A Way To Love
by flowerchild77
Summary: A death in Grissom's family, makes him travel back home. But what surprises are in store when he goes back home?
1. Chapter 1

I Do Not Own CSI

ATTN: This story is set at the end of season five, just after Grave Danger

* * *

"Hey Griss, what's on the board tonight?" Nick wondered as Grissom came into the break room with no pink sheets in his hand.

"As of now, nothing, so fini…." Grissom never finished his sentence as the sound of a cell phone echoed through the break room.

"Grissom. What? Just a minute." He turned towards the team.

"Guys, I have to take this call, Catherine you're in charge," Grissom said quickly as he disappeared to the confines of his office.

"I wonder what that was about," Warrick asked.

"Who knows with Grissom. Ok guys, if you have any pending cases get those finished and then start on your paperwork.

Sara….. Sara….. Earth to Sara," Catherine said, snapping her fingers.

"Huh, what," she said shaking out of her trance as she watched Grissom disappear.

"Where did you just go?"

"Nowhere, I'm going to grab some stuff from Grissom and start my paperwork," Sara quickly said excusing herself. The gang all watched as she walked down the hall and knocked on Grissom's door.

"Girl still has it bad." Warrick muttered out.

* * *

"Grissom," Sara called softly as she opened the door a crack.

"Griss? Gil?"

"It's ok to come in, Sara." Grissom replied softly.

"Are you ok?"

"Um, I'm not sure right now." Grissom seemed to be staring into space as Sara entered his office, closing the door behind her.

"What's wrong?"

"My mom died this morning."

"Oh god."

"Her neighbor went over there this morning; they were supposed to have breakfast."

"Grissom," Sara said coming closer to where Grissom was hunched over his desk with his head down, trying to hide the tears that were ready to fall.

"When Mom didn't answer the door or pick up the phone she got concerned," Grissom explained as Sara came over to grab his hand.

"She used the spare key she had and went inside. She found my mom in her bed. She, ah, she died in her sleep," Grissom choked out as Sara enveloped him in a hug, feeling the wetness of tears on her shoulder. They never realized that the team was watching them from the open blinds in the hallway.

"I wonder what's going on?" Greg asked.

"I dunno but I'm going to find out," Catherine said as she started to move forward.

"Cath," Nick said, grabbing her arm.

"What?"

"Maybe you should just give it a couple minutes, wait until one of them comes out before you start grinding for an explanation. I mean, look at them, Griss looks a little shaken up and Sara looks like she's trying not to cry. Just wait, ok?"

"Fine, fine. Ok guys, get on with your paperwork, we'll talk later."

* * *

"I have to go talk to Ecklie," Grissom said as he quickly wiped his eyes and separated from the hug that Sara had enveloped him in.

"Gil, I can…"

"I need to book time off and start arrangements."

"Gil, I can…"

"I have to pack, call the airlines and book a flight."

"Gilbert!"

"What"

"Let me help. I can go talk to Ecklie, and make the flight arrangements. Just go home and pack a bag."

"You don't have.."

"What did we agree on when we started seeing each other a month ago?"

"To let one another in, to help wherever and whenever we can."

"Let me help you with this. I can talk to Ecklie, and I'll make sure that I can come with you."

"Ecklie is not going to go for that."

"Then I'll go over his head. I'll figure it out, just go home and pack. I'll call you in an hour."

"Thank you"

"You don't have to thank me, Gil. You would do the same thing for me in a minute," Sara said softly as she came to embrace Gil in a hug again, smiling softly as she felt him breathe in her scent.

"Go home and I'll see you in a bit."

"Ok." He said softly. Sara slowly walked out of the office, wiping at her own eyes as she darted into the bathroom, with Catherine following behind.

* * *

"Sara, you ok?" Catherine asked as she watched the female wash her face.

"I've been better."

"What's going on? Gil looked a little worse for wear, too. I never got to ask if he was ok before he made a dash for the door."

"He has a reason to be upset, Catherine. His mom died."

"What?"

"This morning, in her sleep, peacefully. But Grissom and his mom were close, and it doesn't matter if your five of fifty, losing a parent still sucks."

"So I take it Grissom is going to be gone for awhile then."

"Yeah, I told him I would go talk to Ecklie for him, and you can expect me to be gone for a week or two, as well."

"Why?"

"I knew his mom, a sweet woman, and Grissom doesn't have a lot of family, it's always nice to have family around when you're mourning."

"Sara, stop rambling."

"Sorry"

"No need. I think what you're doing is great. Having a shoulder to lean on will be good for Gil. Go talk to Ecklie and get out of here. I'll let the guys know what's going on."

"Thanks, Catherine."

* * *

"Come in," Ecklie said as he heard the knock at his office door.

"Sorry to bother you, Conrad, but this is important." Sara said entering the office.

"What can I do for you? I expect you need something if you're coming to visit me and not Grissom."

"I do, and it's actually about Grissom," Sara said as she sat across from the balding man.

"Ok, I'm all ears."

"I need to book some time off for both of us."

"Sara, the lab needs you both here."

"The lab will be fine without us for awhile."

"Care to explain why I would give you both time off at the same time?"

"So Grissom can bury his mother and have a friend there to support him at the same time," Sara explained, shutting Ecklie up quickly.

"When did his mom pass away?" Conrad asked softly.

"This morning. Look Conrad, you need to give Grissom the time off. I know you don't need to let me go with him but Grissom honestly doesn't have much family and I would really like to be there, to be a friend."

"How long do you want?"

"Huh?"

"How much time do you want? I can put Gil on an extended leave, he can take a month and call me to let me know what he wants to do then. But how long do you want?"

"You're actually letting me go? You're not going to fight me on this?"

"Believe it or not, I am not a man made of steel and I'm not always out to get you. Losing a parent sucks and it's nice to have some support around. How much time do you need?"

"Um, two weeks. I can help Gil out with arrangements and all that," Sara said not realizing that she said Gil not Grissom.

"Ok, starting tonight you have two weeks off. If you need a few days more call, but I would rather not go longer than that with four people to nightshift."

"Thanks, Ecklie."

"Give Gil my sympathies."

"Will do."

* * *

"Gil," Sara called as she entered the darkened townhouse and getting no response.

"Gil, where are you? Gil?"

"I'm in here, Sara." She heard the soft reply as she walked up the stairs to his bedroom.

"Hey"

"Hey back. How are you doing?"

"I've been better. Did you call the airlines?"

"Yeah, the next flight out is tomorrow night, so I was thinking that instead of flying we can drive."

"We?" Gil asked.

"Yeah, Conrad gave me two weeks off and you are put on an extended leave. You're supposed to call him when you're ready."

"He really did that?" Gil asked as he sat up to lean against the headboard while Sara came to sit beside him.

"He really did. Maybe he's not the jerk we make him out to be all the time," Sara replied as she stroked Gil's jaw line.

"When do you want to leave?" Sara softly asked.

"When the sun comes up. Right now all I want to do is lie here."

"Ok, I'll go." Sara started to get up but Gil grabbed her arm.

"Stay, please stay. I know we haven't been intimate yet, but I would really like it if you-" Sara's lips stopped his ramblings.

"I'll stay, but I need something from you first."

"Anything"

"Something to sleep in."

TBC

* * *

Hey everyone! I'm back, i know this is a little later then i said but life has been crazy with a new job! I'm going to try and post a new chapter everyday, so stay tuned for more, i've already written up to chapter 22 and i'm still in the beggings of this story, this could be a long one!

Please leave a review with your thoughts, even a few words, let me know if you're interested!

Katie


	2. Chapter 2

I Do Not Own CSI, blah blah blah

* * *

"Catherine, what's with the team meeting? I have an important date," Greg complained as the team plus Brass all sat around the mandatory team meeting at Frank's after shift.

"Yeah right, Greggo, your hot date consists of you playing Warcraft online," Nick snickered out.

"Stop telling people that, Nick. I actually had a date." Greg retorted.

"Guys, shut up. This is important."

"If it's so important, Cath, why aren't Griss and Sara here? Unless they are no longer part of the team anymore." Warrick added with an eyebrow raise.

"It's about Grissom and Sara."

"Oh no, you're not planning some way to get them together, are you? Because if you are, you can count me out," Jim said before taking a sip of coffee.

"No. The two of them are going to be off work for awhile."

"What? Why? Ecklie didn't suspend them or something, did he?"

"No Greg, he didn't. Grissom's mom died this morning, so Grissom is taking some time off."

"And Sara?"

"She's going to California with him."

"Damn." Warrick muttered shaking his head.

"So what should we do? I mean, send flowers or something?" Jim asked.

"No. I have an idea, but I need everyone in on this if it's going to work."

"Lay it on us, Cath."

* * *

"I haven't driven this route in a long time, five years or so."

"Since you came to Vegas," Gil said from the passenger seat.

"Yeah"

"This always was a nice drive. Even though flying is a lot faster, I like the drive. It brings back memories," Gil said with a soft smile.

"Of what?"

"Helping you move your stuff here. Watching as you stubbornly drove a U-Haul, not letting me drive."

"I did it!"

"Barely. I think I put nail marks in the car's upholstery."

"It wasn't that bad."

"Sara, you were almost taking up two lanes because you couldn't see. You were lucky there were no police officers around. Let's not mention that you were speeding as well."

"I was doing the limit," Sara said as Gil raised an eyebrow at her.

"Ok, so maybe a little over the limit but not by much." Another eyebrow raise was all she got.

"What? I was only doing twenty over, that's not too bad."

"I'm just glad I made it home alive," Gil said with a small laugh. His first one since he got the phone call.

"Oh shut up," Sara said with her own chuckle.

* * *

"We're here," Sara said, shutting off the engine.

"Home sweet home," Gil said softly as Sara pulled into the driveway. The two slowly exited the car and made their way up to the front door. Gil's hand shook as he reached to put the key in the lock.

"Let me," Sara said taking them from him and unlocking the door herself.

"Thank you."

"So, you grew up in this house?"

"Pretty much, we moved here when I was five. My dad found it. It was a dump when they first bought it but my father was convinced he could fix it up."

"Why such a big house for only the three of you?"

"Well, I wasn't supposed to be an only child." Gil said as he slowly entered the kitchen, getting two glasses from the cupboard and filling them with juice.

"So, how did you end up being an only child then?"

"When I was six, my mom got pregnant again. She miscarried after four months, but there were complications and she ended up having to have a hysterectomy."

"I'm sorry, Gil."

"Nothing you can do about it now. Anyway, she told me when I was older, after my father had passed away. I guess they had a lot of problems getting pregnant, it took almost three years of trying for my mom to get pregnant with me."

"Fun for them."

"Yeah, guess so," Gil said as they lapsed into a comfortable silence.

A doorbell ringing interrupted that.

"I'll get it, why don't you take our bags upstairs."

"Sure," Sara said. She quickly gave Gil a peck and then took the bags upstairs.

"See, finally got my head out of my ass, Mom." Gil mumbled as the doorbell went off again.

"Coming!"

"Cara," Gil said opening the door.

"Hi, Gil. I'm so sorry about your mom," the older woman said as a big puppy ran around her legs.

"I'm just glad she had a neighbor like you to come by and check on her," Gil said as he bent down to pet the dog.

"What's his name?" Gil asked.

"Hank, he was your mom's."

"What?"

"Yeah, she found him at the pound a couple months ago. They've been inseparable ever since." Cara said as she and Hank followed Gil inside to the kitchen where Sara was boiling the kettle.

"Hey, who was at the door?" Sara asked before she turned around.

"Sara, this is Cara Wilks, my mom's neighbor. Cara, meet Sara, my better half."

"Nice to meet you, and you, too, buddy." Sara said, shaking Cara's hand and then petting the dog. Hank seemed to melt into Sara's touch, rolling on to his back and drooling.

"I think someone likes you," Gil said.

"What's his name?"

"Hank"

"Really?" Sara asked.

"Afraid so."

"Is there something wrong with the name Hank?" Cara asked.

"Long story, but I had an ex named Hank who thought it would be a good idea to cheat on his fiancée with me."

"Ouch. Well I'm sure you could try and change it."

"We?" Gil asked.

"He's yours now, Gil. I'm too old to be chasing around a puppy full time. I don't know how your mother did it."

"I don't know if I can handle a puppy." Gil mumbled as he stroked the dog.

"We could always try and find a home for him."

"You don't want to keep him?" Sara asked.

"With our hours, Sara? A dog shouldn't live like that."

"I dunno, I think a dog might be good for you. Me, too."

"We'll see," Gil said softly as he gave the dog one final pat before standing.

* * *

"Gil, you don't have to do this," Sara said as they stood outside the morgue doors.

"I know, but I need to. I need to see her," Gil replied as the doors swung open.

"Gil, long time. I'm so sorry about your mom." The older man said, shaking Gil's hand.

"Thanks Mark. Mark, this is Sara Sidle. Sara, this is Dr. Mark Jacobs. He was my boss a long time ago."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Sidle."

"You as well, but call me Sara."

"Nice to meet you, Sara. Gil, are you ready to do this?"

"Yeah"

"I'll be waiting out here when you're ready," Sara said softly as she stroked his jaw line.

"Thank you"

"You never have to thank me for being there for you, Gil." He gave her a small nod as he turned and followed Mark into the icy room.

"She's right over here, I'll give you some time to say goodbye," Mark said exiting the room. He turned his head as Gil pulled the sheet that was covering his mother's face.

"Oh Mom."

"_Gilbert, what are you doing?" Marie Grissom said raising her voice as her son guiltily looked up at her._

"_Nothing."_

"_That does not look like nothing, Gilbert!" Marie said as she watched her ten year old son cover the dead animal. _

"_I just wanted to see its insides."_

"_Why?"_

"_To find out why it died."_

"_And did you find out what it died?"  
_

"_The squirrel got hit by a car, it died from internal injuries."  
_

"_How did you figure that out?"_

"_I compared it with the pictures in the book. And I found it on the side of the road."_

"_You figured out all that by looking through that book?"_

"_Yeah," Gil said sheepishly as he looked down at the floor._

"_Gilbert," Marie said softly putting her fingers under his chin to make him look up. _

_"What do you think we should do with the squirrel now?"_

"_Bury it"_

"_Good idea. Why don't I get a shoebox from upstairs and you can go dig a hole by the tree out back."_

"_Are you mad?"_

"_No, Gil. But next time you decide to dissect an animal you have to wear my rubber gloves and not do it on the kitchen table. You have to go outside."_

"_I love you, Mom."_

"_I love you, too, honey."_

"You know, you always amazed me. I never remember you raising your voice with me. Well, except once, but I think I finally got the hint."

"_She's going to like you," Gil said flashing the lights as he walked in the front door._

"_Why are you flashing the lights, Gil," Sara asked as she followed him inside the door._

"_My mom is deaf."_

"_Oh. Gil, I don't know sign language."_

"_It's ok, just look at her when you're talking."_

"_Gilbert," Marie said with a smile coming down the stairs._

"_Hey mom," Gil signed._

"_Mom, I want you to meet a friend of mine. Sara Sidle, meet my mom, Marie Grissom."_

"_Nice to meet you, honey," Marie said a little louder with a soft smile._

"_You, too, Mrs. Grissom."_

"_Oh call me Marie. I hate being called Mrs. Grissom."_

"_Hi, Marie."_

"If I remember correctly you told me I was an idiot for not asking her out," Gil said as he stroked his mother's hairline.

"_She likes you," Marie said later that night._

"_She's a good friend."_

"_Just a friend?"_

"_Yes mom, just a friend."_

"_I don't think she wants to be just friends, Gil. She has a look of love in her eyes," Marie said as they sat out back under the stars._

"_Sure, mom," Gil said statistically as he rolled his eyes._

"_Gilbert Grissom!" Marie said standing up and facing her son. _

_"You are a blind idiot sometimes. You can be just as blind as your father was. It took four years for your father to finally notice me and when he did we were the happiest we have ever been. I hope it doesn't take you four years to notice that Sara looks at you like I looked at your father."_

"Well it only took me five years to finally pull my head out of my ass. But I finally did, and you were right, like always. And I am happier with her than I have ever been," Gil said softly.

"I love you, Mom," Gil said with a final kiss to his mother's forehead, wiping the few stray tears that had fallen.

"I love you, too, Gilbert."

TBC

* * *

Another chapter today as promised! A little flash back into Grissom's childhood is always fun, lol

Thanks for all those wonderful reviews, they mean a lot to me, THANKS!

Let me know what your thinking, leave a review!

Katie


	3. Chapter 3

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Thank you, for coming with me," Gil said, squeezing her hand as they pulled back into the driveway.

"It was no problem, Gil," Sara said squeezing back before they stepped out of the car.

"Do you want to go for a walk?"

"I'd like that, but I think we should bring Hank with us. That is something I never thought I would hear myself say!" Gil said as Sara chuckled.

"Neither did I. Hank, come here boy," Sara called. When there was no sound of the dog coming, they started to get a little worried.

"He was inside when we left, he couldn't have gotten out, could he," Sara wondered aloud.

"I don't think so," Gil said as they started searching the house.

"Hank!"

"Hank!"

"Come out, buddy," Gil called as he stepped upstairs, He peaked through the first door on the right, only to find Hank curled up on Marie's bed with her old nightgown resting under his nose.

"Hey, buddy," Gil said softly as he sat down beside the dog on the bed and rubbed his ears.

"I miss her, too," Gil spoke as the dog softly whined.

"You found him," Sara said from the door.

"Yeah, I think he's mourning," Gil said.

"He misses her. Cara did say they were inseparable."

"I miss her."

"I know, Gil," Sara said, running her hand through his soft curls, her heart breaking a little as tears started to fall from his eyes. She pulled him close and Gil clung to Sara, as the dog clung to Gil, both mourning the loss of their mom.

* * *

"Walk, let's go for that walk." Gil said as he wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, Hank needs a walk and I think the fresh air will do us all some good."

"Can we get ice cream?" Sara asked with a small smile.

"I think that can be arranged."

"Good, because I'm craving crunchy chocolate chip," Sara said. She put the leash around Hank's neck as they walked out the door. Sara smiled when Grissom grabbed her hand as they walked down the beach.

"What other arrangements do you have to make," Sara asked breaking the comfortable silence as they walked along the beach.

"Nothing. I called the church from Vegas, same with the florists. My mom had a pretty clear will and she had a lot of the arrangements already made," Gil replied. He picked up a big stick and threw it in the water, watching as Hank happily jumped in after it.

"It's nice here."

"A lot different from Vegas, no bright lights," Sara replied softly.

"It's peaceful."

"You thinking about a scenery change, Gil?"

"One day. One day I think I could live here again."

"One day, is that day anytime soon?"

"No, I like my life in Vegas. I have my job, my friends," Gil said, stopping and turning toward Sara, tipping her chin upwards to meet his eyes.

"And I have you." He whispered as his lips touched hers, molding together as he wrapped his arms around Sara's waist and hers went around his neck.

"I love you," Sara whispered as they broke apart. When Gil didn't say anything Sara spoke again.

"You don't have to say it back, I just wanted you to know."

"I love you, too," Gil said back, meeting her eyes and smiling.

"I think I've loved you forever."

"That's a long time."

"No, it's just the beginning," Gil said as he closed the distance between them again.

* * *

"Catherine, no one's here," Nick said as Catherine knocked on the door.

"His car is here."

"Maybe he's at the beach," Jim supplemented.

"Ah, guys," Greg said.

"Or with family," Nick added.

"Guys."

"Or making arrangements," Warrick put in.

"Guys!" Greg said getting all their attention.

"What, Greg!"

"Look," Greg pointed to where Grissom, Sara and a puppy walked. Grissom had a hand wrapped securely around Sara's waist as she leaned her head on his shoulder, neither noticing that their team stood watching.

"I wonder when this happened," Jim muttered.

"You don't think this is like Grissom reaching out when he's down, do you," Greg asked.

"I hope not, that could be trouble," Catherine said as the couple finally looked up, shock written all over their faces.

* * *

"Oh shit!" was the first thing out of Sara's mouth as she looked up and saw the whole team plus Brass looking right back at them.

"What?"

"Look at your driveway."

"Oh shit!"

"Yeah, so umm, what should we do?" Sara said. No one moved except the dog, who was wrapping his leash around both their legs.

"Saying hi to them would be a start."

"Smartass."

"I thought you said you liked my ass."

"Funny"

"They've seen us looking pretty cozy and holding hands, might as well tell them."

"You sure?"

"What else would we say? I just have my arm wrapped around your waist because we're both cold in the middle of July in California?"

"Point taken"

"We'll just tell them to keep it to themselves and not to let it get out at work yet. Not until we're ready to tell."

"Sounds like a plan, but first let's get the leash unwrapped. Hank, go around the other way," Sara asked the dog who just looked at her as he sat on his hind legs.

"Hank, come here," Gil ordered as the dog stood and came over. Gil grabbed his collar, took the leash off and unraveled them. Gil then put the leash back before they started walking again towards the five curious faces of their friends.

"What are you guys doing here?" Was the first thing asked out of Gil's mouth.

"We came because that's what families do. When did you two become you two," Catherine asked with an eyebrow raise.

"About six weeks ago."

"Really?" Asked Nick.

"Yeah, not long after you were taken," Sara answered, referring to Nick's abduction.

"Well, at least something good came of that." Nick spoke softly as he gave Sara another hug.

"How are you all here?" Gil asked as they all still stood in the driveway.

"We all managed to catch a last minute flight."

"Funny Catherine, I mean how are you all here? Who's covering nightshift?"

"Days and swing are covering for four days. We're all on call if we have to get back quick," Warrick stated with a smile.

"Do you have a place to stay yet," Grissom asked.

"Um, see, we were hoping that maybe you had some space," Nick muttered.

"And we wanted to be here for support," Jim added.

"And we figured that since you were so close to the beach…"

"That you could stay with us," Sara said with a smile.

"Yeah"

"Well, you're in luck because I think we can squeeze you guys in here."

"You think, Gil? This house is huge," Catherine exclaimed as the team grabbed their bags.

"Hey Gil, when did you get a dog," Jim asked as he petted the overzealous puppy.

"He was my mom's. Jim, meet Hank."

"Really?" Jim snickered.

"That was my reaction, too, Jim," Sara said with her own chuckle.

"He always was a dog," Greg piped up.

"Damn straight!"

* * *

"Ok guys, there are not enough bed's for everyone so you can fight over who gets what. Down the hall on your left there's a spare room with a king sized bed and across from that there is an office with a pull out. Down the hall across from the bedroom is a single bed, then there's a couch downstairs."

"Griss, that's only four beds."

"Someone can double on the king. Like I said, you guys can figure it out. In the meantime, I'm getting hungry."

"Think you can finally show me that pizza recipe," Sara asked as they turned and stared walking down the hall, Hank on there heels.

"I think that can be arranged, Miss Sidle."

"Never thought I'd see the day those two finally got together," Jim muttered.

"That makes five of us. Ok, I call dibs on the single bed, you guys can figure out the rest," Catherine spoke as she grabbed her bag and walked down the hall.

"Why do you get the single," Greg whined.

"Because I do, Greg. I don't like sharing a bed with someone when there are no rewards."

"There could be, Cath."

"Not with you, Greggo."

"Ouch, man. Ok, who's sharing," Warrick said, looking around.

"I call the pull out," Jim said as he grabbed his bag and walked into the small office where the old looking couch sat.

"Maybe I should have gone for the hotel room."

"Rock, paper, scissors for the couch," Nick said to the two remaining men.

"Sounds good, rock, paper, scissors," they said in unison.

"Paper beats both your rocks! Have fun sharing a bed, fellas," Greg said to the two men.

"Best two out of three, man!"

"Should of said that before I beat you, Nicky," Greg said, grabbing his bag and going back downstairs.

"Come on. Just remember to stay on your side and we'll be cool, man."

"Just make sure you wear pants to bed and I'll stay on my side," Nick retorted as they went into the room.

TBC

* * *

A little sad at the beginning but hopefully i changes that in the end.

There's lots more to come, some a little sad and a lot that's happy, so stay tuned for more!

Thanks for all the reviews, they've been fun to read!

Drop a word, tell me what you think

Katie


	4. Chapter 4

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"So, just knead it like this?" Gil stood too close over Sara's shoulder to watch her make her own pizza dough."

"Little harder," Gil said a little more huskily.

"Like this?"

"Mmhm"

"A-hem," Greg coughed, breaking the moment and the couple apart.

"Am I interrupting?"

"Not anymore. So, you got the couch, huh?" Sara replied with a smile as Gil turned around and went back to grating cheese.

"Yeah. So, pizza for dinner?"

"Yep, trust me when I say this, Greg, this is the best pizza you will ever eat."

"Can I make some, Grissom? You can teach me your culinary talents."

"Yeah, sure. Why not. There's a bowl under the counter, grab that and I'll give you the ingredients."

"Sweet! Ok, what's first?"

"Flour and salt"

"Hey, what are we making down here," Catherine asked as she and all the boys came down into the kitchen.

"Pizza. Grab a bowl, you get to make your own dinner," Sara said as she started to stretch her dough out, dusting flour onto the counter, getting Greg in the process.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, Greg," Sara snorted, trying to hold back her laughter.

"No, you're not," Greg said with a huff, blowing some of his own flour into Sara's hair.

"Greg!"

"Sorry."

"Guys," Gil said sternly, trying to calm the situation as he came up and placed the pizza sauce and cheese on the counter in front of Greg and Sara. He was not expecting flour in his own face as Sara grabbed for more flour.

"Gil, I am so, so sorry," Sara said, struggling not to laugh.

"Sara?"

"Yeah," Sara said, not expecting the handful of flour that landed on top of her head.

"Guys," Jim said, backing away slightly as three heads turned toward the remaining four people.

"You wouldn't," Catherine said as they each lined their hands with flour.

"You sure about that," Greg said.

"Come on, guys" Nick said as Warrick reached out and grabbed the bowl of cheese for his own defense.

Out of all the people with flour in their hands, no one expected Grissom to take the first shot, getting Jim square in the face and making everyone burst out in laughter.

"It's on," Jim muttered as wiped his face and grabbed the tomato sauce, flinging it onto Greg.

"Hey, what did I do?"

"You started it," Jim said as he threw more sauce, hitting Sara in the chest.

Sara then threw flour that was intended to hit Nick, but Nick ducked and it hit Warrick in the face. Warrick in retaliation grabbed the cheese and aimed for Sara but hit Grissom.

Catherine being the only one clean got a face full of flour courtesy of Grissom.

"Oh, you're going to pay now," Catherine said as she moved to grab the dough Greg had made and hit Grissom smack in the middle of his face.

For the next twenty minutes the small accident that started from Greg turned in to a full blown food fight that left the cupboards covered in tomato sauce and flour with pieces of cheese hanging off of them. The counters were riddled with clumps of dough and a dusting of flour that looked like snow.

"Oh man," Greg said as he collapsed against the counter and sitting on the floor, Hank hurriedly came over and washed Greg's face with his tongue.

"Hank, that tickles."

"We're a mess," Catherine said as she looked down at what was once her blue top, now it was white with red splotches all over it.

"Look at the kitchen," Gil muttered as he took off his glasses to clear the flour and sauce that covered his eyes.

"Looks like we're cleaning," Nick said as he looked at the mess that surrounded them.

"You have pizza sauce on your cheek," Sara said, running her finger over the spot on Gil's cheek and then liking it off, getting an eyebrow raise and a smile from Gil. Their eye contact broke when Warrick coughed, making the two blush.

"Ok, Nick, there's a broom in the closet. Catherine, there's a mop and bucket in the laundry room, You two, grab those and us five will start scrubbing the walls."

Groans from everyone could be heard.

"And while you do that, I'll order pizza," Gil said as everyone got to the task of cleaning.

* * *

"Well, it's not as good as yours but it'll do," Sara said, taking a bite of her pizza.

"When did Gil cook you pizza, Sara?" Cath asked, trying to get some sort of detail of their relationship.

"I made it for her on our first date, Catherine." Gil answered.

"You didn't take Sara out to a restaurant or anything? Gil!"

"Hey, I don't need fancy restaurants, Catherine. I actually much preferred staying in and eating food that Gil made and that old black and white movie we watched than to a packed movie theatre where it smells and the floors are always sticky. It was perfect."

"How far did you get, Gil?" Jim smiled with an eyebrow raise and a smirk.

"How far do you think he got, Jim," Sara asked, challenging him to keep talking.

"Never mind, I don't want to know anyway."

"Hey Griss, are these your baby books," Warrick asked as he browsed the shelf, a photo album with the year 1956 written on the side.

"Yeah, probably."

"Oh let me see! I want to see what Gil looked like as a baby," Catherine said, taking the book as the team all started to move into the living room to go through old photo albums.

"Oh my god, Gil you were adorable," Catherine said, making Gil start to blush as Sara took the album away and sat on the floor beside Gil against the couch.

"This was your dad," Sara pointed.

"Yeah"

"You look a lot like him; same eyes, hair."

"Yeah, mom always said that, too," Gil said as she flipped through pages and pages of Gil as a baby, toddler and child.

"You look like you just won a million bucks in this photo. What's in your hand, Griss," Nick asked as he gazed at a just walking Gil who stood with a huge smile on his face and something small in his hand.

"A bug," Gil answered, which made everyone laugh.

"Hey, what are these Grissom, home movies?"

"Old ones."

"Pop it in, Catherine. Let's see what Grissom was like as a kid," Nick said as Catherine popped in the old movie.

The first thing the team saw was a seven year old Gil in a baseball uniform, baseball bat over his shoulder ready for the ball to be pitched from another child. Slowly the scene moved and the ball was pitched and hit in between the first and second baseman. Gil ran all the way to third before he finally looked back and realized that the ball was dropped, so he kept running, all the way to home, where his ecstatic father stood with open arms, hugging him as soon as he touched the plate.

"Excuse me," Gil said, getting up and stepping out the back sliding doors.

"Did we do something wrong by watching this?" Greg wondered aloud.

"No Greg. It's just, Gil lost his dad when he was nine, and now with his mom, he's just sad," Sara said getting up and following Gil's tracks out the door, Hank following her out.

"Gil, where are you?"

"Over here." Sara came over to where Gil lay in the hammock, looking up at the stars.

"You ok?"

"That movie just brought back memories that I had forgotten," Gil said softly as Sara came into view, she and the dog standing in the moonlight.

"Come here."

"I don't think the two of us are going to fit in th…"

"Sara, just lay with me."

"Ok," Sara said as she slowly slipped off her sandals and gently laid herself into the hammock, resting her head in the crook of Gil's neck and looking at the stars. "It's beautiful."

"I know, and I don't even have to look at the stars."

"Sweet talker"

"I try"

"Tell me about that baseball game, you scored a home run and you were seven."

"Almost eight, actually."

"Semantics"

"It was my second year of little league, but I had been playing with my dad since I could remember. My mom said that as soon as I was able to hold a bat and a baseball mitt that my dad had been teaching me."

"I'm guessing your dad was a big baseball fan."

"The biggest; he rooted for the Cubs, I think I even had a couple old Chicago Cubs jerseys as a kid."

"You still a Cubs fan?"

"Yeah, if I can't see the game live, I TIVO it. Anyway, that day my dad took off early from work so he could come see me play. He wasn't always able to come but my mom always made sure that she did. I still don't know why she decided to record that game."

"Mother's intuition."

"Maybe. I remember getting my bat and looking around, I saw my dad running over from his car to the field. I wanted to impress him, show him that all our hard work practicing was paying off, so when the pitch came I hit the ball as hard as I could."

"And got a home run."

"And got a home run. My dad was so happy after that. I mean, how many little league kids hit a home run?"

"Not many, I'm guessing."

"After the game, my mom and dad told me how proud they were of me and because I played so well that we were going to go out for dinner and ice cream."

"Sounds like you had a lot of fun."

"It was a good day. Probably some of the best memories I have about my dad are of us playing catch in the backyard."

"And your mom?" Sara said, making eye contact with Gil.

"In the kitchen. Where do you think I learned how to cook? My mom thought it was important that I know how to cook properly, so that when I was older and had a date."

"You would score."

"Well, I don't think that was her intention. It was just to impress, but getting a little action after a home cooked meal never hurt."

"Gil, I know we haven't…"

"I know, and I'm ok with that. It will happen eventually."

"Just know that I want to."

"Me too, and if work didn't interfere so much…"

"It probably would have happened by now." Sara finished as she resettled her head on Gil's chest as they gazed at the stars.

"It's going to be a long day tomorrow," Gil sighed, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, it probably will, but I'll be here, and so will the team. If it gets too much, Gil, just say the word and we can disappear for awhile."

"I might just take you up on that."

"It's getting late," Sara said looking at her watch and seeing it read 11:30.

"Want to head in?"

"Yeah, but be careful when you're getting ou…oooomph!" Gil said as he landed on his butt as Sara got out of the hammock to quickly.

"Oh my God! Gil, are you ok?"

"Yeah, just a little wounded pride."

"Here, let me help you up," Sara said reaching out her hand, not thinking that Gil was going to pull her down into his lap, claiming her lips before she could protest.

"MMMMMmmmmmm" Sara moaned as she wound her hands around Gil's neck, running her fingers though his soft curls as Gil wound his arms around Sara's waist, one hand drifting lower and lower before settling on the base of Sara's bottom.

"EWWWWWW, I did so not need to see that," Greg said as he closed his eyes and shut the kitchen drapes.

"What's that, Greggo," Catherine asked as she and the team all came in to see what caused Greg so much distress.

"Outside the window, to the left. But I'm warning you now, you don't want to see."

"Oh stop being a baby, Greg," Catherine said opening the curtain up. The sight that the team saw was making the four men close their eyes and turn and Catherine to wolf whistle.

"Seems like Sara knows how to change the bug man's mood," Nick snickered, making the others chuckle as well.

"Well, maybe we should just give them some privacy," Jim said, shutting the windows and cutting the sight off from everyone.

"Hey!"

"Catherine, do you really need to see a make out session between Gil and Sara?"

"Well, no but.."

"Exactly, and I don't know about you, but I doubt Gil or Sara would appreciate you guys watching them make out."

"Fine fine, take all the fun out of it," Catherine muttered.

"You know what's funny, though," Greg snickered.

"What?"

"That the two biggest geeks in the lab are getting more action then any of us right now."

"Speak for yourself Greg, I actually have a girlfriend," Warrick replied.

"Ok, so other than Rick."

"Thanks for that, Greg. I really didn't need to be reminded that I haven't had a date in awhile."

"Ah, poor Nicky. We'll find you a woman yet," Catherine said as the five walked back into the living room where old photos of Gil were laid out.

"Guess we should clean all this up and get ready for bed, it's going to be a long day tomorrow."

"Yeah, we at least have to try and sleep some."

"Shouldn't be a problem, we didn't sleep all day today."

"Very true"

* * *

"I can't believe we sat outside making out for the last two hours," Sara whispered as the two, plus Hank, opened the sliding doors to a quiet and darkened house.

"When did everyone go to bed?"

"About an hour ago, they all got tired of waiting for you two to come out of your make out induced trace and come inside," Greg muttered, making the two blush in the dark room.

"Goodnight, Greg," Sara muttered.

"Night lovebirds."

"That's not embarrassing at all," Sara said as they climbed the stairs, Gil keeping quiet the whole climb.

"I mean, I enjoyed myself thoroughly, but I didn't really need the team to see."

"Sara?"

"Yes"

"You're over talking. Don't worry about it. Greg was just being Greg and the rest of the guys won't say too much. They're not that stupid."

"They might not say anything to you, but they will to me."

"Then just tell them, if they give you any trouble, you'll make sure they get the next decomps that come in."

"You wouldn't do that."

"No, but it is a good threat. Now, hurry up and change and get into bed, please."

"How can I turn that down," Sara replied with a smile as she grabbed her pajamas and toothbrush and went into the bathroom across the hall with a smile.

TBC

* * *

Another chapter! again, a little happy a little sad, and a flashback into Gil's childhood, hope you enjoyed!

Thanks for all those reviews!

Let me know what you think

Katie


	5. Chapter 5

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Are you awake," Sara asked softly as she looked up from the broad chest she was lying on.

"Yeah"

"Did you sleep at all last night?"

"In and out, I think I got a few hours sleep."

"Why don't you hop in the shower and I'll make some breakfast."

"Could we just lie here for a bit longer?"

"You sure? We might be pushing it for time."

"Please?" asked Gil, his sad eyes breaking Sara's heart.

"Ok"

"You know this is the first time I have had a girl in my childhood bed," Gil murmured, breaking the silence that had overcame them.

"What, no teenage girlfriends got into this domain?"

"There weren't a lot of girls in high school, and the few that were, well, my mom always seemed to be home and…"

"You couldn't get them in here without raising suspicion. Well, I feel honored that I am the first girl you got to bring into your childhood bed," Sara said with her trademark smirk.

"Woman, Sara, you're all woman," Gil said, his voice lowering as he moved even closer to Sara, their lips almost touching.

"Morning breath"

"Don't care," was all the reply Sara got before his lips were on hers. It was when a large hand started to travel further along her body that Sara broke the kiss.

"Gil, as much as I would love for this to continue…"

"We don't have the time, I know," Gil said rolling onto his back, Sara curling herself on his chest again as Gil ran his fingers through her hair.

"I love you, you know."

"I love you, too. Always have, since the first time I laid eyes on you at your lecture. Gil?"

"Hmmm?"

"It's getting late, we have to get out of bed."

"I know. I just don't want to do this."

"I'll be right here holding your hand the whole time."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Now, go get in the shower, I'll get you breakfast."

"Ok"

* * *

"You're up, we were starting to get worried," Jim said as Sara entered in the kitchen.

"We were just talking. Guys, can I talk to you for a minute?" Sara asked, getting everyone's attention.

"Shoot, Sara."

"Gil won't say it but he is hurting, he's going to need all your support today."

"Sara, that's why we came. We're family," Nick said putting his arm around Sara.

"I know, I just thought I would let you know he really does appreciate…"

"We know, Sara," Greg said coming up and putting his arm around her other side.

"Plus, Gil would do the same thing for any one of us," Catherine stated.

"He came with me to my grandmother's funeral," Rick stated.

"Warrick, man, you never said."

"I know, Nick; I just wanted to keep it to me. But when Griss asked me why I needed time off I had to tell him. Little did I know that he would show up and make sure I was ok. Now, I just want to return the favor."

"You are, Warrick, and I appreciate all of you coming out here," Gil said from the kitchen doorway, coming in. Nick and Greg stepped away from Sara so Gil could wrap his arm around her shoulder.

"Shower's free, is breakfast ready?"

"Oh, I um…"

"Breakfast has been ready for awhile, we were keeping it warm for you in the oven," Jim said pulling out scrambled eggs and toast from the oven.

"We have all eaten and showered, all we have to do is get changed," Greg stated.

"Thanks, guys." Gil took the plate Jim handed him as Sara handed him ketchup.

"That's gross, Gil," Catherine said, scrunching up her face.

"Want some," Gil asked Sara, holding up his fork full of eggs and ketchup.

"Thanks," Sara replied through her bite, before taking off for the shower.

"What?"

* * *

"You ready?" Sara asked, threading her fingers through Gil's.

"Just don't let go."

"I promise," Sara said softly as the church doors slowly opened and they, along with the team, followed the priest and the coffin up the aisle. Settling in the front row, Sara linked her arm through the crook of Gil's arm and re-threaded her fingers through his. Catherine on the other side placed her arm against Gil's, letting her support come through silently.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the wonderful life of Marie Grissom. She was such a vibrant woman, who led and equally vibrant life, and always managed to attend mass every Sunday morning."

"She married Arthur Grissom when she was twenty six years old and three and a half years later, their son, Gilbert arrived."

"Marie often confided in me after her husband passed on. She always worried if she was a good enough mother to Gil and if she was too lenient, which I often told her she was. Gil got away with a lot as a child, and you can bet he knows that, too," the priest said, making Gil smile and the rest of the audience slightly chuckle.

"But above all, Marie was most proud of her son and his accomplishments. You could always bet that when she came to talk to me, she would tell me about the latest article he published, or how proud she was that he solved a big crime. But the happiest moment I shared with Marie, actually came about five or six weeks ago. She came to me after mass with a huge smile plastered to her face. Now, being the priest that I am, I was naturally curious about what was making her smile so big. She told me, and I quote, 'He finally started dating her.' Now this had me confused; who was this he and she that Marie was talking about? It was Gil. He finally, after five years, asked out a woman that Marie told him to ask out years ago." The priest continued making both Gil and Sara blush, again getting slight laughs from the people around them.

"Gil, know this, you made your mother happy. Even though she missed you dearly here, she was so proud of you and everything you accomplished."

And for the next forty minutes the priest went on, telling the audience about the wonderful life Marie Grissom lived.

-

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust," the priest said ending the ceremony at the graveyard.

"I now ask you, one by one, to say your goodbyes. Afterwards there will be an open house where Marie Grissom lived, Gil has invited anyone who wants to stop by to do so." This was how the priest finished as he laid his hands on Marie's coffin, said a prayer and backed away. Slowly, other people followed, touching the hard wood and a few words before walking away, leaving Gil and the team standing around the open grave.

"Gil, we're going to meet you back at the house, be there for anyone who shows up," Catherine said touching his shoulder and getting Gil to give her a sad and watery smile before bowing his head again.

"Guys," Jim said motioning for the team to follow, leaving Sara and Gil.

"Do you want me to.."

"Stay," was all Gil asked.

Ten minutes later, with a sniffle and a slow wipe of his eyes Gil looked up towards the sky, where the sun was shining.

"By mom." With that, Gil pulled Sara towards the coffin, kissed the top and smiled, a real genuine smile.

"She's happy," Gil stated.

"What?"

"She's happy, she's up there, or wherever heaven is, with my dad, smiling. She's happy, I know she is."

"I think she is, too," Sara said through her own soft smile as the two slowly walked back to the car.

* * *

"You're back," Greg said as Sara appeared in the kitchen, shifting through many friends of Marie.

"Yeah, just walked in the front door."

"How's Gil doing?" Catherine asked.

"Ok. He's ok, he's still mourning, but he'll be ok. He knows that Marie is happy where she is now."

"Where is Grissom?" Warrick asked.

"When we walked in the front door he got stopped by his uncle and a couple cousins. They went out back to talk," Sara said as Jim handed her a drink.

"Wow Jim, think you made this strong enough?"

"Sorry, figured you could use a stiff drink."

"It's ok, I'll go give it to Gil. Can you make me another one, a little less strong?"

"Coming up, cookie."

"Excuse me, is Gil around here?" A middle aged woman asked, with the same blue eyes that Grissom had.

"He's around back with some family," Greg directed.

"Oh, ok, um, I'll come back another time, I just wanted to give my sympathies."

"He'll be around soon, if you want to wait."

"No, it's ok. I'll just come by another time."

"You sure?" Nick asked.

"Yeah," the older woman said, leaving a group of five co-workers a little bewildered.

"She looks an awful lot like Grissom; her eyes," Catherine said aloud.

"She's probably just family, nothing to worry about today, let's just, get through the rest of the day," Jim said, mixing the last of Sara's drink.

"What did I miss?" Sara asked, coming back inside.

"Huh, what do you mean what did I miss?" Greg asked.

"Well, you guys look like you saw a ghost or something."

"Oh it's nothing, someone came looking for Grissom."

"And…"

"And she kind of looked like Gil," Catherine finished.

"Well she's probably family or something, where is she?" Sara asked looking around.

"She said she would come back later."

"Oh, ok. Well until then, get some plates, guys, and start putting them around the house so people can snack." Sara ordered.

"Yes ma'am," Nick replied, making Sara roll he eyes.

* * *

"Bye, Uncle Herb," Gil said as he walked him to the front door.

"Come down once and awhile, Gil, and bring this beauty of a woman with you," Herb said, kissing Sara's cheek.

"I will"

"And call"

"Yes, Uncle Herb"

"She was a special woman, my sister. Don't ever forget that," Herb said quietly through a hug.

"That'll never happen. We'll come around for dinner next week, ok?"

"You're still going to be here?"

"For awhile, yeah."

"Good, you can tell me more of your detective stories," Herb said as he left towards his car. Gil closed the front door in his wake.

"What a day," Gil sighed as he and Sara made their way back into the living room, both flopping on the couch, Gil losing his tie.

"I hate these."

"I think they're the vain of every man's existence, Gil," Jim replied as all the boys followed suit, loosening their ties and taking them off.

"Well, at least you don't have to wear panty hose or Spanks," Catherine stated getting a chuckle out of Sara.

"Ok, panty hose we know, what are Spanks?" Nick asked.

"A well kept female secret, Nick, one of which you won't know until you're in a serious relationship or married."

"Don't look at me, Nick, I don't know," Warrick said, Greg and Brass both clueless as well. Suddenly all eyes were on Gil.

"Don't look at me; Sara hasn't revealed what Spanks are to me yet either."

"One day, it's not like I've needed them lately anyways."

"No pretty dresses to wear them with, Sara?" Catherine asked.

"It's not that, it's just, because of the job and the probability that we're going to get called in we haven't gone on too many big romantic dates."

"What?!"

"Gil," Sara pleaded.

"The two dates that we managed to go out somewhere nice, we were both called in on big cases. So we have resolved ourselves that the big dates aren't going to happen too often."

"Well, they will now."

"Care to explain that one, Greg?"

"Just let us know when you guys are going to do something a little extra. We don't need details…Ahem."

"Sorry, only Catherine needs details, just tell us you're going somewhere nice and we'll try our best not to get you called in."

"Yeah, now that we know you're a couple and you have the same night off, we can try and avoid having you come in." Warrick added with the rest of the team nodding along.

"Why didn't we say something sooner?" Gil whispered.

"Exactly!" Catherine exclaimed with a smile.

TBC

* * *

A little more sadness and a little fluff. You will see uncle Herb again, i had to include Uncle Herb! and the mystery woman will be back as well!

Thanks for all those reviews, they have all made me smile!

Leave a word or two, let me know what you think of the story!

Katie


	6. Chapter 6

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

Sara?" Gil said softly as she came back into Gil's childhood bedroom, turning in for the night.

"Hmm." she replied softly, not looking up and realizing that Gil had come up behind her and placed his hands on her hips, turning her around. Slowly he lifted her chin up to catch his soft blue eyes looking into her dark brown ones.

Nothing else had to be said before Gil leaned in and touched his lips with hers. Sara's hands slowly wrapped around Gil's neck as she moaned into the kiss. Slowly Gil's tongue peaked out and he didn't have to wait long before Sara accepted it into the kiss, hers coming to duel with Gil's.

Slowly the hand that was placed on Sara's waist started to move down and around to the front of Sara's tank top. With no resistance from Sara, the hand slowly moved up until it rested just below her breast where his thumb grazed.

"You sure?" Sara questioned, panting as she tried to catch her breath. Her whole body tingling.

"Positive. I love you. Do you want this?"

"More than you know," Sara said, tracing his face with her fingers before they worked their way down to the buttons on his shirt. She undid each one while keeping eye contact with Gil. As soon as the last button came undone, Sara slowly ran her hands back up Gil's broad chest to his shoulders where she pushed the shirt down his arms.

"Gil?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you, too," Sara said softly making Gil smile before going back to kissing her. The hand that had kept still under her breast started to move higher to cup it, making Sara moan again.

"Lift your arms, honey," Gil asked softly, as Sara did what was asked. The green tank top came up and over her head slowly, making Sara blush and try to cover herself slightly.

"Don't, Sara. Don't cover yourself, you're beautiful."

"You're biased"

"Maybe, but all I see in front of me is beauty, from head to toe."

"Shut up and kiss me already!" Sara retorted as his lips touched hers once again, but not staying there for long before they strayed to her neck and behind her ear, to where there was a dip between her neck and shoulder. He licked it, making Sara moan a little loud and turning her to putty in his hands, making Gil smile to himself. But his lips didn't stay there for long, soon they were moving again. They found the space between her breasts, teasing, nipping, and licking.

"Gil," was all Sara had to say before his kisses moved, taking in a hard peak before moving to the other breast. His hands slowly worked the drawstring of her pajama pants, easily working them over Sara's slim hips, and down her long, long, legs.

"So beautiful," Gil mumbled as his kisses landed on Sara's stomach, his fingers touching the top of Sara's panties, pulling them down.

"You are way too dressed," Sara said threading her fingers through Gil's hair, gently tugging him back to her mouth. Her hands started working on his pajama pants, smiling as the bulge she felt suddenly got bigger. Her hands got closer to his erection as his pants came down.

"Now who's over dressed," Gil's said as he pushed Sara down onto the bed, laying his weight on his forearms aside of her.

"Are you sure about this? Once this happens everything will be different," Sara asked softly, looking to the side.

"Sara, look at me," Gil said just as softly, turning her head to face the large blue eyes looking at her.

"I love you, more than I love anything. But if you're unsure about this, just say so. We don't have to do this if you…" That sentence was never finished as Sara's lips were back on his.

"Just wanted to make sure that you knew what you were doing," Sara mumbled as her hands trailed lower down his belly to the throbbing erection that was pressed against her thigh. Gil's hand stilled hers.

"Wait," he whispered, and for a split second Sara thought he really had changed his mind.

"I haven't done this in awhile," was Gil's soft reply as he again started pressing kisses to Sara's collarbone, again finding that spot that made her moan, his fingers finding that magic spot between her legs, stroking lightly before his lips trailed further down her body to join his fingers.

"Oh God…. Gil……mmmmm"

"Gil" Sara said with her fingers threaded into his hair.

"Gil," Sara said again, tugging this time.

"Please" She said taking his erection in her hands and positioning him at her entrance. Gil's hips slowly moved, sliding inside her, until he was completely buried within the walls of Sara.

Their eyes never broke contact with one another, even as their hips started to rock together.

The hand the Sara had running up Gil's back made its way to Gil's face, tracing his cheek bones before Gil's hand came to still hers, intertwining their fingers, kissing the back of her hand and laying it beside their joined bodies. Quickly, Gil rolled and Sara was atop of him, their hands, eyes and body all still connected in the intimate dance they were creating. Again hips rocked and moved, moans of pleasure were heard as their bodies rocked together.

"Gil" Sara said as she started to tremble, closing her eyes as she laid her hands on Gil's chest, his own hands covering hers.

"Open your eyes, honey," Gil asked, stroking her lips, as Sara opened her eyes again.

"So close"

"Me, too"

"Oh God"

"Gil!"

"Let go, Sara." With that said, Sara took Gil's lips upon hers as her body started to tremble, her walls closing down around Gil, her orgasm taking hold. It wasn't long before Gil's own orgasm took over his body. Breaking the kiss, Gil's lips went to Sara's collarbone, biting down, making them both moan as the last waves of ecstasy washed over them. Sara's body weight fell on top of Gil, spent, as she tried to catch her breath. Slowly, with the last amount of energy Sara had, she started to move herself off of Gil.

"Don't move, please, just stay there," Gil asked, not wanting to break the connection quite yet.

"I'm yours."

"Always."

"Always."

Meanwhile out in the hall five minutes earlier.

"I hate having to pee in the middle of the night," Catherine mumbled as she stumbled in the dark past Gil's room, where slight moans and the creak of a mattress could be heard. Stopping in her tracks, she smiled.

"Catherine, what are you doing," Jim mumbled passing her in the hall, half asleep, moving towards the bathroom.

"Listen"

"What?"

"_Oh God"_

"Oh God, I did not need to hear that." Jim said shuddering as he went into the bathroom. Coming out a minute later he still saw Catherine close to the door.

"What's going on?"

"I think they're both down for the count now, no more bed squeaks."

"Good, I don't want the mental image. You should really try and get some sleep, Cath," Jim said as he walked passed her, yawning and scratching his back as he went.

"Well at least some people are getting lucky."

TBC

* * *

It was time for some smut! LOL.  
As most of my regular readers know, i don't really write a whole lot of smut, i still consider myself a novice, so let me know what you think!

Thanks for all those reviews!

Katie


	7. Chapter 7

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

Opening her eyes, the first thing Sara saw was two clear blue eyes looking back at her.

"Good morning," Sara mumbled as Gil stroked her face.

"Very early morning"

"What time is it?"

"A little after six."

"We've only slept five hours and I feel like I've slept ten," Sara said, stretching her arms above her head and her toes pointing out beneath the blanket that covered both naked bodies. The action caused Gil to let out a small laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"You looked like a very contented cat, stretching as it awakens."

"Well I am very contented, and satisfied, and very, very happy."

"Well that makes two of us," Gil said smiling, kissing Sara very softly. The rumbling of a stomach made both laugh.

"Hungry?" Gil chuckled.

"Well, I did work up an appetite."

"Come on, let's get up and I'll make waffles."

"Those ones you made from scratch," Sara asked, grabbing Gil's oversized sweater and putting it on.

"Yeah. Hey, what am I supposed to wear?"

"Well, you could wear nothing."

"Somehow I don't think our housemates would enjoy that."

"Then you take this sweater," Sara said taking the top off.

"And I'll wear….."

"This" Sara said holding up an old jersey from Gil's teenage years. Turning it around her mouth dropped open.

"You played football?"

"For a year, in eleventh grade."

"Not in your senior year?"

"Bike accident, hurt my knees."

"But you kept the jersey."

"For exactly the reason you're wearing it. I dreamed of a beautiful woman in it, and it looks like my dream came true."

"You know I'm stealing this, right. This is my new set of pajamas."

"It does seem to suit you more than me anyways."

* * *

The sound of soft giggling and the smell of something deliciously sweet woke Greg from his slumber on the couch. The snort that came after the next giggle made him curious to what was going on. Walking into the kitchen, Greg was shocked to see his boss and his former crush kissing in such an intimate way, he almost felt like he was invading a very private scene.

There Sara was, sitting on the counter with Grissom in between her legs, both smiling into their kiss.

"AHEM!" Greg coughed, breaking the pair apart. Sara looked up and Grissom turned around.

"Morning, Greg."

"I don't have to ask what's going on, but what smell's so good?" Greg asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Gil's homemade waffles, want some?"

"I could eat," he said accepting the plate Gil handed him. Turning his attention to Sara, he noticed the mark on her neck and laughed.

"Grissom, you gave Sara a hickey? Let's see it close up, Sara," Greg said, advancing on her.

"No, Greg."

"It's huge! Man, Griss, you went to town!"

"Greg-"

"Seriously, that's some hickey."

"Who has a hickey," Catherine asked coming into the kitchen.

"Sara has a hickey."

"Oohh, let's see."

"Let's not."

"Nothing to be ashamed of, Sara. We've all had our fair share of….. That's huge!"

"Ok, can we stop looking at Sara's neck now and talk about something else?" Gil said as he stepped in front of Sara who lowered her head in between Gil's shoulder blades, her body quivering with laughter and embarrassment.

"Fine fine, ruin all our fun. But please tell me there's coffee and more of those waffles that Greg's scarfing down."

"In the oven, Cath. Come on, let's let the children joke while we eat out back, unless you two can be mature. If so, your more than welcome to join us," Gil said already getting plates of food while Sara grabbed there coffee, and heading to the sliding doors where Hank was chasing squirrels.

Sitting down a stair below in between Gil's legs Sara spoke, "What do you want to do today?"

"I was thinking about going to the beach."

"Someone say the beach?" Catherine spoke coming outside.

"Don't you two look comfy."

"We are, and yes, I was thinking that we could all go to the beach. That is, if you all want to."

"I think I speak for all of us, Grissom, when I say hell yes," Greg replied with a smile as he sat down beside Sara on the stairs, wiggling his eyebrows as he looked at Sara's hickey again.

The whack upside his head made him yell.

"Owwww, what was that for?"

"Don't play dumb, Greg."

"Morning, everyone," Jim said with two yawning men behind him.

"Morning, Jim. Sleep ok?" Gil asked.

"Never better on an old pull out. So what's the plan for today?"

"Beachin' it up" Greg replied as Nick and Warrick came out the back door.

"Someone mention the beach?"

* * *

"Is everyone ready?" Greg yelled from the living room as the doorbell lights went off.

"I got it!" Greg yelled opening the front door to the same mystery woman from yesterday.

"Hi again," Greg said smiling.

"Hi," the middle aged women said softly.

"Come on in, I'll get Grissom."

"I didn't come at a bad time, did I?"

"Nah, we were just going to walk down to the beach, try and keep Griss in a good mood."

"Oh, well I don't…."

"Griss, you have a visitor," Greg yelled up the stairs.

"Greg, you don't have to yell, my door is right at the top of the stairs," Gil said coming down the stairs with Sara and Hank right behind him. He came to stop in front of the mystery woman.

"I don't believe we have ever met before, did you know my mother? A friend from her art gallery?"

"Well, sort of."

"Hey everyone, ready to go to the beach," Catherine said as she and the rest of the gang came down to the doorway.

"Why don't you guys go ahead, I'll walk down in a bit."

"You sure, Gil?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, we can wait, Griss," Nick said.

"I'll be down soon, but take Hank with you, let him run," Gil instructed as the team grabbed their sandals and cooler, Sara staying back just a minute longer.

"I can wait."

"No, go ahead, I'll be down in a bit" Gil said before softly kissing her.

"Enough with the mushy stuff, let's go to the beach!" The team yelled from the driveway as they stood smiling at the duo.

"Go, I'll be there soon," Gil instructed as Sara walked out the door, Hank by her side, happily bouncing along.

Turning to the guest, Gil raised an eyebrow.

"Come on in."

"Thanks"

"Sorry, your name was?"

"Ava, Ava Campbell"

"Sorry, my name in Gi-"

"Gil, I know."

TBC

* * *

So any guesses on the mystery woman????

Thanks for all who have left reviews, i'm glad you all seemed to enjoy the smut. There will be a little bit more coming!

Katie


	8. Chapter 8

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"So, you knew my mother?"

"A little bit, we met a few months ago."

"At her art gallery?'

"No, here, actually. I um, I asked her to meet me."

"Okay…"

"I was actually looking for Arthur Grissom, but found out he died in the 60's."

"Yeah, I was 9 years old. Why were you looking for my dad?"

"Because he's my father." As that was said, the air in Gil's lungs left.

"What? Your father? I don't…what?" Gil said, confused.

"I was born in August 1950. My mom was Helen Warsaw."

"And you know for sure that my father is also your father?"

"When I was little, I never really thought about who my biological father was. My mom and I moved away to the other side of California and later she married my 'dad'. When I was a teenager I was always curious. Not because I wasn't happy with my dad or anything, but just wanting to know if I looked like him. I never wanted any contact, I was just curious.

When I asked my mom why I had never met him, she told me that he didn't know I existed. I was pretty mad at my mom after that, I didn't talk to her for a week until she finally sat me down and explained why."

"So, why," Gil asked, still trying to digest that he had a sister.

"She said that the relationship with my father was just a fling, that they were each other's firsts.

By the time she figured out she was pregnant with me, our dad was already in a relationship with your mom and she didn't want to get in the way of their love. She thought about telling him, but after watching your mom and dad for a week, she knew she couldn't. She knew Arthur was in love with Marie. After that, she finally told my grandmother about being pregnant. My grandmother was furious; my mom was too young, and not married. So she sent my mom away to a place for pregnant women. My mom ran away from there a month later, and by the time she was in her 6th month of pregnancy she had met my dad. He helped her get through everything, and was there when I was born. She never thought about telling Arthur again, because I had a dad, not the biological one, but a dad."

"Wow, that's um, wow. So why come looking now?"

"Curiosity was part of it. I'm 54 years old and didn't know if I had another sibling out there somewhere. I have one other sibling, but I wanted to know." Ava paused and took a deep breath.

"And because, my son he's sick."

When Gil stayed quiet and just raised an eyebrow, she continued.

"He's 18, and he's been diagnosed with Leukemia. He's been sick for the past five months and we finally know why. He needs a transplant, and no one on my side or my husband's side matches. He's on the national bone marrow transplant list, but if something doesn't come up soon…" Ava let Gil fill in the blanks.

"You want to see if I match?" She gave a small nod with her head hung low, trying to cover the sob that was trying to escape.

"Did my mom know, know that my father had another child?"

"Yeah, I told her the first time we met. She was a mix of emotions for a few weeks before she called me and asked to meet again. When we met for a second time, she showed me pictures of Arthur, and of you. She was very proud of you and everything you did." Saying this, she got a soft smile and a nod from Gil.

"Later on, we did finally get a DNA test done, with one of the hairbrushes you kept here."

"Why, why didn't you or my mom tell me before?"

"We were going to. She had planned to tell you, but she was afraid of how you would react. She didn't want you to be disappointed in your father."

"I wouldn't have been…."

"I know, Gil. I think she did, too. But I also think your mom was afraid to lose you. But when I talked to her last week, she had finally set a date to tell you. She said she called you about something important."

"That was what she wanted to talk to me about when she called last week? I just kind of blew it off," Gil spoke softly, shaking his head.

Knowing it was time for a slight subject change, Ava spoke.

"Do you have any children, Gil? The brunette, is she your wife?"

"No kids, and the brunette, that's Sara. I would love for her to one day become my wife," Gil said, not knowing that Sara stood on the other side of the patio door, out of sight.

"How come she's not?"

"We've only been together for a little over a month."

And you know she's the one?"

"I've known she's the one for a long time; since I've first met her six years ago. I've just, well to put it simply, had my head in my ass too long."

"But you pulled it out," Ava said, matching the smile of her brother.

"Yes, he did," Sara said coming into view with a smile on her face, coming to sit beside Gil.

"Why aren't you at the beach?"

"I was; we were having fun there, too. But once I realized that we had been there over an hour and you still hadn't come, I got worried. I decided to check on you."

"How long you been hiding behind the door?"

"I wasn't hiding, just didn't want to interrupt; only a few minutes." Sara said with a smile as she turned to look at Ava.

"Well, you know me now. And you are?" Sara asked with a smile as she reached out her hand to Ava.

"Ava Campbell."

"She's my half sister, Sara."

"You have a sibling? I thought…you never said anything about a sibling."

"I never knew until today. My father is her father."

"Wow"

"Yeah, wow"

"Well, since you're ok, I'll give you two some more time."

"No, Sara, please stay. I should probably be going anyway."

"Ava?"

"Yeah, Gil?"

"Do you want to come over for dinner? You could bring your son and your husband. I would really like to meet them."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, you can meet my family, too. Plus, I would like to meet the person I could help save."

"You mean…"

"If I can help, if it means donating marrow to save his life, of course I would."

The hug that was wrapped around Gil surprised him, but was soon reciprocated.

"Thank you, Gil."

"You're welcome," Gil spoke as they separated, Ava wiping her eyes.

"What time is dinner?"

"Seven ok? We can order in."

"Sounds good, I'll see you then," Ava said as she walked out the door.

"What was that all about?" Sara asked with a soft smile as Gil closed the door.

"Well, I'll start from the beginning….."

TBC

* * *

So now you know who the mystery woman is!

Thanks for all the reviews, i loved reading your guesses as to who the mystery woman was. It didn't even cross my mind that people would think it was GIl's bioloigical mother, lol

Leave a word, let me know what you think

Katie


	9. Chapter 9

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"So much for the beach, Gil," Catherine said as she and the four men beside her walked in the door an hour later.

"Sorry, Catherine. It's been quite the afternoon."

"Sounds serious, Griss."

"It was actually. Today has been interesting to say the least." Gil spoke as the group sat around the living room, Hank happily laid out on his back beside Sara as she gave him a tummy rub.

"I think you're going to have to compete for Sara's attention now, Gil. Hank's going to be stuck to Sara if she keeps up with the belly rubs," Jim laughed out as Sara smiled big.

"We're going to have some guests for dinner, guys."

"Oh yeah, who's that Gil?"

"My sister, her husband and son."

"You have a sister, Griss? How come we didn't see her yesterday?" Nick asked.

"Because I didn't know she existed until today."

"Your sister, is she the one who came this afternoon?"

"Yeah, her name is Ava."

"See, I told you guys she was related to Griss somehow, she has his eyes," Catherine pointed out.

"So, tell us about her, Griss."

* * *

At seven o'clock sharp, the lights in the house were flashing as the doorbell went off, Hank barked happily at the door.

"Enough, Hank. It's just the door," Gil spoke as he answered.

"Hi, Gil."

"Hi, Ava, and you must be her husband," Gil said as the men shook hands.

"Henry. Nice to finally meet you, Gil."

"You as well, and I'm guessing you're my nephew."

"Jacob." The lanky boy said, holding out his hand, a soft smile on his face and blue eyes that matched his mother. The only distinguishable way you could tell he was sick was by the paleness of his skin and his bald head.

"Nice to meet you, Jacob."

"You, too."

"Come on in, you can meet the people I call family."

"How many people are there," Jacob asked softly.

"Not many, and don't worry they don't bite. Much," Gil said with a smile as Jacob raised his head, Henry and Ava both shaking their heads with silent laughter.

"Guys," Gil asked, getting his teams attention, all slowly gathering beside and behind Gil.

"Guys, I want you to meet, Ava, her husband Henry and her son, my nephew, Jacob."

The first to come forward and shake their hands was a very excited Greg, whose curiosity about meeting part of Girssom's family was getting the best of him.

"Nice to meet you guys."

"Likewise, Greg," Ava said with a smile.

"Wow, when you smile, you can tell you and Gil are siblings," Catherine said extending her hand to the three.

Warrick, Nick and Jim were next to introduce themselves leaving Sara at the end.

"Ava, you remember Sara."

"I do, nice to see you again."

"You as well. Henry," Sara said shaking his hand and then turning to Jacob who was starting to look a little uncomfortable.

"Hi Jacob"

"Hi"

"The guys and I were just about to start a game of cards. You play?"

"What are you playing?'"

"Texas hold em,"

"I'm in." He said with a smile as Sara led him to the dining room table where the boys were dividing out chips.

"Play nice, Jacob." Henry whispered to his son.

"We have another player, boys."

"The more the merrier, right," Warrick said with a smile.

* * *

Sitting down in the living room Gil spoke,

"I am really happy you came."

"We are, too, Gil. And can I just say thank you," Henry said as Catherine and Jim looked on curiously.

"For what?"

"For deciding to help Jacob. For getting tested and see if your bone marrow matches," Henry said softly, a tear falling from his eye.

"If you don't mind me asking, what type of cancer does Jacob have," Jim asked softly as Ava handed Henry a tissue.

"He has leukemia, Acute Myeloid Leukemia to be specific. It's a fairly rare cancer," Ava explained.

"I did a little research on it this afternoon," Gil said softly.

"The doctors think he has a pretty good chance of survival if he gets a bone marrow transplant. Right now Jacob just ended his chemo, but they don't think that will put him into remission, but will buy him time."

"Time that hopefully will be extended if you match." Ava finished as the rest of the gang came laughing into the living room.

"What's so funny?"

"Jacob kicked our butts in poker."

"Jacob, I said play nice," Henry admonished.

"Sorry guys. While he was in the hospital, all Jacob watched on TV was poker, and all he would play was poker."

"No worries, we're used to getting our butts kicked by Grissom," Warrick said as they all found spots to sit, Sara squeezing in beside Gil on the chair.

"We'll all have to have another game sometime, get Gil on in the action," Jim said.

"So, do you guys really investigate murders?" Jacob asked with a smile as the team nodded.

"That's awesome, what was the coolest case you ever worked."

"Well, there was this one time when we went to a casino to find Doyle 'Candyman' Pfeiffier dead on a casino table."

"Wait, the world famous poker player?"

"The one and only."

"Wow. How'd he die," Jacob said getting into it as Sara, Gil and Warrick went on to describe the twists and turns of the case that happened years previously.

"He died from candy?" Jacob asked as the story ended.

"Yep" "Let that be a lesson to you Jacob, don't eat candy," Ava said with a smile.

"What else, there's got to be some other cool cases you've solved."

"Well….."

* * *

"Thanks for coming over tonight, guys," Gil said as he and the team stood by the door saying goodbye.

"We'll see you in a few days, right, Gil," Ava asked.

"Yeah, just give me the info and where to meet you for the tests and I'll be there."

"Thanks a lot, Gil, for doing this."

"It's what family does, right?" Gil replied to Henry as he wrapped an arm around Sara's shoulders.

"Hey Jacob, you got our e-mail right. Maybe when you're feeling better you can come to Vegas, we guys can show you around town."

"I'd like that."

"We'll see," Ava said as they walked out the door.

"Well that was quite a night," Jim said as the gang all walked into the kitchen, all cracking a new beer.

"Your family seems nice, Griss," Nick said.

"Yeah, yeah they do."

"So, you're really going to get tested to see if you match Jacob?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah. I know this seems a little sudden, but family or not, if given the chance to help save someone's life, what would you do?"

"Help," Sara finished.

TBC

* * *

There's going to be a lot more about Jacob, so stay tuned!

Thanks to all who have reviewed, it means a lot

Stay tuned for more

Katie


	10. Chapter 10

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

It was early morning when Sara opened her eyes, only to be met with two blue ones looking back at her.

"Mmm, how long have you been up?"

"Not long."

"Were you watching me sleep the whole time?" His silence and soft smile answered Sara's question.

"You know, if it was anyone else I would think that's a bit creepy, but because it's you, it really doesn't matter."

"You're beautiful when you sleep."

"Oh yeah, with my hair standing out everywhere and gunk in my eyes."

"Not to mention the drool."

"I don't drool! Do I?"

"No, not that I have seen, I was just teasing. But you are beautiful when you sleep. You're totally relaxed."

"I haven't slept this well in a long time. I'm not going to like spending nights in my apartment alone when we go back to Vegas."

"Well, we could change that."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, we'll just have to start spending more time at one another's places. You can have my empty closet space."

"I have a drawer for you."

"We can exchange keys."

"You know, I like this idea."

"It's not an idea, Sara, it's a plan. I need you around."

"Oh yeah, why's that?" Sara said as she rolled her naked self on top of Gil staring down at him with a lazy smile on her face.

"Well, because I love you. It's simple." Gil spoke with complete certainly, not a quiver in his voice, no sense of uncertainness.

"I love you, too, Gil."

"When we first got together I was afraid."

"Of what?"

"That I wouldn't be able to love you the way you should be loved. That I wouldn't be able to let you in my life, but…"

"But?"

"I was wrong about that. For once in my life, my head was wrong, and it's all because I listened to my heart. You did that, Sara. You made me listen to my heart. I love you so much more for making me realize how to love someone else, unconditionally and without any boundaries," Gil said softly, as he sat up, coming face to face, nose to nose with Sara. "You are stuck here now," Gil said placing Sara's hand over his heart, making a tear fall from Sara's eyes.

"Plus, if I'm going to keep Hank, I'll need you around, Gil said trying to lighten the mood and getting Sara to laugh, and kiss Gil hard.

"I love you more than you know, bugman," Sara mumbled out between kisses.

* * *

"Morning, Catherine," Warrick said as he came out of his room the same time as Catherine did.

"Morning, how'd you sleep last night," Catherine said smiling.

"Funny, Cath," Warrick said as they passed Grissom and Sara's room, hearing the bed squeak and a moan from what sounded like Sara, both smiled.

"I guess we don't have to ask how those two slept last night," Warrick said with a laugh as the duo walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

* * *

"Well, it's our last day here, what should we do?" Greg asked the group around him; everyone but Grissom and Sara.

"I don't know, nothing too crazy, I wouldn't even mind another day at the beach; catch some rays and work on the tan before we go back to work. It's been a nice break from work, one that I've needed," Nick spoke as Jim grabbed his shoulder and squeezed.

"I'm with Nick, tanning sounds nice," Catherine agreed.

"Ok, beach it is. Hey, maybe I can actually get you two stay up on a surf board this time," Greg teased Nick and Warrick.

"Haha"

"Hey, it's not every day I can do something that you two can't."

"What can't Nick and Warrick do," Grissom asked coming into the kitchen, Sara right behind him.

"Surf"

"I didn't know you could surf, Greg"

"Of course, I did grow up in California, too."

"So, we're going to the beach again today," Sara asked.

"Yep"

"How'd you two sleep last night?" Catherine teased.

"Can't complain," Gil answered.

"I'm sure you can't. But Gil?"

"Yeah?"

"You may want to grease those old bed springs, they sure are squeaky."

* * *

By noon, the gang was out the door and headed to the beach that was only five minutes away, Hank running at everyone's feet.

"We could go out to dinner tonight, something on the beach" Jim said, making idle chit chat.

"There's a great little restaurant down the beach. It has a nice bar, great seafood and a beautiful deck to watch the sunset."

"Is that the same little place you took me to years ago?"

"The one in the same."

"Count me in. They had the best fish and chips I ever tasted."

"When did Gil take you out for dinner," Catherine asked.

"A long time ago, Catherine, before Sara came to Vegas."

"Speaking of before Vegas, how did you two actually meet?" Jim asked as they all set foot on the beach.

"Tell you what, you guys go get set up on the beach, I'll be there in a second," Gil asked as Sara rose an eyebrow.

"You can stay, you know this secret already."

"You're going to keep more secrets from us," Greg whined.

Go, we'll be over in a minute. And Greg, take Hank with you," Gil asked as the gang silently walked away, occasionally looking back to try and figure out Grissom's secret.

"So, what's this secret I already know," Sara asked as the two walked a little further down the beach to a small hut.

"Do you remember when we came here years ago, to this beach?"

"Sure, we swam all day and I found out that you could surf."

"Gil! It's been way too long!" An older looking man said as he came to the front of the shop.

"Hey, Mike."

"And who's this beautiful woman?"

"I believe you met her before, Sara."

"Oh right I remember, your friend from San Fran. Please tell me you finally asked the woman out and she's not just a friend?"

"I'm not just a friend anymore, Mike."

"Well that's good to hear. So Gil, you want your old board?"

"You still have it sitting around back there?"

"Sure do. Sara, do you surf?"

"Yeah," She answered as Mike handed out two boards.

"Later, Gil. Go catch some waves."

"I'll be here, Mike, thanks," Gil said as he and Sara both grabbed their boards and headed down the beach.

"Are you going to tell the team about how we met?"

"Nah, I figured we could just jump in the water. By the time they figure out that I can surf they're going to be too distracted to ask."

"If you say so."

"Care to make a wager on that," Gil asked.

"What are we betting?"

"If the subject of us doesn't come up, I want you in my bed, naked all day."

"Ok, and if I win?"

"I'll be in bed, naked all day."

"Somehow I have a feeling we're both going to be naked either way."

* * *

"Hey where are Grissom and Sara?" Warrick asked.

"Good question, they should have been here by now," Nick asked looking around.

"Hey guys."

"Yeah, Greg."

"Look straight ahead, way out. There are two people sitting on boards," Greg pointed.

"Is that?"

"No way!"

"Since when can Griss surf?" Warrick asked as both Sara and Grissom started to paddle with the wave. They both got up quickly and rode it until Sara fell off, Grissom not far behind her. Both came up laughing.

"I'm going in," Greg said, grabbing his board, Hank running beside him.

"Griss, that was awesome!" Greg yelled.

"Hey Warrick, let's go rent some boards. If Griss can surf, we can."

"Sure Nick," Warrick said with a chuckle, following.

"Did you know Gil could surf," Catherine asked.

"Man of mystery, Cath, I had no idea."

* * *

"So, where is this restaurant?" Jim asked.

"Just a little further, trust me, it's a good place to eat," Grissom said. They made a slight turn and saw a well lit back deck, with patio tables and a small dance floor with a tacky disco light above."

"Doesn't look very busy."

"It's a Tuesday night, Catherine, not really dining out night," Sara pointed out as they found a table to sit, picking up the one page laminated menus.

"Classy"

"Would you just try the food before you dismiss this place, Cath."

"Fine, fine, I'm sorry," she apologized as the waitress came out.

"What can I get for you?"

"Calamari and a beer."

"Gil Grissom! Haven't seen you in these parts for a long time!"

"Hi, Margo."

"I heard about your mom, Gil. I'm sorry."

"Thanks"

"Tell you what, meals on the house tonight, all around."

"You don't have…"

"My pleasure, Gil. It's not everyday you come around here. Now I know you want Calamari, what's everyone else getting?"

After orders were given, conversation started.

"OK, so when did you learn to surf?" Nick asked.

"See, told you."

"And when did you and Sara meet?"

"Get ready to get naked," Sara whispered in Gil's ear.

TBC

* * *

Ok, so just a light little chapter here with some fun

Thanks to all who have reviewed, your words mean a lot!

Katie


	11. Chapter 11

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"OK, so we're off." Jim said as the taxi pulled up to the front of the house, ready to take the team to the airport.

"Have a safe flight, guys. Call when you get in," Sara said as she gave Greg a hug.

"We will. You're back in a week, right?"

"Yeah," Sara answered Nick as he wound his arms around her.

"How long you staying out here, Gil," Jim asked.

"At least a couple more weeks. I have to get some of this house packed up and figure out what I'm going to do with it. I also have to meet with Ava and her doctor. And I promised my uncle Herb that I would come round and have dinner with him one night. There's a lot to be done out here."

"Well, if you need an extra pair of hands after Sara leaves just give me a call. I have some time on the books."

"Thanks, Jim," Gil said as the taxi honked it's horn again.

"You better go, don't want to miss your flight."

"Yeah. Ok boys, let's get a move on. Greg, can you grab my other bag?"

"Which one Catherine? You have four!"

"Guess you're just going to have to make an extra trip. And you two, don't do anything I wouldn't do!" She said, pointing her finger as Gil and Sara.

"That's not much, Catherine," Gil pointed out.

"I know," Catherine said as she left. The guys all followed in her wake, waving their goodbyes.

Shutting the door as the cab left, Sara turned to Gil.

"Time to pay up on that bet. I want you naked in bed."

"This is one bet I have no problems paying," Gil said, already turning around and heading up the stairs, Sara hot on his tail, pulling her shirt above her head with a smile.

Pants and boxers on the ground and shirt open, Gil turned around and smiled large when he saw Sara clad in only her bra and panties.

"I thought the bet was for me to get naked."

"Well, I can always put my clothes back on."

"Not in a million years," Gil said huskily as he grabbed Sara's waist and pulled her flush against his body; his arousal already being felt against Sara's belly.

Quickly he unhooked Sara's bra and let it fall to the ground. He slowly backed Sara up to the bed and laid her down before standing back up and gazing over the woman who laid before him with a smile on her face.

"You are beautiful, Sara," Gil spoke softly kneeling before her and trailing his hands up her legs, towards her thighs to her panties. Feeling her shiver, Gil smiled. "Cold?"

"It's a little chilly without your warm body on top of mine," Sara spoke. She lifted her hips as Gil tugged on her panties and pulled them down her long legs.

Slowly again, Gil's hands started to work as they trailed across Sara's flat belly and up towards her breasts, circling a nipple before his mouth took its spot. Hearing a moan from Sara, Gil smiled around his kiss as his hands and fingers trailed lower and lower, gently parting Sara's thighs, touching the most intimate spots.

"Gil," Sara said softly, her back arching as his fingers entered her.

"Hmmmm."

"Make love to me," Sara asked as Gil raised his head off of her chest. He smiled as Sara tugged on his hair and brought his face to hers and kissing him with passion.

Reaching down, Sara brought her hand to Gil's arousal, placing him at her entrance.

"Make love to me," Sara asked again as Gil pushed forward sinking into Sara's warmth, two souls becoming one.

* * *

"So this bet," Gil said as the couple lain together after they finally caught their breath.

"What about the bet?"

"Do I have to stay naked when I go downstairs and get us food?"

"I believe the bet was that you had to stay naked all day."

"Aren't you afraid that if I go downstairs someone will look in the window and see me naked?"

"Nope, they're all going to be jealous of me because I get to enjoy you naked while all they can do is watch," Sara laughed out as Gil rolled over on top of her with a smile, brushing the few stray curls from her face and softly kissing her.

"I think you're the best thing that has ever happened to me. I just wish that…" Gil stopped talking as Sara placed a finger on his lips.

"Don't. The past is the past, Gil, Let's just remember the good stuff, forget the bad and live for the now."

"I like the way you think," Gil mumbled into Sara's neck as his hand trailed up her calf.

"I thought you were going to get food," Sara laughed out.

"I am, I'm going to enjoy you!"

* * *

The next day

"So what's your Uncle Herb like," Sara asked as Gil drove to the retirement home.

"My mom called him a big teddy bear; always one to give a big hug and smile when he sees you, so be prepared. But for me, Uncle Herb was like a dad to me. He kind of took over that father figure role after my dad died; lead me into adulthood. Along with my mother he always taught me to be a gentleman and chivalrous."

"Well, they both taught you well."

"And he has a sense of humor, too. Be prepared for a lot of bad jokes. They can rival Greg's."

"Really?"

"Sadly, yes."

"Is he married, kids?"

"Was married. My Aunt Helen passed away a few years ago. They had a son and daughter, Richard and Mary."

"Are you close with them? Richard and Mary?"

"I was. But over time, being in different states, it's hard. But we do stay in touch. Rich comes to Vegas once a year and Mary calls. We do stay somewhat connected."

"That's good. That you have some family," Sara spoke softly as she gazed out the window.

"Do you have any family at all, Sara? Your brother?"

"Grandparents are gone. No aunts or uncles. Dad's dead. Mom is in Frisco with no intention of contacting me or she would have when she got released 10 years ago. And my brother, Chris, I haven't spoken with him since I was 15. I know he's a marine."

"Maybe you should try and get in contact."

"I think if they wanted to talk to me they would have."

"Maybe they're just thinking the same thing you are. Maybe someone needs to take the first step."

"I wouldn't even know where to start looking for Chris."

"Tell you what, once we get back to Vegas we can start looking. Slowly at first, at least see where he's living," Gil said as he pulled into the designated parking spot, finally looking at Sara who was a little sad.

"Sara, you ok?"

"Yeah, just it's been a long time since anyone really cared about me like that. Come to think about it, I don't think anyone's ever really cared about me like that."

"Lucky for me then, because I care more about you than anything else. I love you, honey."

"Honey?"

"What?"

"You haven't called me honey in a long time."

"Is that ok?"

"It's more than ok," Sara said, pecking Gil on the mouth quickly with a smile.

"Let's go see your Uncle Herb."

* * *

"So the body was found in the hot water tank," Herb asked, slightly shocked, amused and grossed out.

"Yep. Sara and I solved that case when I remembered you teaching me about plumbing when I was a teenager. When I went to wash my hands, there was no hot water. When I mentioned that to our suspect, it rattled him, but he told us that a plumber was supposed to be coming. And seeing as I knew a little about plumbing, I offered to check his hot water tank. And low and behold, that's where we found her."

"Well I'll be, that must have been some crime scene."

"It was, I didn't get the smell off for two days and that was after about a dozen showers," Sara said, amused.

"You must be some woman to not be disgusted about something like that, Sara."

"Oh trust me, Herb, I am. But that's part of the job; we have to give the victim's a voice, too."

"You sound like Gil, Sara, and no that's not a bad thing."

"Uncle Herb, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot"

"Did mom ever mention a woman named Ava to you?"

"Yeah, she called me a few weeks ago and mentioned an Ava. Said she wanted to talk. But we never got around to it, why?"

"Because I just found out I have a half sister."

"What!"

"It was before mom and dad got together," Gil clarified quickly.

"But there were DNA tests done, I saw the results."

"Your mother never said anything."

"She didn't tell me either."

"What's Ava's mother's name?" Herb asked.

"Helen, I think her last name was Warsaw."

"I remember her."

"You do?"

"Yeah, back then in the 40's this town was different. Everyone knew everyone. And all the men knew Helen Warsaw. She was one of the most popular girls in town. Your father worked up the courage to ask her out one day and low and behold she said yes.

"They ran together for a little while, but it was summer love. Once September came, she had left town and your father was dating your mother.

"Now I know why she left town.

"I always suspected that something happened between your father and her, but he never said anything, he didn't kiss and tell. I guess I don't have to wonder anymore

"So what's this Ava like?"

"She looks a lot like Gil," Sara spoke up.

"Same eyes."

"Your dad's big ol' baby blues."

"And the same smile."

"So just picture a feminine version of Gil then," Herb said, making everyone laugh.

TBC

* * *

Ok, i gave you some smut, you can give me your reviews!

I know there's more people reading this sstory, so please, let me know what you think a lave a review, it doesn't have to be much!

Thanks so much~

Katie


	12. Chapter 12

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Hey Gil, what are you going to do with all these books," Sara asked as they started to pack away the third room of the day; the office.

"Keep them for now. If I have doubles I was just going to sort it out at home and either try and sell them or give them away, why, do you see one you like?"

"Just this one," Sara said as she held the book out to Gil.

"The Secret Garden"

"It was a favorite of mine when I was in my pre-teens. I kind of related to Colin, feeling like an outcast."

"But in the end, he walks, no runs, and he and his father are happy once again. Life is better"

"Just like now, I have a family, my life is better with you."

"Well then, consider the book yours."

"You're ok with that?"

"Yeah. Plus eventually, when we decide that we want to actually share a home together, I'll see it again."

"Do you think about that a lot?"

"What?"

"Living together, permanently?"

"I do, but I want us to both be ready for that step. One day, hopefully sooner than not, we can find our own place together," Gil said coming close to Sara and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"But until then,"

"We will just spend nights in one another's bed."

"Is that ok with you?"

"I think it's the smartest move."

"Yeah, we've waited to start this relationship for too long, and I don't want us to move too fast either and really screw it up."

"I'm glad we're finally on the same page," Gil said kissing the side of Sara's head.

"So, back to work."

* * *

Five hours later the couple was starting in the living room, packing up photo albums, pictures, movies and everything else a mother keeps for years.

"Gil?"

"Yeah"

"Have you talked to Ava yet?"

"Yeah, she called last night when you took Hank for a walk."

"So when do you go to the doctors?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. It's just a simple blood test for now to see if I have any of the same markers. If I do, there will be a few more tests and if they match, I donate."

"You'll call me when the tests come back?"

"Of course, I'm going to want you around afterwards."

"I did a little reading about bone marrow transplants last night after you fell asleep."

"I was wondering where you disappeared to."

"It can be painful for a couple days. You're going to be stiff and achy."

"How about, for now, we just wait and see what the test says. Until then,"

"We pack."

* * *

"Gil, Sara," Ava said as she and Jacob walked into the doctor's office.

"Hey guys."

"You ready," Ava asked.

"Yeah, you know I want to help if I can."

"We all have our fingers crossed."

"Uncle Gil" Jacob spoke, surprising Gil, Sara and Ava with the 'uncle'.

"It is ok if I call you Uncle, right?"

"Ahh, yeah, I've just, I've never really been a real uncle before other than Catherine's daughter."

"Well, I just wanted to say, thank you."

"You don't have to."

"Yes, I do, because you don't have to get tested and you are. So thank you."

"You're welcome."

"You know, Jacob, you're going to have to make a trip out to Vegas, come see the lights. You may not be able to gamble or get into the bars, but there are loads of other things to do and see," Sara said trying to change the subject.

"Mom?"

"I think that is a conversation for another day. Let's get you better first, ok?"

"That means I'm coming to Vegas," Jacob whispered to Sara as they sat down in the quiet and sterile waiting room.

"Gil Grissom," the doctor called as he and the three others stood.

"Guys, sit I can go give blood, I'll be out in ten minutes," Gil laughed out as he followed the doctor back into the examination room.

"What are you two doing this afternoon, Sara?"

"Probably continue packing the house. We're about half way through."

"Has Gil decided what he wants to do with it?"

"Not a hundred percent. I don't think he's ready to part with his child hood home. We've talked about him renting it out for now, but it may be a lot to handle, since we both live in Vegas."

"Well, we could help out, stop by and make sure that the house doesn't get trashed. Act like a landlord," Ava suggested.

"I think that sounds like a great idea, but that's something you and Gil would have to talk about."

"What are we talking about," Gil asked, coming back in the waiting room.

"That was quick."

"Gil's a good patient," the doctor said.

"I'll call both of you in a day with the results. Your blood is being rushed through the lab today thanks to your connections around town, Gil."

"Thanks, Mark."

"Do you two know each other," Jacob asked.

"Sure, Gil and I go back to University. We took the same math class."

"How many people do you know," Sara whispered.

* * *

"You didn't have to take us to lunch," Sara said as she finished her last bite of pasta.

"It was the least we could do."

"Ava"

"Yeah"

"You don't owe me anything, ok. I'm doing what any other decent human being would do if they could help, and I want to help if I can."

"But-"

"No 'buts' and that goes for you, too, Jacob," Gil said as Jacob was about to say something.

"Getting to know you, that will be my reward. I've never had a lot of family to turn to, or even talk to so having someone around is really nice."

"Plus, if I sell the house, Sara and I know someone in California that we can stay with."

* * *

"Are you nervous, because I'm nervous," Ava said, pacing the living room in Gil's house. Sara, Gil, Jacob and Henry were all watching.

"Honey, you have to calm down before you hyperventilate or something," Henry asked as Ava stopped and gave a slight glare to her husband before sitting down, only to start tapping her leg.

Hearing the phone ring made her jump as Gil answered it.

"Hello"

"Hi, Cath. No, we're waiting on the results. I did pull strings, we should be hearing anytime now.  
Greg isn't here to do the test so it's kind of hard to get his record time results. I'm hanging up now, Catherine. Yes, I'll call you when I know something. Bye Catherine," Gil said, shaking his head with a smile as he hung up the phone.

"I can tell Catherine is her usual curious self," Sara said with a smirk.

"Just a little," Gil said as the phone rang again.

Picking it up, Gil took a deep breath.

"Hello. What, no I'm not interested in buying a time share. No, not even with the minimum payment of a thousand dollars. Goodbye"

"Sorry Ava, I know your nerves are pretty much shot at this point," Gil apologized as he sat back down, his own nerves starting to get the best of him as he tapped his feet on the ground.

"I think we know what side you two got your twitches from," Henry said trying to break the tension in the room.

"I just want this to be over," Jacob stated.

"And hopefully it will be soon, son," Henry said as the phone rang again. Gil grabbed it quickly.

"Hello. Mark. You have the results?" Gil spoke as the room sucked in a collective breath.

TBC

* * *

Oh that's mean isn't it, lol

Who forgot to change there clocks for daylight savings, raise your hands cuz i know i did, hence the reason it's a late post, lol

Thanks for all the reviews, i'm now past 100, lets keep them going, see how high this story can get!

Katie


	13. Chapter 13

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Mark. You have the results?" Gil spoke as the room sucked in a collective breath. Ava was holding Henry and Jacob's hand tightly as Sara came to stand in front of Gil, grabbing his free hand.

"Ok, so what's the what?" Gil asked softly as everyone paid close attention to the conversation as Gil nodded into the receiver.

"Really, ok, so then…"

"And when can…"

"Ok, Mark, thanks for calling," Gil said softly as he hung up the phone, dropping his head slightly.

"You don't match do you?" Ava spoke softly, only being able to see the back of Gil's head.

"Gil?" Sara asked grabbing his arm, as he slowly looked at her with a soft smile.

"I match," Gil whispered, so low only Sara could here.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Gil said finally looking up and smiling at Sara before turning around and looking right in the eyes of his nephew.

"You and I are going to be seeing a lot of each other."

"You match?" Henry asked, hopeful.

"I match," Gil spoke as Ava's sobs broke through.

"I'm sorry, this is just really good news. I never… I had hoped, but I didn't actually think this day would come." Ava spoke as Henry engulfed his wife in a hug. Jacob came to stand in front of Gil, a few tears in his eyes.

"I don't know what else to say other than thank you," Jacob spoke, holding out his hand.

"This is what being part of a family is, right? I am happy to do this Jacob, more than you know," Gil said shrugging off the hand shake and pulling Jacob into a hug.

For the next five minutes excited hugs were exchanged until Ava finally broke the moment.

"Not to be a downer guys, but, Gil, what else did the doctor say?"

"Well we, Jacob and I, both have to go in for a couple more tests. Then, I'm not a hundred percent sure. We have to go see Mark in a couple days and he's going to let us know what's going to happen. But for now, he told me that we should all take it easy, relax, and celebrate."

"Then how about dinner, down at the beach, drinks on me," Sara suggested as everyone happily agreed.

* * *

"Gil, you're back," Margo said as the five walked up the patio to the beach side restaurant.

"And you brought friends again, you're making me business down here and I love you for it."

"Anytime, Margo. Got room for us tonight?"

"For you, anytime." The overzealous waitress said leading them to a table in the corner of the packed patio restaurant.

"I'll be back in a few."

"How many people in California do you actually know, Gil," Henry asked as Sara snorted her laughter.

"Too many to count, he seems to know everyone."

"So what's good, Gil?"

* * *

"OK, ok, so how did the two of you meet," Ava asked, their second round of drinks coming to the table, loosening up everyone but Jacob who just rolled his eyes.

"You don't want to know this story, do you?"

"Sure we do," Ava asked as both her husband and son rolled their eyes again.

"Ok, so I want to know. How'd you meet?"

"Let's see, it would have been what, almost six years ago?" Gil asked Sara who smiled.

"Yeah, in San Francisco at the Academy of Forensic Science Conference. You were giving a lecture," Sara spoke, blushing and hanging her head.

"Oh, this is good, keep going."

"OK, well let's see…"

"_Ok guys, that's it. If you have any questions, feel free to ask" Gil spoke to the packed auditorium, many people raising their hands. Sara's hand went up multiple times._

"As soon as I answered one question, Sara was raising her hand to ask another," Gil said as he grabbed Sara's hand under the table, smiling as he did so.

"When the class was finally dismissed, Sara came up to talk to me again."

"I was nervous. I was trying to get the nerve to ask you to dinner."

"_Professor Grissom?"_

"_Grissom or Gil, drop the professor, that makes me feel old."_

"_You are far from old," Sara blurted, blushing._

"_Well, thank you, Miss…?"_

"_Sidle, but please, call me Sara."_

"_Thank you, Sara. Did you have another question?"_

"In a span of about two minutes, Sara rattled off about twenty questions."

"I did not!" Sara spoke as Gil raised an eyebrow.

"It was more like ten."

"Anyway…"

"_Are you busy this afternoon, Sara?"_

"_No, I have the day off from CSI, why?"_

"_Well, I'd like to keep answering your questions but this room is needed for another conference soon. Would you like to get some coffee?"_

"_I'd love to."_

"We got coffee around the corner at this little coffee shop, and in that five minute walk Sara didn't stop talking."

"Nervous habit and you know it!"

"_So, how long have you been a CSI? I bet Las Vegas is a great place to work. Always busy, right?"_

"_Sara,"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_You're funny when you ramble," Gil said as he handed her a cup of coffee. As she took it, the person behind her fell into her back, causing Sara to spill her freshly brewed and very hot coffee all over Gil's chest._

"_Hot! That's hot! Very, very hot!"_

"_I'm soo sorry! Oh my god, I didn't mean to," Sara said, unbuttoning Gil's shirt as they moved to the corner._

"_Can you please get me a cold towel," Sara sternly asked the coffee attendant who did as she was asked._

"_I really didn't mean to. I'll pay for your dry cleaning," Sara rambled as she pulled the shirt out of Gil's pants._

"_You know, I usually like to go on a date before I let someone undress me," Gil said, grabbing Sara's hands with a smile._

"_Sorry, I just didn't want to burn you even more than I already have."_

"_It wasn't your fault," Gil said accepting the wet towel from the coffee attendant and dabbing his pink chest._

"_That's going to hurt later."_

"_I'll live."_

"_So much for coffee," Sara mumbled._

"_How's dinner sound then?"_

"And that's how we met," Gil said softly as Sara blushed.

"You really spilled your coffee all over Gil," Henry asked with a laugh.

"Yeah, and believe me, I felt really bad about it until dinner when Gil told me that he was really ok. He told me that if I didn't stop worrying he wasn't going to ask me for lunch the next day."

"Well that's quite a first impression," Ava said as she watched her son's eye wander slightly to a girl across the room.

"Excuse me," Jacob asked as he left the table, walking across the room.

"Boy has no fear when it comes to girls," Henry said, shaking his head as he watched his son start talking to the blonde .

"That should be a good thing. Girls like a man with confidence," Sara said as she watched.

"Don't know where he gets it; I was a nervous wreck when I was that age."

"He lives for today," Ava stated softly with a smile.

"That's how we all should live," Sara said as the music changed in the background from upbeat to slow.

"Can I have this dance, my dear," Gil asked softly as he stood and held out his hand. Sara took it with a smile.

"Looks like Jacob beat us to the dance floor," Sara spoke as Gil pulled her into an embrace, watching as Ava and Henry danced too.

"He's a good kid."

"Yeah, I know."

"He was asking me about being a CSI."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me, he's a smart one."

"I really want to help him."

"I know."

"I've never had much family, and now that I know about them, I don't want to lose them."

"You won't, Gil. Did you see how happy they all were today? Gil, they were all crying tears of joy. You're a part of their lives now and they're in yours. That's never going to change," Sara spoke, looking Gil right in the eye as she spoke.

"I love you, never forget that."

"I love you more, bug man."

* * *

"Tonight was fun, guys," Henry spoke as they stood in the door of the house.

"Did you get her number Jacob?" Sara asked as the boy blushed.

"Yeah, I'm going to call her tomorrow."

"Good for you."

"Doctor's in two days," Ava said.

"We'll see you then."

"Have a good night, guys." Sara said with a wave as the trio left. Shutting the door, Sara smiled.

"What?"

"I have an idea," Sara spoke as she walked up the stairs.

"Are you going to share that idea with me?"

"I was actually going to show it to you if you care to follow me," Sara said, throwing her top down the stairs for Gil to catch before he practically ran up the stairs behind her.

TBC

* * *

He's a match! YAY

So a little bit of fluff before the serious stuff comes!

Thanks for all those reviews, over 120, how about trying for ten reviews a chapter, i don't think it's too much to ask!

Katie


	14. Chapter 14

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"It's my last day," Sara spoke softly as she lied wrapped up next to Gil in the early morning.

"Is there anything specific you would like to do?" Gil mumbled into the back of her neck, breathing in Sara's scent.

"All I want to do is be with you," Sara said as Hank barked at the door.

"He needs to be let out. I'll go. Stay here, keep my place warm and when I get back we can decide what we want to do today."

"Mmkk"

"Come on, boy, let's get you outside before you pee all over the floor."

"Gil," Sara called before he completely left the bedroom.

"Yeah?"

"You may want to put on some pants unless you really want to give the neighbors a show," Sara laughed as Gil blushed.

* * *

"So, what's this surprise," Sara asked as Gil drove.

"Patience is a virtue, my dear."

"One that I don't have, you know that. Now, where are we going?"

"Right there," Gil pointed, the rollercoaster's big loops seen in the distance.

"Rollercoasters, that figures."

"We don't have to stay, we can do something else."

"Want to know a secret?"

"From you, always," Gil spoke, brushing the strand of hair out of Sara's face and tucking it behind her ear.

"I love rollercoasters."

"What! Since when?"

"Since I was thirteen and snuck into the amusement park and rode one for half a day," Sara said with a smile, halfway out of the car.

"Are you coming or are you going to sit in the car all day?"

"Right behind you," Gil said quickly catching up to Sara who was already getting money out to pay for tickets.

"Hey, this was my surprise for you."

"Well, you were too slow, but if you take me on that rollercoaster," Sara pointed to the one with three consecutive loops, "I'll let you buy me lunch. Now come on, let's go ride some rollercoasters."

* * *

"Oh my god, we have to ride that one again," Sara said as she and Gil came off the coaster laughing.

"I think that can be arranged, but until then, let me try and win you a stuffed animal."

"Gil, you know those things are pretty much rigged to lose."

"But they're not impossible."

"Gil…"

"C'mon, let's just play. If I can't win you a toy, maybe I can win a goldfish."

"A goldfish?"

"Please, I never got to do this much when I was younger."

"Try and win a prize for a girl?"

"Exactly."

"Fine then, bug man, you see that one," Sara pointed.

"Yeah."

"That's the one I want."

"Then that's the one you're going to get."

* * *

"I can't believe you actually won that damn bear," Sara said as she and Gil dragged the six foot tall bear out to the car.

"I told you I would."

"But I thought you would give up after spending forty dollars. Gil, you just spent eighty dollars on a bear that's taller than me, what are we supposed to do with it?"

"I'm sure we can find some use for it."

* * *

"Are you sure you want to leave tonight," Gil asked as they put the last boxes in rented U-Haul.

"I don't want to leave, Gil, I would much rather have you come with me but you still have things to do here," Sara said as she caressed the side of Gil's face.

"Plus, if I leave tonight, I skip traffic and can make good time to Vegas. The boys can help me unload this stuff in your house and I can start getting back on schedule for work."

"Don't remind me. We're still going to have to figure out what we're going to do concerning work. I don't want to have to keep us a secret."

"I think the secret's out, Gil. The team knows."

"The team does, but the rest of the lab doesn't."

"Do you want to shout that we're together from the rooftops?"

"Well, maybe not shout it from the rooftops, but I would like people to know we're together. I would like to be able to take you home after shift or hold your hand, or kiss you and not have people whisper about it."

"Ok ok, I get it. Tell you what, I'll talk to Catherine when I get back. We'll figure out something."

"Do you have to leave right now," Gil asked, sliding his hand up Sara's side.

"I probably should leave soon. But…"

"I like buts" Gil said

"But, what's a couple more hours. Take me inside, Gil."

"You don't have to ask me twice," Gil spoke softly as he gave a gentle tug on Sara's hand, pulling her inside the house.

* * *

"Well, that was a goodbye I'll never forget," Sara said trying to catch her breath as Gil let out a throaty laugh.

"That makes two of us, my dear. But it's not a goodbye."

"No?"

"Nope, it's an 'I'll see you in two weeks'," Gil said, rolling himself back on top of Sara and dragging the softest of touches up her waist making her giggle.

"Ticklish?"

"Nope."

"Then why do you laugh when I do this," Gil said repeating his earlier movements and watching Sara's face as she held back her laughter.

"You're not ticklish at all when I do this?" Gil asked as Sara shook her head side to side.

"How about when I do this," Gil said as he sat back and pulled Sara's long legs up and her feet to him. He slowly dragged his fingertips along the sole of her foot. He watched as Sara grabbed the bed sheets, clutching them tightly. With a few more strokes of his fingers the first muffled laugh was heard, quickly followed by a second and a third before Sara was in a full blown laugh.

"See, I knew you were ticklish," Gil said laughing, but never giving up his tickling.

"Stop, Gil, please."

"Nope."

"Please, oh god, Gil, stop. It tickles."

"Not until you say something."

"Something. Now stop."

"That wasn't it. Just tell me you'll stay forever," Gil said, slowing down his ministrations.

"I'll stay forever, I promise," Sara spoke softly as she ran her hand down the side of Gil's face with a smile.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

"So, I'll see you in two weeks," Sara said, standing with the driver's door of the U-Haul open.

"Yeah."

"And you'll call everyday?"

"Promise. But only if you promise me that you'll call if you need anything. Or there's a bad case, or if you just need to talk."

"I promise, Gil," Sara said as she drew him into a soft kiss, only breaking it when Hank started to nuzzle her legs, begging to be petted.

"And I'll see you in a couple weeks, too, buddy."

"Promise me you'll drive carefully."

"Promise."

"And that you'll use your mirrors."

"Promise."

"And that you'll drive the limit."

"Gil."

"Yeah?"

"I'll be fine, I drove one of these once, I can do it again."

"Just be careful."

"I will," Sara said, hopping into the front seat, Gil closing the door behind her.

"Drive safely."

"I will, I love you."

"Love you, too. Say hi to the team for me."

"I will."

"Bye, Gil."

"Bye, honey."

TBC

* * *

Ok, Nexy chapter is where the serious stuff starts, so enjoy the last chapter of fluff for a bit!

Keep up with those reviews!

Katie


	15. Chapter 15

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Hey, Gil," Ava said as she met him at the doctor's office.

"Hey, Ava. How are you this fine day?"

"I'm better than I have been in a long time."

"Well I'm glad I could help. Where's Jacob?"

"In the hospital."

"What! Why?" Gil asked startled, worried.

"He's fine, Gil, relax."

"Then why is he in the hospital?"

"Part of the process for him to receive the bone marrow is that he has to go on a crash course of chemo and radiation. It's to kill as many cancer cells as they can, plus destroy any of the bad cells in his bone marrow to make room for yours."

"And why aren't you there with him, or is Henry there?"

"Because he ordered me out to make sure everything here was going well. That and he hates me watching him get sick."

"Is he in chemo now?"

"He had the first round this morning, he kicked me out after he finished."

"Do you think it would be ok to go see him after this?"

"That's why I'm here, he wanted to see you."

"Mr. Grissom," the nurse called.

"See you in a few."

* * *

"So, what did the doctor say," Ava asked as the duo sat on the bench outside with a coffee.

"I have to go on a course of antibiotics until the transplant so I don't get sick, that's it. As soon as Jacob's chemo and radiation course is over in a week, we can do the transplant."

"Are you going to be ok after the transplant? I mean, Sara's in Vegas, you're going to need help. You could stay with us in our spare bedroom."

"Actually, Sara's going to come back down the day before and stay for a week. She managed to get some unused leave and the team can pull a couple people from other shifts to help cover. But thank you, for offering."

"It's the least I could do Gil, you're saving my son's life."

"My part is easy compare to what he's going through. Now why don't we take a drive over to the hospital and see that ladies man of a son you have."

* * *

"Jacob," Ava said softly as she and Gil walked into the hospital room. Jacob looked very pale and fragile, curled up in a ball clutching his stomach.

"Hey," he croaked.

"Hey, Uncle Gil."

"Hey, Jacob," Gil said. He was not sure what to do with himself, so he followed Ava's lead and sat down beside his bed.

"Where's your father?" Ava asked.

"Went to the cafeteria to get a drink, should be back in a minute."

"How bad is it, on a scale of one to ten?"

"About an eight. I'm sore all over, have a headache the size of Mount Rushmore and to top it all off, I can't even look at food without feeling sick."

"Can the doctors give you anything?" Gil asked.

"Not really, it's just something I have to live through. You know what would help though?"

"What's that?"

"Tell me some more stories about being a CSI; keeps my mind off my own pain."

"Well, do you want funny or disturbing?"

"Surprise me."

"If you're going to talk shop, I'm going to go. I don't know how you deal with seeing dead bodies on a regular basis, Gil. I can't stomach much of it. I'm going to go find your doctor and then your dad," Ava said, brushing her son's forehead with a kiss before leaving the room.

"OK, so the case?"

"Well, there were these two kids at a rave."

"Let me guess, they took drugs."

"Jimson weed."

"Never heard of it."

"Don't ever do it, it will make you hallucinate along with a dozen other things," Gil said, telling the story of two best friends.

* * *

"That's kind of a depressing case, Uncle Gil."

"Ok, how about this one, have you ever seen the movie 'Strangers on a Train'?"

"No, what's it about?"

"Well, it's about…"

"Oh god, I think I'm going to be sick, bucket," Jacob pointed as Gil quickly grabbed the basin and shoved it in front of Jacob just before he was sick. Gil moved to sit on the bed beside him and rub his back while he heaved.

"Done?" Gil asked as the last of the dry heaves stopped.

"For now, can you pass me my water?" Jacob asked, taking a swig and rinsing his mouth out and spitting it into the basin.

"You didn't even flinch when I got sick, cast iron stomach?"

"When you work as a CSI for as long as I have, you learn to deal with everything from feces and vomit to human soup."

"What is human soup?"

"Human soup is a body that has decomposed so much its soup, with bones in it."

"It looks like we got back in here just in time," Henry said with a smile as he and Ava walked back into the room.

"Yeah, a discussion of human soup is something I always wanted to hear about," Ava spoke, rolling her eyes.

"Were you sick?"

"Just once, Mom. Gil helped, didn't even bat an eye as he watched me spill my guts."

"That's good, I guess."

"So, Gil, what other interesting stories do you have for us?" Henry asked pulling up a chair.

"If you three are going to talk about dead bodies and death, I'm going to leave."

"We can talk about something else, Mom. You can stay if you want."

"No, it's ok, Jacob. I have to get some stuff ready anyways. You thee boys have fun talking about bugs and bodies and I'll see you later."

"Bye," was shouted as the three men turned back to the conversation.

"Ok, so as I was saying, 'Strangers on a train' is about two people who meet…"

* * *

The ring tone of the flight of the bumble bee made Sara jump from the shower, quickly wrapping a towel around herself and then running to the kitchen counter, but not before stubbing her toe on the corner of the door.

"Son of a bitch!" Sara said, biting down on her lip before picking up her phone and sitting down on the couch.

"Hey, how are you?" Sara said, trying not to wince as she looked at the cracked toe nail.

"Hey, I'm good, but you don't sound happy. You alright?"

"I just stubbed my toe running from the shower, now I have a cracked toe nail."

"You could have just called me back," Gil tried to tease.

"True, but I wanted to hear your voice. So, how is everything, everyone, Jacob?"

"As good as they're going to be. Ava and Henry are ecstatic and Jacob is too, when he's not getting sick."

"Is the chemo that bad?"

"I don't know how he does it, Sara. What he's doing takes more strength and energy than anything I have ever seen."

"He's a fighter. As soon as this transplant happens, he'll get better."

"What if he doesn't," Gil asked quietly, a little bit of doubt in his voice.

"Then, he continues to fight and we find another way to help him. But you can't focus on your doubts, Gil."

"I know, it's just that all three of them are looking at me like I'm their savior. What happens if it doesn't work?"

"It will."

"But what if…"

"Gil, stop! It will work, trust me, it will work. Everyone, the doctors, the specialists, everyone thinks it will work, so just focus on the positives."

"Ok, I'm just worried."

"Well, stop. Just try and enjoy this time with your new family."

"I will. So, how was the ride home? You made it home in one piece?"

"Yeah"

"And the truck made it with everything in it, nothings broken?"

"Hey, have a little faith."

"I do, but I also remember your driving last time."

"All your things are intact. The boys helped me unpack it today. We found places for most of it in your townhouse. The rest we put in storage until you come home. And don't worry, I didn't let Catherine snoop."

"That's good to hear."

"Too much."

"Sara," Gil warned.

"I just let her have a look in some of your bedroom closets and drawers. For some reason she wanted to know if you were a boxers or briefs man."

"Sara…"

"Don't worry, I told her you went commando."

"You didn't!"

"Of course I didn't," Sara laughed out loud.

"That was not funny."

"Yeah, it was. You actually thought I would let Catherine go through your things?"

"I don't know, it's Catherine, she tries to snoop every time she comes over."

"Well, she didn't with me. I think all she got to see was the inside of some of your closets. Although…"

"Although?"

"She did actually ask me if you were a boxers or briefs man."

"Why?"

"We had this case, guy was found dead with a pair of boxers and briefs on. Don't ask why, we're still trying to figure that one out."

"OK, so what did you say?"

"I told you, I told her you went commando," Sara finished with a snort and laugh.

TBC

* * *

Well, the more serious stuff is slowly startingm but i had to end it off on a lighter note!

Thanks for the reviews

Katie


	16. Chapter 16

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"I'm coming," Gil yelled as he came inside from the back yard where Hank was playing with his ball.

Opening the door, a surprised Gil spoke,

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I managed to find an earlier flight, so I took it. I wanted to surprise you," Sara said with a smile as she closed Gil's mouth.

"You're going to attract flies, babe."

"I was supposed to come pick you up at the airport in a few hours."

"Like I said, I wanted to surprise you, and it looks like I did. Where's Hank? Outside?" Sara said. Walking to the back door, she saw the puppy amusing himself with his toys, flinging them all over the yard.

"Hank, come here, boy," Sara called as she sat on the step, preparing herself to be full of an excited puppy jumping into her lap.

"Hey boy, did you miss me? I missed you," Sara cooed to the dog as Gil sat down beside her, finally out of his trance.

"He's not the only one who missed you," Gil said softly as he turned Sara's head and leaned in for a kiss, one that Sara fully embraced.

"Well, I missed you, too, Gil," Sara spoke, smiling as the kiss broke. The two were just content to sit out back and watch Hank run around the yard.

"So, have I missed much at the lab?"

"Not really, death, murder and mayhem, the usual. This past week has been fairly slow. I've managed to get home pretty much on time, which is nice because I was able to go over to your house, feed Harry, and unpack and organize some stuff for you."

"Did you bring some of your stuff over like we talked about?"

"Yeah, we now share the sock and underwear drawer and half the closet is now mine."

"Good"

"How's Jacob?"

"Sick, tired. He's lost weight that I didn't think he could lose. But he's happy that yesterday was his last treatment and that the transplant is tomorrow."

"Are you ready for the transplant tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'm ready to do this. I want this over with."

"So what happens after this, after this is all over?"

"I come home, and we start our lives again."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know. Ava and I have been talking; we both want to continue to get to know each other better. Her birthday is actually close to mine; Henry was thinking a vacation to Vegas is in order if Jacob is feeling better."

"When's Ava's birthday?"

"August 20th."

"That is close," Sara spoke, a plan already forming in her head.

"I know that look."

"What look?"

"The planning look."

"I'm not planning anything."

"Sure, just remember I don't like birthday fuss."

"Spoilsport. So, what happens after the transplant, what can you not do?"

"I'm just supposed to take it easy. I'll probably be pretty sore for a few days, but after that I should be able to do anything."

"Anything," Sara said with a smile, getting up and straddling Gil's lap with a sultry smile.

"Anything."

"Well," Sara mumbled as she kissed the side of Gil's neck.

"Well."

"Since you're still one hundred percent and able to move…"

"Yeah?" Gil spoke, sliding his hands up Sara's back.

"I think we should take this inside before we give your neighbor over there much more of a show," Sara said as Gil looked to the right, watching a curtain drop back into place.

"Couldn't agree more."

* * *

"Game day, you ready?" Sara asked as Gil came down the stairs, fresh out of the shower.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"What time do we have to leave?"

"We have to be at the hospital in about an hour. We have enough time for breakfast."

"I've got French toast and fruit waiting. Hungry?"

"Well, after last night's and this morning's activities, I'm starved."

"Did I give you too much of a workout?"

"Never."

"Really?"

"If we had more time I would take you back upstairs and show you. But since you still have to shower, I don't think we can," Gil said, making Sara laugh as she walked upstairs.

"Seriously, Sara."

"I believe you, Gil," Sara yelled, leaving Gil to sit and eat his breakfast with the dog looking at him curiously.

"Ah hell," Gil mumbled, taking another quick bite before following Sara up the stairs and into the bathroom. Yanking the shower curtain, Gil spoke.

"You didn't wear me out."

* * *

"Ok, so now I'm completely wore out and could go for a nap," Gil said as Sara drove to the hospital.

"You didn't have to join me in the shower."

"I was trying..."

"To prove your point. Gil, I was just teasing."

"Either way, I am wiped now."

"Well just think, you will be knocked out in another hour, you can have all those fun drugged up dreams."

"And you would know about drugged up dreams how?"

"Had my appendix removed when I was twenty. The drugs were great!"

* * *

"Hey, guys," Jacob spoke as Gil and Sara entered his hospital room, Ava and Henry sitting close by.

"Hey, Jacob," Sara said.

"You ready for this?"

"I'm ready to not be sick anymore. I'm ready to go to college and have a girlfriend; to have a life again."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Mr. Grissom," the nurse said poking her head in the hospital room.

"Yes?"

"We have to get you prepped, if you could follow me, please?"

"Sure. See you in a couple hours, guys."

"I'll follow you down. I'll be back, Jacob, and we can talk colleges," Sara said leaving with Gil into his room.

"Mr. Grissom, if you could change into this, then we'll start an I.V."

"Sure," Gil said going into the bathroom to change.

"I hate hospital gowns."

"Why, they show off that gorgeous butt of yours," Sara said, making the older nurse laugh.

"He does have a cute butt," the nurse whispered.

"See, even the nurses like your butt, Gil," Sara talked as Gil came out of the bathroom blushing.

"Well, I do aim to please."

"Ok, lie back and relax, I'll start your I.V. then take you down."

"Can I walk down?"

"Yeah, if you want to."

"I do," Gil spoke as the I.V. was taped into place.

"I'll give you a minute."

"I'll be here when you wake up from your blissful sleep and you can start restoring all that energy I took out of you," Sara joked.

"I'll just dream of you," Gil said, softly kissing Sara. They broke apart when the nurse coughed.

"We're all ready for you, Mr. Grissom."

"Please, call me Gil."

"Ok, Gil, if you will follow me."

"See you when you wake up," Sara called watching as Gil walked out of the room and down the hall with the back of his gown wide open, giving everyone including all the nurses a full view.

* * *

"Gil ok, Sara," Ava asked as Sara walked back in laughing.

"Oh yeah, Gil is fine. How are you doing, Jacob?"

"Better. I'm not feeling as sick and can stay awake longer than twenty minutes. Hopefully this transplant will work."

"It will work, think positively," Henry said.

"Exactly. No 'what if's' today, this will work," Ava agreed.

* * *

"Cold," Gil mumbled, slowly opening his eyes as his teeth chattered.

"Well, if isn't it our full moon patient."

"What?"

"You don't remember walking down the hallway, gown open for all to see? I personally didn't get a chance to see your nice behind, but news travels fast in this hospital," the male nurse said, putting two more heated blankets over Gil.

"When can I see Sara?"

"The woman who came here with you," the nurse asked as Gil nodded.

"Soon, you just woke up; let's give you a half hour before we move you back up."

"Mmmkkk," Gil mumbled already falling back into a blissful slumber.

* * *

"Hey, sleepyhead, wake up," Sara coaxed as she sat beside Gil in his hospital room, watching as his eyelids slowly fluttered open.

"Hey."

"Hi," Gil croaked as Sara handed him water.

"Thanks. I had the weirdest dream."

"Oh yeah, care to tell me?"

"All I remember was you dancing on a rainbow and Greg riding a giant cockroach."

"Only you would have a dream about bugs."

"And you. How's Jacob?"

"They took him back for the transfusion about an hour ago, he should be finished shortly."

"Did the doctors get enough?"

"More than enough," Sara said as Gil's eyes started to fluttered closed again.

"Have fun with your rainbows and cockroaches, Gil."

"I dream of you, Sara," Gil mumbled before a soft snore echoed throughout the room.

TBC

* * *

Wouldn't you like to be in the hospital when Grissom walks down the hall showing hi bare butt, lol, and if you've ever been put under, you probably know about the fun dreams that you have, i know when i was knocked out my dreams were very odd, lol

Thanks for all the reviews, keep em' coming!

Katie


	17. Chapter 17

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"You ready to be sprung," Sara asked as she walked into Gil's hospital room.

"More than, one day in the hospital is plenty," Gil said signing his discharge papers and handing them to the nurse.

"We're going to miss your cute backside in this hospital." The woman remarked as she left making both Sara and Gil laugh.

"I think you made an impression, Gil."

"Hey, I know if you treat nurses very well they will go the extra mile for you. How do you think I wound up with good food instead of the rubber they feed everyone else?"

"So all this flashing was for personal gain?"

"Yep," Gil said simply as the nurse brought the wheelchair in.

"I don't need that."

"Hospital policy, you know that, Gil. Now park that butt in this seat."

"You could have at least said please."

"Please." She turned to Sara.

"Where are you parked?"

"I'm just outside."

"I was hoping to go see my nephew before we go. Would that be ok?" Gil asked as they left the room.

"Yeah, just leave the wheelchair with the orderly at the front door on your way out."

"Thanks," Gil said as Sara moved in behind the chair to push.

"Have you seen Ava or Henry today," Sara asked as she pushed the button for the elevator.

"No, but it's early yet," Gil said. The two lapsed into a comfortable silence as they rode the elevator up to the 7th floor. They went down the hall to Jacob's room, only to find it empty with a nurse putting new sheets on his bed.

"Where's Jacob," Gil asked, a little worry in his voice.

"Who?"

"The patient who was in this room, where is he?"

"I don't know, sir, I'm just housekeeping. You're going to have to ask at the nurses' station."

"Gil, I'm sure they just moved him to another room, no need to panic," Sara spoke softly, squeezing his shoulder as they got to the nurses' station.

"Sweet cheeks," the nurse said noticing Gil, making him blush.

"You really do make an impression on everyone you meet. The patient that was in room 309, did he get transferred?" Sara asked.

"Let me check for you. 309, 309, ah, here we go. He got moved to the 2nd floor to Isolation."

"Isolation, why?"

"Not sure, but it's not unusual for the doctor to move the patient to Isolation for preventative measures."

"How about we head down there? We want to see if we can at least say hi," Sara suggested, nodding to the nurse, laughing when she winked at both of them.

"See, no need to worry."

"Sara, he's in Isolation."

"He's fine, Gil. Trust me, he's fine," Sara said as they rode the elevator down to the second floor. As they walked down the long hallway, they passed another nurses' station.

"Excuse me," Sara asked, getting the nurse's attention.

"Yes?"

"Sara, Gil, down here," Henry called from down the hall.

"Never mind, we found the patient."

"Hey, Henry," Gil said as he shook the man's hand.

"Hey Sara. Gil, how are you feeling today?"

"A little stiff and sore, but the drugs help that."

"I'm sure they do. I came by your room last night and you looked pretty blissed out."

"I did have a really good sleep that's for sure. So, how's Jacob? Why's he down here?"

"Gil was a little freaked out when he wasn't in his room upstairs."

"Well," Henry said sitting down. Sara sat beside him with Gil in front of them in the wheelchair.

"The next several weeks are going to be taxing. Think back to the last time you had a really bad flu; nausea, fever, sweats, chills, diarrhea. Now times that by five. That's what Jacob feels like right now."

"How long is that supposed to last? I thought that after this transplant he would be ok, he could go home," Sara asked.

"We should have warned you about this but we didn't want to worry you. It's part of the transplant procedure, and the bone marrow melding into Jacob's. All of this is normal."

"And the isolation room?" Gil asked.

"It's just a precaution. His immune system is just about at zero right now; all the chemo and radiation has knocked his system down. They want the new marrow to focus on getting him better and getting rid of cancer cells, not working on fighting a cold. So if he stays in an isolation room, where the bacteria level is lower than the rest of the hospital, he has a better chance of not getting sick."

"Can I see him," Gil asked.

"Yeah, but you have to wash up and put on some new scrubs. I'll get Ava out so you can go in."

"Thanks, Henry."

"No, Gil, thank you."

* * *

"Hey, Jacob," Gil said, walking slowly and stiffly into the sterile hospital room. He sat down beside the very pale and fragile looking boy.

"Heeyy," Jacob croaked.

"Do you want some water?"

"No, it'll just make me sick."

"You should drink something?"

"You sound like Mom."

"She's the one who asked me to try and get you to drink some more," Gil said, holding the straw right to his lips. Cautiously Jacob took a few sips.

"Ok?"

"For now. How's your back?"

"I'll live. Nothing I can't handle. Are you doing ok?"

"Nothing I can't handle. I've been down this road before."

"I know, but you shouldn't have to do this."

"No one should have to do this, Uncle Gil, but this is life. Going through this, all the up's and downs, has shown me that life is too short, that you should live for the now and leave all the bullshit behind."

"I like that."

"I just think of life as a rollercoaster; up, down, side to side, fast and slow."

"Did I ever tell you how much I love rollercoasters?"

* * *

"Do you need anything?" Sara asked as she got Gil into bed back at home as Hank curled up at his feet.

"Yeah"

"What's that?"

"You, come lay with me please."

"How can I turn an invitation like that down?"

"You're not supposed to. Now would you please lie down," Gil asked as Sara quickly took off her jeans and top.

"Are you trying to kill me? You can't lay beside me naked and expect me to stay still."

"Well luckily I'm just changing into something more comfortable; sweats," Sara said softly as she finished changing and then lying down beside Gil, curling herself into him.

"Do you ever think about the future?" Gil asked.

"A little bit."

"Like what? What do you see in your future?"

"Us"

"Anything else?"

"Not really, I tend to live in the now, Gil. When I was a kid in foster care you never looked into the future much because the future was always changing. So instead of thinking 'Where am I going to be in ten years' I thought 'Where am I going to be in the next week' and that thinking has stayed with me for most of my adult life. Why, what do you see in your future?"

"You, me, a house, Hank, family."

"Family?"

"Yeah"

"As in the team, your sister's family, or more."

"Would you freak out if I said more?"

"If someone would have asked me about kids, you are talking about kids, right?"

"Yeah"

"If someone would have asked me about kids five years ago I would have said no way in hell."

"Oh"

"But, if you were to ask me now."

"Yes?"

"There would have to be one condition."

"What's that?"

"That you be the father."

"Really?" Gil asked as Sara sat up a bit to look Gil straight in the eye.

"Yes, Gil. You've been the only man in my life to make me think that having a child wouldn't be the scariest thing in the world. Plus, seeing a miniature you running around wouldn't be a bad thing."

"Or a miniature you; someone with your deep brown eyes."

"And your chin. Are we really having this conversation?" Sara asked.

"Yeah"

"But we don't have to have kids for awhile right, like a good while."

"I'm not in a rush, Sara, plus I would like to marry you first."

TBC

* * *

Ahhh, he wants to marry her first!

Thanks for everyone who has reviewed!

Katie


	18. Chapter 18

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Hey, you're back," Nick said as he walked into the break room to see Sara sipping a mug of tea.

"Yeah"

"How's the bugman? When's he coming back?"

"Sara!" Greg said coming in the room, Warrick and Catherine right behind him.

"Hey guys."

"I wasn't sure if you were going to be in tonight," Catherine spoke as she started a brand new pot of coffee.

"My flight landed earlier and I managed to get some extra sleep."

"How's Grissom?" Warrick spoke sitting down beside Sara and feeling her head with Sara shooing him away.

"Sorry, you don't look so hot all of the sudden."

"I think I caught something at the hospital. But Grissom is doing well. When I left he wasn't as sore and could move without a lot of pain," Sara spoke as Catherine poured herself coffee, the aroma of it hitting Sara full force, making her pale even more.

"Sara," Greg cautioned, grabbing the nearest garbage can just in case.

"You really don't look so good."

"Here," Nick spoke handing her some water, which Sara drank.

"That help?"

"No," Sara mumbled before getting up and running to the bathroom.

"I got it, you three divide up assignments," Catherine said handing them to Warrick before following Sara to the bathroom.

"See, that's another reason I don't like hospitals," Greg said, watching as Catherine ran after Sara.

"Ok, Warrick, what's on the docket tonight?"

"Decomp, smash and grab and an arson."

"I got the arson," Nick yelled taking the slip.

"Hey!" Greg argued.

"Sorry man, I took the last one."

"Sorry Greg, you get the decomp. Ok, let's get to it."

* * *

"Sara," Catherine called as she heard the retching coming from the last stall.

"You ok?"

"I hate being sick," Sara mumbled as she sat on the floor.

"Don't we all? Look why don't you go home, get some rest and call me when you're feeling better."

"You sure? I could stay, do paperwork."

"We survived without you for the last few days, we can do it again."

"Thanks, Cath."

"No need, just get some rest." Catherine spoke as Sara stood up and rinsed her mouth out at the sink.

"Hey, Sara?"

"Yeah?"

"When's Gil coming back home?"

"In a few more days. He actually found someone, a family, to rent the house in California for the time being, so he's just packing up the last of it and then driving to Vegas with Hank."

"He's keeping him?"

"We're keeping him," Sara said, trying to smile but it came out looking forced.

"Go get some rest, we can talk later."

"Bye, Cath."

* * *

"Oh god," Sara spoke as she walked in Gil's front door, throwing her hand over her mouth as she ran to the bathroom, ready to lose the little that was left in her stomach.

"A hospital is supposed to make you better not make you sick," Sara moaned as she heaved at the toilet.

Hearing her cell phone go off, Sara quickly got up and ran to her jacket, only to feel a little light headed.

"Wow, ok, just take it easy."

Grabbing her cell phone minutes after it stopped ringing, Sara listened to the message.

"Hey, just me. I just wanted to say hi to you and the guys. You're probably at a scene, so call me back when you get a chance. Love you," Gil's voice sounded throughout the room making Sara smile.

Making a pot of tea and changing into Gil's old UCLA sweater, Sara situated herself in Gil's big king sized bed. Snuggling under the covers, she called Gil back. He answered on the second ring.

"Hey," Gil spoke softly.

"Hey"

"I didn't think you would call until morning."

"It is morning, Gil."

"I meant like after seven, not one."

"Well, I'm not at work, and I just missed your call."

"Why aren't you at work?"

"I think I caught something at the hospital. I wasn't feeling very well so Catherine sent me home."

"Cold?"

"More like the flu, I'm nauseous, little dizzy."

"I can come home earlier."

"No, stay. Say goodbye to your family, I'll be ok here."

"Where are you, mine or yours?"

"Yours"

"Well there's aspirin in the bathroom along with a heating pad and cough syrup, and in the kitchen there's about a million different types of tea, oh and soup in the pantry."

"I know, I've already raided the tea. But I think I'll wait awhile before food, I want to be able to hold down water first," Sara spoke softly.

"Sleep, Sara."

"Can you talk to me until I fall asleep?"

"Of course, but first snuggle down into the covers and close your eyes.

_I carry your heart with me  
I carry it in my heart  
I am never without it anywhere  
I go you go, my dear;  
and whatever is done by only me is your doing, my darling  
I fear;  
no fate(for you are my fate, my sweet)  
I want no world  
for beautiful you are my world, my true  
and it's you are whatever a moon has always meant  
and whatever a sun will always sing is you_

_here is the deepest secret nobody knows  
here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud  
and the sky of the sky of a tree called life;  
which grows higher than the soul can hope or mind can hide  
and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart_

_I carry your heart I carry it in my heart_

As Gil finished speaking, all he heard on the other end of the line was a light snore, making him smile. "Sleep well, Sara, I love you."

* * *

Opening her eyes the next morning Sara smiled, feeling better

"Well hopefully that was it," Sara spoke to no one but herself as she eased her way out of bed. She slowly walked to the kitchen to fix herself a cup of tea and some toast. Buttering it lightly and sitting down at the table, Sara took a couple tentative bites, making sure that the little food she was putting back into her stomach would stay there.

"So far so good,"

It wasn't until her last few bites of toast did the bad rumblings of her stomach start again.

"Breathe, stay down, please stay down" Sara mumbled, taking deep breaths and a sip of tea.  
But it was the sip of tea that set her off running to the bathroom, making Sara sick for the umpteenth time in the last couple days.

Slowly getting back up off the bathroom floor Sara slowly walked back into the kitchen, giving the last few bites of her toast a dirty look as she trashed the last of it and then dumping the tea into the sink. She caught a glance of the calendar above the sink.

"Oh shit!"

* * *

"This can't be happening, this can't be happening. Not yet. We finally got our relationship, please not yet," Sara said to herself as she walked into the drugstore, down the aisle with the pregnancy tests.

"Why are there so many?"

"Can I help you ma'am," the sales lady asked.

"What's the best one?"

"Honestly?"

"Yeah"

"There all the same, the cheap ones do the same thing as the expensive one, the only difference is whether it's two lines, a happy face or a checkmark."

"Thanks," Sara said, nodding her head in thanks as she took the mid priced one. She then walked to the aisle that sold crackers and ginger ale before walking to the cashier.

Quickly paying and hopping back into her car, Sara drove quickly back to Gil's place.

"If I'm going to do this, I need to at least be able to feel his presence."

Slowly walking back into the townhouse, Sara sat at the kitchen table. Turning over the package in her hands, she took the instructions out of the box.

"I can do this."

Five minutes later, Sara was staring at the door. The test result would have appeared a minute ago.

"I can do this," Sara said standing, looking at the closed door.

Five minutes later with a few deep breaths Sara walked in the bathroom, grabbing the stick and turned it over.

"Oh shit."

TBC

* * *

The poem was by E.E. Cummings, I carry your heart with me

Uh Oh, is more change coming for our favourite geeks, lol

thanks for all the reviews!

Katie


	19. Chapter 19

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Hey, Catherine," Sara spoke softly over the phone.

"Hey, Sara. You're still not feeling well?"

"Not really, you mind if I take one more night?"

"Not at all, I want you better. I don't want you contaminating a scene or evidence.  
Have you managed to eat anything?"

"The little bit, I ate an hour ago and it's finally staying down," Sara spoke, hoping Catherine would buy her excuses.

"That's a good sign. Just take it easy and relax. Call me tomorrow if you're still sick, ok?"

"Thanks, Cath."

"No problem, Sara. Now go get some rest."

* * *

"Sara," Gil called walking into the townhouse. It was eight at night and the house looked like Sara was still there, her jacket was on the back of the kitchen chair. Letting go of Hank's leash and letting the dog sniff out his new home, Gil went in search of Sara.

"Sara, honey, where are you?"

Walking into the bedroom Gil got his question answered. Sara curled under the covers, slightly pale and sound asleep. Pulling up the covers to her chin, Gil kissed her forehead before disappearing into the bathroom. Doing his business and washing his hands Gil didn't expect to see the obviously used pregnancy test sitting in the corner. Quickly locating the box that was in the trash, the results were obvious.

Stunned, Gil leaned on the counter for support, checking the results again before going back into the bedroom, only to see Hank curled up at Sara's feet. Sara hadn't moved a muscle.

Quietly changing Gil lied on the empty side of the bed, watching Sara sleep.

'She's so pale.' Gil thought, brushing the stray curls out of her face, smiling when she slowly turned and inched her body towards his.

Grabbing the test again, Gil sighed.

"Live life, that's what Jacob said, right?"

* * *

"Mmm," Sara groaned, stretching and feeling the warm body next to her.

"Hey, sleepyhead."

"Gil?"

"Rise and shine."

"What are you doing here?"

"I live here, remember?"

"I mean, you weren't supposed to be home for another day."

"I decided that I missed you too much to spend another day without seeing you, so I came home early." Pausing to gather his nerves, Gil then continued.

"I found something interesting."

"What's that," Sara said sitting up, snuggling into Gil's side, still half asleep.

"This," Gil replied, grabbing the pregnancy test and showing Sara, who took a deep breath.

"When did you find out?"

"Yesterday, I was going to tell you."

"Why didn't you call? I would have come home sooner."

"I know, but after I got sick at work."

"You got sick?"

"That's what triggered this whole thing."

"Care to explain."

"I was sitting in the break room when Catherine started a new pot of coffee. The smell of it, it just turned my already churning stomach. I just made it to the bathroom to puke my guts out.  
Anyway, I came here, slept, and tried to eat something. After throwing up the little toast I had eaten, I looked at the calendar, that's when I realized…"

"You were late."

"Five days late. I never even noticed I was that late with being in California with you. Anyway, the feeling sick and dizzy along with being that late made me think that I could be pregnant."

"You could have called me."

"I know, but I was in a bit of a daze, Gil. Basically I was running on auto pilot. I went to the drugstore, grabbed the test, and came back. After I took it, it took me almost another ten minutes to just look at the results, and then I did get kind of freaked."

"Freaked?"

"Yeah, freaked. I didn't know what to do. I don't know how to be a mom, Gil. I've never had anyone depend on me before, especially a child. And I know we talked about kids, but I didn't think it would be yet. Maybe in a couple years when we'd been together for awhi…" Sara was cut off with Gil's lips upon hers. Breaking the kiss, Gil spoke.

"You're cute when you ramble, you know that, right?"

"Funny"

"But this," Gil said, holding up the positive pregnancy stick,

"It not a bad thing. Unexpected, yes, scary, terrifying, yes, life altering, yes."

"But"

"But, this is life throwing us a curve ball."

"That's how you're seeing this, a curve ball," Sara asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, because this is not a bad thing, Sara. We did something together; we made a life, out of our love for one another. And as unexpected as this is, we're going to be parents. That's a wonderful thing," Gil said with an excited smile.

"I don't know how to be a mom," Sara whispered, looking down at her lap.

"And I don't know how to be a dad. We'll learn, Sara. We can read every baby and parenting book there is, go to any class, and ask millions of questions to Catherine, Al, Ava, even Jim. No one expects us to be perfect; perfect parenting doesn't exist. But as long as we do the best we can, this child," Gil said, placing his palm against Sara's still flat belly,

"Will be perfect."

"How are you so calm about this?"

"I wasn't at first. But while you were sleeping, I had a lot of time to calm down, and think. And then something occurred to me."

"What's that?"

"Someone once told me to live life, take it as it comes."

"Jacob?"

"How'd you guess?"

"Sounds like something he would say. So I guess we're having a baby."

"Are you ok, Sara?"

"I'm still freaked and this whole being sick thing isn't helping. But as long as I have you to get me through this, I think I'll be ok."

"I'm not going anywhere, Sara."

"Good"

"Do you think you can eat some food?"

"That's a four letter word that I hate right now."

"You have to eat something."

"Crackers, I'll try crackers."

"Ok. Stay here, I'll be back."

"I can come out."

"Just stay, relax."

"You're not going to be one of those really overprotective dad's-to-be, are you?"

"Maybe a little. Just try not to hold it against me," Gil yelled from the kitchen as Hank took his spot beside Sara, curling into her side on his back as she scratched his stomach.

"I'm having a baby," Sara spoke aloud to herself, smiling about it for the first time as she placed her hand on her stomach.

* * *

"Think you can handle something a little more substantial," Gil asked later on in the night.

"Toast."

"Toast?"

"It's more than crackers."

"With orange juice."

"I'll try."

"Have you called your doctor yet?"

"No, I wanted to tell you first before I did anything," Sara said hesitantly as she took a bite of toast and swallowing.

"Ok so far?"

"So far, but if I puke again I'm blaming you."

"And I'll take it. How about we call the doctor in the morning, make an appointment?"

"Sure"

"What do you want to do about work," Gil asked softly.

"Try not to get sick."

"You know what I mean, Sara. If you're getting sick people are going to start asking questions."

"Well, Catherine and I figured something out."

"What's that?"

"She's going to do my evaluations, which will take care of all the legal aspects of it. We can still work on night shift together."

"I doubt Ecklie will…"

"He already did," Sara finished with a smile.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and he didn't say it out loud but I'm pretty sure he knows why Catherine is now my supervisor."

"And he didn't try anything?"

"Not to me. Catherine was in a meeting with him and the sheriff for an hour before I got there. She plays some mean politics. She wouldn't tell me what was said but she told me not to worry about a thing."

"I guess I owe Catherine dinner. What do you want to tell the team about this?" Gil said touching her stomach for the umpteenth time, making Sara smile.

"I think we should wait until we see the doctor, but…"

"But?"

"If they ask, I don't think we should lie about it. Maybe just tell them to keep it to themselves for now, at least until I'm past the first trimester."

"You know what? We're going to be the talk of the lab for the next ten years," Gil said softly, making Sara groan.

TBC

* * *

Ahhh, there having a geekbaby and grissom didn't freak too much!

Thanks for all the reviews!

Katie


	20. Chapter 20

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Bug man, you're back," Greg yelled, smiling as he saw his boss enter the break room, Sara not far behind him.

"I'm back."

"You ready to get back to death and mayhem, Gil?" Catherine asked.

"Maybe not the death, but the mystery, yes."

"So what's on the board for tonight," Nick asked.

"Not a lot, I have a B&E, and a car crash, I'll let you three" Grissom spoke to Nick, Warrick and Greg,

"Fight for them. Catherine, there's some paperwork that both you and Sara need to sign in my office. Let's get to it, guys." Grissom ordered, leaving the break room, Sara and Catherine behind him.

"What paperwork do we have to sign, Gil? I was pretty sure that I had all the bases covered concerning Sara's supervision." Catherine spoke as she and Sara took seats in the office, Grissom closing the door.

"There's not really anything you have to sign, we just didn't want to feed more office gossip than we have already."

"Gil, no one other than the team and Jim know you two are together."

"We know, Catherine, but this has to stay quiet, just for now," Sara spoke for the first time as she turned to face Catherine.

"What is it?"

"You remember how I went home sick the other day?"

"How could I forget! You almost missed that bathroom."

"Yeah, anyway, when I called you the next day, I was still sick. After puking my guts out I just happened to look at the calendar."

"What, ohhhhh," Catherine said as the light bulb went off, a smile forming on her face.

"Yeah, so I went to the store, took the test and…"

"It was positive," Gil finished with a smile.

"You mean to tell me you guys are going to be parents?"

"I hope you mean that in a good way," Grissom asked.

"Of course, I think with your brains put together you two will be great parents. I just can't wait to see you go through midnight feedings and diaper changes."

"Well one thing at a time. First let me get over being nauseous and having to pee every ten minutes."

"Have you gone to the doctor yet?"

"After shift, we have an appointment," Sara confirmed.

"But in the mean time, Catherine…"

"My lips are sealed. But now you're going to have to start letting people know that you're a couple, you're having a baby. Wow, I never thought I would hear myself say that you two are having a baby together."

"Well believe it."

"Guess I'm going to have to go over the rules for pregnant women in the lab. It's been a long time since we've had someone on nightshift pregnant."

"Already did that," Grissom said, holding up a sheet of paper.

"Sara can stay in the field up until the end of her first trimester, but if she wants to she can leave fieldwork sooner. If working with chemicals, she has to have a mask on and possibly a double glove. Other than that, if Sara's not comfortable with something, she is to come to you so you both can find a solution to the situation."

"Well that just saved me a bunch of time. So, you're a couple, basically living together, share a dog. Are wedding bells ringing yet?" Catherine spoke as Sara and Gil both smiled.

"Not yet, Cath. One step at a time. We're both still digesting this," Sara said patting her flat belly.

"And we will tell the guys about this. I'm sure I won't be able to hide it long if I'm dashing for the bathroom whenever I smell coffee."

"Wait, the smell of coffee makes you sick?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"But we live off of it."

"I know, hence the reason I'm avoiding the break room. Anyway, if someone asks, I will tell them, and once I get to the second trimester I will tell people."

"Stop, I know the drill. I was pregnant once, too," Catherine spoke as Grissom's beeper went off.

"419 on the strip. Have fun you two," Grissom said as Catherine got up and left dialing Jim's number to get details on the scene.

"Be safe," Gil spoke softly as Sara came to stand in front of his desk.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine," Sara spoke just as softly, placing a soft kiss on Gil's cheek. She smiled and stepped away. She spoke again before leaving.

"Have fun with that pile of paperwork!" Gil's groan was all Sara heard as she left the office with a laugh.

* * *

"So, there really are no plans for a wedding," Catherine asked as she drove, on their way to the strip.

"None right now. Gil hasn't even asked, Catherine."

"But if he did."

"I don't know."

"What? What do you mean you don't know? You've been in love with him for as long as I can remember."

"I know, and I still am. But…"

"But?"

"I don't want him to ask just because we're having a baby, I want him to ask because he wants to be with me despite the baby."

"You know he wants you. I think the proof of that want is now settled in your uterus."

"I know, I really know that, but our relationship was just starting to get normal, or as normal as it gets for us. We were settled and now it's changing, and not just a small change but a life altering one. Gil and I, we're connected forever."

"Sara?"

"Yeah?"

"That's the way it should be. It's obvious to anyone, not to just your friends, but to random people. You two can give each other a look and portray a million different thoughts and feelings. You have these secret looks. You can have a conversation without even talking. That's really frustrating when we're on a case and all of a sudden you're ten steps ahead of us and we have no idea how you got there," Catherine said pulling up to the scene.

"Just remember this, Sara," Catherine spoke, turning in her seat to look Sara directly in the eye.

"He loves you, more than anything."

* * *

"Hey," Sara spoke at the end of shift, making Gil look up from his last report of the day.

"You're finished?"

"Yeah, I have something to look forward to when I go home now. I don't want to be stuck signing reports any longer than I have to. Are you all ready to go?"

"Yeah."

"Well then, shall we," Gil spoke following Sara out of his office, shutting the lights off and closing the door.

* * *

"Would you look at that," Nick said watching as Sara and Grissom walked out of the office.

"What?"

"The world's two biggest work alcoholics are leaving on time."

"They have something to leave for now, Nicky," Warrick spoke.

"That, and sex in the office is a bad idea. Too many eyes to catch you in the act," Greg laughed.

* * *

"Are you nervous," Sara asked as she tapped her feet.

"Slightly, but I'm more of an excited nervous. Are you?"

"Extremely."

"Everything is going to be ok, Sara. Trust that, ok," Gil said placing his hand on her knees, stilling the bouncing.

"Just relax."

"Sara," the nurse called.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Sara spoke as she and Gil both got up to follow the nurse into the doctor's office.

"The doctor will be in a minute, but in the meantime there's a bathroom just outside, if you could fill this." The nurse said handing the pee cup to Sara then leaving.

"I'll be back," Sara spoke as Gil sat down in the only chair in the tiny room, looking at all the photos of pregnant women, and babies still in the womb.

Looking at the small sculpture of a pregnant woman, Gil touched it only to have all the body parts fall apart.

"Damn" Gil mumbled, trying to put all the body parts back together.

"I leave you alone for two minutes," Sara spoke with a laugh, watching a flustered Gil try and put the woman back together.

"I just touched it."

"It always starts with a touch," Sara said coming up beside Gil, trying to help him put the poor woman back together. They didn't notice as the doctor came in the room.

"Ah, I see you've met Betsy," she spoke, laughing at the faces of both Gil and Sara. They both looked like they got caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"Dr. Mills. You must be Sara Sidle," she said, holding out her hand to shake.

"Yeah, um, sorry about Betsy, Gil gets a little curious."

"Don't worry about it; she tricks all the men who come into this office. It doesn't take much for her to spill her guts. Nice to meet you, Gil."

"You, too, Dr Mills."

"So, let's get down to business. You took a pregnancy test and it was positive."

"Yeah"

"Ok, well today we're not going to do much, just take some blood and figure out when you're due. So first question, when was your last period?"

"It would have been the 7th of July, just before you're mom died," Sara spoke.

"Ok, working with that date, since it's the 14th of August, I would put you at five weeks. That puts your due date around the 7th of April."

"That seems like such a long time."

"40 weeks, it is a long time. But it will fly by, trust me."

"Ok, so I'm going to take some blood. While I do that, I'm just going to ask you a couple questions."

"Shoot," Sara said as the needle was inserted into her vein.

"How are you feeling; nauseous, dizzy, fatigue, moody, sore breasts?"

"Yes to all but the moody."

"How bad is the morning sickness?"

"It comes and goes, but I've been trying to keep myself hydrated. Coffee sends me running for the bathroom."

"Well, that's a good way to keep you away from caffeine." Dr. Mill's said finishing up with the blood, putting a band aid over Sara's arm.

"Now, this is going to the lab for a bunch of tests, including confirmation on your pregnancy.  
That's pretty much it for today; I'm going to give you some pamphlets on pregnancy and food to stay away from. I suggest buying some books and read. You can never be too prepared."

"There's no ultrasound today?" Gil asked, a little disappointed.

"Not on this one, but you're next visit, yes. Make sure to schedule that with the nurse before you leave today. And if you have any questions or concerns, please call here anytime.  
Until next time guys, congratulations, Sara, take it easy, ok," Dr. Mills said, handing them the pamphlets. She shook both of their hands before leaving.

"Well, any less nervous," Gil asked.

"No, I'm more nervous now. This is real now," Sara spoke with an armful of pamphlets.

"We'll get through this together," Gil replied, coming close and kissing the side of Sara's head.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

TBC

* * *

There will be an ultrasound soon, promise!

Thanks for all the reviews, i'm almost at 200, Thanks!

Katie


	21. Chapter 21

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"So Griss, what's on the docket tonight," Warrick asked as all but Sara sat in the break room.

"A little bit of everything. Where's Sara so I can get started?"

"She just ran to the bathroom. I heard her mutter something about her bladder being the size of a kidney bean or something," Greg spoke, causing Catherine to hide the slight smirk crossing her face.

"Anyone else notice that she's been going to the bathroom a lot lately," Nick spoke.

"I mean, she had to go three times the other day at our crime scene."

"So what, Nick," Catherine said.

"We were only there two hours."

"Maybe she just drank too much coffee."

"See, there's another thing. I haven't seen Sara pick up a cup of coffee in the last week," Nick added.

"Think they may be starting to figure it out, Gil," Catherine whispered.

"Let them talk. They will know eventually," Gil replied back as Sara finally walked into the break room.

"Sorry guys. So what's for assignments tonight?"

"Let's see, Nick, Warrick, you two have assaults at Strip-O-Rama. Stripper is claiming she was assaulted by a patron and smacked him over the head with a glass. Now the patron is claiming assault as well."

"This should be fun. Flip for the stripper."

"Greg, you have a B&E at a liquor store."

"Who's my wingman, or should I say woman?"

"You're a big boy, Greg, this one is all yours. But if you need help, call me, I'm the back-up."

"Cool! Thanks, Griss!"

"And you two."

"Something fun I hope," Catherine asked.

"Two dead, may be overdose, but check it out anyway."

"Sure thing. I'm guessing you have paperwork?" Sara asked as she took the slip.

"What else is new? Be safe."

"Don't worry, Gil, I've got Sara's back. Come on, Sara, let's get this over with."

"Yeah, bye, Gil."

"Bye"

* * *

"Jim, what are you doing over here?" Catherine asked as she and Sara got out of the Denali, kits in hand.

"We're a little short at P.D. A couple guys, detectives, retired and a few more are sick, so we're stretched a little thin."

"And you got stuck with an overdose," Sara asked.

"Apparently. Anyway, P.D. was called when a fellow squatter found the two dead upstairs, and no, he doesn't know them."

"I thought you said he was a fellow squatter?" Sara asked

"Not in this house. Anyway, no IDs yet on the two vics. This house was condemned a year ago, and according to a few of the local bums, they have been squatting for the past month."

"House all clear?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, both bodies are upstairs. I'm going to start making some phone calls, see if I can find out some names. If not, we're going to have to wait to see if they're in the system. Oh, and David's on his way."

Walking inside, both Sara and Catherine took deep breaths through their mouths.

"It smells like a dump in here," Sara muttered, a wide smile on her face as she tried to suppress her gag reflex. Catherine flaring her nose to suppress hers.

"Are you going to be ok in here with this smell?"

"Yeah, and if I'm not I have a bag."

"Good," Catherine said as the two walked up the stairs and into what was most likely the master bedroom, finding their two victims.

"Well it certainly looks like an overdose."

"Lots of drug paraphernalia that's for sure," Sara said holding up a dirty needle, bagging it.

"It doesn't look like they've been here that long, maybe a day."

"Maybe," Sara said looking around the room before opening the closet. Not seeing much other than blankets, she was about ready to close the closet until the slightest squeak was heard.

"Watch it, Cath, there might be mice," Sara said bending down to move the blanket on the floor, only to feel weight in it.

"What the…?"

"What you got over there, Sara?" Catherine asked, coming to take a look over her shoulder.

"Don't know," Sara replied as she opened up the blanket.

"Oh God!" Sara said as she looked at the tiny infant, quickly trying to determine if it was alive or dead.

"Anything?" Catherine asked as Sara felt for a pulse and looked for a rising and falling chest.

"It's alive, call 911 now, the breathing is very shallow," Sara yelled as Catherine called for an ambulance.

"Dispatch, I've got an infant at 832 West Ave, barely breathing. I need an ambulance now."

"ETA is five minutes."

"Sara, Catherine, what's going on?" Jim asked.

"I overheard the call. There's a baby?"

"I found," Sara said, uncovering the baby slightly to see if it was a boy or girl.

"Her, wrapped in a blanket." Sara said softly as she wrapped the tiny baby. She didn't look any bigger than a month old.

"Are there more blankets in the Denali?"

"Yeah, come on, let's get her bundled and warm," Catherine spoke as she followed Sara down the stairs and outside into the oddly cool night of the summer.

"Jim, you may want to have a word with the officer who cleared the scene and tell him that he has to check closets," Sara spoke as she and Catherine wrapped another blanket around the infant. Sara pulled her into her body for heat and held her in the crook of her arm.

"Already on it. Adams!" Jim barked.

"I thought you said you weren't good with kids."

"Kids. Babies are ok with me," Sara spoke looking down at the infant who had opened her eyes, trying to focus but staying deathly quiet, her chest still struggling to rise and fall.

Brushing her face, Sara ran her finger over the little girls chin and cracked lips only to have the baby open her tiny mouth, suckling quickly.

"She's probably starving," Catherine spoke, brushing the child's head. Both women looked up at the sound of sirens.

"Go with her, Sara."

"You think I should?"

"Someone should be with her. I got this, and I'll call Gil for you, too."

"OK, thanks, Cath," Sara said as the doors to the ambulance opened.

"Baby?" The woman asked.

"Right here," Sara spoke, laying the tiny girl down, hearing the squeak of a few cries as Sara pulled her finger out of her mouth.

"Breathing is shallow, she looks malnourished, possibly in withdrawal as well. We need to get her to the hospital now. You coming," the woman asked Sara who nodded.

"Let's go then."

* * *

"What do we have," the doctor asked as the paramedics, Sara and the baby rolled into the hospital.

"Infant, found in a closet, very shallow breathing. Mom and dad were druggies, she may be going into withdrawal as well. I doubt she has eaten in a couple days."

"Ok, let's get a line in, and get some blood."

"Whoa, whoa, you can't go any further," the nurse said, stopping Sara.

"But-"

"No buts, you don't want to be back there. Sit over there and I'll update you when I can. Go." The nurse pointed as Sara turned and found a plastic seat to sit in.

* * *

The ringing of Sara's cell phone brought her out of her trance.

"Hey"

"Hey back," Gil said though the other end of the line.

"Catherine fill you in?"

"Yeah, is the baby ok?"

"Don't know, the docs have been back there for the last half hour and I haven't heard anything. Did Catherine get anything from the bodies yet?"

"No. I'm on my way over to the hospital now."

"You don't need to."

"But I want to be there, for you."

"That's sweet, but go help Catherine first. She may need the help."

"She's fine."

"Gil, help me by helping her. All I'm doing is sitting here waiting for a doctor."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, come see me later."

"Just take it easy, Sara. Ok?"

"I will."

* * *

"Miss," the nurse said coming into the waiting room two hours later.

"Any news? How is she?"

"Very lucky," she said as the two walked into the ER room where the tiny baby was laying in a crib, ready to be taken upstairs to NICU.

"Dr. Hastings, this is the woman who found her," the nurse spoke as Sara looked into the incubator. It looked like the tiny baby was at least breathing easier.

"How is she?" Sara asked.

"Time will tell," the doctor said as Sara brushed her finger over the babies crown and down to touch her hand. Her tiny palm opened and grab Sara's finger.

TBC

* * *

More to come tomorrow with the baby!

Thanks to all who have taken the time to review! They are great encouragement!

Katie


	22. Chapter 22

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Would you like to try feeding her, Ms. Sidle," the nurse on the NICU floor asked. She came in with a bottle and spotted Sara sitting down in the rocking chair, eyes glued to the baby, with her finger incased in the little girl's hand.

"Oh no, I don't… I…"

"Trust me," the nurse said. She took the tiny baby out of the incubator and adjusted the few wires before placing her in Sara's arms.

"She's bonded with you," the nurse said as Sara looked down at the tiny face. The nurse took the bottle and brushed the tiny girl's lips with it.

"We don't know how she'll feed yet. If she doesn't take the bottle we'll have to put in a feeding tube and I would really hate to see it come to that," the nurse explained watching as the baby squirmed at the bottle.

"Can you try," the nurse asked, passing the tiny bottle to Sara.

"OK, but just so you know I've never done this."

"It's ok, you look like a fast learner."

As soon as she opens her mouth try and get the nipple in, hopefully she will start suckling," the nurse explained as the baby opened her mouth.

"There you go," Sara said as the baby's mouth closed around the bottle.

"This is good," the nurse spoke as the baby's jaw started working, swallowing the formula.

"What does her doctor think about her condition?"

"Tell you what, I'll go get her so she can tell you word for word, ok?"

"What! No, don't leave!"

"You're doing fine, I'll only be gone a minute. Just keep showing that little one that someone cares. I'll be right back," the nurse said as she left.

"Well, hopefully Gil or Catherine can find your birth certificate so we can stop calling you little one," Sara spoke softly as the baby suckled.

"I don't know who your mommy was and why she did what she did, but I will promise you one thing. I will make sure you're taken care of."

"Miss Sidle," the doctor said coming in the room, smiling when she saw the baby eat.

"Hi"

"You look very content with her," the doctor spoke as she pulled up a chair.

"Maybe it's my maternal instincts coming through. I just found out a little while ago that I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you," Sara said softly.

"Have we found a name for this one yet?"

"Not yet, my teammates are looking for a birth certificate."

"Well until we find her records all we have to go on is the tests we ran. First, she is tiny, but I know she is older than she looks, but she hasn't been fed properly for months."

"You mean to tell me that she is older than a month?"

"Afraid so, I would say around three."

"So what happens?"

"We're going to keep feeding her, keep her hydrated, and give her some medication to help with the development of her lungs. We're also watching her temperature, make sure she doesn't develop a fever, and making sure she doesn't develop pneumonia from exposure.

"Developmentally, we're not sure yet. We want to take her for an MRI later on. But so far it looks like she has bare minimum of drugs in her system, probably from breathing in while whoever was smoking crack."

"So withdrawal?"

"Will be minimal."

"That's good."

"That's a plus for her, but she still has a long way to go. She's badly malnourished, right now we have to make sure she doesn't go into organ failure."

"And if she doesn't?"

"She will have to worry about the future; high blood pressure, heart disease, diabetes, learning difficulties, the list gets longer as more and more studies come out.

"But for right now," the doctor said, making Sara look up to face her.

"Think positively and hope. Never give up on hope. I've seen babies who came back from the fine line of death to live happy lives."

"Really?"

"Really," the doctor said getting up.

"Marge," the doctor said.

"Yes?"

"Can you make sure Miss. Sidle gets something to eat?"

"Sure thing."

"I don't want you falling over from low blood sugar when you're pregnant. You have another life to look after."

"Thanks, doctor."

* * *

"This is really sad, Gil," Catherine said close to the end of shift as they sat out at the layout table looking over the last of their evidence.

"Yeah it is, but hopefully the guys in Narco can find the dealer. There could be more bodies after people use this batch of drugs. There was enough poison in there to take out more than two people."

"Have you talked to Sara since last night?"

"No, I tried calling but she wouldn't answer. I'm guessing her phone is on silent. I'm going to go up there as soon as shifts over."

"Mind if I tag along? I want to see how the baby is."

"Gracie." Gil said, getting a look from Catherine.

"What? The birth certificate says her name is Gracie, I think we should use her name instead of calling her 'the baby'."

"Gracie, then," Catherine said as they packed up the last of the evidence, sealing it up.

"Meet you in the car park in five?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to call Sara again, see if she answers."

"Ok"

* * *

"Excuse me," Gil asked the receptionist at the hospital.

"I'm with the crime lab, there was a baby girl brought in last night, malnourished. I was wondering if you could tell us what floor she's on," Gil spoke as he and Catherine both flashed there CSI ids.

"Hold on, let me check the records for baby Jane Does'. Ok, floor number 9, she's in the NICU, just ask the nurse up there to see her."

"Thanks"

"NICU is not a good floor," Gil muttered.

"She was a really sick baby, Gil. She needs all the help she can get," Catherine said as the duo took the elevator up to the ninth floor.

"Do you see Sara anywhere?" Gil asked as both he and Catherine looked for the familiar brunette.

"No, let's ask the nurse about the baby," Catherine said as she and Gil walked around the corner, into the open window room. They saw Sara in a rocking chair, giving the baby another bottle.

"There's a sight that I never thought I would see."

"She's beautiful," Gil whispered; more to himself than anyone, making Catherine smile.

"A preview of what's to come, Gil. Come April, you and Sara are going to have your own baby to coo over."

"Something I can't wait for."

"Is this making you excited for it?"

"Just a little," Gil spoke as he and Catherine moved to the room. They tapped on the door to get Sara's attention before walking in the room and taking the vacant seats to sit beside her.

"Hey," Sara spoke softly.

"How's she doing?" Gil asked.

"She's got a long road ahead of her," Sara said, explaining the baby's condition.

"Is there anything else they can do?" Catherine asked.

"Not much, it's all up to her now."

"Gracie."

"What?" Sara asked, looking at Gil.

"We found her birth certificate. Her name is Gracie Harrow."

"Any family?"

"Not that we could find. We haven't found any grandparents, aunts or uncles."

"So if she get's better she's going into foster care," Sara whispered, a few tears building in her eyes.

"Catherine," Gil asked, looking for some privacy.

"I'll see you two later. Take it easy, Sara," Catherine spoke squeezing the brunette's shoulder before leaving the room.

"Doesn't she have enough to fight? Now she's going to have to fight through foster care?"

"Maybe not, people want to adopt babies, Sara."

"Not ones that are going to have severe problems, Gil. These are the babies that usually get left behind."

"She may get lucky," Gil said, as he saw the connection Sara had already formed with the baby.

"Can you hold her for a minute," Sara asked quickly.

"What? No, Sara. I don't know…"

"It's easy, I learned quickly," Sara said softly placing the child in the crook of Gil's arm. She shuffled the wires before passing the bottle to Gil.

"Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom, I'm about ready to pee my pants. I've been sitting in that chair for the last eight hours. Look, see she likes you already."

"You think?" Gil asked looking down at the baby in his arms, suckling on the bottle.

"I know. She cries when the nurses pick her up. Just give me ten minutes," Sara asked walking out of the room towards the ladies' room. She finally let her tears spill and a sob escape her throat. This caught the attention of the nurses as she came out of the stall.

"Sara," Marge asked.

"Oh, hey. Sorry about this."

"Are you ok?"

"How do people do that to a baby? I've been a CSI for almost nine years. I have processed some of the most gruesome scenes you can think of, and yet when it comes to a child, an infant, everything changes," Sara rambled.

"That's because it's different. Children, babies, they don't have a choice in the matter, adults do. Adults put themselves in harm's way, little ones like that baby you brought in don't."

"She's an orphan now," Sara whispered, bracing herself with her hands on the sink, trying to quell the dizziness she was feeling.

"She will have someone. Sara, you ok?" Marge asked as Sara wobbled slightly.

"Just dizzy."

"Ok, let's go outside. You can sit, have a drink and eat something, ok?"

"'Kay" Sara agreed. The two left the restroom but only made it to the nurses' station before Sara fell, light going to dark.

TBC

* * *

Sorry, another cliffhanger for today!

keep up with those reviews!

Katie


	23. Chapter 23

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"I need a doctor over here!" Marge yelled as she caught Sara, slowly laying her down on the floor and cradling her head in her lap.

"What happened," a doctor asked, kneeling down and checking Sara's pulse.

"She fainted. She's pregnant, too," Marge added as Sara's eyes started to flicker open.

"Welcome back, Sara."

"What happened?" Sara croaked out.

"You fainted coming out of the bathroom," Marge spoke as the doctor looked the rest of her over.

"Your pulse is running a little hard, Sara, I would like to take you into a room and check you out."

"Is that really necessary?" Sara asked sitting up. She looked down the hall to see Gil put Gracie in her bed and then come out of the room.

"I'm fine, I'm ok," Sara said getting up, wobbling as she did so.

"You're not ok, sit before you fall back over." The doctor instructed.

"Sara?" Gil asked, watching as the nurse and doctor hovered close.

"What's wrong? The baby? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Gil."

"She fainted." The nurse told him.

"We would like to check her over, just make sure she's ok."

"Sara?"

"I'm fine, Gil, really."

"Then humor me, ok. I just want to make sure that you and that baby are ok. Please?" Gil asked.

"Ok, but I'm telling you, I'm ok."

"Let's just confirm that. Marge, would you set up a bed at the end of the hall? Gil, stay with Sara until we're ready. I'm going to go get some supplies; we'll be back in a few minutes." The doctor spoke as Sara nodded, resting her head on Gil's shoulder.

"Gracie?" Sara asked.

"Is sleeping. She finished her bottle, burped once and will hopefully sleep for a bit."

"I'm surprised she didn't cry with you."

"I'm not that bad with babies."

"I don't mean that. It's just that anytime a nurse tries to pick her up or hold her she starts to cry."

"I guess I still have the touch then."

"The touch?"

"When Lindsay was a baby and cried while I was around, Catherine would pass her to me. As soon as she was in my arms she stopped."

"That will be good when this one comes. Gil?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm totally freaked out about becoming a mom, this whole pregnancy and the birth. I keep thinking that I'm not going to be able to handle labor, and pushing a baby out. Then there's keeping it happy, and midnight feedings and everything else that comes along with raising a kid."

"I'm a little freaked out, too, but you know what?"

"Hmmm"

"As long as we're together, we can do this, and you can do this Sara. And that baby in that room down the hall is proof of the maternal instinct you have already."

"Sara," Marge said, breaking the conversation.

"We have a bed at the end of the hall in a small room ready."

"OK, lets get this over with," Sara said standing up, still a little wobbly. Gil steadied her as they walked down the hall.

"We don't usually have adult patients up here, but we have overnight beds for parents, so that's where we're going to do this; unless you want to go down to maternity."

"No, up here is fine," Sara said sitting down on the side of the bed. She eased back as the doctor came in with an ultrasound.

"We all ready?"

"Yep"

"Ok, first things first, let's check your blood pressure. Let's just strap this on," the doctor said, blowing up the cuff as much as she could, she then checked the results.

"It's a little high."

"Am I ok?"

"You need to calm down and de-stress a little bit; that will help. But I'm going to ask you to make another appointment with your doctor to check it again in a week. If it hasn't gone down we may need to give you some medicine. Have you been taking your pre-natal vitamins?"

"Every day but today."

"That's good. Now, let's do a quick ultrasound."

"Really?" Gil asked with a smile.

"Yeah, just want to make sure everything is ok in there. Have you not had one yet?"

"No, at my next doctor's appointment we were going to be able to see it," Sara said as she rolled up her shirt.

"Can you unzip your pants and roll them down a bit, the baby tends to sit a little lower in the first couple of months," the doctor spoke, Sara doing as she asked.

As soon as her hand was free, it was incased in Gil's, who had a large smile on his face, eyes already glued to the blank screen.

"OK, let's get started, shall we," The doctor said as she squirted gel onto Sara's stomach causing her to suck in air.

"Sorry, I know it's cold."

"S'ok," Sara said releasing her breath as the probe moved around on her stomach.

"Everything ok," Gil asked, not seeing much on the screen.

"Everything looks fine, just give me another moment." The doctor said enlarging the snapshot of Sara's womb with a smile.

"Sara, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure"

"Do multiples run in your family?"

"Twins, no, at least I don't think so, why?"

"Because," the doctor said turning the screen fully towards the couple.

"You are carrying twins."

"What!" Sara said with wide eyes.

"Twins. See, two sacs right here," She said pointing to the screen. She pointed out the different features, as Sara laid there surprised and Gil sat stunned.

"You're sure," Sara asked.

"Positive. Congratulations."

"Are you two ok," Marge asked with a smile.

"Just a lot to take in," Gil said with a smile, squeezing Sara's hand as he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Why don't we give you two a minute. Once you're ready, Sara, give Marge your doctor's information and she can send over your latest chart so she can re-check it on your next appointment."

"Ok," Sara said as she was handed the enlarged photo of the two lives inside her.

"Sara?" Gil asked as the two were left alone. She snapped her out of her trance and looked up from the picture.

"I was freaking out about one, I'm terrified about two."

"We can do this, Sara."

"How are you so calm about this?"

"Don't worry, I'm freaking out on the inside too, but-"

"But?"

"We're bringing life into the world, Sara, something that you and I made. After all the death we see everyday, it's a joyous thing to see brand new life being made, and to be the ones that made it."

"Everything is going to change."

"Everything already has changed, Sara, the second we found out about being pregnant."

"Two babies."

"We can do this. If we need help, we'll have lots of aunts and uncles that will jump at the chance."

"Once they find out about them."

"Everything will be alright, Sara, I promise you that."

"Don't make a promise you can't keep."

"I'm keeping this one. I want these babies, I want a house, and to play ball with Hank in a big backyard. I want Sunday dinners, with two laughing babies. But most of all, Sara," Gil spoke brushing the hair out of her face.

"I want you."

"I want you, too."

"Sara?"

"Yeah"

"Marry me."

"What? Gil,"

"Marry me, Sara," Gil said looking directly into her eyes, where tears where forming.

"I don't want you to marry me just because I'm pregnant."

"I'm not. Sara, do you remember when Ava and I were talking out back, when we first met?"

"Yeah"

"And you over heard our conversation. I know you heard more than what you admitted to," Gil spoke as Sara nodded.

"And I told her that even though we have only been together a short time that I wanted you to be my wife. Yes, you being pregnant changes things slightly, but in the end, all I want is for you to be my wife."

"Ok"

"What?" Gil asked.

"Yes, I'll marry you."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Sara said through a sob, a smile on her face.

"Hey, no crying."

"Happy tears, promise," Sara spoke softly as Gil wrapped her up in a hug.

"Gil?"

"Yeah"

"Happy Birthday!"

"And what a happy birthday it is."

TBC

* * *

It wouldn't be one of my stories if she wasn't having more then one baby, lol

Thanks to everyone who has continued to review! Keep them coming!

Katie


	24. Chapter 24

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"I talked to the nurse," Gil said coming back into the room.

"She said you can stay in here and get some shut eye, and eat something."

"I'm fine, Gil. Still a little shocked, but I'm ok."

"I know that, Sara, I really do, but you're going to run yourself into the ground at this pace. You need to get some sleep, to relax a bit, and eat. If these two," Gil spoke softly, placing his hand on Sara's stomach.

"Are going to stay healthy, you need to stay healthy. Ok?"

"Gracie?"

"I'll stay with her."

"Who's going to let Hank out? I forgot all about him."

"I called the neighbor; his son is going to let him out. Now sleep, ok."

"Ok"

* * *

"Mmmmm," Sara moaned out, opening her eyes. She looked at her watch as she stretched.

"No way! I slept six hours," Sara said glancing at the wall clock.

"Shit, I slept six hours!"

Slowly easing her way out of bed, Sara stretched again, getting the kink out of her back before leaving. She went to check on Gil and Gracie.

Standing in the doorway of Gracie's room, Sara smiled at the sight before her. Gil had a bottle in his hand, while he rocked the infant.

"Hey," Sara spoke, breaking Gil's concentration on the little girl before him.

"Hey"

"How's she doing?"

"She's eating, but her temperature has risen slightly. The doctors are watching her closely," Gil spoke as Sara sat down.

"I want to tell the team about us."

"They know we're together, Sara."

"Not that, I want to tell them we're getting married and having two babies."

"You don't want to wait to tell them about the pregnancy?"

"No more secrets from the team, our family, Gil."

"Ok, when do you want to tell them?"

"Soon"

"Knock, knock," Catherine spoke from the doorway, two people behind her.

"Hey Catherine."

"Hey, can I talk to you two for a minute."

"Sure," Sara said looking at the two people trying to peer in the room without looking to obvious.

"I found some relatives of Gracie, grandparents."

"And they want to be part of her life now?" Sara asked somewhat defensively.

"Sara, they didn't know she existed. The mother, their daughter, ran away a few years ago. The family paid a fortune looking for her, but to no avail. When we ran the mother's DNA, an old assault from years ago popped up, her father was in the middle of a bar fight. Anyway, when 13 of the allies matched, we contacted him, the parents showed us proof that their daughter ran away, then we showed them the photo of our vic. Gracie is their granddaughter."

"Oh"

"And they would like to meet her."

"Ok, but can I just have a second first, please," Sara asked as Catherine nodded, leaving. Gil slowly placed the baby in Sara's arms, a few slight squeaks coming from her.

"Hey, shh, it's alright." Sara whispered to the baby as she sat in the rocker, Gil left to give her a moment and meet with Gracie's grandparents.

"I made a promise to you yesterday, Gracie, and that was to make sure that you're taken care of and I'm following through on that promise. We found you two people who want you, two people that will love you."

"Sara," Gil asked, poking his head back in the room.

"Yeah, I'm done, send them in."

"Mr. and Mrs. Feilding, I want you to meet Sara Sidle. She is the one who found Gracie."

"Thank you, Ms. Sidle," Mrs. Feilding spoke as she looked at the tiny baby in Sara's arms.

"For giving us part of our daughter back."

"Here, take her, bond with her," Sara said, passing the infant over.

"She's got a long road ahead of her, but she's strong. She's eating, which is really important right now."

"I never knew I had a granddaughter," Mr. Feilding spoke as he looked over his wife's shoulder, staring down at the tiny infant.

"My daughter, she was 17 when she ran away and was on drugs. We tried to help her, but one day, we both came home from work, and she was just gone. And we tried to find her, we really did," Mr. Feilding explained to the three.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fielding, really there's no need to explain to us. Just promise me one thing," Sara spoke as she brushed her hand over Gracie's.

"Anything"

"You'll take real good care of her."

"That's a promise that we will not break, Ms. Sidle."

"Well then, I guess this is goodbye," Sara spoke as she grabbed Gil's hand.

"Ms. Sidle, Ms. Willows, Mr. Grissom, thank you again, for giving us Gracie."

"Bye, Mr. and Mrs. Feilding," Gil said as the three walked out of the room.

"Hey, you two want to grab a bite to eat before shift starts," Catherine asked.

"How about after shift, with the team, at Franks."

"You sure you want to eat at Franks when you're pregnant, Sara?"

"I'll eat toast. That's probably all I'll be able to keep down anyway."

"Then I'll guess I'll see you at work."

"Bye Cath," Gil spoke as they went their separate ways towards their cars.

"How about I get you home and into bed for a few more hours of sleep, then a shower and food."

"That sounds wonderful right now."

"My place or yours?"

"Yours. You know," Sara spoke, leaning her head on the window, her eyes already closing.

"We should really think about living together, I know we decided to wait before, but now," Sara spoke, mumbling with a yawn.

"We're getting married, and having babies. I like that idea. Sara, honey, you awake," Gil spoke softly, glancing over to see Sara sound asleep.

* * *

"Hey, time to wake up," Gil spoke softly, kissing Sara.

"Time to get up?"

"Afraid so, do you want to shower before we eat or eat first?"

"Eat, I'm hungry."

"Good, I made veggie lasagna. Are you feeling ok?"

"Well, the crick in my neck is gone, and I'm not nauseous at the moment so I'll take it," Sara said as Gil led her down to the kitchen, Hank running around her feet.

"Hey boy, have you been a good boy?"

"Here, eat," Gil said placing the lasagna in front of Sara, who, upon seeing it, paled.

"Honey?"

"I think I'm going to be sick," Sara said running to the bathroom, heaving up what she ate at the hospital. Gil was right behind her, holding her hair and rubbing her back.

"I really don't like this morning sickness thing."

"That makes two of us."

* * *

"Hey, breakfast after shift tonight," Sara spoke as the gang sat down at the break room table.

"My treat," Gil spoke.

"Well, if you're paying, I'm in," Greg spoke as Nick, Warrick and Catherine nodded their heads in agreement.

"Good. I'll call Brass and see if he wants to come, too."

"How about Doc and David, too? They haven't come to breakfast in a long time," Sara said, following Gil out of the break room and down the hall.

"What's up, Catherine? I know you know something," Warrick spoke, seeing the smirk on her face.

"I know nothing, and the something I do know, I promised not to tell."

"Bets! Twenty says they're getting married," Greg spoke, slapping down a twenty.

"I'll take that action."

* * *

"So Gil, Sara, what's with the team breakfast," Doc asked.

"Can't we just have a friendly breakfast?"

"Sure, but when you're offering to pay, something's up."

"So spill it you two. What's going on?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, we have bets to win."

"You're making bets on us now?"

"Now, Sara, the lab's been making bets on you and Grissom for the past six years, it's nothing new."

"Really, like what?"

"Like when you two will get together, or have a date. Who's going to rip the other a new one. How long will it take before the sexual tension drives everyone mad," Greg spoke, getting a kick from someone under the table.

"Hey!"

"Greg, some of those bets should be kept quiet," Catherine spoke.

"Catherine, you started that one!"

"Catherine," Gil said in an authoritative voice.

"What, sometimes the tension was a lot to bear. The other people around you had to find ways of escaping it," Catherine spoke as Sara laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"I just find it funny that you thought I didn't know about those bets."

"You knew?"

"Yeah. I may not talk gossip, but that doesn't mean I don't overhear it and put two and two together. Don't think there weren't times when I tried to help you win your bets. It gave me some amusement that you found our lives so interesting."

"Ok, enough with the bet talk. What's the real reason we're all here for breakfast, Gil," Jim asked.

"Well for once, we, Sara and I, both have some news."

TBC

* * *

Sorry about the delay everyone, my internet was down for most of the day!

Enjoy, and don't forgat to review!

Katie


	25. Chapter 25

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Well, for once, we, Sara and I, both have some news," Gil spoke as the waitress passed with two plate full's of bacon, eggs, sausages and hash browns, making Sara pale.

"Sara?" Catherine asked, seeing the signs of morning sickness appear.

"I think I'm going to be sick."

"What, Sara Sidle sick, yeah right," Greg laughed and the gang, all but Grissom and Catherine, joined him.

"Move, Gil," Sara pushed, running to the bathroom.

"Stay here, I'll go make sure she's ok," Catherine spoke squeezing Gil's shoulder. The guys all quieted down as they realized that Sara was really sick.

"Sara ok, Griss," Warrick asked watching as Grissom looked towards the bathroom.

"Yeah, she will be."

"That's a little cryptic."

"Well, you guys were talking the other day. Start putting the clues together, you are all CSI's, remember," Gil said as he got up, wanting to check on Sara.

* * *

"You ok, Sara?" Catherine asked as she came into the bathroom.

"I hate morning sickness. Please tell me this pregnancy thing gets better."

"Sure it does," Catherine spoke cheerfully.

"You're a bad liar, Catherine, has anyone ever told you that?"

"What can I say, there's a lot of up's and down's to pregnancy."

"And the up's are what exactly? Because I'm not looking forward to swollen ankles and a big ass."

"Well, what kept me going was knowing that in the end, there was going to be this beautiful baby, something that was a part of me." Catherine spoke as a knock sounded from the door.

Peaking his head in the door, Gil spoke. "You ok?"

"Better, but I don't think I can stay. The smell right now is making me want to throw up again."

"Why don't we just get everyone to come over to our place, I can make breakfast for everyone and you can eat your crackers and fruit" Gil spoke as Sara started to tear.

"What's wrong honey?"

"You said it was our place."

"And that's my cue to go. I'll let the guys know we're going over to yours," Catherine said, leaving with a smile as Gil stepped into the ladies room.

"Honey, of course it's our place. We getting married and having babies, I don't expect you to live across town in a tiny apartment."

"I know. I know that," Sara spoke with a hiccup as she hugged herself close to Gil. "I've just never heard you say 'our place'. It's nice. Ok, let's got to OUR place," Sara said wiping her eyes as Gil kissed her forehead.

"So, was that a hormone thing or a mood swing? Just so I know for future reference," Gil asked as they walked out, Sara smacking his chest with a laugh.

* * *

"So have you figured it out yet," Sara asked as they whole gang sat down in Grissom's small living room.

"Well I'm guessing it's not the flu," Nick spoke with a smile.

"Or that bug you thought you caught from the hospital."

"And although you are a vegetarian, I know that the sight of cooked bacon or sausage has never made you sick."

"So how far along are you, kid," Jim asked as Grissom pulled out the sonogram photo and handed it to Doc.

"Almost seven weeks," Sara said looking at Doc, who had shock written on his face, slowly morphing into a smile.

"Well, I'll be. You know, when you two do something individually it's great, beyond great, but when you put your heads, or in this case more than heads, together, you're just showing everyone up," Doc spoke making both Sara and Gil laugh.

"I don't get it," Greg asked.

"How are they showing us up, Doc?"

Taking the photo back from Doc, Gil laid it down on the coffee table for all to see.

"This right here is our baby."

"And so is this one," Sara added, pointing to the other side of the photo.

"Twins?"

"Apparently so," Sara smiled out.

"There's more," Gil said, getting the attention back from everyone trying to figure out why the babies looked like kidney beans.

"More?" Jim asked.

"We're going to get married," Sara spoke as Gil squeezed her hand with a smile.

"Really?"

"Yes, Greg."

"You're not getting married just because…'" Jim pointed to Sara's stomach.

"No, Jim. Sara and I talked about it some before the pregnancy."

"And pretty much figured out that it would be in our future, but, since we're going to be living together anyway, we figured we might as well just do it," Sara laughed out.

"That and we love each other and both want this."

"But, wait, you've only been together since June, its August now, that's only three months. How do you two know you want to be married after dating three months," Nick asked curiously.

"Nick, I've known Sara a long time; it's been almost six years since I met her, and fell in love with her. And if I would have taken my head out of my ass, like so many people told me to, we would have done this a long time ago."

"But we're doing it now," Sara finished with a smile.

"Congratulations are in order then. May this new adventure bring you all the pleasures of marriage and raising kids," Doc spoke raising his orange juice.

"I'll second that one," Jim spoke as everyone else raised their glasses.

"Here, here!"

"So, wedding. Sara, we have to go dress shopping."

"What? No, no dress shopping. I am not wearing some big poofy dress."

"Ok no big dress, but you still need a dress, and I do too. Oh, where do you want to do it, and when. I've got lots of contacts around Vega-"

"Catherine, slow down, we haven't even picked out rings yet," Gil spoke.

"Wait, you mean you proposed to Sara without a ring?"

"Not exactly," Gil answered, leaving the room.

"Where's he going Sara?" Warrick asked as they watched Grissom disappear around the corner.

"Dunno. It's Gil, he's been doing these random disappearing acts for as long as I can remember," Sara spoke as Gil came back into the living room with a cat that ate the canary smile on his face.

"What?" Sara asked from her spot on the chair. Gil came to squat down in front of her.

"When I asked you to marry me the other day, I forgot to give you this," Gil spoke softly, holding up the silver wedding band, one large diamond in the center with two small ones to the side.

"Gil, it's beautiful!"

"So, because I asked you before with no ring, I'm going to ask you again. Sara Sidle, will you marry me?"

"My answer is still the same. Yes, Gil, I'll marry you," Sara answered as Gil slid the diamond ring on her finger, kissing her finger when it slid into place.

"So I guess that really means you're off the market now, huh," Greg spoke, trying to break the concentration Gil and Sara had with one another.

"Sorry, Greg."

"No, you're not, Grissom. I wouldn't be if I had Sara on my arm."

"Never thought I would see the day where you and Sara were finally an item; I was proved wrong. I never even imagined you two getting married and having babies, and you've proved me wrong again. And for once, and I think I speak for all of us when I say this, I'm really happy that you two keep proving us wrong," Doc spoke, smacking Grissom on the shoulder.

"Congratulations, again!"

"Now, let me see that ring," Catherine demanded more than asked as Sara stood, holding out her hand.

"That's quite the rock Grissom," Warrick spoke.

"It was my mother's."

"It's beautiful," Nick agreed.

"Hey, Griss?"

"Yeah, Greg?"

"Are you going kiss her? Because I know if I just proposed to my girlfriend and she said yes I would have laid one on her already."

"That's not such a bad idea, Greg," Gil answered turning to Sara, who had a smile plastered to her face.

A tapping on a glass and Catherine telling the couple to 'kiss already' made the moment that much sweeter.

Slowly, Gil cupped Sara's face in his hands, cradling it, before slowly touching his lips to hers.

When the kiss was still going on a minute later, someone coughed; the couple still didn't break apart. Everyone watched as Sara wound her arms around Gil's neck.

"I think we should go," Jim spoke, Gil and Sara not registering what was being said.

"You think?" Nick asked as Sara pressed herself closer to Gil.

"Yeah, come on guys, I don't want to be here when this turns x-rated."

"Ew, no one needs to picture that, Cath; Sara maybe, but not Grissom. No offense, boss" Greg spoke as he put his jacket back on.

Just before closing the door to leave, Catherine popped her head back in.

"Happy belated birthday, Gil!" A grunt was all the reply she received before shutting the door.

"I thought they'd never leave," Gil mumbled as he started to maneuver Sara back into the bedroom making Sara laugh.

"Want to know an upside to me being pregnant right now?"

"Sure," Gil answered as he pulled Sara's top over her head, already working on the clasp of her bra.

"It's made me extremely turned on, all the time."

"Really?" Gil asked, finally taking his lips from her neck.

"Yes, now what say we remedy that need?"

"I couldn't have thought of a better way to help my pregnant, soon to be wife," Gil spoke, bending down and kissing just below Sara's belly button, twice.

"I love you, all of you."

"We love you, too," Sara spoke, running her hands through the thick head of curls.

TBC

* * *

Ok my internet is back up and running properly after buying a new router for my computer, i hate technologly sometimes, lol. But i can post regularly now!

We needed some mushy fluff after Gracie, so enjoy!

Thanks to all who've left a review, please keep them coming!

Katie


	26. Chapter 26

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Man, I think I met the woman of my dreams last night," Greg said, talking with Nick and Warrick in the break room.

"Woman of your dreams, I thought that was Sara?" Nick joked.

"I'll always have a special place in my heart for Sara."

"That's sweet, Greg," Sara said joining the boys in the break room.

"But, this woman, she's the one, man."

"You just met her last night," Warrick said.

"You're one to talk, Rick, Mr. 'I got married after three months of dating'."

"Hey, Griss and Sara are getting married after three months of dating."

"Yes, but there's a difference, they've known each other for years."

"OK, back to the girl, Greg, why is she so special?" Sara asked, changing the subject. The lab gossip still didn't know one hundred percent that she and Grissom were a couple.

"I met here at the specialty coffee shop where I buy Blue Hawaiian. She likes punk music, horror flicks and works the night shift at the emergency animal hospital, so she gets the late hours and call in's just like I do. Add to the fact that she's smoking hot."

"What's hot?" Grissom asked as he and Catherine walked into the break room.

"Greg's future wife."

"I didn't know you were engaged, Greg."

"Not yet, Grissom, but once she falls for the Sanders charm…"

"She'll go marry her boss."

"That was low, Nick."

"Assignments. Nick, I believe it's your turn for the decomp."

"Ah man, do I get any help?"

"Afraid not, we're tapped tonight. Greg, you have an assault, victim is at the hospital. Warrick, Sara, you two have a double at the show grounds. Cath, you and I have a rape. Ok, let's get to it." The team started to disperse.

"Sara?"

"Yeah?"

"Be safe."

"Always am. Gil?"

"Yeah?"

Looking up he smiled when Sara signed 'I love you'.

* * *

"Hey Jim, what have we got?" Warrick asked as he and Sara met Jim at the show grounds.

"Two male DB's; their drivers licenses say on the left is Kyle Lutton, the one on the right is Frank Stills."

"Any witnesses?" Sara asked.

"No, just the grounds man that found the bodies. I have a detective interviewing him now."

"Two detectives on one case?" Sara asked.

"New guy, he's from Frisco PD, I think. Hey, maybe you know him. Hey Diles," Jim called to the new man in town.

"Come over here for a minute, I want you to meet a couple of the CSI's you're going to see a lot of working nights."

"Detective Diles, this is Warrick Brown and Sara Sidle. Warrick, Sara meet…"

"Christopher?"

"You two know one another?" Jim asked.

"You could say that," Sara said, slowly starting to pale.

"Sara, you ok," Warrick asked, grabbing her arm.

"Yeah, I'm just going to get some water. Fill me in when I come back," Sara said taking quick strides back to the Denali. She went to the far side of the vehicle so the three of them couldn't see her lean against it, taking deep breaths, a few tears springing to her eyes.

"Stupid hormones."

"So, you two know each other," Warrick asked.

"Yeah, I haven't seen Sara in a long, long time. Since we were teens," Christopher mumbled, still looking towards the Denali.

"Ok, back to the case. We can interrogate you about your relationship with Sara later, but for now, what did the grounds man say," Jim spoke, changing the subject.

"Not much, he was doing his nightly rounds, came down this way towards the kiosk and noticed a broken window. He went to check it out and he saw someone lying on the ground. He came closer and realized he was dead. When he looked around a little more, he noticed a second body. After quickly checking for a pulse on both victims and finding none, he called 911, and stayed put."

"Did he say how two grown men got in here? The grounds are locked at night, right," Warrick asked as Sara came back towards them, still not looking a hundred percent.

"Yeah, they are. I checked the locks myself and found they had been jimmied."

"Feeling better," Warrick asked as Sara nodded.

"I'm going to take body on the right."

"Fine with me," Warrick spoke as the two walked off.

* * *

Five hours later, Warrick and Sara finally had a suspect in their case. Warrick was following up on the last bit of DNA evidence while Sara finished the interrogation. Coming out of interrogation, Sara tried to get out of PD quickly, but to no avail.

"Sara!" Christopher called, stopping her dead in her tracks.

"Sara, please stop."

"Chris, I don't know what I'm supposed to say to you."

"Hi would be a start."

"Hi, and now I'm saying goodbye, I have work to do."

"I never wanted to leave."

"But you did, Chris, just like I'm leaving now," Sara said walking away.

"Sara," Chris spoke, stopping her before she was too far away.

"I never forgot about you."

* * *

"Please tell me we've nailed this guy," Sara asked as she and Warrick combed through the last of the evidence, putting the final pieces of the puzzle together.

"I think we got him. Man, I don't get people sometimes. This guy put two holes in each one of these guys because they owed him a grand. I would hope my life is worth more the a thousand dollars."

"You're worth more than a thousand dollars, Warrick," Sara assured with a smile.

"Come on, let's go nail the dumbass."

* * *

"Damn right I killed them! Those two deserved it. They owed me money and wouldn't pay up!" The suspect spoke angrily as Warrick and Sara interrogated him for the second time with his lawyer.

"For a thousand dollars?"

"Yep"

"You know for once, I'm going to leave it at that, I don't want to know anymore," Sara spoke, Warrick nodding his head in agreement.

"Officer, read him his rights," Sara said, getting up and leaving interrogation. As she left the room she noticed whispers pointed her way as she noticed Christopher down the hall.

"Time's like this I wish I could drink," Sara mumbled as she and Warrick made their way back to CSI.

"You want to talk about it?"

"Nothing to talk about."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Well, since I can't have a drink, chocolate is always a good substitute."

"Spoken like a true pregnant woman!"

"What's that supposed to mean, Warrick," Sara asked as the duo made their way into the break room, where the gang all sat going over there cases. Sara went straight to the fridge for a bottle of water and the chocolate bar she stashed.

Sitting down beside Gil, Sara leaned back, savoring the taste of chocolate on her tongue until a knock on the break room door got everyone's attention.

"Sara," Chris asked, nodding to Warrick.

"Christopher," Sara answered, the two having some sort of face off until Sara spoke.

"Chris, meet Nick Stokes, Greg Sanders, you know Warrick, Catherine Willows and Gil Grissom. Guys, meet Chris Diles, my brother."

TBC

* * *

Bet you didn't see that one coming, lol

Sorry for the late post today, it's been an interesting day so far. Besides having a headache from drinking to much yesterday, lol, as i went to close my sliding glass door today, it came off it's tracks and fell on a metal chair and smashed to peices, what a way to start off a rainy sunday, lol

Thanks for all who have reviewd, keep them coming, i'll be posting at my regular time tomorrow!

Katie


	27. Chapter 27

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Guys, meet Chris Diles, my brother" Sara spoke as the room fell to dead silence

"Well, I think its clock out time, I don't know about you, Gil, but I'm ready to go," Sara spoke, knocking Gil out of his shock.

"Ok, go grab your jacket. I just have to grab my briefcase," Gil spoke, guiding Sara out, but not before Chris spoke again.

"Sara, can we talk, please?"

"You know what, you may be ready to talk but I'm not."

"You told me to leave."

"You're really going to do this here? I was a kid, trapped in a foster home with a brother that was turning his back on the only family he had left. What did you want me to say to you," Sara said harshly as Chris turned silent.

"That's what I thought. Gil, take me home, please," Sara asked as Chris let the duo pass. He then looked at the speechless group in front of him.

"Look, it was nice meeting you guys. Warrick, nice working with you, but I think I'm going to head out. I'll see you guys later, I guess," Chris said, quickly leaving.

"Sara has a brother?"

"Foster care; man, that's not right."

"It explains a lot, though," Catherine said as she and the rest of the team watched Gil escort Sara down the hall.

"Why do you think Chris came back now? And why is his last name not Sidle like Sara's," Greg wondered aloud.

"I don't know, Greg, I don't know," Warrick spoke as he noticed Chris, sitting at reception looking slightly lost.

"What I do know is this; whatever was said in here today, stays in here. The lab doesn't need Sara's, or Chris' for that matter, private lives spread all over."

"Warrick's right. No one around here needs to know; when Sara's ready to talk about it she will. Let's just keep her as stress free as possible; for her and those two babies she's carrying," Nick said as everyone in the room nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

"Sara, do you want to talk about it?" Gil asked as he drove home.

"Not yet, once we get home. I'm still digesting that my brother is in Vegas working at P.D."

"When did you find out that he was here?"

"Warrick and I met him at our scene."

"He was just there?"

"Yeah," Sara said softly as she leaned her head against the cool window, trying to stop the headache that was forming in her temple.

"Are you ok, honey?"

"I just want to sleep."

"Then sleep," Gil spoke softly as he watched Sara's eyes slowly drift shut.

Ten minutes later, Gil was pulling into the driveway of the townhouse. Quietly opening and shutting his door he went around to softly open Sara's door, hoping not to wake her. Undoing Sara's seatbelt and maneuvering it around her, Gil slowly lifted Sara into his arms, not waking Sara, just smiling as she seemed to snuggle further into his arms. Maneuvering himself to unlock and open the door took a few minutes. Making an excited puppy stop jumping took another extra minute, but as quickly as possible Gil walked down the hall, towards the bedroom. He swiftly laid Sara down on the bed. Stretching his arms quickly, Gil bent to take off Sara's shoes and socks, unzip her pants and roll them down her long legs. Satisfied, Gil covered her and kissed her on her temple before leaving to attend to an excited puppy that hadn't seen his masters all night.

"Hey boy" Gil spoke as Hank ran circles around his legs, nuzzling his head into Gil's hands, looking for any kind of affection.

"Come on, let's go outside and play"

At the mention of play, Hank darted towards the back door, excited to go outside.  
After Gil opened the back door, Hank darted towards the innocent squirrel that ran up the tree as soon as the overzealous puppy came near.

Sitting down on the back porch, Gil smiled watching the pure innocence that Hank held. Gil enjoyed watching him discover new things, whether it was the prickles of a weed, the wetness of early morning dew on the grass or discovering a new animal to chase.

"This is what fatherhood is going to feel like," Gil mumbled, smiling at the thought.

The doorbell ringing brought Gil right back to reality, making him sigh. Getting up, Gil quickly answered the door before whoever was there rang the bell again, waking Sara up.  
The only thing Gil was not expecting was to see Chris standing on his front porch, looking lost.

"Can I help you?"

"Is my sister here?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Your lab gossips a lot, it didn't take me long to figure out you two were an item, not to mention the fact that Sara asked you to take her home," Chris spoke, trying to see over top of his shoulder to see any sign if Sara.

"So, is she here?"

"She is."

"Can I speak with her?"

"I'm not sure she wants to speak with you, Chris. Plus, she's sleeping at the moment."

"No I'm not, Gil," Sara spoke, looking very tired and a little sad in her sweats, standing with Hank by her side.

"Sara," Chris spoke.

"Christopher Diles, I like the word play on Sidle, by the way."

"I needed an out," Chris gave as an explanation, still standing at the door, with Gil in front.

"Can we talk, Sara?"

"Gil, let him come in," Sara asked, as Gil slowly moved from the door, keeping a close eye as Chris entered their domain.

"Nice place you got here," Chris spoke, not really sure what to do with himself as he followed Sara into the kitchen. He watched as Gil guided her to the breakfast nook to sit while he fixed a pot of tea.

"Would you like something to drink, Chris?" Gil asked.

"Yeah, ah, I'll have some tea unless you're making coffee."

"I can't have coffee in the house," Sara explained.

"Last time I saw you, you were already drinking the stuff almost black."

"Well, things change when you're pregnant."

"You're pregnant?"

"Yep, about nine weeks."

"So, I'm going to be an uncle?"

"That depends on if you're going to stick around long enough."

"Ok, I deserved that," Chris said, watching as Sara walked into the living room, slowly pacing.

"No, you deserve a lot more than that."

"You're right, I do."

"You were my brother, the only family I had left," Sara looked at Chris, staring him straight in the eye.

"You aged out of foster care and left me."

"You told me..."

"I was scared. I didn't want you to go, Chris!"

"But-"

"All you did was come to me, the day after you turned eighteen, and said you were joining the army. You were leaving me, the only thing I had left in my life. And instead of being taken from me like everything else was, you were leaving of your own free will. Do you have any idea of what I was going to go through? Foster home upon foster home, with people who took you in because they wanted a government check every month, not because they gave a damn about you," Sara spoke, slowly getting louder and louder.

"Sara," Gil spoke softly, coming into the living room, grabbing her arms and making her look him in the eye.

"Try and stay calm, ok. Think of these two," Gil said quietly, placing a hand on her slightly rounded stomach.

Nodding her head, Sara wiped her eyes from the few tears that fell.

"After you left, I did try and find you, at least for awhile. But I didn't get very far. I found out that you were stationed on the west coast, and that you were shipped somewhere overseas. I stopped looking after a year. After no word from you I might add."

"I didn't know what to say," Chris spoke.

"And when I finally did figure it out, you were out of foster care, only god knows where. I didn't know how to reach you. And I figured that after all the time had passed you wouldn't want to see me anyway."

"And what, you figured now, after twenty years, you could come back into my life and everything would be ok?"

"No, but I thought maybe you could hear my side. Why I left, why I changed my name and why I want to be a brother to you again."

"Well," Sara said, sitting down, curling herself into Gil as Chris sat across from her.

"Ok, well let's start with the name change. That one should be pretty obvious; I didn't want to be related to our parents anymore. I didn't want the stigma of having to carry that weight around, knowing that our mother killed our father. Suffice to say that when Jim said your name, I was taken back."

"You didn't know I worked in Vegas?"

"All I knew was that you were a CSI. I had no idea you were here, if I would have known…"

"You wouldn't have come," Sara finished.

"No, I still would have come, but I would have tried to talk to you first before accidently meeting over a dead body. Trust me, that was not the way I wanted to see my baby sister again."

"And the reason you left," Sara asked.

"Well…."

TBC

* * *

There's more backstory to come so stay tuned!

Thanks for all the reviews everyone, keep em' coming!

Katie


	28. Chapter 28

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"I left because I couldn't look at your sad eyes anymore," Chris explained as Sara stood quickly, looking madder than hell.

"So what, you thought the solution to my sadness was to leave?"

"I thought it would be better. That way you wouldn't have to see the same sadness in my eyes."

"Well, you thought wrong, Chris."

"And I know that now," Chris said as the room fell into silence, breaking when Sara yawned.

"Look, I'll go. You're tired, you need to sleep to keep that baby healthy."

"Babies"

"What?"

"It's twins."

"Congratulations, Sara. You too, Gil."

"Thanks," Sara spoke softly as Gil nodded.

"Sara?"

"Yeah"

"Can we talk again? I would really like to get to know my sister again."

"Ok"

"Ok?"

"Yeah, we can get a bite to eat or something. But in the mean time, our childhood, foster care, all that stuff stays-"

"Between us. I know, I won't tell a soul, promise," Chris said as he left through the front door. Sara stood there looking like a lost little girl with big brown eyes, until Gil came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"You ok?"

"As long as you keep holding me, I'll be ok."

"How about I take you back up to bed and hold you for the next eight hours?"

"I like the sound of that," Sara murmured as Gil led her back to the bedroom.

* * *

Eight hours later and Sara was awake, wide awake. She started making circles on Gil's bare chest, trying to slowly rouse him awake. She smiled when his hand grabbed her backside and pulled her closer, so that not only were their legs intertwined but their chests were molded together as one.

"Are you awake?" Sara spoke softly.

"I am now. How long have you been awake," Gil asked softly as he opened his eyes to look at soft brown ones looking back.

"Not long"

"Liar"

"Ok, about a half hour or so."

"Have you been watching me sleep the whole time?"

"Yep, I was just trying to imagine what these two will look like when they get here. Will they have your blue eyes, my unruly curly hair, your cleft?"

"It's pretty amazing to think about it. I mean, we created something; two somethings. We created two little blank slates that will look to us to fill them with information, to teach them right from wrong, to love and hate, and to laugh. I don't think there is a better sound than a happy, smiling, laughing child. And we get to experience that, as parents."

"You're looking forward to everything that comes along with it, aren't you?"

"Maybe not midnight feedings and changing dirty diapers, but watching two innocent little beings grow; that I'm looking forward to."

"I want them to experience everything I didn't."

"And they will, Sara. You may have your parent's blood in your veins, but you are no where near what they were. You have taken a different road in life, a road of love, of peace, and patience. God only knows how much patience you have."

"Gil?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to get married."

"We are."

"No, I mean soon, I want to do it soon."

"How soon are we talking," Gil asked, much more awake.

"This weekend, Saturday."

"That's in four days, Sara."

"I know."

"Why? We don't have to rush this."

"First, I don't want to be the size of a house when we get married. And I want to get married before these two are born. Second, I want to be your wife, the sooner the better.  
And third, I don't want to lose you."

"You won't lose me Sara, I promise you that."

"Christopher left, and he was my brother."

"Is that where this is coming from?" Gil asked softly, no judgment in his eyes, just tenderness.

"No. Yes. Maybe a little of both," Sara spoke, looking down.

Tilting her head back up, Gil kissed the tip of Sara's nose.

"I love you, and I'm never leaving. You'd have to chase me away with a baseball bat, and I would still be sitting on this bed."

"I would never chase you away," Sara said, a few tears springing to her eyes.

"I think you should talk to your brother. I think he has just as many demons as you that he's trying to banish. But," Gil continued before Sara could say anything.

"I'm not saying you should just let him back into your life, just like that, he needs to earn that back. But try and let him in a little bit. Tell him about foster care, about everything good and bad. Tell him how you got into college when you were sixteen years old, and how you finished you masters at twenty two. Tell him how you lived your life and how you made the people's lives around you better. I knew the minute I met you that my life was going to be better," Gil said softly as he wiped a few more stray tears away.

"As for the wedding," Gil added,

"I want to marry you as soon as possible too, but…"

"I hate buts," Sara mumbled.

"But, why don't we plan it for two weeks from now? I can call Henry and Ava, and see if Jacob is well enough to travel. And my Uncle Herb would like to come. We could even do it outside, in our backyard. We can get Catherine to use her contacts to get food catered, flowers delivered and all those other wedding arrangements that have to be made. Also, I have a friend who is a justice of the peace, I'm sure he would gladly marry us."

"You don't want a priest to do it?"

"We would have to go to marriage sessions, and that takes a couple months. Plus, I don't need a priest to say what a justice of the peace can. We're going to be married in the eyes of God, church, state," Gil said just as the alarm to wake them up went off.

"Hungry?"

"Starved," Sara spoke as she watched Gil get up, pulling on his sweat pants. Standing herself, Sara quickly grabbed the side table, a dizzy spell overcoming her.

"Sara!" Gil yelled, quickly coming over, sitting her back down on the bed.

"Honey, you ok?"

"Just a little dizzy, I must have stood up too quickly."

"That's all?"

"Yeah. Remember, the doctor warned us that it would probably happen," Sara said, slowly standing back up.

"See, I'm ok, but what I could really use is some food. Do you think you could make me Eggs Benedict?"

"I think that could be arranged, Miss Sidle. Hey Sara?"

"Hmmm"

"Are you going to take my name or keep yours?"

"What do you want?"

"It's not about what I want, Sara. This is your name."

"I think," Sara said, coming to stand in front of Gil.

"That Sidle has run its course. I think it's time for another Grissom in the world," Sara spoke as she wrapped her arms around Gil's neck.

"You think the world is ready for another Grissom?" Gil asked.

"Not likely, but soon enough there will be two more. So like it or not, the Grissom name is expanding."

"You know, I didn't think that would ever happen."

"What, expand the Grissom's?" Sara asked as Gil nodded.

"Believe it or not, the proof is right here, in my expanding stomach."

"You can barely tell you're pregnant, Sara. You would only know if you said-" Gil said as Sara looked up wide eyed.

"What?"

"Do I look fat?"

"Is this a mood swing?"

"No, this is a question, do I look fat?"

"No honey, you look beautiful."

"But you said I looked-."

"Pregnant, Sara. You look like a glowing, beautiful, pregnant mother to be."

"Really?"

"Yes," Gil said, letting his breath go slightly as Sara smiled, pecked him on his cheek and then left his embrace to get orange juice.

"I hope I can survive this," Gil mumbled, pulling out the ingredients for breakfast.

"What was that, Gil?"

"Nothing, Sara, just thinking out loud. We have a lot to do if we want to get married in two weeks."

"Oh, well that's what Catherine is for," Sara smiled back, going back to her reading.

* * *

"Hey guys," Sara said with a smile as she and Gil came into the break room at the start of shift.

"And what's got you so happy, Sara," Nick asked.

"We're getting married."

"We know, we were there when Grissom proposed the second time," Warrick stated.

"No, what I mean is that we decided to get married sooner."

"How much sooner," Catherine asked, not liking where this was going.

"Well, we were hoping that with your help, Catherine, we could do it at the town house in two weeks."

"What!"

"Yeah. I want to look good, not as big as a house when we do this," Sara stated.

"And it's just going to be small anyway. Just a few people from Gil's family, you guys, like twenty or so people. Gil's going to call Ava, make sure all three of them can come, and his Uncle Herb."

"OK, two weeks, we can do this. Wedding party, who's in it?" Catherine asked, quickly shooting off questions.

"Umm, I was going to ask Jim to give me away," Sara stated.

"And Rick, if you want, the best man job is yours," Gil stated.

"I'd be honored."

"Greg?"

"Yeah, Sara?"

"You want to be my Man of Honor?"

"Man of Honor, like instead of a maid of honor?"

"Yeah"

"I think I could dig that, as long as I don't have to wear a dress."

"No dress required."

"And you two," Gil said, speaking to Catherine and Nick,

"Can be our ring bearers."

"Ah, aren't we a little old for that?"

"Says who? And really, are any of us in this room really much to follow traditions?" Sara pointed out.

TBC

* * *

Ok, so there will be more Sara Chris intereaction coming, I kinda forgot about this chapter, lol

Thanks for all who have reviewd, keep them coming!

Katie


	29. Chapter 29

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"So," Chris spoke as he and Sara sat at the breakfast nook at Grissom's townhouse.

"So."

"I don't know where to begin," Chris sighed, rubbing his head in his hands.

"How about we go back; back to the day where I told you to leave."

"You sure you want to rehash all this?"

"I think in order for me, and you, to move on, we need to. If we ever want to have some semblance of a relationship we need to lay our past to rest, or as much of it as we can," Sara spoke, thinking back to when she was thirteen years old.

"_Sara" Chris spoke, knocking on her bedroom door of her new foster parent's home. He smiled softly when he saw her knee deep in Moby Dick._

"_Chris! You came!"_

"_Yeah. How you doing in this one?"_

"_Ok, the Jameson's seem to be like a nice couple. Mr. Jameson let's me raid his bookcase for something new to read when I'm bored."_

"_That's good. Sara, can we talk?"_

"_Sounds pretty serious."_

"_It is," Chris spoke, sitting down on her bed._

"_Is it about mom? Have you heard anything lately? No one will tell me about her, I can't even go see her anymore."_

"_She's been moved from the hospital to a prison cell. I went and saw her last week. She's not well, Sara."_

"_All the more reason we should go see her. She protected us, Chris, I want to see her."_

"_I know, Sara, but I think it might be for the best if you stayed away for awhile."_

"_But-"_

"_Sara, trust me, ok."_

"And I did trust you," Sara spoke to Chris, a few stray tears forming in her eyes.

"I really was trying to protect you. Mom really was pretty messed up. And if you thought seeing her in the psych hospital was bad, prison was worse on her."

"But that should have been my decision to make."

"You were only thirteen, Sara. You were so young."

"I was old enough to make my own decisions."

"I don't think anyone, me included, knew the genius that you were yet," Chris spoke, making Sara form a small smile.

"And then you told me that you were joining the army."

"_So, what's this big serious matter you want to talk to me about? Wait, you turned eighteen last week! Are you breaking me out of here, taking me away from strange families? We could live together, and I can go to school, and we can live a normal life."_

"_Sara-"_

"_And we could get a dog."_

"_Sara-"_

"_I promise, I'll take care of it, even pick up its poop. We could live in an apartment."_

"_Sara," Chris said a little louder, stopping Sara's rambling._

"_What?"_

"_I have something to talk to you about, and you're not going to like it."_

"Suffice it to say, I was surprised when you blurted out that you were joining the army."

"I didn't want it to come out that way. I had it planned all in my head, so that you wouldn't think I was just abandoning you."

"I don't think it would have mattered how you said it, I still felt abandoned," Sara spoke as she and Chris both moved into the living room. Sara curled herself up in the corner of the couch as much as she could; her belly was already making it difficult to pull her legs up all the way.

"Pretty soon, you're not going to be able to do that," Chris spoke as Sara shot him a look.

"Sorry"

"Don't worry about it. Gil and I just came completely out at the lab last week after Hodges of all people noticed the ring on my finger. The lab rats were gracious enough to not say anything about my expanding waistline even though it's fairly obvious I'm pregnant," Sara said softly.

"I never asked you; what made you join the army?"

"I wasn't in a good place when I aged out, even before then."

"You always seemed ok."

"To you, I did, but a lot of that was a farce."

"You could have told me."

"You didn't need to deal with my problems, too. The foster house I was staying in, the foster dad was an old marine, he thought that with routine and discipline a troubled child could set their future straight. Kind of like when a drug addict gets clean, they need routine, procedure, and someone to keep them in line. He suggested the army to me, said it might help me. I could go to college, and serve the big man all at the same time."

"But I was your family."

"It wasn't the same, Sara. You may have been stubborn, but I needed someone to kick my ass. But I didn't want to tell you I was joining the army the way I did"

"_So what's so important that you need to say?" Sara spoke, as she held her knees close to her chest._

"_I'm leaving, joining the army."_

"_What? No, you're supposed to get me out of foster care," Sara said, tears welling up in her big brown eyes._

"_I can't, Sara. I went downtown yesterday and signed up. I leave for Fort Bragg in a couple days."_

"_No, no, Chris! What am I supposed to do?"_

"_I'm sorry, Sara, but I need to leave."_

"_No, you don't! We can be together. We can be a family, just us!"_

"_I'm so sorry, Sara."_

"_Fine," Sara said, quickly putting on a brave face, wiping her tears and standing._

"_What?"_

"_I said fine, leave."_

"_I don't want to, Sara."_

"_But you are anyway. So leave, go through that door and board that bus, and make a new family. I'll live, I'll survive. I always do," Sara said, whispering the last part out. _

_"But just know this, Chris."_

"_What?"_

"_You leave, don't come back."_

"_Sara, I don't want this to be the end. You're still my sister."_

"_But you're not my brother. You're just abandoning me like everyone else in this world has," Sara said through sobs. _

_"I don't want to see you again, Chris," Sara said just before leaving her room and entering the bathroom and slamming the door. Her sobs could be heard from the hall._

"_I love you, Sara! Don't forget that," Chris said from the other side of the closed door. Not hearing anything in return, he left._

"I think I suffered my first real broken heart that day," Sara spoke as she looked Chris in the eye. Both of them had visible tear streaks coming down their faces.

"Me, too," Chris agreed.

"I didn't mean it, when I told you to never come back. I was just angry."

"You were so serious. I always wanted to have you in my life, Sara."

"Why didn't you try and find me?"

"I did, once. I came back to San Francisco a few years later and tried to find you. The foster care people wouldn't tell me much because I had changed my name. They didn't believe me when I told them who I was or that you were my sister. So, I tried another way, I went back to the last foster home I saw you in. I was lucky that the foster parents remembered me. They told me that you were in college. That as soon as you got an early acceptance, you emancipated yourself and left."

"I did. I thanked the family I was staying with for not shipping me off for the last three years I was in the system and left without a second glance backwards. I needed to start my own life."

"And you did."

"I tried to."

"You did, Sara. Just look at you know. Your successful, you're getting married, and starting your own family. That's more than I ever accomplished in the army."

"It took a long time. Like you, I was a messed up kid. I still am a little messed up, but thanks to Gil, I've been slowly moving past what has kept me sad for so long."

"I'm glad you found someone who makes you happy, you deserve it." Chris cleared his throat and continued.

"I found out you went to Harvard," Chris stated, making Sara smile.

"Yeah, for a few years. I got a full ride scholarship. After I finished up there I went to Berkley to finish up my masters; that was another two years of school."

"You spent five years in universities?"

"Yeah. I wanted to get into forensics somehow. So I started off as an assistant coroner, like Gil, but decided I wanted to help people. So I transferred to the lab, as a CSI one. A few years later, after becoming a lever three, I went to a forensic conference."

"You've been together since you were twenty six?"

"No, but I've known him since I was twenty six. He helped me out a lot. A couple years later, Gil asked me to come to Vegas."

"And you've been together since you came to Vegas?"

"I wish," Sara laughed out.

"Gil and I played cat and mouse for a longer than we both care to admit. When I was ready for a relationship, he wasn't and vice versa. It wasn't until the end of May this year that we finally did something about us."

"And now everything is changing for you again."

"Yeah," Sara said, rubbing her belly with a smile.

"Chris?"

"Yeah?"

"Gil and I, were getting married next week, would you ah, like to come?"

"Are you sure?"

"I would like you to be there. I want a relationship with you again. Right now, we're on somewhat stable ground. And although I've not completely put our past together behind me, I really want too. So I think, you attending my wedding, is a good second step in rebuilding."

"Then I would love to come, Sara. As long as Gil is alright with it, too."

"He was the one who suggested that I should try and rebuild our relationship. He's ok with you coming."

"Where and when?"

"Next Saturday at one o'clock, here. You don't have to bring anything other than yourself."

"I'll be here, Sara," Chris said as he squatted on the floor in front of where she sat.

"Thank you, for giving me a chance to be a brother again."

"Thank you for letting me be a sister again," Sara said, a genuine smile gracing her lips.

TBC

* * *

A little more insight into Chris and Sara's background. There will be more back story later.

Thanks for all who have reviewed! Keep them coming!

Katie


	30. Chapter 30

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"So, Gil said he would pick us up at the airport, right," Ava confirmed with Henry and a better looking Jacob.

"Yeah, he said he would be here. He said he and Sara had a surprise for us."

"I wonder what? Maybe it's something to do with the wedding."

"There's only one way to find out; ask. Look, there he is. Uncle Gil," Jacob shouted, a big smile on his face, but quickly putting the mask back over his mouth and nose when Ava shot him a 'be careful' look.

Hearing the yell, Gil looked towards the gate and smiled when he saw the three.

"Hey, you're early," Gil said, looking at his watch.

"The weather was good," Ava said as she threw her arms around Gil's neck, whispering to him in the process.

"Jacob is doing so well, thank you so much, Gil. You gave me my son back."

"You're welcome, Ava. Henry," Gil said, shaking the man's hand.

"Are you ready for a life of marriage, Gil? It's not always roses."

"Hey!" Ava admonished.

"Well, it's not. But I wouldn't change it for the world."

"Twenty years of marriage and he's finally figured out how to save himself."

"I think I've dodged the marriage thing long enough."

"So what's this big surprise, Uncle Gil?"

"Ah, you'll have to wait until Sara's with me. It's as much her surprise as it is mine."

"Are we waiting in the airport for anyone else, Gil?"

"Yeah, Uncle Herb. He's supposed to be on this flight, too."

"Gilbert"

"And that would be him."

"Hey, Uncle Herb."

"So you're finally biting the bullet."

"Looks like," Gil said as he was embraced by his uncle.

"Well I'm happy for you. That Sara is a looker."

"That she is," Gil said turning to the three standing off to the side.

"Herb, I would like you to meet my sister, Ava, her husband, Henry, and my nephew Jacob. Guys, this is my uncle, Herb."

"You're Arthur's…"

"Yeah," Ava said sheepishly.

"Hey, I'm not judging. You have his eyes, just like Gil."

"So Gil, what's this big surprise Sara was telling me about."

"Ah, all in good time. How about I get you guys checked into the Rampart, and then back to my house for dinner. Jacob, the offer still stands for tonight, if you're feeling ok."

"Really, I can come with you to the lab," Jacob said excitedly as Ava and Henry's head snapped up in surprise.

"As long as it's ok with your mom and dad. You did ask your mom and dad, right?"

"No, he didn't," Ava said looking at her son.

"Well hell, if he's not going, can I take his spot, Gil?" Herb asked.

"I want to go, Mom." Jacob pleaded.

"Let your dad and I talk it over. You're still getting better, but you're not even close to a hundred percent."

"I'll wear my mask the whole time if that makes you feel any better."

"Just let me think about it, and talk to Gil, too, ok."

"Fine," Jacob said as the five of them got into the Denali outside. Gil quickly put on the flashers and got out of the airport a little faster.

"One of the perks."

* * *

"Ok Gil, we're all here, take us to see Sara. I want to see this surprise," Herb said as he met Gil, Henry, Ava and Jacob in the hotel lobby.

"Yeah Gil, plus I want to see Sara and talk wedding stuff."

"Well you'll probably be talking to yourself. Catherine planned most of it. Other than picking a dress and cake tasting, Sara hasn't done much."

"Oh and by the way, Gil, you didn't have to pay for our hotel rooms," Henry spoke. "

"Because I can guess those private rooms cost a pretty penny."

"Like I said before, there's perks to this job."

"You're telling me you got those rooms on the house?" Jacob asked.

"I am totally becoming a CSI."

"Actually, Catherine's father owns the Rampart as well as some other hotels and casinos in Vegas," Gil explained as he took the exit off the strip.

"So she must be pretty set for life then."

"Not really, at least not that I know of. She refuses to take a lot of things from her father. They don't have the best relationship, but if she asks for something, she can usually get it," Gil replied as he took the turn towards the townhouse. Two minutes later Gil was pulling in the driveway.

"This doesn't look like Vegas anymore."

"Not until night, if you sit on top of the roof you can still see all the lights," Gil spoke as he opened the door, everyone smelling the savory aroma of food.

"Sara," Gil yelled.

"In the kitchen."

"Follow the smell," Gil instructed as he met Sara in the kitchen, who was pulling down plates from the cupboard .

"Sara," Ava spoke with a smile. Sara turned and matched her smile.

"Sara, whoa momma!"

"Surprise!"

"When did this happen?" Herb asked with a smile, coming to embrace Sara in a hug, one which she readily returned.

"About eleven weeks ago."

"You're only eleven weeks," Henry said surprised.

"Ah, that's our other surprise, its twins!" Gil said as he rested his hand on Sara's stomach.

"This was so not the surprise I was expecting," Jacob said.

"Although it's totally awesome!" He reached out his hand to touch Sara's stomach, pulling away slightly when he realized he should ask first.

"Yeah, go ahead, but I haven't felt anything yet."

"Soon you will. I can't believe you're only eleven weeks," Ava said still in shock.

"Not that I think you're too big or fat or anything," Ava spoke correcting herself slightly, making Sara smile.

"It's just when I was pregnant with Jacob, I don't think I started to really show like that until the end of the fifth month."

"Well my ass is going to get huge no matter what, so how about we eat."

"I'm starved. What are we having?"

"Veggie lasagna"

"No meat," Herb asked.

"Sara's a vegetarian, Uncle Herb."

"Well, as long as it tastes good, I'm ok with rabbit food, for at least one meal. I'm sure my cholesterol will thank you for it, Sara."

"You're very welcome then Herb, dig in. So Jacob, are you tagging along with us tonight? It's going to be my last night in the field."

"Mom, Dad?"

"What kind of stuff are we talking about, Gil?"

"I can't guarantee cases, but I'll start off slow, nothing too gruesome."

"Bodies?"

"Come on, Mom. I can take it."

"If I see Jacob getting uncomfortable, I'll get someone to take him back to the lab, or do it myself. He's going to be attached at the hip to one of my team members. He can't touch anything, but can observe all he wants."

"Including the autopsy?"

"You think you're ready for that, Jacob?" Sara asked.

"Can't be that bad."

"All I know is I puked at my first."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's a lot different seeing a dead body. But once you open it up, it's a whole other ball game."

"We could play it by year. Mom, Dad, can I go, please? I'll wear my mask, and everything.  
Plus you know, I'm eighteen, I don't really need your permission. I'm going to go to school for this, I'm going to see it one day."

"You sure you're ready for kids, Gil," Herb laughed out at Jacob's antics.

"Fine, go. But be careful, please be careful. Don't push yourself, if you need to rest."

"Tell you what, Ava," Sara spoke in between bites. "I need to rest every little bit, Jacob can be attached to my hip tonight, so that when I rest he does too."

"Then I think its ok."

"Yeah," Jacob asked with a smile on his face.

"Yeah," Henry said with a smile. "But I want the details later. I know I can't do the whole crime scene thing, but I like the facts."

"Sure thing, Dad."

"Hey, Gil?"

"Yeah, Uncle Herb?"

"Is there a bachelor party?"

"Ah, I'm supposed to give you this," Gil said taking out his wallet and handing a phone number to Herb.

"What's this?"

"Yeah, what's that?" Sara asked.

"Jim's phone number. He's planning something, and wants Herb in on it."

"What about us girls, Sara? Are we doing anything?"

"All I know is Catherine is picking us up tomorrow night."

"This is going to be one to remember, isn't it," Herb said with a mischievous smile.

TBC

* * *

Yay, Grissom's family is back! and the bachlor/bachlorette parties are coming!

thanks for all who have reviewed! Keep them coming, let me know your still reading!

Katie


	31. Chapter 31

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Ok guys, sorry to cut this dinner short; Sara and I, and Jacob if you're still coming with us, have to get ready for work," Gil spoke as he glanced at his watch.

"And you're more than welcome to take my Mercedes, Uncle Herb."

"You're actually going to let me drive it?"

"Yes I am, on one condition," Gil said handing over the keys.

"I'm all ears."

"You drive carefully."

"You know me, Gil."

"Yes I do, that's why I'm saying drive carefully."

"You think I could take it for a spin, Gil," Henry asked, his eyes lighting up like a Christmas tree.

"Yeah"

"Well then, we'll get out of your hair," Ava spoke as she turned to Jacob.

"Please be careful tonight."

"I will, Mom, don't worry."

"It's my job to worry," Ava spoke as she palmed his cheek.

"We'll take good care of him, Ava. I promise that he won't over do it too much tonight," Sara said, reassuring her.

"Ok, then before I change my mind, Henry, Herb, you ready to go?"

"Be safe, son."

"I will, Dad, see ya, Herb," Jacob said as the three left, hoping in the Mercedes. They watched as Herb backed out of the driveway, squealing the tires as he went.

"Breathe Gil, just breathe, your car will be ok," Sara re assured as she squeezed his arm with a smile.

"Yeah, ok. Well," Gil said turning around to see Jacob with a smile on his face.

"You're excited about tonight, aren't you?"

"Extremely. This is cool!"

"You may not think that when sifting through a decomp, or a garbage truck," Sara replied.

"Either way, this is pretty awesome."

"Well, awesome is going to have to wait for about ten minutes while Sara and I change and get our stuff ready for work. Feel free to amuse yourself with whatever."

"Amuse yourself with whatever? Is that what you're going to tell these two, Gil? Jacob, help yourself to the fridge. Hank needs to be let out if you want to throw the ball around for ten minutes."

"I got it, Sara, I'll take Hank out."

"Thanks," Sara said as she followed Gil back into their bedroom.

"Sara," Gil asked as he unbuttoned his top.

"Hmm"

"You think this is a good idea, letting Jacob come to the lab?"

"Gil, think back to when you were a kid. How many animal mysteries did you solve?"

"Hundreds"

"Then think back to your first autopsy. How old were you?"

"Fifteen"

"And your first real crime scene?"

"Eighteen"

"I think its ok. It's part of the Grissom gene to want to do new things. You think these two are going to be like that," Sara asked as she stood to the side in front of the full body mirror, naked from the torso up.

"Well, they will have the Grissom genes running through their veins," Gil spoke, coming up behind her, laying his hands on her swollen stomach. Suddenly he felt the softest flutters under his palm.

"Did you feel that," Sara asked, wide eyed with a smile.

"Was that the babies?"

"I think so," Sara said, excitement in her voice as Gil quickly stood in front of her, kneeling down to place both hands back on her rounded stomach, his expression one of a little boy discovering something new.

Feeling the flutters again, both Sara and Gil smiled.

"It feels like butterfly wings." Sara mused as she put her hands atop of Gil's.

"Really?"

"Yep," Sara said as the flutters stopped. They waited with hands on Sara's belly for them to start again, but to no avail.

"I think they're all worn out," Sara mused as Gil slowly stood back up.

"That was the most amazing thing."

"Well get used to it, I'm sure it's bound to happen a lot more," Sara said as she pulled her new top on.

"Come on, let's finish getting ready. I'm sure Jacob is wondering what's taking us so long," Sara said as she finished dressing, leaving Gil to his own devices.

* * *

"OK, Sara, you want to grab case slips for tonight, I'm going to get Jacob a visitor's badge," Gil asked as the three got out of the Denali.

"Sure thing, see you in there," Sara spoke as she left the two.

"Hey Judy, any cases tonight?"

"Yeah, where's Grissom?"

"He's getting a visitor's badge for a temporary trainee. He asked me to pick up the slips."

"Ok, well there's only one that's come in. Are you excited for Saturday?"

"How did you find out ab…"

"Lab gossip, Hodges overheard Catherine talking to Nick, Greg and Warrick about the wedding. I'm really excited about it."

"You're coming?" Sara asked as Judy kept talking, not even hearing what Sara was saying.

"Everyone from the lab is coming. We all just figured that the invitation was word of mouth, so we'll see you walking down the aisle at two, right?" Judy said, waiting for an answer from Sara who just nodded her head before walking to the break room in a trance.

Shutting the door behind her, the guys and Catherine looked. Seeing the expression on her face the team knew she knew about half the lab coming to the wedding and how they found out about it.

"Sara," Greg warned as she started to corner the four.

"We didn't mean it. How were we supposed to know Hodges was listening around the corner?"

"He's always listening, Nick."

"Touche"

"This was just supposed to be small; we don't have enough room for everyone."

"Sure you do Sara, we'll just squish."

"I'm squished enough right now, I have two moving babies in me."

"They're moving?" Warrick asked.

"Huh, yeah, just started today, but back to the point. We don't even have enough food ordered for everyone."

"Don't worry about it, Sara, I got it covered." Catherine came over and placed a hand on Sara's stomach, frowning when nothing was felt.

"Guys, why is the door shut," Gil asked as he and Jacob came in the break room.

"We have to talk later," Sara said turning around, handing the slip to Gil as he raised an eyebrow.

"Everything ok?"

"Nothing that Catherine can't fix, apparently."

"Ok, I'll ask later, but for now, guys, you all remember Jacob," Gil said as Jacob waved and nodded his head.

"You're looking a hell of a lot better," Nick said.

"I'm feeling a lot better, too."

"Anyway, Jacob is going to be shadowing us tonight, and it looks like its all hands on deck. Grab your kits and meet at the Denali's in five. Catherine, Sara, Jacob, you're with me. Guys, you follow."

"Aye, aye captain," Greg said saluting.

* * *

"So Jim, what do we have," Gil asked as the team, and Jacob all stood behind him.

"Not really sure, all I know is that there are fifteen bodies in that old army shelter."

"Fifteen! I thought this was a double?"

"We did too until ten minutes ago. The officer clearing the scene found a secret doorway where thirteen more bodies were found."

"Damn, ok, this is going to be a long one. Jim, can you call the lab and see if they can spare a few more CSI's from days or swing?"

"On it."

"Ok, this is how it's going to go down. Greg, I want you on the perimeter. Track anything, tire treads, footprints, anything."

"You got it."

"The rest of us are with the bodies. Put your booties on, Jacob, you have to wear a mask ok. Stay close and don't touch anything."

"Yes, sir."

"Ok, let's go."

Walking down into the shelter, the air was thick, as a tiny cloud of dust floated throughout the air.

"I want everyone's masks on for this one. No one needs to be breathing in all this dust," Gil ordered as they came to the first room where two bodies were snuggled up on a bed, foam coming out of their mouths.

"Warrick, you get this room," Grissom spoke as Jacob looked, somewhat transfixed on the two.

"You ok," Sara asked, squeezing his shoulder.

"Yeah, just never really seen this up close before," Jacob said almost whispering.

"Do you want out?"

"I'm ok," Jacob spoke as he and Sara both followed Catherine, Nick and Gil into the other part of the shelter.

"Wow," Nick said shocked, as he looked as all the single beds in the room, most of them occupied with the dead, most with foam at their mouths.

"Ok, Nick, Cath, you take this half. Sara and Jacob, you're on the left with me," Grissom said as the rest of the team set forth to their jobs.

"So what's first," Jacob asked as he hovered in between Gil and Sara as the two squatted over the victims.

TBC

* * *

I promise tha parties are coming soon! Just a little lab fun before we get started! A litle drama is coming, so stay tuned!

Thanks for all the reviews everyone, i'm almost at the 300 point, yay! Keep em' coming!

Katie


	32. Chapter 32

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"So, what's first," Jacob asked.

"Well, we can't touch the bodies yet, not until the corner ok's it," Gil explained.

"Right now, we can presume that it's a drug overdose, but we can't assume too much. It could be murder; we haven't got much to go on yet. But looking at these small vials most of the victims in this room have on their beds or beside them, we can assume they all swallowed something," Sara explained as Doc, super Dave and Hodges came through the entry way.

"We need extra hands and the lab sent you, Hodges," Nick asked as Hodges snapped on his gloves, ready to help.

"Well, next to Grissom, I'm the best."

"Right, sure. Hodges, you get the corner," Gil spoke as Doc and Dave started looking over the victims. No one noticed Hodges smelling the victims.

"Guys-"

"I'd put TOD around six."

"Guys," Hodges said a little louder.

"Appears to be a poison, we'll know more once Henry runs some tests."

"GRISSOM!"

"What, David!"

"I know what killed these people," he said smelling the vomit around a few other victims.

"How"

"Its cyanide, I can smell it."

"Everyone out, call CDC, we don't know for sure if they swallowed it," Doc barked as everyone grabbed their stuff and headed out, grabbing Warrick on the way out.

"Out, Warrick, now," Gil said, his hand on the small of Sara's back as she made sure Jacob got out quickly.

"What's going on?" Warrick asked.

"Cyanide poisoning, we have to let CDC clear the scene now," Gil said as the whole team came back up to the top. They all took off their masks to breathe in the crisp night air. Glancing up, they noticed the meteor shower above.

"Wow," Catherine spoke.

"Well, it's a nice upside to the fifteen dead in the basement."

"Hey guys," Greg said, looking slightly worried as he saw everyone crowded near the Denali's.

"What's going on," he asked as the CDC trucks and their lights could be seen.

"We get to have another shower, Greg," Sara answered as Grissom and Doc went to meet the CDC guys.

"Again?"

"Why are we showering," Jacob asked.

"Because, if the cyanide was inhaled then it's on us. After this, they're going to draw our blood to make sure none of it is in our system."

"And if it is?"

"Don't worry, Jacob, we had masks on, and chances are it was swallowed. We'll be ok," Sara said as they watched the de-contamination showers being put up.

"Get you're partners now" Greg spoke as he stood beside Jacob.

"Nick," Warrick said as he nodded.

"Sara," Catherine spoke, shuddering at the thought of Hodges seeing her naked.

"Yeah"

"Ok, Sara, we're up first, let's go."

"Actually, Cath's going in with me, you get Hodges, babe," Sara said as the duo walked away.

"Jacob, you're next."

"Ok"

"Don't worry, man, you just caught us on a bad night, no one here but Sara, Grissom and I have had to go in a decontamination shower, and we're all still here."

"NEXT"

* * *

"Sara, just humor me, ok. I just want to make sure everything is ok; that these two are ok," Gil asked, escorting Sara down to the morgue.

"Gil, I'm fine."

"Ok, we're all set up. You ready, Sara," Doc asked, holding the wand of the ultrasound machine.

"Yeah, I guess. Where do you want me?"

"You know, its talk like that, that got you pregnant," Doc joked as Sara hopped up onto the examination table. She didn't realize Super Dave was standing guard at the door, trying to hold back a few curious team members.

"Come on, Dave, let us through," Catherine asked.

"Yeah, Sara won't mind, right Sara," Greg asked as he, Jacob, Warrick, Nick and Catherine stood behind David.

"Let them in, David" Sara nodded as she rolled up her top. Doc squirted gel on her swollen belly, huffing out a laugh when Sara breathed in.

"That's a tad cold there, Doc."

"Well, we are in the morgue."

"Ok, here we go. Let's see these two little ones you have," Doc spoke as he and David looked at the screen, both smiling as the screen was turned.

"They both look fine. You can see the outline of their hands and feet."

"Boys or girls," Nick asked with a smile on his face, seeing the two tiny images on the screen.

"It's a little early for that yet. You can usually tell by the fourth month. Sara, you're only going into you third, right?"

"Yeah, another week," She spoke with a smile, looking at the two rapidly beating hearts, watching as one of the babies moved.

"Did you feel that," Doc asked as Sara nodded.

The sounds of a phone ringing made everyone look at Grissom.

"Grissom. The blood tests came back? Very well, thank you."

"Well," Jacob asked.

"Everyone's fine, no cyanide found in anyone's system."

"Well, everyone can breathe a little easier now," Doc spoke as Sara started to sit up a little further, the ultrasound finished.

"See, told you not to worry too much, Jacob," Sara smiled as Gil helped her off the table.

"Ok, now that the tests all are back and the scene cleared, who wants to go back to the scene?"

"Jacob, you want to go back?" Sara asked.

"As long as it's ok to, yeah."

"How about this, I take the boys with me and you two can do your paperwork and wait until Henry finishes the tox panels, or at least some of them."

"Sara, you've got Gil whipped already; I'm proud," Catherine spoke.

"I'm not whipped," Gil said as Catherine dragged him out of the morgue.

"He's whipped, he just doesn't know it," Sara snickered out as the boys made their way back to the Denali's and back to the scene.

* * *

"Jacob, feel free to look around a bit, just don't touch anything, ok," Sara spoke as everyone snapped on their booties and gloves.

"Got it"

"Sara?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think it was a suicide?"

"Unfortunately, yes I do."

"Why would that many people commit suicide together? Their lives can't be that bad."

"And for most of them, their lives probably weren't that bad. But a lot of people are easily controlled or influenced by others," Sara spoke as Jacob looked in a box. Inside he saw some letters, some half burned. Reading the top letter Jacob spoke.

"Sara, you may want to take a look at this."

"What did you find?"

"Letters, addressed to loved ones. The top one was from 'Mom and Dad'," Jacob spoke as Sara snapped a couple photos, reading and letting Jacob read some as well.

"I think we just stumbled upon a cult."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I can almost bet that each one of these letters had some money in it."

"Where do you think the money is now?"

"Mexico"

* * *

Towards the end of shift, the team was gathered in a layout room going over the last bits and pieces of evidence.

"Nick and I found evidence in a back room. This book goes over the different planes of existence, and that on the thirteenth of September, a meteor shower was to occur, and that anyone who died on that day would ride the waves of the meteors into a higher plane, to ecstasy, paradise."

"All the letters that Jacob found are all addressed to loved ones. They all say the same thing. That they're ok, they're getting ready to take a trip of a lifetime, and that they will see them soon. They also asked if they could borrow some money until they would meet again," Sara said.

"I think I may have linked this cult to another from a few years back in Florida. These two cases are almost identical. The only difference was they knew the cult in Florida had a leader."

"Is there any proof that this cult had a leader," Grissom asked.

"The money is all gone," Warrick pointed out.

"Any other evidence?"

"Sadly, no. This guy, whoever he is, he's smart and knows how to get into people's heads."

"Well that's a crappy way to end a case. Sorry, Jacob."

"Hey, you can't solve a crime with no evidence," Jacob spoke through a yawn.

"And with that yawn, shift is over. Let's all go home."

"I'm picking you up at seven tomorrow, Sara. Be ready, and be dressed to go out; something sexy."

"I'm pregnant, I don't know how sexy I can do."

"Sara, you are incredibly sexy," Gil spoke into her ear.

"I'll be ready, Catherine."

"Grissom, be ready for seven, too. We have a limo. Jacob, we're getting you in where we're going, too."

"This is going to be fun, isn't it?"

"Hell yes, my man," Greg yelled as Jacob left the room with Grissom and Sara.

* * *

After dropping Jacob off at the Rampart, Gil and Sara went home, let Hank out, and sat down on the couch.

"Sara?"

"Hmm"

"You are incredibly sexy, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"You are. Don't ever doubt that," Gil said letting his lips linger close to her ear, sending shivers up Sara's spine and making her smile.

"I don't, when I hear if come from your lips," Sara whispered softly as their lips met in a heated kiss.

"Bedroom," Gil mumbled.

"No, right here, on the couch," Sara mumbled back as she moved her kisses down Gil's neck, undoing the button's on his shirt and discarding it quickly before working on his zipper.

"Anxious?"

"Just want you," Sara said as she pushed his pants around his ankles, letting Gil kick them off

"You are way too over dressed," Gil said, rolling Sara on top. He took off her top at the same time.

"Smooth," Sara spoke with a smile.

"I try," Gil replied as he unhooked her bra, releasing Sara's swollen breasts. As he reached up and cupped them, Sara winced slightly.

"You ok?"

"They're just a little tender."

"How about this then," Gil spoke, sitting up and replacing his hands with his mouth, tenderly placing light kisses then taking a nipple into his mouth, making Sara moan. With his mouth busy, Gil's hands explored, tracing new patterns around her back, to her expanding abdomen and down to her heated core, where her pants and panties still covered her.

Letting Sara stand to pull off her pants, Gil stopped her when she went to take down her panties

"Let me," Gil said as he slipped his hands into the band and slowly, too slowly for Sara's liking, pulled the panties down. Tracing his hands up and down her legs, Gil slowly pulled Sara closer, so that her waist was at the same height as his head.

"You are beautiful, Sara," Gil said gazing up into Sara's eyes as he moved his hands up Sara's bare back, then down towards the juncture of her passion. Slowly dragging his fingers around to the front and sliding them down her legs again, made Sara whimper.

"Gil, no more playing," Sara spoke as she pushed back slightly so Gil was sitting straight, against the back of the couch. Slowly moving closer, Sara straddled Gil, almost sitting directly on top of him.

"I love you," Sara whispered as she reached down between the two, slowly guiding Gil towards her entrance.

"I love you," Gil spoke just as Sara engulfed herself completely on Gil, knocking him a little senseless.

She started rocking her hips, trying to get Gil's attention back. His arms encircled her waist, grabbing her bottom and squeezing as his lips found the spot behind her ear, nipping, and slowly placing his kiss on her collarbone as both their paces sped up.

Feeling Sara start to tense, Gil whispered, "Let go, Sara."

"So close," She panted back as Gil reached down in between their bodies to rub the one spot that would drive her to the brink.

"GIL!" Sara yelled as she lost control, her body tensing and shaking. Feeling Sara's release, Gil followed with a few more thrusts, grunting as he reached his brink.

Minutes passed by, silently, both panting over each other's shoulders as they held one another until Sara started to giggle.

"What?"

"We just christened your couch!"

TBC

* * *

Sorry for the late post today, it's Easter at my house and i've been trying to get everything ready. Turkey is in the oven, patotes are peeled, stuffing half made, and easter candy for the kids divided out. It's been a busy morning so far!

One more chapter before the parties, be prepared, it's a smutty one, lol

thanks for all who have reviewed! Keep them coming!

Katie


	33. Chapter 33

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"So, tomorrow's the big day," Sara whispered as she and Gil lounged on the couch. His hand was wrapped around her waist, stroking her protruding stomach where tiny flutters could be felt under his palm.

"It is. Are you nervous?" Gil asked.

"You know, you think I would be. I mean, we're getting married; after so many years, I'm getting married to my soul mate. To the person I'm going to be spending the rest of my life with, the person I'm having children with. Nervous? No. Excited? Yes!" Sara smiled looking up from Gil's lap.

"What about you? Are you nervous?"

"Not even the slightest. I'm ready to make you a part of my life for good; to start life with you and these two," Gil spoke, bending down and kissing Sara softly on the lips. When Sara wound her arms around the back of his neck, deepening the kiss, Gil smiled.

"What time is Catherine coming to pick you up?"

"Seven. When's Jim coming to get you?"

"Seven," Gil said looking at the clock; it read four in the afternoon.

"If we shower together, we'll save time," Gil whispered as he leaned back down to kiss Sara.

"I love that idea. Take me to bed, Gil. Make love to me."

"It would be my pleasure, Miss Sidle," Gil said as he picked her up, making her squeal.

"Not for long. Come tomorrow, I'm a Grissom."

"I love the way that sounds; Sara Elizabeth Grissom," Gil laughed as he laid Sara down on the large king size bed. He smiled as she moved to the middle, her back arched as she rested on her elbows. She looked at Gil and gave him a 'come hither' look as she gave curled her fingers back and fourth.

"MMMM, have I told you how sexy you are, Miss Sidle?" Gil whispered as he lay atop of her, making sure he didn't place too much weight on her stomach, while whispering in her ear and the kissing the spot behind it.

"Today, nooo," Sara moaned out as Gil's kisses trailed lower. Her hands swiftly undid Gil's belt, button and zipper to his jeans. Reaching her hand into his underwear, she stroked his arousal.

"You do that much longer this is going to be over a lot faster than it should be," Gil spoke as his own hands started to travel, starting with Sara's neck. Using the soft base of his fingertips, he stroked Sara's jaw, working down until he hit her collarbone, kissing the dip at the base of her neck.

Quickly pulling up her shirt over her head, Gil's lips went right back to her collarbone, slowly working further down to her breast. He took a bra covered nipple into his mouth making Sara moan. Gil smiled when Sara sat up a little further, unclasping her own bra and tossing it somewhere across the room. That got a chuckle from Gil as he went back to work on her breasts while his hands traveled to below her waist, sliding her pants and panties to her feet. Sara then quickly kicked them off. She moaned as Gil's hands reached the apex of her. Feeling the heat and dampness coming from between her thighs, Gil groaned with delight as his kisses trailed from Sara's breasts, over the curve of her stomach to where his fingers teased. Sara's fingers tangled in his soft curls as his kisses replaced his fingers.

"Oh god, mmmm, Gil."

"MMM, Gil, so clo...so close," Sara said, her breaths coming in short gasps as her body started to tense.

"OH GOD!" Sara called out as her orgasm peaked; her body shuddering as Gil rode out her orgasm with her, slowly kissing his way back up to her face as her body calmed somewhat.

"I love you," Sara whispered as she took Gil's face in her hands, kissing him hard. She reached down, grabbing his erection in her hands, stroking it softly. Sara turned to her side, Gil doing the same as the looked face to face.

Sara lifted her leg over Gil's hip and guiding his arousal towards her entrance, making Gil moan for once as she embedded herself fully.

"Gil, open your eyes, babe," Sara whispered, as their bodies merged; two becoming one.

"Hi," Sara whispered as Gil opened his big baby blues to her dark brown orbs.

"Hi," Gil whispered back as Sara framed his face with her hands before making the first thrust of hips, ever so slowly.

"Feel's so good, honey."

"Me too, Gil, so much," Sara said, their eyes never breaking contact, even as Gil's hips started to join in a similar rhythm as Sara's; both building up to the inevitable fall.

"So close…"

"Let go, Sara," Gil spoke as his thrusts became faster and somewhat more frantic. Knowing he wasn't going to last much longer, Gil reached down and flicked that special bud, once, twice, three times and Sara was falling, calling out Gil's name as she did so. A few more thrusts and the feeling of Sara contracting around him made Gil reach his end, calling out Sara's name as he did so.

Minutes later, still connected and trying to catch their breath, Gil spoke.

"That..was…"

"I..know..hot..it..was..hot," Sara said in equal pants, giggling.

"That was …the best..way to spend …my last day as….a Sidle."

"The best," Gil replied softly, brushing the tendrils of hair out of Sara's eyes before separating their bodies.

Looking over Sara's shoulder at the clock on the nightstand, Gil chuckled.

"What?"

"We have to shower together now, it's almost six."

"What? No, it can't be," Sara said. She quickly turned and picked up the clock, blinking a couple times as the numbers read 5:58.

"Come on, we have to hurry! Catherine expects me to be sexy as hell by seven."

"You are sexy as hell," Gil mumbled through a yawn as he curled himself up to Sara's back.

"No, no falling asleep, Gil, we have to shower. I have to do my hair and that takes a half hour alone. Thank God I already picked out what I'm going to wear," Sara spoke, quickly scrambling from the bed.

"Come back."

"Gil, get your butt out of bed."

"But it's so nice and warm."

"I need someone to join me in the shower. You could wash my back," Sara said huskily. She giggled as Gil's closed eyes opened back up when she asked him to join her in the shower.

"Yes, Gil, I need you in the shower," Sara said backing up, completely naked, into the adjoining bathroom.

"You want me in the shower?"

"Yes, but only if you behave."

"I can behave."

"I'm serious, Gil. We both have an hour to get ready."

"You're no fun," Gil teased as he stepped into the bathroom, grabbing Sara round the waist making her laugh.

"There will be plenty of time for more of that tomorrow. But now…"

"I know, I have to wash your back," Gil finished as they both stepped under the hot spray. Gil grabbed the washcloth and soaped it up, lathering Sara's body with it. Kneeling on the tub floor, he trailed the washcloth over and inside Sara's thighs, making Sara's knees shake.

"Gil!"

"Just relax, Sara, we have time," Gil spoke as his hands went back to work, parting her legs a little further as his fingers teased. Entering one finger into her, Sara moaned as it moved inside her, while Gil's tongue moved swiftly over her swollen bud.

Still coming down from the past two orgasms, it didn't take long for Sara to reach that same peak again. She called Gil's name as her knees shook in aftershocks, almost making her collapse before Gil could maneuver her to the ledge of the bathtub with a smile on his face.

"You don't have to look so smug, you know."

"Can't help it, I managed to multitask," Gil laughed before Sara kissed him quiet.

"Think you can just wash my back this time?"

"Yeah, I guess," Gil spoke as he pulled Sara back under the beating spray, taking the still soapy cloth and washing her back, quickly dipping between her legs again.

"Gil!"

"Fine fine, take all my fun away."

* * *

As Sara finished her hair, Gil was fixing a quick bite to eat. It was now five to seven; they both had just made the deadline of Catherine and Jim's arrival.

Hearing Hank bark at the back door, Gil let him back in. He never heard as Sara walk into the kitchen.

"Oh, is that for me?"

"Yeah, egg salad sandwich. I know it's not much, but…" the rest of the sentence died on Gil's lips as he looked at Sara, open mouthed.

"What, do I have egg of my face?"

"You're gorgeous!"

"You like," Sara asked coming into full view. Her blood red spaghetti strap dress formed to her somewhat expanded bust, and the empire waist showed off the small baby bump she had before the dress ended at her knees. Her small red high heels finished off the outfit.

"I like, I like a lot," Gil said stepping closer to her, before wrapping his arms around her and kissing the side of her neck.

Hearing the doorbell go off, Gil groaned.

"Nice try, bug man."

"We could just skip these parties. I can take you out of this sexy dress and we can have a party for two on that big bed of ours."

Hearing the doorbell ring again, Sara laughed.

"Don't think that's going to happen again tonight, we promised, plus" Sara said as she quickly kissed Gil on the lips.

"We're going to have the rest of our lives to have parties for two on that big bed."

The doorbell ringing a third time had voices coming with it.

"Gil, we know you're in there! Come out, your party isn't going to be that bad, promise." Jim's voice was heard through the door.

"Yeah, Griss, we'll go easy on you," Greg called as Gil went to answer the door.

"What took so long," Nick asked.

"I was busy, sorry," Gil said grabbing his jacket as Sara came over to greet the boys.

"Hubba, hubba, Sara! You sure you don't want to come out with the guys tonight," Warrick asked.

"Aren't you married?"

"I can still appreciate a beautiful woman when I see one and you're lookin' fine, girl."

"Fine? She's smoking hot, Rick," Greg said, making Sara twirl.

"You got some protection tonight, Sara? The guys are going to be stalking," Nick said with a southern twang.

"I have no idea, that's something you'd have to ask Catherine," Sara said as another limo pulled up to the driveway.

"Speak of the devil."

"Damn, Sara," Catherine exclaimed coming up to the door making Sara blush another shade of red.

"Everyone ready?" Jim asked.

"Your bag is at the hotel already?" Jim asked.

"Dropped it off earlier," Gil answered.

"Well, let's party!" Nick yelled as everyone walked to their respective limos. Gil helped Catherine and then Sara into theirs.

"Don't get into too much trouble tonight," Sara asked from her seat. Catherine, Ava, Mandy, Wendy, Judy, Jacquie, even Sophia sat around the limo.

"Promise. See you tomorrow at the altar?"

"You can count on it," Sara spoke, kissing Gil softly.

"Ahem," Catherine coughed out.

"Bye"

"Bye," Gil spoke, closing the limo door before hopping in his. In the limo he saw every male in the lab, from Henry to Hodges, the men from the morgue, even a few seasoned detectives sat around. Henry, Jacob and Herb sat with drinks in their hands. Jim was holding one out for Gil.

"To your last night of freedom!"

TBC

* * *

Ok a little smut befire the party starts, lol

Thanks for all who have reviews, there greatly appreciated! Keep them coming!

Katie

Happy Easter Sunday everyone!


	34. Chapter 34

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

_Gil's limo_

"So Gil, this is your official last night as a bachelor and of freedom before you're forever at the beck and call of the wife and kids," Jim said raising his glass, the others in the limo doing the same.

"Jim, you think we should tell Griss where we're taking him tonight?" Greg asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I'm not sure I even want to know."

"Don't worry, Gil, nothing too bad is going to happen tonight; just a little harmless fun with a bunch of men. Driver, take us to our first stop of the night" Jim hollered.

"Refills anyone," Henry asked, holding an expensive bottle of scotch, even pouring a small glass for Jacob.

"I know this limo is filled with cops but don't arrest me for giving my kid a taste of liquor."

"Don't worry, I think we all can safely say that we all had a taste of alcohol before we were twenty one," Doc said with a smile, watching as Henry poured a big glass of scotch for Gil.

"Cheers, Gil!"

"Cheers."

As they drove to their first destination, conversation and bad jokes were told around the limo.

"Ok, ok, I got one," Nick laughed, wiping a tear from his eye.

"This is a little mean but, ok here it goes. Which would fall faster, a blonde or a brunette," Nick asked as the men all waited for the punch line.

"A brunette, because a blonde would have to ask for directions," Nick spoke as the limo broke out in laughter.

"Just don't let Catherine hear you tell those jokes, Nick," Warrick warned.

"Ah she's a redhead most of the time anyway," Nick spoke as the limo came to a stop.

"Ok, Gil, first stop of the night," Greg said, rubbing his hands together as they all filed out of the limo.

"Delmonico's?" Gil asked.

"Well, we figured that since Sara is a vegetarian and chances are you're not going to be able to have meat as much anymore, we thought we would treat you to the best steak in Vegas. Hopefully it will hold you over," Jim explained, clasping Gil on the shoulder as they led everyone inside.

"I can't complain too much about eating here, they do have the best steak…"

"In Vegas." Warrick finished as the hostess led them to the large round table. Their glasses were already filled with liquor.

"A toast," Doc said.

"To Gil's last supper."

"Here, here."

"So," Gil spoke to the men sitting around him.

"I know I'm going to get marital advice whether I want it or not, so you better start talking now, while I'm sober enough to remember it."

"First things first, Gil," Jim spoke. "Never go to bed angry; you're defenseless when you're asleep."

"Don't let Sara know that you think the couch is comfortable, or you'll be sleeping on the patio," Doc added.

"If she says 'Do what you want to do,' you better figure out what she wants you to do," Warrick said, getting chuckles from the men around him.

"'Do it when you get a minute' means that it should have been done already, and without her telling you," Henry added, making the laughter roar as steaks were placed in front of all the men.

"But seriously now," Jim spoke, cutting into his steak. "Never fight over the little stuff; it's not worth the effort. Trust me on that one, I know."

"Tell Sara you love her every day, as much as you can. I tell Ava that I love her all the time."

"And buy her jewelry and rub her feet and back, you'll love the rewards," Warrick added between bites.

"And lastly," Nick said.

"You break Sara's heart…"

"And we break you, Grissom," Greg finished, most seriously.

"Got it, guys. And thank you, for all of this."

"The night's not over yet, so finish up your steak, we have a few more places to visit tonight before we have to get you to the hotel."

* * *

"So, what's next," Gil asked as the limo drove down the strip.

"This one may be a little more for the young ones, but it a bachelor party tradition," Doc informed him as the limo came to a stop.

"But, I'm sure you'll enjoy this, at least a little bit," Henry said, watching as his son's eyes lit up just a bit, a smile gracing his lips.

"Guys, I'm not twenty one," Jacob said turning around.

"Well Jacob, isn't it lucky that you're with seasoned cops, detectives, and CSI's then?" Nick said as he and Greg laughed, pulling him towards the front door.

"A strip club, guys? Really?"

"Oh yeah, we even got a special show just for you."

"As long as there's no lap dances, I'm ok."

"Nah, none of that, at least not for you, but we pulled a couple favors. Let's just say, it should be good," David informed Gil with a smile as the whole gang entered the bar, disco lights bouncing off the stripper poles.

"It's been awhile since I've been to one of these places, but there still as gaudy as I remember," Henry spoke, watching his son.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to enjoy watching my son at his first strip club."

"Come on, Gil, we have the front stage seats reserved," Warrick said with a smile. All the men sat in their assigned seats, with Gil's being front and center.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the owner of the club said into a microphone as he took center stage.

"We have a very special party here tonight. This man," the owner said as the spotlight landed on Gil,

"is taking the plunge tomorrow. He's finally decided to take the step to the dark side. And in honor of that, the girls of this fine establishment have put together a little act. So gentlemen, give a round of applause to some of the best dancers in the club." The owner left the stage as it went dark, only to be lit up again as the music from Crazytown was heard. Seven ladies, clad in butterfly wings, and antennas came on stage, three on poles and all dancing to 'Butterfly'.

"I don't know what to say, Jim," Gil said through a smile and a chuckle, watching as the wings bounced as the strippers twirled their way around poles.

"You mean we've actually rendered the great Gil Grissom speechless?"

"I think you have. Although, I think the others are enjoying this a little bit more than I am," Gil said as he took another sip of scotch, feeling a slight buzz from his fourth glass.

"You can thank the minds of Greg and Hodges for the bug themed strippers. Don't ask me how they talked the girls and the owner into it."

"And I don't want to know either," Gil chuckled as he watched one of the half naked girls come and put a little show in front of Jacob.

"Uncle Gil, this is the best night ever!" Jacob yelled, Greg and Nick on each side of him. They each had the girls' antenna on their heads.

"Yeah, I think they're having fun."

* * *

"Ok, Gil, one more stop tonight before we call it a night at the hotel," Doc said with a smile, his cheeks flushed with alcohol, like most of the men in the limo.

"Where now?"

"Nope, it's all surprises tonight, Grissom," Warrick spoke, topping up glasses with more scotch.

"Grishom, I know why you drunk this stuff, soo good," Greg slurred as he took another gulp of the amber liquid.

"Take it easy, Greg, you don't want to be too hung over tomorrow," Grissom warned.

"Ahhh, noooo worrries Griss, we'll take good care of Greggo," Nick slurred.

"They're going to regret drinking all that tomorrow."

"Yep, and it will be funny as hell, too," Warrick snickered as the more intoxicated men of the limo started to break out into song.

"For he's a jolly good fellowwww!!!"

"Time's like this, I almost wish my surgery didn't work," Gil laughed out to Jim and Al as the limo came to a stop, somewhere on the strip.

"Come on Gil, follow us," Al said as he led Gil down a familiar alley.

"Where are we," Henry asked, looking at the dark, dead end alley.

"Oh, this is something everyone's gonna love."

"I don't even know this place," Vartann spoke up.

"This is a pretty elite club," Gil spoke with a smile as he noticed the large bouncer inside the door.

"Girssom, Doc Robbins, Brass."

"Hey, Shawn."

"You bring your game? I know there are some people in there who want a rematch."

"Don't I always," Gil said as Shawn opened the door, letting the people who had no idea what was there see inside.

"Wow," Hodges said looking around at the poker tables, roulette tables and black jack."

"Boys, welcome to the elite underground casino. You're to tell no one of this place; it's invite only. You have to know someone to gain entry and membership," an older man said from around the corner.

"Judge Harris"

"Gil, how you doing? I heard you're getting married."

"Tomorrow"

"Congratulations! Hey boys, you ready for that rematch!" He yelled to the large table in the corner where the former sheriff, retired judges and a few seasoned detectives sat.

"Damn straight, pull up a seat; five hundred dollar buy-in."

"Gil, we all pitched in a little bit of money; your buy-in is on us," Doc spoke as he laid down the money.

"Now win the table so you can buy Sara something special," he ordered as Gil sat down, a new glass of scotch in his hand and a smile on his face. Looking around and seeing the amazed faces of everyone but Jim and Al.

"Man, we've got to get those three to open up more often," Super Dave said to Warrick as they both watched the long legged blonde waitress walk by.

"You can look, boys, but no touching. That big guy out there, Shawn, he can crush you with a finger," Brass warned.

"Advice taken," Warrick spoke as he watched Grissom win his first hand of poker.

"How much you want to bet that he takes the whole table."

"Bad bet, David. Gil will have the table within the hour. Never, and I say never, play poker against Gil and expect to win."

"He's that good?" Dave asked.

"He's better. He could be a top world competitor if he wanted. The man knows how to play," Al explained as he watched Gil take out another judge, chuckling as he did so.

* * *

"Well, Gil, this is the end of the night," Jim spoke as he, Gil, Warrick, Nick, Greg, Al and Super Dave all sat at outside the Bellagio fountains.

"Last surprise, Grissom," Warrick said as the music started.

"Beethoven, Symphony Number Nine," Gil asked, shocked.

"We know it's your favorite," Greg yelled with a smile, all the men watching as the fountains bounced water, and lights lit up the fountain, all in tune with the music."

"So Gil, did you enjoy your last night of freedom?" Henry asked.

"I did, thanks guys. I couldn't have asked for a better group of people to call friends, family," Gil said as the song came to an end, the fountains claiming their final bang.

"Well boys, I think it's time to call it a night," Gil spoke as he looked at his watch.

"I get married in about twelve hours." Gil said as he looked at his family; Warrick, Henry and Jacob were people watching. , Jim, Doc and Dave were telling some random joke, and Greg was leaning on Nick, half asleep.

TBC

* * *

So there was the boys night, next, the girls!

Thanks to all who have reviewed! They mean a lot!

Katie


	35. Chapter 35

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

_Sara's Limo_

"Sara, you're looking good," Catherine exclaimed, pouring champagne all around and handing a glass to Sara.

"Cath, I can't."

"Yours is non-alcoholic sparkling wine, don't worry."

"Thanks. So, what's the plan? Where are we going?" Sara smiled with a slight glow and faint flush on her face.

"Damn, I know that look, Sara! Did you and Grissom have sex before we picked you up," Catherine asked bluntly, making the women giggle and Sara turn even redder.

"I'll take that as a yes. Was it mind-blowing sex?" The dark red Sara was turning made the women holler.

"How many," Ava asked, getting in on the fun.

"How many what?"

"Oh don't play that game! How many orgasms?"

"Three," Sara whispered, rubbing her pregnant belly.

"Damn, I would like to have one, anyone else here in a slump?" Wendy asked as everyone but Ava and Sara raised their hands.

"Well, how about we find some men tonight," Sophia said, getting nods from all the single women in the limo.

"That should be no problem later on tonight."

"And why would that be Jacquie?" Sara asked.

"Although, chances are they're all gay," Mandy said, rolling her eyes.

"At least we get to watch," Wendy smiled out as the limo rolled to a stop.

"Ok ladies, first things first, let's eat."

"The Eiffel Tower? Catherine, this place is way too expensive!"

"It pays to be Sam Braun's daughter. Tonight, we have a private table, and our very own waiter, in the best spot in the restaurant."

"I don't know what to say."

"'Thank you' would be a start."

"Thank you, Catherine," Sara said as her stomach rumbled.

"Come on. Let's feed you and those babies."

* * *

"Oh my God, it's like an orgasm in my mouth," Sara moaned out over her chocolate dessert.

"Well, this helps when you haven't had sex in months," Wendy moaned out through her own dessert.

"We have to find you some men, ladies," Ava said with a snicker.

"With the hours we work, it's hard. Sara's lucky that she met Gil years ago and they work together," Catherine spoke as she finished her dessert.

"So, any last minute advice, ladies," Sara asked through a smile.

"When you have to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night, always make sure the seat is down; guarantee Gil will leave it up," Catherine said with a snicker.

"Well, I've never been married, but my mom always told me that one of the most important things in marriage was to never go to bed angry. Solve the problem so you can have great make up sex in bed instead," Wendy said.

"Don't sweat the small stuff, it's not worth it," Sophia added.

"Relax, and always try and make time for just you two, with no interruptions," Mandy added.

"And tell him that you love him every day, no matter what, even if you're fighting. Don't let him forget that you love him with all your heart," Ava added, squeezing Sara's hand.

"Well ladies, now that we're fed, how about some fun?"

"What's next, Catherine?"

"Just wait and see, Sara, just wait and see."

* * *

"Oh my God! Seriously, guys?" Sara asked as they got out of the limo.

"It's tradition, Sara. Oh, and before I forget," Catherine said, producing a sparkling tiara.

"This is for you, so that everyone in there knows that tonight is all about you," Catherine said putting the tiara atop of Sara's head before entering the male strip club.

"I called ahead," Wendy said, leading the group to the front of the stage; name cards were placed, reserving their spots.

"Get ready to have some fun, Sara," Catherine warned.

"What did you do, Catherine?"

"Just wait and see," she spoke as the music came alive, but there were no strippers on stage.

"Where is everyone," Sara asked, not realizing that two men were coming up behind her in assless chaps. One tapped her on her shoulder, turned and bent so that his ass was too close to Sara.

"Oh My GOD, Catherine," Sara yelled as the second man started get on stage, dancing right in front of Sara, making her blush profusely while laughing, taking the joke.

"There are some good looking men dancing here," Ava spoke, watching as the man dancing beside Sara came towards her with a smile, almost grinding to her back, making her giggle. It was another minute and more men came to the stage. All the women with reserved seats got their own dance.

"Catherine!" Jacquie yelled.

"Yeah?"

"This was the best idea yet!"

"It's just the beginning, enjoy the view ladies."

* * *

It was an hour later, and all the women came out of the club laughing hysterically.

"Ok, ok, what's next?" Sara asked.

"How do your feet feel in those shoes," Mandy asked.

"Ok, why?"

"Just hop in the limo. Driver, our next destination, please," Catherine yelled, giggling again. She topped everyone's drinks up, giving Sara her sparkling non alcoholic wine.

* * *

"Cleopatra's Barge," Sara asked as the women got out of the limo.

"Yep, we have a private booth. We can dance to old school music instead of Britney Spears or whatever crap is on the radio these days."

"You ready to boogie hard?"

"At least until my feet hurt," Sara answered as the gang moved right to the front of the line. The bouncer smiled at Catherine, letting them all in much to the annoyance of the long line of other people waiting to get in.

"Another perk of being a casino mogul's daughter?" Ava asked Catherine.

"I don't ask for much, but when I do, I can get into just about anywhere," Catherine replied as she led them to their booth, a waiter already waiting with drinks.

"Ladies," he spoke, a deep voice.

"Are you single," Jacquie asked bluntly.

"Sorry, ma'am, engaged."

"All the good ones are taken. Well, if it doesn't work out, I work at the crime lab," she spoke, as Catherine pulled her towards the dance floor.

"Fingerprint tech, just ask," she yelled, making the women laugh as an old seventies tuned filled the air.

"K C and the Sunshine Band? I haven't heard these guys in ages," Sara said, dancing and laughing at the antics of the other women with her.

Sophia was trying to chat up another male dancer, while Mandy and Wendy tried to show off, gaining the attention of other single men around the bar.

"Excuse me, may I," a younger man asked Sara, cutting in front of Ava and Catherine.

"Sorry, you can't."

"Ah come on, give a poor guy a chance."

"I already did and it got me pregnant and engaged," Sara spoke, holding up her ring finger, making the man back away slightly.

"But, see those two over there and three over there," Sara said pointing out Mandy, Wendy, Jacquie, Catherine and Sophia.

"Yeah."

"All single and looking."

"Thanks!" he said introducing himself to Wendy.

"You're pregnant and still getting hit on, Sara. That's a compliment if I've ever seen one," Ava spoke as a slower tune filled the air. They watched as the man pulled Wendy into a dance.

* * *

"Ok ladies, the last stop of the night," Catherine said to the slightly tipsy group as they pulled outside the Mirage.

"A big bang to celebrate your last night of freedom," Catherine said as they watched the volcano start to erupt, music playing along with it.

"So are you ready, Sara," Mandy asked.

"More than, I've been ready for this day for a long time."

"I need to find someone like that; a soul mate," Wendy said.

"You will, trust me. If I, one of the most socially inept people, can, you can. Just fight for it," Sara said yawning.

"Come on, Miss Bride-to-be, let's get you in the limo and back home," Ava said leading the women back. They were cracking jokes and laughing at the night's antics as they dropped everyone but Catherine and Ava off; they were staying at the townhouse with Sara for the night.

* * *

"Thank you, Catherine, Ava. Tonight was a lot of fun, a great way to end singlehood," Sara said from the kitchen through another yawn.

"It was our pleasure, but go to bed before you drop on the kitchen floor. You need rest. You're getting married in T minus 12 hours."

"I'm getting married," Sara smiled.

"Yes, you are. Now go to bed, you need the rest."

"I'm getting married! I won't be able to sleep."

"Trust me, just change into your comfy pj's, curl up with Hank, and close your eyes. You'll be out before you know it," Catherine said, pointing to the bedroom.

"I'll try," Sara yawned.

Ten minutes later, Catherine and Ava poked their heads inside the quiet room to see Sara curled on her side, Hank's head resting on her thigh.

"Figured she would be out for the count," Catherine whispered as she closed the door.

"I'm getting married today," Sara whispered to no one but herself, a smile gracing her face with excitement.

TBC

* * *

The wedding is next, stay tuned!

Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming!

Katie


	36. Chapter 36

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Good morning," Catherine said softly to Ava as she came into the kitchen, the smell of tea brewing.

"Morning, you feel ok this morning?"

"Nothing an aspirin won't fix. You?"

"Nah, I'm ok."

"Sara up yet?"

"She hasn't made a peep, although I did hear her rummaging around the kitchen last night."

"I did, too."

"You up for a little morning surprise?"

"Sure"

"Well, from what Gil's told me, Sara's mom isn't in the picture, but every bride deserves to have some female to female pampering on her wedding day."

"Yeah, my mom took me to the spa the morning of mine."

"When I got married there wasn't a lot of money, so I didn't get the spa treatment but I did get a rose petal bubble bath. My aunts did my hair and make up, the works."

"And you're thinking that…"

"We should pamper Sara a little bit. I was just about to run a bath for her."

"I'll set up a little bit down here, the wedding coordinator should be here," Catherine said as the doorbell went off, Hank barking at the door.

"Right about now. I'll handle this, you handle Sara."

"Deal!" The two said together, Ava going back to Sara's room, Catherine to the front door.

"Ah, good, Catherine, you're here. Can we take over and set up?"

"You sure can, Michelle, the house is yours. Just watch out for this one," Catherine said holding Hanks leash. The excited dog was trying to figure out what was going on.

"No worries, he seems sweet. Now go; go get ready and get the bride ready. We have work to do."

_Meanwhile in Sara's room_

"Sara, honey, it's time to wake up."

"Mmmm, too early, Gil," Sara mumbled, tucking inside her covers even more.

"I'm not Gil, Sara. It's your wedding day, you're getting married today, remember," Ava said through a slight chuckle as Sara's eyes opened wide.

"I'm getting married today!"

"Yep, but first we have to clean you up and fix that bed head you got going on," Ava said softly as Sara sat up, a smile gracing her lips.

"You don't think I can walk down the aisle like this?"

"I'm sure you could. But this is one of the most important days of your life, and although you can rock the bed head look, I think you should bathe first, get the smell of the bar off."

"Yeah, guess a shower couldn't hurt," Sara chuckled as Ava pulled her out of bed.

"No shower, I made a bath for you."

"I may need your help getting out."

"Oh how I remember those days! Are they moving this morning," Ava asked as she led Sara into the bathroom, settling her hand on Sara's stomach, feeling a couple little flutters.

"Ava, this is beautiful," Sara gasped as she looked around the bathroom. Scented candles were lit, rose petals were covering the counters, even a few sitting on top of all the bubbles in the bath, steam rising.

"Like I said, it's your wedding day, you need to be pampered. Now I'll leave you to it and call in a half hour or so," Ava said closing the door to a smiling Sara.

Taking off her robe and PJ's, Sara moaned as she got into the tub.

"This is heaven."

* * *

"Knock, knock, Gil, time to get up," Jim hollered as he, Nick, Warrick and Greg stood outside his door, a bottle of champagne in hand.

"I'm up, I'm up," Gil said opening the door and seeing two very happy men and two hung over men.

"Well I'm feeling ok, how are you two doing this morning," Gil chuckled to Nick and Greg who moaned in response as they followed Gil inside.

"I told you to go easy on the scotch, it's a man's drink," Jim said as Gil ordered some room service.

"First things first; I've already showered, Greg, go shower now. Nick, go shower across the hall in your room, come back out here when you're done and I'll see what I can do about getting rid of those hangovers.

"You have some magic potions, Griss," Warrick asked.

"It's Gil, Warrick, the man has something to fix anything," Jim said.

"So how much money did you rake in on that poker table last night, Griss?"

"You don't want to know."

"Yes we do, we got you the buy-in. How much?" Jim asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Four grand."

"Damn, think you can teach me how to play sometime, Griss?"

* * *

"Sara, you all ready in there?" Ava knocked, freshly showered.

"Yeah, even managed to get out of the tub by myself too" Sara laughed as she opened the door.

"Be thankful that you can still do it. Hungry?"

"Starved."

"Catherine's made French toast for us."

"Catherine cooked?"

"Hey, I can cook, you know! I can cook really well," Catherine said, hands on her hips and a smile on her face.

"look at you, you're glowing!"

"After a bath like that, anyone would glow. That really was beautiful, Ava, thank you."

"No thanks necessary. Now eat up. After this, Catherine and I are doing your hair."

* * *

"Girssom, what is this?" Greg asked, taking a whiff of the dark colored drink in his hand.

"Yeah, because right now, the smell is making me feel a little more nauseous than I already am," Nick added.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yeah"

"Then chug that as fast as you can, then eat some fruit and drink water," Gil ordered.

"Okay, cheers Nick."

"Yeah, cheers." The two closed their eyes and brought the drink to their lips, opening up their throats so the drink would go down quickly.

Finishing the drink, Nick coughed. "That was the most horrible thing!"

"You'll thank me for it later. Now eat some fruit and drink some water, you should be feeling better in about a half hour."

"Greg, what time do you have to be at the house?" Gil asked.

"Sometime around one, I get to put the final touches on Sara as her man of honor."

"You two are really non-traditional, you know," Jim muttered.

* * *

"Ok, what do you think, Sara?" Catherine asked as she turned Sara to look in the mirror.

"Catherine!"

"You like?"

"Yeah," Sara said, touching the large bouncing curls that framed her face.

"Give us a half hour more so Ava and I can do our hair, and then I'll do your make up."

"I can do it."

"No, you won't! We're pampering you. Plus, I kind of want to do it, ok."

"I'll wait then. I'll just go take a look outside and maybe get some more to eat."

* * *

"Ok, Gil, time to get into the monkey suit," Warrick said, coming back into the room, everyone but Grissom had donned there tuxes.

"Yeah, I guess it's just about that time. Greg left, then?"

"Yeah, about ten minutes ago. Once you change we're on our way, too."

"Give me five, then."

Five minutes later Grissom came out of the bathroom in his best tux, his beard trimmed and hair slightly gelled.

"Looking good, Griss," Nick commented.

"Yeah, you're looking sharp, Gil."

"Let's get this show on the road, shall we?"

* * *

"Ok, Sara, let's get you into this dress," Ava said, helping Sara step into the dress. She then did up the buttons on the back.

"You're stunning, Sara," Catherine spoke, wiping a tear from her own eye.

"Why are you crying? I thought I was the one that was going to be a weeping mess."

"Because I never thought I would see the day that Gil Grissom and Sara Sidle got married."

"Well believe it." Sara said as a knock sounded at the door.

"Come on in!"

"Wow, Sara, you're beautiful."

"Thanks Greggo."

"I have some stuff for you. Because I'm your man of honor, I got you the traditional something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue."

"Greg, you didn't have to."

"I know that, but I wanted too. Now Catherine helped me get this first one" Greg said as Sara opened the small box, revealing a blue garter belt.

"That's your something new and blue." Sara turned around and, hiked up her dress slightly and slipped on the belt, pulling it past her knee.

Turning around, Sara smiled. "What's next?"

"You're something old and borrowed, and I need this back," Greg said handing her another small box.

"These were my mom's; my nana wore them, too. These have been passed down for generations in my family," Greg said as Sara pulled out the pearl necklace.

"Greg!" Sara gasped as he secured them around her neck.

"They're more good luck, not that I think you and Griss will need it," Greg said as Sara enveloped him in a hug.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome," Greg said wiping a few stray tears from Sara's eyes as another knock sounded from the door.

The wedding planner popped her head in the door. "We're all ready down there. The groom is waiting at the altar. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's do this," Sara said as she was escorted outside. The music started as Catherine and Nick walked down the aisle, followed by Greg.

"Take a deep breath, Sara. You ready?"

"More than, Jim," Sara replied taking his arm.

"Grissom, turn around, and open your eyes because Sara's…"

"Beautiful," Gil finished, the air leaving his lungs as he finally looked up to see Sara at the end of the aisle.

TBC

* * *

Ok the wedding really starts tomorrow so stay tuned!

Thanks forall those reviews everyone, keep them coming!

Katie


	37. Chapter 37

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"You still breathin', Griss" Warrick asked, a smile on his face.

"Barely," Gil said softly as he watched Sara walk down the aisle on Jim's arm. Her strapless dress flowed, showing the curve of her pregnant belly under the bodice. A smile had taken over her whole face.

"This is it kiddo, you ready," Jim asked.

"More than"

"Who hear gives this woman," the justice of the peace asked.

"I do," Jim said kissing the back of Sara's hand and then placing it in Gil's.

"Take care of her, Gil, I mean it. Or else you'll have to deal with me."

"Don't worry, Jim, I'm going to do everything in my power to keep her happy," Gil said, his eyes never leaving Sara's. They both turned to the justice of the peace as the audience sat; lab techs, the morgue boys, Gil's family, and Sara's brother, Chris.

"Please, be seated. Today, we are gathered here on a wonderful day to see two people who love one another commit their lives and their love to one another. Is there any one here who has reason for Gil and Sara to not be married," he asked, as Sara and Gil both turned to their audience. They all smiled and shook their heads in the negative.

"Then let us begin. Marriage is a wonderful step in a loving relationship. When a couple comes together and vows themselves for better or for worse, they're giving a lifelong promise to one another.

"We make promises every day, to brothers and sisters, parents, friends, but marriage is a promise that should be made with the utmost care. It is to be nurtured and cared for, so it can blossom and grow as the couple grows.

"Today, Gil and Sara have decided to forgo the traditional vows and write their own, so Gil, whenever you're ready."

Taking a deep breath and squeezing Sara's hand, Gil began.

"Sara, you are the woman of my dreams, the person who has managed to grab a hold of my heart and store yourself away in it.  
"You are my soul mate, the person I want to spend every day for the rest of my life with. Because of you I strive to be a better boss, friend, brother, and man. When we first met, I knew you were someone special; there was a certain glow about you. You were and still are so full of life, in every sense of the term." Gil smiled as he placed a hand on Sara's stomach, getting a few chuckles from the audience.

"I knew that I had to get to know you, the real you. I thank God every day that you asked me a million questions and spilled hot coffee over me.

"I love you, Sara, more than you know, and I promise you that I will be faithful to you and listen and encourage you in everything. I promise to comfort you and stand strong by your side in whatever circumstances that may face us in the years ahead.

"I will respect, honor and cherish you for all the days of our lives. This is my vow to you," Gil finished, wiping away the few tears that had fallen from Sara's eyes.

"Sara, whenever you're ready."

"Gil, I love you so much, so much that my heart feels like it's going to explode sometimes.

"You are the reason I came to Vegas, you are the reason I have a family standing behind us and two lives inside me. Because of you, I have a family again, and that means more to me than you'll ever know," Sara said, squeezing his hand before she continued.

"From the day we met, and I spilled coffee all over you, I knew you were the one for me. Don't ask me how I knew, but I felt it; my body and soul tingled with love and joy.

"I thought I knew how to love, but when I met you that changed. For the first time in my life I found a whole different way to love.

"Today, I promise you that I will love, honor and cherish you. I promise to stand beside you, in the good times and the bad, to cry with you in times of sorrow and laugh with you in times of joy. Today, I pledge my love to you," Sara finished, a large smile gracing her face as she did.

"The rings," the justice asked as Warrick and Greg handed them over to Gil and Sara.

"Gil, if you'll repeat after me."

"With this ring, I thee wed," he said as Gil repeated, sliding the ring on Sara's finger. He then grabbed her hand and kissed her finger and the ring.

"Sara, same for you; repeat after me," the justice spoke as he recited the ring vows again.

"With this ring, I thee wed," Sara spoke, making Gil smile as the ring slid onto his finger.

"Last but not least. Gil, do you take Sara to be you lawful wedded wife, to love honor and cherish as long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

"And Sara, do you take Gil to be your lawful wedded husband, to love honor and cherish as long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

"This is the end. Friends and family, may I now pronounce the new bride and groom, Mr. and Mrs. Grissom. Gil, you may kiss your bride!"

Smiling and stepping close so that his body was flesh against Sara's, Gil cupped her face in his hand.

"Hi, Mrs. Grissom."

"Hello, beautiful husband," Sara whispered as Gil leaned in, softly pressing his lips against hers. Neither noticed the flashes of cameras going off in the background.

The hoots and hollers were what finally broke the couple apart, both smiling and blushing at the boisterous crowd in front of them. Quickly walking down the aisle, the duo escaped inside for a few minutes of alone time before the reception started.

"We're married," Sara squealed as they stood in the kitchen, away from prying eyes.

"We're married," Gil laughed as he pulled Sara back into his arms, wrapping her up in an embrace and kissing the side of her head, both content to breathe in one another.

"I'm so happy, Gil."

"Me, too, Sara."

"Sara, Gil," Michelle the wedding planner called as she came into the kitchen.

"Everything is ready out back. The tables and chairs are ready as well as the dance floor and DJ."

"How far did Catherine go with this reception?" Gil asked.

"You don't want to know, just go with it," Sara told him as they made their way back outside. As they came into view, the DJ starting to speak.

"Can I have your attention please? May I present Mr. and Mrs. Gil Grissom!" He said as the crowd around them cheered and the music for the first dance started.

Making their way out to the dance floor, Gil smiled as he heard Phil Collins singing 'True Colors.'

_You with the sad eyes  
Don't be discouraged  
Oh I realize  
It's hard to take courage  
In a world full of people  
You can lose sight of it all  
And the darkness, inside you  
Can make you feel so small_

_But I see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful,  
Like a rainbow  
_  
As the song progressed, Sara's arms wound tightly around Gil and both of Gil's arms circled her waist. They both smiled when tiny flutters could be felt from Sara.

"I think they're happy," Sara spoke.

"Well that makes four of us then."

_Show me a smile then,  
Don't be unhappy, can't remember  
When I last saw you laughing  
If this world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
You call me up  
Because you know I'll be there_

_And I'll see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show _

With the song half over, both Gil and Sara motioned for people to join them on the dance floor. They laughed as Nick and Greg both pulled Mandy and Wendy to the dance floor before any of the other lab techs could get a hold of the ladies.

_  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful,  
Like a rainbow_

_So sad eyes  
Discouraged now  
Realize_

_When this world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
You call me up  
Because you know I'll be there_

_And I'll see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors, true colors_

_Cos there's a shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors, true colors  
True colors are beautiful,  
Beautiful, like a rainbow_

As the song ended, everyone clapped again. Then someone yelled out 'KISS' which turned into a chant of 'KISS KISS'.

"Should we appease our crowd," Gil asked as Sara nodded, his lips once again finding hers in an intimate moment.

* * *

"Ok, so we all know, Griss and Sara have both been pining away for each other for a long time," Warrick said from his spot, giving the best man speech.

"And I think I speak for everyone when I say, it's about time! But seriously, you two were meant for one another. You two get each other, know each others quirks, and I don't know of another couple who can have a whole conversation without even talking," Warrick stated as the crowd chuckled.

"Sara, we didn't get off to the best start, but after six years of knowing you, I am happy to call you a best friend. Grissom, you're our mentor, the guy who will kick our butts when we need it and have our backs and be able to talk to you the next. You're going to be an excellent husband and an even better dad. To Grissom and Sara," Warrick said holding up his champagne glass as everyone toasted.

He handed over the mic to Greg who was next.

"Well, I never thought I would get to be a man of honor, has this even been done before? Either way, I feel honored to be standing up for you. You're my best friend, Sara.

"I know in the past I had a crush on you, I think everyone knew that. But that was only because I wanted the very best for you. And although I wasn't it, I'm glad you found that person in Grissom; you two belong together.

"Sara, you are the best. You know how to take a bad day and turn it around with a smile. You will let us spill our guts to you without judgment; just understanding and kindness. And Grissom, you are one of the best teachers around. I'm so glad you took a chance on me, to help me become who I am; just like you have helped everyone here today. I couldn't think of a better couple than you two. Here's to you!" Greg toasted as the mic was being passed to Gil, but Sara's brother grabbed it quickly.

"Sorry, I know I'm not in the wedding party, but I just wanted to say a few things," Chris said as everyone looked on curiously, Sara a little nervously.

"I just want to say, Sara, I am so proud of you and everything you have become. You have made me so proud. Gil, thank you for taking care of my baby sister when I didn't. I don't know if I can ever repay you for that, but I thank God everyday that someone was looking out for her.  
To my new brother in-law and my sister." Chris raised his glass as Sara came over to him and embraced him in a hug.

"Thank you, Chris. That was beautiful."

"You're a beautiful bride, Sara. I am so happy for you."

"I think we're going to be ok," Sara said in his ear before separating and going back to Gil, leaving Chris with a smile on his face.

"Ok, well, everyone here knows Sara and I aren't one for speeches, so we'll make this short.

"Thank you for coming here today, and celebrating this wonderful day with us. You have helped us to create so many wonderful memories," Gil said as he handed the mic to Sara.

"Catherine, thank you so much for all the hard work you put into this day. If it would have been left up to me, we would be at the little white wedding chapel and then a restaurant. Thank you!" Sara said again as Catherine nodded her head in acceptance.

"And to our Best man and Man of honor, thank you for standing with us today. And, Jim, thank you for walking me down the aisle. That meant more to me than you know. And now that the speeches are done, can we eat? Because I'm staved," Sara laughed as the food was brought out.

* * *

After hours of dancing, the day was slowly coming to an end. Both the bride and groom were getting anxious to leave and have some alone time.

"Ok everyone, it's time for the bouquet toss and the garter toss. Sara, if you want to come sit right here in front of me," the DJ instructed as 'Fever' started to play in the background.

"I want all the single men on the dance floor. Gil, come on over, time to get on your knees." Sara blushed bright red as Gil came to kneel before her.

"Whenever you're ready, Gil."

Bending down and taking Sara's long right leg in hand, Gil trailed his hand all the way up and under her dress only to feel no garter

"Other leg, Mrs. Grissom," Gil asked putting the right one down and outstretching the left one. This let the men get a good look at how long Sara's legs actually were.

"Trying to make them jealous, Gil?"

"Maybe," Gil spoke as his hand tickled its way up, past her knee and up almost at the top of her thigh, slowly dragging the material down.

"I can't wait until we can get out of here," Sara muttered making Gil laugh as he stood, the wolf calls making the both laugh.

"Ok Gil, turn around. Men, don't all fight for it," the DJ said as most of the men stood on the dance floor, all but Henry, Doc, Warrick and Super Dave were there. Shooting it over his head, Gil was able to turn and laugh as Greg jumped, Hodges, side stepped, Nick grabbed, Chris ducked and Jacob who just raised his hand and caught the garter in mid air with a smile.

"Nice one to the young one on the dance floor. Now Sara, it's your turn. Single ladies, on the dance floor, please. This is the last event for the night before the new bride and groom leave for their honeymoon."

Hearing 'It's Raining Men' come on the sound system, Sara laughed as she turned to throw the bouquet.

"Ready or not, here we go!" She threw the flowers, turning to watch all the women dash for the flowers. After a few minutes of bumping and falling, a little tugging and grabbing, Catherine came out the victor, holding her prize up high as the crowd laughed as they clapped.

"Ok everyone, this is our bride and groom's final dance, so feel free to join or watch from the sidelines before they escape to their honeymoon for some one on one time. Gil, Sara, if you could please. This song is a favorite of mine, I had it played at my wedding for the last dance, so I hope you enjoy," the DJ said as he played Adam Sandler singing 'I Want to Grow Old With You'.

Pulling Sara into an embrace, Gil smiled.

"I'm glad this day is finally over."

"You just want me in bed."

" Well I won't deny that, but all I really want to do it take you out of here so I can get out of these uncomfortable clothes and curl up with you in bed."

"That sounds nice."

I wanna make you smile whenever you're sad  
Carry you around when your arthritis is bad  
Oh all I wanna do is grow old with you

I'll get your medicine when your tummy aches  
Build you a fire if the furnace breaks  
Oh it could be so nice, growing old with you

I'll miss you  
Kiss you  
Give you my coat when you are cold

Need you  
Feed you  
Even let ya hold the remote control

So let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink  
Put you to bed when you've had too much to drink  
I could be the man who grows old with you  
I wanna grow old with you

As the song ended, the audience clapped as the duo separated from their tight embrace. They all laughed as Gil took Sara's hand pulled her inside the house to start their new life together, as a family.

TBC

* * *

Now for the honeymoon!

I hope everyone enjoyed the wedding!~

Thanks for all who have reviewed, keep them coming!

Katie


	38. Chapter 38

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"So, are you going to tell me where we're going for our honeymoon," Sara asked as she and Gil drove to the airport.

"Not until I have to. Just be thankful you took my advice and changed into something more comfortable."

"Not even a clue? Is it going to be hot or cold weather?"

"It will be warm days and cool nights."

"Hmmm, warm enough to lie on a beach?"

"Yes," Gil answered as he parked his car at the airport in long term parking, grabbing their two bags, while Sara grabbed their carry on.

"Do we need passports?"

"Well, we should have them with us, yes."

"Come on, Gil, give me something here," Sara asked, sticking out her lip slightly and giving Gil her best puppy dog look.

"Sara, I have been resisting that look for years, what makes you think it's going to work now?"

"Fine, I'll wait until we check in," Sara huffed, a smile on her face.

The honeymoon was one thing that Gil was insistent be left up to him, he had some idea forming in his head from the day they announced they were getting married.

* * *

"We're going to Toronto," Sara asked as they checked in their bags.

"No, that's just our layover. We catch another flight out of Toronto to get to our final destination."

"We're going to Canada on our honeymoon," Sara said, wondering what Gil had up his sleeve.

"Trust me"

"I do. Have you ever been to Canada?"

"Years ago," Gil spoke as they went through customs.

"Where?"

"I went out west to Vancouver and British Columbia with some friends. We went hiking through the mountains."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and then I went out East to Newfoundland."

"Why?"

"I wanted to see the ice bergs and the whales."

"And now were headed to Ontario. What made you decide that?"

"A friend of mine, actually. He went there a few years ago and showed me pictures and I thought to myself, that is someplace I would love to see, and share it with someone," Gil said, grabbing Sara's hand as their flight was called.

"All passengers flying Air Canada from Las Vegas to Toronto, your flight in now boarding."

"Come on, let's go start our honeymoon."

* * *

"Do you need anything, ma'am, sir?" The stewardess asked as she came by with the drink cart.

"No, thank you," Gil spoke as Sara shook her head.

"Newlyweds?"

"How'd you know," Sara asked.

"You both have a glow about you. Just let me know if you need anything, ok?" she said, leaving the couple.

"Gil?"

"Hmmm"

"Remember that case we had about five years ago, when the guy went a little nuts on the plane?"

"How can I forget? That's when you told me you were a member of the mile high club."

"Hmm, well I know I told you it was over rated."

"But…"

"But, it was fun. Gil?"

"Yeah"

"Wanna join the mile high club," Sara whispered as she got up, faking sick as she clutched her pregnant stomach.

"Sir, is your wife alright," the same stewardess asked.

"Just morning sickness, it's weaning off but it hits her every couple days. I'm just going to go check on her."

"I'll have some ginger ale waiting for you when she gets back."

"Thanks," Gil smiled before making his way back to the corner stall; the bigger of the bathrooms at the back.

Knocking on the door Gil said, "Sara, honey?"

"Hey lover," Sara said softly as she opened the door, with Gil stepping in close.

"This is going to be tight."

"That's the point," Sara giggled as she sat on the counter. Her pants and panties were already on the ground.

"You're going to be the death of me!"

"But what a way to go."

* * *

"Gil, we're getting on that plane," Sara asked as she and Gil stood in front of the small twelve passenger plane.

"Yep"

"Are we going to some middle of nowhere place?"

"Not exactly, it's pretty popular in the summer," Gil said, tugging Sara's hand as they walked up the stairs into the small plane.

"This ride is less than an hour, we'll be there by noon," Gil smiled as they both took their seats. Hearing the engines come on, Sara grabbed Gil's hand.

"What's the matter?"

"I don't mind flying in big commercial flights, but the smaller flights are a little more nerve wrecking."

"Squeeze away, I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

"Gil, where are we," Sara asked as they got off the plane. They had landed on a tiny runway with a tiny airport shelter in front of them.

"This place is called Tobermory. It's so much more than this, Sara. The pictures I saw, they were beautiful. Just trust me, ok?"

"Ok," Sara said as Gil led her inside to grab their bags. A small car was waiting for them as they exited the airport.

"You two the Grissom's," the man asked.

"We are."

"Nice to meet you. My name is Ben. I'll be taking you to the Inn. Are these all your bags," he asked.

"Yeah," Sara nodded, as Ben stowed away the bags in the trunk of the van.

"Hop on in. So, do you have any plans for your stay here?"

"I heard the canoeing was wonderful."

"It's the best; crystal clear water. Just be careful, there's certain places you can't canoe, but you're guide will tell you that. Do you hike?"

"I love hiking," Sara spoke with a smile, realizing that Gil put a lot of thought into their honeymoon to make sure that she would really enjoy it.

"I've hiked all the trails up here. Depending on how much work you want to do and you're level of hiking, there's something for everyone," Ben assured.

"And swimming," Sara asked as they reached the Inn.

"You'll be able to swim no problem. It's starting to get cooler at night so the water isn't as warm now, but it's still swimmable. Once you take a look around the Inn, you'll see the beach just out back," Ben said as he left their bags at the front desk.

"I'll be around a lot, if you have any questions, come find me. I'll make sure you're taken care of."

"Thanks, Ben," Gil said, shaking the man's hand and giving him a nice tip.

"Thanks. Have fun on your honeymoon." Ben winked as he left.

"Honeymooners, eh, well let me see," the receptionist said, clicking away on her keyboard getting the couples attention.

"I have a very nice honeymoon suite available."

"I didn't realize..." Gil spoke, the Inn didn't offer honeymoon suites on the website.

"We don't advertise that much, but, if you want it, the room is yours. Its same price as the other room you were staying in, except this one has a balcony view of the lake at sunset and a Jacuzzi tub."

"You had me at the balcony," Sara spoke, rubbing her stomach, both babies kicking.

"You're all checked in. Your bags will be brought to your room. Dinner is served down here between five and eight. But because we're slowing down for the season, our hours are flexible. You can also order room service any time until midnight. Here's your room key. If you have any questions, just come and ask, I'll be here."

"Thanks, Joy," Gil said, looking at her name tag.

"Well my dear, let's go start our honeymoon."

* * *

"Gil, this view is breath taking!" Sara looked outside at the green pine trees surrounding the lake and the crystal blue green water sparkling in the sun.

"Not as much as you," Gil spoke as he embraced Sara from behind, nuzzling her neck.

"Sweet talker."

"I do try. Now, how about before we start looking around this place? We could break in that wonderful king size bed."

"I couldn't have thought of a better idea," Sara said, turning around and backing Gil up to the bed, climbing on top of him as he fell backwards.

"This is wonderful, Gil. I am so happy to be your wife."

"Likewise," Gil mumbled as he kissed Sara's collarbone.

"You're happy to be my wife?"

"You know what I meant! I'm happy to be you husband. I'm glad that I get to see your beautiful face every day. I'm glad that I can make love to you whenever I want. I'm glad that I'm starting a family with you, and that you will be forever mine," Gil whispered, looking Sara in the eye the entire time, making sure he conveyed every this he was feeling towards Sara.

"I love you, too, Gil."

TBC

* * *

Ok, so I know most people haven't heard of the place I decided on for there honeymoon, but this place, Tobmourey, it really is beautiful. I spent some time there. Just google it, and you will see the beauty of it in the pictures!

There's more to come from there honeymoon so stay tuned!

Thanks for all who have reviewed, keep them coming, and yes, there is some smut coming! LOL

Katie


	39. Chapter 39

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Wake up, sleepyhead," Gil said softly as he lay beside Sara. He brushed the hair that had fallen in her face during sleep.

"MMMM, I don't wanna get up, it's so comfy here," Sara mumbled, turning her face into the pillow, only to feel Gil's hands rub her swollen abdomen.

"I have a surprise for you. We have a couple things to celebrate today."

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Sara asked, finally looking over to see Gil smiling, his blue eyes crinkling in delight.

"Well first off, today marks your twelfth week. You're going to be going into your second trimester, which means the risk of…"

"Miscarriage goes down, I know, Gil, but I don't think these two are going anywhere. Trust me, they're already playing bongos on my bladder. What's the second thing?"

"Sara, don't you know what today is?"

"Why?"

"Honey, it's your birthday? Did you actually forget?"

"Yeah, I guess I did. Wow, can I blame that on pregnancy brain? Who forgets their birthday?"

"Someone who just got married two days ago and just woke up."

"So what are we doing today?"

"All in good time. But first, go shower, breakfast is on its way."

"Are you saying that I smell?"

"No, but you need to be awake for what we're doing today."

"And that would be?"

"Go shower," Gil pointed to the bathroom. He watched as Sara slowly got up dressed only in Gil's shirt and stretched, her shirt coming up high on her thighs.

"Want to come wash my back?"

"More than you know, but we have to be somewhere in an hour."

"You sure?" Sara asked huskily.

"Yes," Gil moaned, as Sara threw the top off, walking into the bathroom.

"You don't know what you're missing," Sara yelled as the shower turned on.

"Ah, screw it! Room service can leave the food in here while I'm with Sara," Gil muttered. He threw his shirt to the ground and unbuckled his belt. His pants fell to the ground just outside the bathroom, boxers following as he opened the shower door, startling Sara.

"Still need your back washed?"

"More than you know, loverboy."

* * *

"Are we late?" Sara asked as both she and Gil hurriedly walked down towards the beach, hand in hand.

"Not really, we have a few more minutes before we have to meet…"

"Meet who?"

"Him." Gil pointed to the older man on the boat.

"Are we going sailing?"

"Better than that. Come on," Gil said, grabbing her hand and leading her towards the dock, as fast as Sara could go.

"Whoa, slow down! You don't want to run that baby out, eh!" The older man said, smiling at the couple.

"Sorry, we didn't want to be late," Gil spoke shaking his hand.

"No worries, you're my only ride today. I'm Joe, by the way."

"Sara, and this is my husband, Gil."

"Well nice to meet ya. You're in for a good day today. The water is nice and clear, good day for a swim and a beautiful day for a sail," Joe said as he gave his hand to Sara, helping her in the boat.

"Thank you"

"It's a glass bottom boat, too, so if you are too chicken to jump in the water you can still see down. You two aren't chicken are you?"

"No way," Sara laughed out as she and Gil found a spot to sit close on the small boat.

"Because, there is a reason we Canadians have to jump in the water."

"Why's that?"

"Because the water is frozen for more than half the year," Joe chuckled.

"Ok, maybe I am chicken," Sara muttered with a smile, enjoying the feel of sailing on the open lake. She watched as the large pike and salmon swam underneath the glass.

The wind in her hair and the sun on her face made Gil smile.

"You're beautiful, Mrs. Grissom," Gil whispered in her ear making Sara smile.

"You're not so bad yourself, Mr. Grissom," Sara replied, kissing Gil soundly, until a cough interrupted them.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we're here," Joe said, a smile on his face as he watched the two look guiltily down.

"No reason for those looks, I've been a newlywed, too. But I did want to get your attention. Look down," Joe instructed.

Underneath the glass was an old shipwreck

"Now this was shipwrecked in 1885 and towed here from Big Tub Harbor, where it sank. This is one of twenty wrecks around here. Lake Huron was greatly underestimated in the 1850's with the onset of the shipping industry and these wrecks caused serious damage to many," Joe spoke as he took off his top, leaving him in his swim trunks. He pulled the hanging dock off and let the back down with a ladder so you could easily get on and off the boat.

"Now, here's the hard part."

"What's that?" Gil asked.

"Getting in. If you're going to swim, jump in," Joe chuckled as he dove in the water, watching as Sara and Gil threw their clothes to the side, leaving them in their bathing suits. Gil helped Sara to the small dock on the back of the boat, both their feet touching the water making both suck in a breath.

"Oh come on, it's not that cold," Joe teased. It's only the middle of September; we still have another couple weeks of decent swimming. Just jump, I promise, it's easier once you're in."

"Count of three," Sara asked, grabbing Gil's hand.

"Might as well. One, Two, THREE!" They yelled together, jumping in with smiles on their faces.  
When they both broke the surface they were laughing.

"It's not that cold," Sara laughed as she looked down to the crystal green, blue water below her.

"I know, but I like to get people worked up sometimes, it keeps my job interesting. I have some snorkel gear, would you like to swim down and take a look at this old ship?"

"Yeah, you up for it, birthday girl," Gil asked, pulling Sara towards him in the water.

"Of course, I may be pregnant but I can still have fun."

"Don't I know it," Gil said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Ok, here ya go. Follow my lead and I don't think I have to tell you this, but no going inside the ship; outside only," Joe said as everyone got their snorkel gear on. They dove under to take a look at the huge underwater wreck.

* * *

"I may not be a professional chef but I do cook up a pretty mean dinner in this little boat," Joe said coming back up top. He had two pasta bowls in his hand, handing them to both Gil and Sara before grabbing glasses, a couple beers, and non-alcoholic wine for Sara and his own dinner.

"Cheers! Congratulations on your wedding, a baby, and your birthday, Sara," Joe toasted with a smile.

"Thanks, Joe, but just so you know, its babies; twins," Sara smiled back before taking a bite of her pasta and moaning in appreciation.

"This is wonderful," Gil spoke as the three sat back, watching the sunset over the water. There was a pink, yellow, orange, purple and red glow to the sky.

"It's so peaceful out here," Sara murmured to both men.

"It is. I don't think I could ever live in the city again. I like not having the sound of expressways and traffic, I would much rather listen to nature; water rustling against the rocks and the wind in the trees."

"It's a lot different than Vegas, that's for sure."

"You're from Vegas," Joe asked surprised.

"Yeah, the city of sin, it never sleeps."

"Wow, what's the dessert like?"

"Hot," Sara chuckled.

* * *

"So are we going back soon," Sara asked.

"Nope, we're staying on the water for the night," Gil spoke as the couple lay cuddled under a blanket, the sky almost black.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and we have the choice to stay up here under the stars or below deck on a bed. It's your choice," Gil whispered into her ear.

"Let's stay under the stars," Sara smiled, kissing Gil softly.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you," Joe sang coming above deck with a small cake in hand, candles lit.

"Happy birthday, dear Sara, happy birthday to you," Gil joined in. Tears were springing into Sara's eyes as she realized how much thought Gil put into this little trip.

Placing the cake in front of her Gil said,

"Make a wish."

"I have all I need right here," Sara whispered as she blew out the candles.

"Would the lady like the first slice," Joe asked, cutting a large piece of the double chocolate cake.

"Please, this looks really good," Sara said, taking the cake as Joe divvied up the rest of it.

"My wife, she owns a little bakery in town, she made this from some old family recipe. I can assure you this cake is to die for."

"Oh my god," Sara moaned, taking a bite making both men chuckle.

* * *

"Gil, I'm going to call it a night. If you need any more blankets, there are more in the box over there."

"Thanks, Joe, for a wonderful day."

"No problem. Enjoy sleeping under the stars. And Gil?"

"Yeah"

"Keep watch in the sky."

"Why?"

"Just trust me."

* * *

"You cold," Gil asked as he and Sara lay curled up together on a soft mattress, under twenty blankets.

"I have you, I'm actually quite warm," Sara said, snuggling into Gil as they both watching as the sky slowly changed.

"Did you see that?" Sara asked as hues of green started to be seen.

"Yeah, look," Gil pointed.

"The northern lights," Gil spoke, both watching as Mother Nature entertained them into a blissful sleep.

TBC

* * *

Could you think of anything more romantic then sleeping under the stars with your soulmate, with the Northern Lights lighting up the sky???

More to come, thanks to all who have reviewd, keep them coming!

Katie


	40. Chapter 40

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

Day four of the honeymoon

"Pack your bags," Gil said coming into the main room of their hotel room.

"Why?"

"It's a surprise."

"Why should I be surprised? Are we checking out, too?"

"Yeah," Gil said, putting on his shoes.

"Going somewhere?"

"Finish packing, I'll be back in very shortly," Gil said as he left the room, leaving Sara to wonder what her next honeymoon surprise would be.

* * *

A half hour later, Gil came back into their room looking like a mischievous child.

"Why do I have a feeling that when these two are born they're going to have the same look when they have done something they shouldn't have."

"I did nothing wrong, but we are going to have some fun. Is everything packed?"

"Yeah"

"Then come on, let's go," Gil said excitedly, grabbing their bags and Sara's hand.

"Don't we have to check out," Sara asked as Gil waved to the few people as they left out the front door.

"Already did. Your chariot awaits, my dear," Gil said as they stopped in front of a small RV.

"What did you do?"

"Well, that friend I told you about, who came here years ago."

"Yeah"

"He road tripped down to Niagara Falls, said it was a blast."

"Gil, we only have a week left of our honeymoon."

"I know, that's why were only stopping in a couple places; we fly out of Buffalo," Gil said as he took Sara into the tiny RV.

"Are you ok with road tripping? I mean, we don't have to, we can just go to Toronto, or Niagara Falls, or just stay here," Gil said, worried that Sara might not want to go.

"Gil?"

"Yeah?"

"As long as I'm with you, I don't care what we do."

"You're sure?"

"Positive. Just fill me in; where are we going first?"

"A place called Wasaga Beach. We'll spend the night there. We can lounge in the sun, relax, enjoy a movie."

"This thing has a DVD player," Sara asked as Gil started the drive.

"Well yes, but I was thinking of the drive in."

"How do you know, wait, you looked it up didn't you?"

"Yep, now sit back and enjoy the ride."

* * *

"Gil?"

"Hmmm"

"Did you stock this thing up with food?"

"Maybe, you hungry?"

"I'm craving something salty."

"We can stop."

"Nahh, keep driving, I'm just going to fix a sandwich or something." Sara got up and opened the small fridge, finding it stocked to the brim.

"You want something to eat?"

"Sure"

Ten minutes later Sara was finished making lunch.

"Hey Gil, there's a little park over there, why don't we stop and eat."

"That would make driving a lot easier," Gil said, pulling into the parking lot.

"So, what is this sandwich that you made," Gil asked as they sat down on the picnic table. He noticed his sandwich was small compared to Sara's very large one.

"Yours is ham, turkey, tomato, mayo, lettuce and cheese."

"And yours," Gil asked looking at the rather weird sandwich Sara had.

"Mustard, ketchup, cheese, tomato and peanut butter. Want a bite?"

"Ummm, no, I think I'll stick with my own, you enjoy that though," Gil said, looking somewhat disgusted with Sara's lunch.

"It's good, really."

"Sure, honey."

* * *

"So this is Wasaga Beach," Sara asked as they drove into the small town.

"Yeah, it's supposed to be a pretty popular town, take a look in the travel book, I have it marked," Gil pointed out as Sara grabbed the book, flipping through it.

"Gil, it says this town is popular during the summer."

"It still is summer."

"Yeah, but not summer break, the book states that when the break is over, the population of this town is only a couple thousand."

"Well I guess it's going to be quiet around here for the night. So, is there anything in that book that catches your interest about Wasaga beach that you would like to do?"

"It says there's a ranch, we can go horseback riding. There's an animal farm, oohh, and a hay maze."

"Horseback riding?"

"Yeah, have you never been?"

"Once, when I was a kid, I fell off my horse. Told myself I wouldn't ride again," Gil said, causing Sara to laugh.

"But, I may be willing to try it again."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, but I may need a little encouragement."

"What kind of encouragement are we talking about? Some words, a pat on the back?"

"You could start with a pat on the back, but I was thinking of some private encouragement."

"Find our campground and I will give you all the encouragement you need," Sara said, running her hand up Gil's thigh causing him to take in a deep breath.

* * *

"We're all set. The lot is ours for the night," Gil said as he came back into the RV, starting it up and parking it in the designated spot.

"Now how about that encouragement," Gil asked once they were in their spot. They moved into the back room.

"I couldn't have thought of a better idea. Anything to get you back on the horse," Sara said softly as she undid Gil's belt and slid down his pants and boxers before pushing him down onto the bed.

Kneeling in front of him Sara smiled before taking Gil's length in her hands, stroking it softly and watching it expand in her hands. Gil tangled his hands in her hair as he moaned.

Smiling at Gil's reactions to her ministrations, Sara took him into her mouth. She looked up and watched as Gil closed his eyes in pleasure.

Speeding up her ministrations, Sara hummed, causing more moans and groans come from Gil.

"Sara, stop, I'm not going…"

"Let go. Gil, this one's for you." Sara said before placing her lips around Gil's arousal once again.

Quickening her strokes she could feel Gil close to release, his erection starting to pulse in her mouth.

"Oh God, Sara, so good, so good."

"Let go, Gil," Sara said before going back to Gil. A few more strokes and Gil finally met his release.

Panting hard, Gil tugged softly, pulling Sara into his lap, kissing her soundly.

"Think you can get back up on that horse now?"

"I think I can ride like a cowboy."

* * *

"Should we ride first or go through the maze," Sara asked.

"Let's ride first, get this over with."

"Oh come on, do you need a little more encouragement?"

"Well…"

"Gil"

"Maybe a little after hours encouragement, later, at the movies."

"I think that can be arranged," Sara said as the head rancher came out.

"Well hey there, you two up for a ride?"

"Yeah," Sara said as the rancher noticed she was pregnant.

"How far along are you, ma'am?"

"Three months, can I still ride?"

"That depends, have you ridden a horse before, you an experienced rider?"

"Yeah, I used to do it all the time when I was younger; I haven't ridden in a few years, though."

"Ok, well I'm going to put you on my easiest horse; she's a little older and doesn't spook. We're not going to run or gallop, just walk, nothing too extreme. That ok with you?"

"Is it ok for Sara to ride?" Gil asked.

"My wife and oldest daughters all rode when they were pregnant, until they couldn't ride anymore. She should be ok, but first, helmets, go pick some out, I'll string up your horses."

"Sara?"

"Yeah"

"You sure you want to ride? I mean, all the bouncing, the danger of the horse, you could fall, and…"

"Gil?"

"What?"

"You're doing the overprotective thing again. I'll be alright. The bouncing won't be any worse than riding down a bumpy road, which we've done already. Tell you what, if I don't feel comfortable, I'll get off, promise."

"Okay," Gil said as Sara put a helmet on his head.

"Come on, let's ride."

* * *

"Gil, are you ok," Sara asked as they walked through the maze. Gil was walking a little more awkwardly than usual.

"Let's just say, be glad that you're pregnant now, because I don't think that would happen now."

TBC

* * *

Wasaga Beach is my summer vacation spot, it really is a lot of fun!

I went horseback riding a few years ago with my best friend, brother and oldest nephew, the boys had never ridden a horse before, let alone gallop, lol, let's just say that when we were finsihed, they were walking a little funny for a day

And, a little smut too~

Thanks for all who have reviewed, keep them coming!

Katie


	41. Chapter 41

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"So, dear husband of mine, where is our next stop?" Sara asked as they drove, Gil following the GPS unit.

"Toronto. Are there any fun facts in that book about Toronto other than the CN tower and hockey?"

"Hmmm, let's see. Toronto is the most diverse city in the world with over 100 cultures in the city. It's the fifth largest city in North America, apparently one quarter of Canada's population lives in or within 160km of Toronto."

"See anything that you would like to do?"

"Yeah, let's go to the Jays game."

"You want to go watch baseball? You hate baseball."

"Yeah well, part of being married is compromising, you went horseback riding for me, so I'll go to the baseball game with you. Maybe you can actually teach me how the game works."

"I think that can be arranged. What do you want to do for lunch? We have all day plus tomorrow before we leave."

"CN Tower, might as well take a ride up the tallest building in the world. Oohh, this says there's a glass bottom elevator too, we can go up to the sky pod too!"

"What's the sky pod?"

"The highest part you can go on the tower. From the main observation level you go up another 33 stories, and on a clear day like today you can see over a hundred miles, all the way to Niagara Falls," Sara spoke as they pulled up to the CN tower's parking lot.

"Well, come on, let's go ride this thing."

* * *

"Gil?"

"Yeah"

"I'm starting to feel a little sick," Sara said. They were three quarters of the way up in the glass bottom elevator.

"Breathe, honey," Gil said softly, rubbing Sara's back, glad that they were the only two patrons riding the elevator.

"Don't look down."

"Gil, seriously," Sara said, taking gulps as Gil passed her the puke bags that were conveniently placed on the walls.

Hearing the ding, the doors opened, Sara quickly running out, looking for the restrooms.

"That way," The CN employee pointed, seeing that look a thousand times before.

"Sara, honey," Gil called from the doorway of the women's washroom.

"I'm ok, it passed," Sara said, coming to the doorway with a smile.

"You sure?"

"Positive, come on, let's eat."

"You can eat?"

"I'm pregnant, of course I can eat. I swear my appetite has jumped up full gear, I kind of like it."

"Ok, come on, let's go eat, then we can take a look around."

* * *

"Oh god, this is to die for!" Sara moaned into her bite of wild mushroom ravioli.

"Well, I'm taking full advantage of the steak. Sure you don't want a bite".

"No, I'm good, we could share dessert, though."

"You're still hungry?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, it's just, we just had a huge lunch."

"And you can't believe I'm still hungry," Sara said as a few of the female patrons around sniggered, Gil was digging himself into a hole.

"No, well yes, but that's not a bad thing."

"You think I eat too much?"

"No honey, you can eat however much you want to eat."

"Well, I'm glad I have your permission to eat."

"What, honey, Sara, come on, let's order dessert."

"No, because apparently I eat too much."

"I didn't say that. What would you like for dessert?" Gil asked but got no answer.

"Well, if you're not going to answer, I'm just going to have to eat dessert all by myself." Gil said, motioning for the waiter to come over.

"Can I get the Apple and sour cherry torte please?"

"Anything else, sir?"

"Apparently not."

"It will just be a moment."

"Sara, honey order dessert," Gil said as Sara looked out, the view of the city below them, with Gil still getting the silent treatment.

Five minutes later and still not a peep out of Sara, Gil's dessert came out, the sugary smell flowing.

"This is really good, Sara, you sure you don't want a bite?" Gil asked as he held his fork out with a piece of the torte on the end, slowly getting Sara's attention as the smell hit her nose.

Puckering out her lips, Sara spoke.

"It does smell good."

"Try some, I would love to share this with my wife," Gil spoke as Sara finally took a bite. He smiled as Sara smiled.

"Good?"

"Mmmhmmm. Really good"

"Here," Gil said handing her another fork.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome, honey," Gil said, brushing a strand of hair behind Sara's ear.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to ride to the top?" Gil asked. Sara still wanted to go to the very top of the CN tower.

"Yeah, when are we ever going to be here again to do this? Let's go!"

"Ok, but I'm bringing a couple of these" Gil said grabbing a couple of barf bags.

The ride to the top was uneventful, there was no glass bottom making Sara nauseous.

Getting out at the top, Sara and Gil both gasped at the sight before them. They could actually see Niagara Falls.

"Wow, talk about a view," Gil spoke, pointing to the different surroundings below them.

"And we thought Vegas was big."

* * *

"So, baseball game?" Sara asked as they walked downtown Toronto.

"You sure? We can do something else."

"No, I want to go see a baseball game. You're going to have to teach me so when these two are older we can both teach them."

"We can have our own baseball team," Gil said as he stopped causing Sara to stop.

"What?"

"Do you have any idea where we are?"

"Toronto"

"Funny, but seriously, I'm lost."

"Should we ask for directions?"

"Nah, I'll figure it out. We have to go towards that white bubble, that's the Sky Dome."

"That's a long way to walk."

"It can't be that far."

"My feet hurt."

"Oh, well I guess we could catch a cab."

"Please," Sara asked as Gil hailed a cab. She smiled internally. If Gil didn't want to ask for directions, she wasn't going to walk around a strange town all day just to give his ego a boost.

* * *

"Have you ever been to a baseball game, Sara?" Gil asked as he paid for their tickets. They were eight rows up, behind home plate. They had a perfect view of the game.

"I have never been to a major league game. I saw a couple college ones, plus the ones we play at the annual lab picnic."

"Do you know the rules?"

"I know the basics. Hit the ball, run to bases, catch the ball, try and get people out."

"Well then, I won't have to teach you much."

"So your dad got you hooked onto baseball?"

"Yeah, it's like a hand me down in my family, our family. My dad watched it, his dad watched it, his dad watched it."

"So it's a Grissom thing."

"Welcome to the family, babe."

* * *

"I'm exhausted." Sara fell into bed. They had got a hotel room for the night so they could have a proper shower and order room service.

"Do you need anything," Gil asked, pulling off Sara's shoes and socks, and then slowly undressing the rest of his wife, nothing sexual, just comfort.

"Yeah"

"What's that?"

"You," Sara said softly, eyes closed and curled up under the blankets, but with a hand held out.

TBC

* * *

Chapter 41, wow, can't believe i've posted 41 chapters!

Thanks for everyone who has reviewed, keep them coming!

Katie


	42. Chapter 42

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"On the road again. Just can't wait to get on the road again," Sara sang. They were going to one of their final destinations of their honeymoon; Niagara Falls.

"Would you like the radio, dear?"

"What, you don't like my voice?"

"I love the sound of your voice, but I'm not sure Willie Nelson would say the same thing."

"Ouch, you wound me with your words," Sara giggled as Gil surfed stations. He finally landed on an oldies channel. Pink Floyd was suddenly coming through the speakers.

"This is more like it," Gil said as the signs for Niagara Falls came into view.

"We're here."

"Where's our hotel?" Sara asked.

"Fallsview. We have a view of the falls from our room."

"Really?"

"Yeah, they do a light show at night, too."

"Can we ride the Maid of the Mist?"

"Definitely," Gil said as the pulled into the hotel. He quickly grabbed their bags and gave the keys to the valet with a tip.

"Come on, let's go check in and then go take a boat ride."

* * *

"Before we go on the boat, why don't we walk the caves, that way we'll be dry as we walk."

"We get raincoats, I doubt we'll get that wet."

"We'll be boating right by the falls."

"Fine, let's do the walk first," Sara huffed as they detoured to the caves instead.

* * *

"Wow," Gil said, shocked. They were standing out on a small ledge in a small opening of the falls, the mist of the falls already hitting their ponchos.

"That's a lot of water."

"It says here, that the falls have proven itself to be one of the best resources of hydroelectric power in the world."

"I believe it. Come on, let's keep going," Sara said, taking Gil's hand and leading him through the caves. They slowly made their way back out the top, and headed towards the boat.

"Are you going to be ok on a rocky boat?" Gil asked, rubbing Sara's stomach.

"I think so, if not, I'll puke over the side of the boat."

"Well then, after you," Gil said, placing his hand on the small of Sara's back and leading her to the Maid of the Mist. They put the hoods of their ponchos up and found a spot at the front of the boat in the corner.

Ten minutes later the boat started its short journey to the falls, getting as close to them as possible.

"Ok, you were right, I'm soaked," Sara laughed, her hair soaked and matted to her face making Gil's heart flutter.

There, standing in the corner, Sara took off her poncho, it wasn't protecting much, and she was soaked to the bone. She giggled into the mist as her shirt tightened around her rounded belly.

"You're beautiful," Gil spoke, capturing Sara's face in his hands as she laughed.

"What?"

"You're soaked to the bone and you are the most beautiful woman in the world." Gil captured Sara's lips with his own, making her smile even wider as her arms wound around his neck. Both not noticing as the boat's photographer took their photo.

Breaking apart, the two smiled until someone coughed making them both blush.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I took a picture for you, if you would like to purchase it after your ride, here's your ticket," the young woman said, leaving the two to go back to their moment.

"Take off your poncho, feel the water on your skin" Sara said, lifting up Gil's poncho.

"Now you look like a drowned rat, just like me."

* * *

"What would you like to do now?" Gil asked. They were walking down the main drag, the sun drying their clothes, making both Gil's and Sara's hair curl.

"I have the perfect idea, come on. I read about this place, it should be at the end of this road."

"What is it?"

"Something that you will love."

* * *

"Nightmares?" Gil asked as they stood outside the haunted house.

"It's supposed to be one of the scariest haunted houses in Canada. It used to be a coffin factory," Sara said as she led Gil inside. Inside it looked like somewhat tacky haunted house, very commercial. It wasn't until they heard the manly screams coming from above that they were thinking twice about the house.

"You two interested or are you chicken?" The man behind the desk asked with a smile.

"Chicken?" Sara asked.

"Hey, we've had over 200 this week and it's only Wednesday."

"What do you think, babe, want to try it?" Sara asked as Gil nodded, paying the 25 dollars for two tickets.

"Ok, if you get scared halfway through and don't want to continue, just stay still and yell 'chicken,' someone will come get you and take you out. Other than that, once the stoplight up there turns green, you can go up the stairs," he instructed as the light turned green.

"Have fun!"

Sara grabbed Gil's hand as the two went up the stairs, stopping at the entrance.

"Ready?" Gil asked as Sara nodded, opening the door. They heard it close behind them, leaving the couple in the dark, not even able to see your own hand in front of their face.  
Hearing what sounded like wild dogs right behind them, Sara held Gil's hand a little tighter.

"You ok?"

"Mmhm, just hold my hand," Sara whispered back as they followed the tiny red light on the wall. As they passed one, another would light up. They touched the wall to help them lead the way.

"Gil?"

"What?"

"Something just touched me."

"You're just being paranoid."

"No, I'm not! Wait, see something just brushed my cheek. It's freaking me out," Sara said as they walked around the corner, only to jump back when a man in a small cage looking like Freddie Kruger used an electric saw on the ground, causing sparks to fly.

"Holy Shit!" Sara yelped as they caught sight of where to go next.

"Sara?"

"What!"

"Something just brushed the back of my neck, was that you?"

"No! See, someone's following us!" Two bright flood lights came on and a small car came hurling close causing Gil to back Sara up to the wall. The camera lights went off at the same time, with two horrified looks on both their faces.

"Funny," Gil muttered as they walked through, bending down to crawl only to get up again, walking through a door. With no lights coming on Gil spoke.

"Maybe we went into the wrong room?" Gil said trying to go back out the door, but finding it locked.

"Um Gil, open the door."

"I can't," Gil said, fiddling with the knob. Strobe lights came on and a body dropped from the ceiling.

"What the hell? Are we almost done in here?" Sara asked with a little panic in her voice as the room turned back to black. A small light came on to lead the way.

"Come on," Gil tugged at her hand.

"Someone touched me again," Sara shivered as she slapped at the hand, it was making her shiver.

"Just relax," Gil tried to sooth, the sweat on his own back making Sara roll her eyes.

Coming closer to the end, Sara and Gil could see the lights from the outside, but there was one last bang. Two people came from behind and yelled making both Gil and Sara run into the light, with scared laughter.

"Oh my God, that was the scariest thing!" Sara said, trying to catch her breath.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, but that had to have been the scariest haunted house I've been in, ever!" Sara replied as she took Gil's outstretched hand. They went to see what their photo looked like.

It took a few minutes but their photo was finally put onto the TV, and it made both Sara and Gil laugh. Sara was tucked in behind Gil's arms, a big, 'Oh shit' look on her face while Gil looked ahead, wide eyed and scared.

"We have to buy that," Gil stated, handing over the eight dollars for the picture, and receiving two 'I survived Nightmare's Haunted House' certificates.

"Here, honey, we survived!"

* * *

"So, where would you like to go for dinner," Gil asked from where he stood, watching Sara look out the large window facing the falls from their hotel room.

"You know what."

"Hmmm"

"I think we should order room service. But for right now…"

"Yeah?"

"I only have an appetite for you," Sara said as Gil pinned Sara up against the window. He kissed her softly while wrapping her legs around his waist. He carried her to and laid her down on the bed. He removed her shirt above her head, her bra following after.

"You are beautiful."

"And you're biased," Sara said breathlessly as Gil took one of Sara's nipples in his mouth causing Sara to wince slightly. Feeling her tense, Gil looked up,

"You ok?"

"Just take it easy, they're a little tender."

"Ok," Gil said, going back, but instead of suckling a breast, he simply placed soft kisses everywhere, while his hands slid to Sara's pants, pulling down her pants and panties.  
Sara hands were doing her own undressing as Gil's shirt was pushed over his shoulders and his pants were kicked off, his own underwear followed. She felt Gil's large hands circling her bottom, sliding his hands down, parting her legs as his fingers explored.

"No, Gil, I want you," Sara panted, lining Gil up at her entrance. With one thrust the two were one.

"I love you," Gil said, slowly rolling his hips, starting a slow rhythm.

"I love you, too," Sara replied back softly. She brushed her fingers over Gil's face before wrapping them in his curls. She tugged his face to hers, kissing him, offering her whole self to her husband.

As she rose to meet his thrusts, Gil could feel her start to tense, spasms slowly starting to take over her body. With that, their movements got faster, both trying to reach that blissful end.

"Gil!" Sara yelled. Her body shook as her climax took over. With a few more thrusts, Gil's own pleasure exploded, as he collapsed slightly on top of Sara, both panting hard.

"You know what," Gil asked as he rolled to the side, pulling Sara in close to him.

"What?"

"I'm really enjoying the perks of being married," Gil said, causing Sara to snort her laughter.

TBC

* * *

Nightmares is a realy place, it has to be the scariest haunted house ever! I've survived it twice, but I have heard it make grown men scream like little girls, lol, if your ever at Niagara Falls, you should go check it out!

A little smut to end the chapter, enjoy~

Thanks for all who have reviewed, keep them coming, there greatly appreciated!

Katie


	43. Chapter 43

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"I can't believe our honeymoon is over already," Sara sighed as she and Gil walked into the townhouse.

"I know; it went by way too quickly."

"I wonder what happened while we were gone?"

* * *

A week ago

"Diles," Chris said, answering his cell phone. He was at a crime scene with Catherine and Warrick.

"This is he. What! No, it's ok, just a little surprised. Dessert Palm, floor 3 room 305.  
Ok, I'll be there as soon as I can," Chris said, hanging up. He looked slightly shocked as he stared at his cell phone.

"You ok there, Chris?" Warrick asked.

"Yeah…No…I dunno."

"You really sound like Sara just now," he laughed.

"But seriously, you ok?"

"My mom, she's at Desert Palm."

"She ok?"

"I don't know, they didn't say too much. Listen man, I have to go, I'll call in another detective, there are still a couple of officers here."

"Don't worry about it, man. Cath and I have it covered. You need anything, let me know."

"I will. Thanks, Rick," Chris said, hopping into his cruiser. He took a deep breath before starting his car and taking off.

"Everything ok with Chris," Catherine asked.

"I don't know, Cath, but I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach."

"Well, we can go check on him after shift."

"Yeah"

* * *

"Hi, my mother, Laura Sidle, was brought in."

"And you are" The nurse asked.

"Her son, Chris Diles," Chris said, showing his Police ID.

"Ok, she's just down the hall, her doctor should be in there with her." The nurse pointed as Chris walked slowly down the hall. He lightly knocked on the door before stepping in the room.

"Hi," the doctor said softly as Chris nodded.

"You must be Laura's emergency contact."

"Her son," Chris said. His mouth was suddenly dry as he looked at the mother he hadn't seen in twenty years.

"Your mom appears to have had a stroke. We're still running some tests, but everything seems to be pointing to a stroke. Do you know if your mother has had high blood pressure, diabetes, high cholesterol?"

"I don't know; we haven't been in contact in a long time. I'm not even sure how she got my phone number."

"What about, Sara Sidle?" the doctor said as he looked at Laura's file.

"My sister. She's on her honeymoon."

"Would she have any idea about your mom?"

"As far as I know, she hasn't spoken to our mother in about twenty years."

"Oh," the doctor said, trying to figure out a way to ask a couple personal questions. But Chris beat him to it.

"We, my mom, sister, and I, we were abused, badly, by our father. One night, Mom snapped and killed him. She, ah, she got sentenced to jail time and into the psych ward. My sister and I got moved around a lot in foster homes and eventually lost contact with her. We all moved on in our lives, and Laura, sorry our mother, she never contacted us either," Chris explained.

"Did your mother ever take blows to the head?"

"More than once. My father, he was pretty brutal."

"We're taking Laura up for an MRI shortly. I'm going to inform the doctors to look for a cerebral hemorrhage; bleeding in the brain. It can be caused by many things, but from what you've told me, if your mother received blows to the head, it could have caused an aneurysm."

"Even today, my father is still punishing us," Chris whispered as the doctor grabbed his shoulder, squeezing for a little support.

"Sit with her, a nurse will be by shortly to take her to MRI."

"Will she wake up?"

"I doubt it, we have her on some pretty strong medication," the doctor said as he was leaving.

"Doc?"

"Yeah"

"Is she gonna be alright?"

"Honestly, we won't know much until the MRI is done; until we know the extent of the damage. Sorry."

"It's ok," Chris spoke softly. He turned back around to face a mother he hadn't seen in over two decades.

"Oh Mom. What happened?"

"_Christopher, come here, baby." A young Laura said, smiling as her young son came up the back deck stairs towards his mother who was holding a gurgling baby Sara._

"_I have something special for you."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yep, because you have been such a good boy this week, helping me take care of your sister while I was sick," Laura spoke, the black eye turning a greenish yellow._

"_It smells yummy in here."_

"_Well it should, I made these cookies just for you," Laura said as she placed Sara in a high chair and helped Chris sit at the counter on a stool. Pouring him a glass of milk, Laura handed him a freshly baked cookie._

"_Be careful, they still might be a little warm in the middle. Remember to…"_

"_Blow on it, I know," Chris said with a smile, taking a large breath and blowing on his cookie before taking a large bite, getting melted chocolate on his cheeks._

"_You're wasting chocolate," Laura smiled, wiping the chocolate off his face and liking her finger._

"_Mmmmm! Thanks, Mom, these are really good!"_

"_You're welcome. I love you, honey."_

"_I love you, too, Mom."_

"We did have a lot of good times, as long as daddy dearest wasn't around.

"_Chris, Sara, come on you two, we have to get home," Laura spoke, worry in her voice. The two were playing in the park._

"_I don't want to go," Chris whined as a three year old Sara grabbed a hold of her mother's hand, sucking her thumb._

"_We have to go. Daddy is going to be home real soon."_

"_Can't we just stay here, away from Daddy?"_

"_Where would we sleep?"_

"_Under the stars."_

"_What about food? You have to eat," Laura said as she walked with Chris, Sara in a stroller._

"_See, don't worry, honey. Just do as your father asks and tomorrow we can come back to the park, ok?"_

"_Ok," Chris mumbled._

_Walking in the door, Laura winced. Richard's, her husband, shoes were already sitting at the front door, his jacket thrown in a heap on the floor._

"_Kids, go run upstairs and play," Laura spoke, watching as Chris helped Sara up to their room._

"_Richard," Laura called._

"_Laura," He said, calmly, sitting at the dinner table._

"_Dinner will be ready shortly."_

"_It's supposed to be ready now!"_

"_I know, but we were at the park."_

"_I don't care!" Richard yelled as the vase sitting on the table was thrown across the room causing Laura to back up slightly into a corner. Richard closed in on her._

"_Don't hurt her," Chris yelled, coming from behind and standing in front of Laura._

"_Boy, you better get out of my way!" _

"_Chris, go!"_

"_No!" he yelled as Richard grabbed him by the arm and pushed him across the room, making him fall into the wall, tears springing into his eyes._

"_Richard, you didn't have to…"_

"_Don't tell me what I can and can't do, woman!" Richard smacked her across the face. _

_"Dinner!"_

"_Ok, just let me check on Chris."_

"_Dinner, now!" Richard yelled as he hit Laura across the face once again. _

_"The boy will be fine, he needs to toughen up a bit anyway," Richard said. He went outside and lit up a cigarette._

"_Chris, honey," Laura said, quickly coming over to her son, making sure his arm was ok. She saw a small cut on his forehead with a bump. _

_"Are you ok?"_

"_See, this is why we should have stayed at the park," Chris cried as Laura cradled him in her arms, helping him up and sitting him at the counter. Grabbing a bag of ice she handed it to her son, Chris knew the drill for icing a wound._

"_What about you, Mom," Chris asked, a hiccup in his voice._

"_I'm just going to get dinner ready, and then I'll take care of my bump, don't worry about me."_

"I never did stop worrying, even now. After years of separation, I've always worried about you. I just never knew what to say," Chris murmured as a nurse came in, ready to take Laura to MRI.

* * *

TBC

So what do you think Sara's reaction will be??

More to come tomorrow!

Thanks for all who have reviewed, keep them coming, let's try and beat 400 reviews!

Katie


	44. Chapter 44

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

_A week previous_

"Knock, knock," Warrick said coming into Laura Sidle's hospital room.

"Hey, man."

"How you doing?"

"Honestly, I have no idea," Chris said, rubbing his face.

"So this is your mom?"

"Yeah, meet Laura Sidle," Chris said softly as Warrick took a seat next to him.

"She had a stroke. Doc's say it's probably from one of the many blows my father aimed at her head."

"Is that why…"

"We were in foster care, part of it. My dad liked to hit people." He looked up at Warrick.

"You didn't know did you?

"No, Sara never said anything to us, but it does explain a lot."

"Why?"

"Sara gets a little emotional on some of those cases."

"I don't blame her; I've seen myself get lost on some cases that remind me of being in the same situation."

"What's her prognosis?" Warrick asked.

"We won't know until she wakes up, but the doctors think she should come out of it ok."

"That's a good thing, right?"

"I guess."

"You don't want her to?"

"Don't get me wrong, I hope she does. If she doesn't, I don't think I'm strong enough to see her put into a home, bound to a bed for the rest of her life."

"Well let's just think positively."

"Do you think I should call Sara?" Chris asked.

"That's a decision for you, man. Do you know where they went on their honeymoon?"

"Not a clue. Sara never said anything to you?"

"No, she didn't even know I don't think. Grissom wanted to surprise her."

"Maybe I'll just wait, see what happens with her. I don't want to pull her back home for this; she deserves all the happiness she gets and more. She went through a lot more than I did."

"Everything will be fine, positive thoughts," Warrick said, standing up.

"I gotta go, man. I'm going visit my wife while I'm here and then I have to grab some shut eye before shift tonight. If you need anything though…"

"I'll call you. And Rick?"

"Yeah?"

"Keep this quiet, please."

"No worries. Later." Warrick waved as he left.

* * *

"Mmmmmmm." Moaning could be heard from the hospital bed grabbing Chris's attention as he sat half asleep beside his mother's bed.

"Mom," Chris spoke as Laura's eye's fluttered open, trying to focus. One or her hands moved to the tube down her throat.

"Mom, leave that," Chris said, coming into her view as he stilled her hand. Her eyes widened at the sight of her son.

"I'm just going to get the doctor, relax, ok."

"Nod if you understand me, Mom." Seeing Laura nod her head, Chris let go of the tube and Laura's hand. He ran out to the nurses' desk to page her doctor.

"Doc, she's awake," Chris said as the doctor came down the hall.

"That's a good thing, right? I mean, she moved her hand, I'm pretty sure she knows who I am."

"Let's see. Ok, just let me examine her first."

"Ms. Sidle, how are you doing?" the doctor asked coming into the room and into Laura's line of sight.

"Are you in any pain? Nod for yes." Receiving no nod, the doctor continued his questioning.

"Can you move your left arm," the doctor asked, watching as Laura struggled to lift her arm, barely lifting it off the bed, making her panic slightly.

"It's ok, Laura, relax. I'm going to take the tube out. On the count of three I want you to take a deep breath and blow out, ok. Nod if you understand me."

Seeing Laura nod slightly the doctor counted.

"One, Two, Three, blow!" Blowing as hard as she could Laura expelled the tube, saliva hitting her face as she coughed.

"Relax, take a couple deep breaths, slowly Laura," the doctor said as Laura followed his instructions. She calmed down and tried to talk.

"Whhht hapend?" Laura slurred.

"You had a stroke, Laura. You're in Desert Palm Hospital. I'm going to ask you a couple questions, ok?"

"How many fingers am I holding up?" He asked holding up two fingers.

"ow" Laura replied.

"OK, do you have a son and daughter?"

"Yesss"

"Do you know their names?"

"Histoper and Ara."

"Good, Laura. Your mind seems to be intact but we're going to take you for another MRI later on just to make sure there's no more damage."

"k. Whhy can't halk" Laura asked.

"There was some damage to the part of your brain that controls speech and movement; you're going to have to go into rehabilitation to help you regain movement and speech."

"Ow long?"

"That depends on you, Laura. Every stroke patient is different. I'm going to go order that MRI, but I think there's someone here who would like to see you," the doctor said, leaving, as Chris came into view.

"Hi, Mom."

"Istopher?"

"Yeah Mom, it's me."

"So ig"

"Yeah, I grew up a lot."

"Andome"

"I get all my looks from you."

"Ara?"

"She's on her honeymoon, Mom, I was going to call her later," Chris told her as Laura shook her head in the negative.

"No, she shuld enjjooy it. I ok."

"That you are. Where have you been all these years, Mom?" The shrug and look away made Chris ask again.

"Mom, look at me. Where have you been? How did you find Sara and me?"

"ired someone too ind you. Wanted to know. Came ta see ou." She explained, salvia falling out of her mouth. Chris grabbed a cloth and wiped her mouth.

"Why now?"

"Issed you, wanted to app.. appol.. appol…"

"Apologize?" Chris asked.

"Ya, I was no good mom, didn't protect."

"Yes, you did, Mom, more than you know. Sara and I, we just never got the chance to resolve our problems until just recently. We should have come find you. I should have come find you."

"Army?"

"Yeah, I joined the marines. Fought overseas and now I'm never going back."

"Police?" Laura asked.

"Yeah, I'm a detective now, Mom. And Sara, you would be so proud of her. She's a CSI." At Laura's puzzled look Chris explained.

"She investigates crime scenes. She gives the victims a voice; like you should have been given. She just got married a week ago, to her boss of all people. But you can tell they love each other just by looking at them."

"He andsome?" Laura asked.

"I guess so. He's a little older, quiet, but treats Sara with all the respect and love in the world."

"Appy. That makes me appy," Laura smiled.

"She's pregnant, too."

"Grandma," Laura asked.

"Yeah, she's expecting twins in April."

"Ow!"

"Yep, two babies. She's really happy, Mom."

"Kiss, I sorry," Laura said, tears in her eyes.

"Mom," Chris spoke, turning Laura's head in his direction.

"If Sara can forgive me for being a total ass to her for the past two decades, I think Sara and I can work to forgive you too. You're not the only one at fault here, I am, too", Chris said grabbing her hand and squeezing. A few tears fell out of both Laura and Chris's eyes. Chris  
wiped them when the nurse came in the room.

"Hi there Ms. Sidle. I'm going to take you for your MRI. Mr…."

"Chris, call me Chris."

"Chris, you're more than welcome to wait. I can't tell you how long it will take though."

"Kiss," Laura spoke, getting Chris's attention.

"Go ome, sleep, eat."

"I can stay."

"Come later."

"Ok, but I will be back, Mom," Chris spoke, smiling softly as he left the room.

* * *

One week later, the town house

"So, I wonder what we missed while we were gone," Sara said as they dropped their bags at the front door.

"I doubt much, they would have called if anything big happened," Gil said, circling Sara and pulling her into his embrace. He felt the babies move as his stomach pressed against Sara's.

"They know their daddy," Sara mumbled into Gil's neck, smiling as he started to back her up into the bedroom.

"You know what?" Gil asked.

"Hmmm"

"We haven't made love in this house as a married couple."

"Well we can't have that, now can we?

"Nope." Gil mumbled as he kissed the spot behind Sara's ear, unbuttoning her top as he did so.

Hearing the phone ring in the other room made both of them groan.

"We should answer that?" Sara panted.

"Let the machine get it," Gil said as the machine clicked.

"Sara, hey it's me, Chris. Look, I know you got back today, and it's still technically your honeymoon, but something really important has come up and you need to know about it. If you could give me a call as soon as you get this," Chris spoke as Sara quickly ran to the phone.

"Hey"

"You're home," Chris asked.

"Just got in. What's up? What's so important it couldn't wait until tomorrow?"

"Are you sitting down?"

"Should I be?"

"Yes"

"Ok, I'm sitting. What's up?"

"Mom's in Vegas."

TBC

* * *

There's more to come where Luara is concerned! Were going to see some flashbacks into Chris and Sara's childhood too!

Thanks for all who have reviewed, keep them coming!

Katie


	45. Chapter 45

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Mom's in Vegas," Chris said on the other end of the phone. Hearing nothing but silence, Chris got worried.

"Sara, you still there?"

"Yeah"

"Are you ok?"

"What's she doing in Vegas?"

"She came to see us."

"What?"

"I know, it's unexpected. Sar?"

"Yeah"

"There's more."

"What?" Sara spoke, easing herself down into the couch. Gil finally came in the living room. Seeing Sara he mouthed, 'everything ok' to which she just shrugged.

"Apparently, just after Mom came to Vegas, she suffered a stroke."

"Is she?"

"Dead, no. She's actually alright considering."

"You've seen her?"

"You and I were both listed as her emergency contacts."

"How'd she find us here?"

"She hired someone to find us. Sara, I've been with her for the past week, she's…."

"She's what?"

"She's the same mom we had when we were kids, but different; hardened, sad. She would like to see you, Sara," Chris spoke softly.

"I want to see her."

"I could come pick you."

"No, I'll meet you at the hospital; I'm guessing Dessert Palm."

"Yeah, room 305."

"I can meet you there in an hour."

"Ok, I'll see you there. Sara?"

"Yeah?"

"Everything's going to be ok, don't worry."

"Thanks, Chris," Sara said, hanging up the phone.

"Who's at the hospital?" Grissom asked concerned, sitting in front of her.

"Sara?"

"My mom."

"She's here?"

"Yeah, and she wants to see me."

"That's a good thing, isn't it?"

"Yes…No…I don't know. I haven't seen her in two decades. A lot has changed, I've changed. I'm not that little girl anymore."

"No, you're not. You're a beautiful woman who is about to become a mother herself. I think you should see her."

"I told Chris I would meet him in an hour at the hospital."

"I'm coming with you."

"You don't have to."

"I know, I want to."

* * *

"Chris," Sara spoke as she and Grissom met him at the entrance of the hospital.

"Hey, how was the honeymoon?"

"Can't complain," Gil said with a smile, wrapping his arm around Sara's waist as she fell slightly into his embrace.

"Where did you two go anyways, the labs been taking bets."

"What else is new," Sara laughed.

"We went to Canada."

"Seriously?" Chris asked surprised.

"Yep. We road tripped around Ontario, saw some beautiful things," Gil answered.

"What's going on with Mom?" Sara asked as the three found a small table outside.

"I got called last week at a crime scene. The hospital informed me that Laura was here, she had had a stroke. I came and we talked, we're still talking. She's sad, Sara. She doesn't know where she belongs anymore."

"What's she been doing all this time?"

"Working in California, New Mexico, Florida, everywhere. She was seeing someone for awhile I guess. But after he found out about her past, he took off. Every relationship, friendship or more has ended like that for her, except for one. She had a friend, someone she trusted, but she passed away recently, and it's kind of threw mom for a loop. Now she has no one. She wants to know her family again."

"Wow"

"Do you want to see her?"

"Yeah, I think I do," Sara spoke as they travelled inside the confines of the hospital.

"_Mommy, Mommy!" A four year old Sara yelled from across the yard._

"_What, baby?"_

"_Something bit me!"_

"_Let me see," Laura said as tears sprung from Sara's eyes._

"_It hurts!"_

"_I know, baby. Come on, we'll go wash it out and we'll make it all better."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise, you can even pick out a special princess band aid."_

"_Can I have a Snow White one?"_

"_Of course you can, now let's see this finger," Laura said as she lifted Sara up onto the counter to wash it._

"_It looks like an ant bite."_

"_It hurts."_

"_Let me put some of my special medicine on it, then your Snow White band aid."_

"_Can you kiss it, too?"_

"_Of course, baby," Laura said taking Sara's tiny finger and placing a light kiss in the tip of her ring finger._

"Mom," Sara spoke softly as she, Chris and Gil came into the hospital room.

"Ara!" She slurred.

"She lost some of her speech and motor functions in the stroke, it will come back with time," Chris assured as Sara approached her mother slowly.

"Beful," Laura slurred, noticing her rounded stomach.

"You're pegnant?"

"Yeah, Mom. You're going to be a grandmother," Sara said, sitting down beside her bed. She was not sure what she should say.

"Married," Laura asked, already knowing the answer but wanting to hear her daughter's voice.

"Yeah, Mom," Sara spoke. Looking towards Gil, she motioned him to come forward.

"Gil, this is my mom, Laura, Laura meet Gil Gri…"

"Grishom."

"How did you know," Sara asked.

"Do you know my mom, Gil?"

"No."

"I knew yours," Laura spoke.

"How?"

"Marie, best riend. Sssaw you picture," Laura spoke, trying to be clear.

"You're the Laura my mom spoke about on the phone?"

"You didn't know, Gil," Chris asked.

"I had no idea. Mom never gave a last name. She just told me she had met a new friend; someone who needed a shoulder."

"Your mom, waz the best. She hhheeelllp," Laura stuttered.

"Me. But she died, I didn't know watt a do."

"You came here, to find us?" Sara asked as Laura nodded.

"Even if you didn't whant ta see me, I cccould at least see if yhou were appy. And you are." Laura said, getting a small smile out of Sara.

"I am happy, for the first time in a long time. I'm happy, and it's because of Gil."

"Both sabed by Ghrishoms."

"Yeah, we were."

TBC

* * *

There is a lot more to come, so please stay tuned!

Where are all those reviews, I know there's a lot more people reading then who are reviewing. Please leave a few words, tell me what you think of the stoary!

To all who have reviewd, thank you, keep them coming!

Katie


	46. Chapter 46

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"I can't believe your mom was my mom's best friend," Sara said as she and Grissom entered the townhouse.

"I remember my mom telling me about her."

"What did she say?"

"_I have a new friend, Gil," Marie spoke over the internet._

"_Oh yeah? Where did you meet her, or him?"_

"_Her. Her name is Laura; she's come into the gallery four times this week. On her last visit I finally asked her if she was going to buy something or show me something."_

"_Straight to the point as usual, so…"_

"_She paints. She's really good, but you can tell there's a lot of pain in her past. It comes out in her work."_

"_You're going to try and help, aren't you?"_

"_Maybe. She just seems a little lost and sad."_

"_Just tread carefully, Mom, you don't know this woman."_

"_I will. Under all that shyness, she's very nice and polite. When she smiles you know it's genuine."_

"I wonder why we never saw my mom at the funeral?"

"Too painful maybe," Gil spoke as the two curled up on the couch.

"Sara?"

"Yeah"

"What do you want to do, about your mom?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I'm still digesting that she's in Vegas and wanting to know me."

"Did you ever try and find her, after foster care?"

"Once, when I was in my twenties. She was in a halfway house. I actually went there twice, and every time I went, I didn't have enough courage to walk up those steps."

"And now, do you have enough courage to talk to her?"

"I don't know."

"What do you remember about her as a child?"

"Whenever my dad got mad and hit us she was the first one to stand in front and try and protect us. She took a lot of blows that were meant for Chris and me. And when we were hurt, she would take care of us before looking after herself."

"Sounds like she cared a lot."

"She did."

"What happened after she killed your father? How did you lose contact?"

"When I went into foster care, my foster parents would never take me to see her. I tried to write but I had no idea where to send it and no one ever told me. When I never heard from her either; time just fell away. We both forgot that we had each other, I guess. I have a lot to apologize for."

"I doubt she blames you, Sara, she was there too. The important thing now is that you try and form some sort of relationship, just like you have started with Chris."

"Yeah," Sara said through a yawn.

"Come on, let's get some shut eye. We have work tomorrow night and there's still the fact that we're a married couple who has never made love in this house."

* * *

"You're back," Nick said, a smile on his face as Sara walked in the break room. The rest of the gang all came around.

"I am."

"And how was your secret honeymoon? Gil wouldn't give us a hint," Catherine said.

"Did you bring us anything?"

"Sure did. Now this coffee isn't your Blue Hawaiian, but it tastes really good according to Gil." Sara placed the coffee grounds on the table, the label reading 'Tim Hortons.'

"And we brought you these," Sara said, handing out small CN tower key chains.

"You went to Canada," Warrick asked surprised.

"Yeah, we started off in this secluded little spot on a beach and road tripped down to Toronto. Then Niagara Falls and Buffalo where we flew home."

"You road tripped? I thought I had taught Gil better," Catherine said, shaking her head.

"It was perfect. Just the two of us, that was all that mattered. Plus, we could explore everywhere."

"Leave it to the geeks to find a learning experience in everything."

"Geeks, Greg," Gil said, coming into the break room with assignments.

"Umm, I didn't mean geeks, I meant…"

"Because the last time I checked you and everyone in this room was some sort of geek."

"Hey!" Catherine objected.

"You, too, Catherine. It's nothing to take offense too; it means you're smart."

"Whatever. Do you have some assignments for us?"

"I do. Catherine, you have a solo; DB on the strip, the news is going to be around. Greg, Nick, you two have a double out in Summerland. Warrick, you're with me. We have a possible murder suicide at the Fairmont."

"What about me," Sara asked.

"You are to help out in the lab of your choice. Once evidence comes in you can help with us as well."

"Fun, fun."

"Just remember, we have a doctor's appointment in the morning."

"Hey, are you two going to find out what you're having?" Greg asked.

"Nope."

"You're going to make us wait? Not fair."

"Sorry, Greg," Sara chuckled.

* * *

"Ms. Sidle?" The nurse called as she and Gil sat in the doctor's office waiting room; today was her 14 week check up.

"We should get that changed, I guess," Sara said.

"You sure? You don't have to change your name to Grissom."

"Gil, we're married. As much as Sidle was a part of me, you're a part of me, too. I want your last name to be mine, forever," Sara said as she took a seat on the examination table.

"Dr. Mills will be in momentarily," the nurse said with a smile on her face as she listened to the couple.

"Well then, we can get the paperwork started this afternoon. What about work? Do you want to go by Sidle or confuse everyone and go by Grissom?"

"Hmmm, that could be interesting. Especially if Hodges is looking for you and calls out Grissom and I walk in."

"That's mean."

"But funny. Hey, if I'm going to be stuck in the lab for the next who knows how long, I'm going to need some sort of amusement. I'm a Grissom now, both in and out of the lab," Sara exclaimed as Dr. Mills came into the room.

"I hear congratulations are in order, you got married."

"We did."

"Have a fun honeymoon?" Dr. Mills asked, watching the duo blush.

"I'll take that as a yes. At least you can't get pregnant, you already accomplished that one."

"Ok Sara, you want to roll up your shirt for me and we can measure you and take a look," Dr. Mills asked as she measured Sara's abdomen.

"How have you been feeling lately? How's the morning sickness?" She asked as she starting the ultrasound.

"Been feeling better, haven't had morning sickness in a little over a week. Hopefully it's gone."

"Well that's good to hear, have you felt any movement?"

"Yeah, it feels like butterfly wings. That made it real."

"Most mothers and fathers say that," Dr. Mills smiled as she turned the sound on and turned the screen towards the couple.

"There are your babies."

"Is the one on the right..."

"Sucking its thumb? Yeah."

"And that's the other baby's…?"

"Bottom, yes. Seems someone is a little camera shy," the doctor smiled, printing off a picture for the couple.

"Right now, your babies can suck their thumbs, squint, frown and grasp; even if they are only a little over three inches."

"How is it that something so tiny can make my belly grow so fast?"

"Wonders of pregnancy. But you're measuring very well Sara, and it looks like these two are developing very well. But…"

"But? Is something wrong?" Gil asked.

"Nothing that I see. Usually at this point in the pregnancy, in all my patients, I recommend getting some tests done."

"What kind?" Sara asked.

"The one today is just a blood test. It's going to test for Down Syndrome."

"Is there a chance that one or both might be Down's Babies?" Sara asked concerned.

"That's what this test if for. It's a routine test, Sara. I test all my patients for it. But from what I saw on your ultrasound, your babies look normal."

"Any other tests?" Gil asked.

"Not for awhile. We'll test for gestational diabetes around the 24th week, so in about two months," Dr. Mills explained as she inserted the needle into Sara's arm, taking blood.

"And that's it for today, Sara. You're doing really well, and so are those babies. Just keep doing what you're doing."

"Okay"

"And I will call you with the results in a few days. Take it easy, and make another appointment before you leave."

"Thanks, Dr. Mills," Gil said, leading a very quiet Sara out of the doctor's office.

* * *

"Are you ready to talk now?" Gil asked as he and Sara lay cuddled up in their bed; face to face, legs intertwined, and both sets of hands resting on Sara's belly.

"Gil, what if something's wrong with one or both of them?"

"Like having Down's?'

"Yeah, I mean, we just figured that they would both be okay. We never talked about what would happen if something wasn't right."

"I would love these two no matter what. They're our children, and they will be perfect even if something is wrong. Sara, what would you do?"

"I don't know. If I was single and alone in this and something was wrong, I don't know if I could handle raising a special needs child."

"But you're not alone."

"No, I'm not. I think if something was wrong, as long as I have you and our family, I, we can handle anything."

"Well, as of right now, these two are healthy, and perfect and no matter what, they will be welcomed into a family full of love," Gil spoke softly, laying the tiniest of kisses on the tip of Sara's nose.

TBC

* * *

A little bit of a flashback in the beginning, we'll still learn more as the story continues!

Thanks for everyone who has reviewed! Keep them coming!

Katie


	47. Chapter 47

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Hey, Sara," Chris said as she met him at the front of the hospital entrance.

"Hey"

"Listen, before we go see Mom, can we talk?" Sara asked, leading Chris over to the small tables.

"What's up?"

"I'm not sure what I'm supposed to say to her anymore. What have you two been talking about?"

"Honestly?"

"Yeah"

"About Dad, foster care, marines, you, everything. You have to have questions for her, I know I did. She's ready, finally ready, to talk about it."

"I do have some questions for her."

"Then ask, Sara, she will answer."

"Ok, let's do this then," Sara said, rising slowly from her seat.

"How are the babies?" Chris asked as they waited for the elevator.

"Moving, at least they're not sitting right on top of my bladder anymore."

"How far along are you now?"

"Fifteen weeks; only six more months of pregnancy to go."

"You sound excited."

"I miss some things, like coffee, and cheese, and the occasional beer."

"I would never survive being pregnant."

"Well then you're lucky you don't have a uterus," Sara chucked out as they reached Laura's room. As they entered they saw her doctor talking with her.

"Ah, just the people I would like to talk with. I was just going over with Laura her latest prognosis."

"And," Chris asked.

"And, it looks good, as long as Laura works hard to get her life back."

"I will," Laura said.

"I know. But you're going to have to spend some more time in the cardiac ward of the hospital for now. We still want to monitor you, plus it will help with rehab."

"Rehab?" Sara asked.

"Your mother is going to have to learn to get some of her motor functions back, including how to walk again. You start later today, Laura. A nurse will be up to take you to the rehab clinic.  
Now if you'll excuse me, I have a few more patients to see," the doctor said, excusing himself.

"Hi, Mom," Chris said, sitting beside her hospital bed.

"Hi kistopher, Ara."

"Hi, Mom," Sara replied, still a little uncomfortable.

"Sit, Sara," Chris ordered, pulling out another chair for her to sit.

"So, Mom, how you feeling today?" Chris asked, watching as Laura watched Sara looking anywhere but at Laura.

"Ara?"

"Yeah, Mom?"

"Just ask, I will anser," Laura slurred out, watching as Sara took a deep breath.

"Why did you never leave? Just take Chris and me and go anywhere, as long as it was away from Dad."

"Was scared. Der was no place ta go; no shelter, no family. Had no money of my own."

"What about the police?"

"Wouldna mattered. Your father wuz friends wit da police capin," Laura spoke, a few tears leaking from her eyes as the light bulb went off in both Sara and Chris's head's.

"That's why you got the book thrown at you when you killed him," Sara spoke softly as Laura nodded.

"Dectives weren't da same as now. They bevied da men. Woman had no say," Laura explained, watching as Sara clutched her stomach. She was silently vowing to never let anything ever harm her children.

"You be a good mom, Ara, I know it."

"Thanks. Can I ask you something else?" Sara asked as Laura nodded.

"Did you ever try and find us? I mean, before a few months ago. Like when you were released from jail?"

"Yeah, Chris was in da marines. You were at Crime Lab in Fisco."

"Why didn't you…"

"I wuz scared. You and Kiss stopped wif visits and letters for a long time. Thought you didn't wan ta see me. I wuz ok watching from distance."

"Did you know that Marie was Gil's mom? Or that I was married to Gil? Was that the reason you became friends with Marie?"

"I knew that Marie was Gil's mom, but not your husband. Marie talked and showed pictures of Gil. Told story of him and a woman name Sara. I didn't know it wuz you. Marie was my best fiend. Didn't juge me for ma past. Gave me work. Made me find you and Kiss adain."

"Why weren't you at her funeral?"

"Too ard, painful," Laura sniffled.

"Tan I ask you something," Laura asked looking at Sara as she nodded her head in the affirmative.

"Did you try find me?"

"I did, you were living in Florida. I wanted to talk to you, but I didn't know what to say, or even what to ask. I was scared."

"Of what?" Laura asked.

"Of feeling like I was a kid again. Having to hide in the closet hoping my dad wouldn't find me," Sara said quietly, looking up and seeing the sad faces of both Chris and Laura. Chris grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I know, I know, that sounds ridiculous now."

"No it doesn't, Sara, I felt the same way," Chris whispered.

"I found you, too, Mom. You were in California, I think. But as soon as I found out where you were and I had the chance to see you again, I chickened out. Me, the big marine who's fought the bad guys for the last twenty years, was afraid to see his mom for fear of feeling like he was the skinny little six year old boy getting knocked around by his dad."

"I'm sorry. Dat's all I can say. I'm sorry I didn't get you two away from him. Dat, Sara, you had ta witness that night, dat you had ta go to foster care. Dat broke my heart more than anything."

"We survived, not unscathed, but we survived," Sara sniffled.

"Was it bad," Laura asked.

"Yeah, until my last family. The first family was the hardest; they had ten kids and didn't care about any of us. As I got older, things changed. I learned to take care of myself, and help the smaller ones around me. My last home was the best. They supported all my decisions, helped me with Harvard, even helped me get myself emancipated when I was sixteen," Sara said.

"Arvard," Laura asked.

"Yeah, I studied my ass off and got a scholarship to Harvard and then I finished my masters at Berkeley."

"She's a smart one, Mom."

"I knew dat a long time ago. I knew bofh you would be great," Laura smiled as the room fell to a comfortable silence.

"Tan I ask you two somfing," Laura asked.

"Sure, Mom" Chris answered.

"Would you mind if I stayed. I would like ta get ta know you two adain. And maybe meet dose two," Laura pointed to Sara's abdomen.

"I'm ok with that. Sara?"

"Yeah, me, too. But we have to take this whole thing new relationship thing slow. I don't know if I'm ready to just have you right in my life again. I know that sounds mean."

"No," Laura said.

"Not mean. I understand. We go slow, it's ok. Just appy to have you two here," Laura finished as Sara's phone chimed.

"I have to take this, I'll be right back," Sara said, leaving the room and opening her cell.

"Hey."

"Hey, back," Gil said.

"How's your mom?"

"Better today, we've cleared a lot up."

"That's good."

"What's up, Gil?"

"Why do you assume something's up?"

"Because, I can hear it in your voice."

"The doctor called with the blood results"

"And?"

"And I would like for you to come home."

TBC

* * *

That's mean isn't it, lol! you''ll get those answers tomorrow, promise!

I hope you could all understand the slurred speech alright, that's somewhat harder to write then you think, lol

Thanks for all who have reviewed! Please keep them coming, there great encouragement and it makes me write faster, hint hint

Katie


	48. Chapter 48

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"And I would like for you to come home."

"Is there something wrong?"

"Not really. Can you just please come home so we can talk, face to face?"

"You're worrying me."

"You have nothing to be worried about, Sara, trust me."

"I trust you."

"Then just come home, okay?"

"Ok," Sara spoke softly, hanging up the phone. She went back into her mother's hospital room.

"I'm going to head out, Gil and I have some stuff we half to talk about."

"Everything okay, Sara?"

"I think so. Gil was being his cryptic self again. Mom, I'll come back to visit soon."

"Bye Ara," Laura smiled, Chris waving his goodbye as she left.

* * *

"Gil," Sara called as she opened the front door. She hung up her jacket and placed a worried hand on her swollen belly.

"Gil?"

"Back here, Sara," Gil called from the back office.

"Hey"

"Hey back," Gil said from his spot at the computer.

"So, if everything is okay? It is okay, right?"

"Yeah. The doctor says just keep taking your vitamins, watch what you eat, and you should be fine. But she will be checking for gestational diabetes once you're further along," Gil explained.

"Then why did I have to come home so quickly?"

"Because I want to show you something."

"What?"

"This." He motioned for Sara to come sit on his lap in front of the computer.

"A house?"

"Not just any house, this house. It's got lots of room, these two can both have their own rooms and we would still have a couple spare. There's an office, which we could share, a big kitchen that I love, and a living room, dining room and a downstairs rec. room, with a laundry off to the side. There are three bathrooms; one is our en suite to our bedroom. It's got a huge backyard with a pool, and a shed where I could put all the bugs you don't like. It's close to a couple schools, and the park. And to top it all off, it's in a really good neighborhood."

"This is quite the house, Gil." Sara scrolled through the pictures. She stopped when she saw the price of the house.

"Gil, we can't afford this! Can we?"

"We can pay for it, without a mortgage."

"But, Gil, I don't-"

"Sara, in the last seven or so years that you've known me, have I ever spent ridiculous amounts of money, on anything, other than my car and this townhouse?"

"Not that I know of."

"I haven't. Add to that the fact that my mother had quite the large sum of money in her bank account, plus her death benefits, and we're going to be getting money once a month from the house being rented in California."

"But I want this to be our house, Gil. I want to put something towards it."

"Sara, you're going through nine months of pregnancy, let me do this. And this will be our house, Sara. You will be the one making it a home."

"We both will. But Gil."

"Hmmm"

"Do we need a house this big? I mean, it seems a little excessive."

"It reminds me of the one my dad bought for us. It was way too big, and way more than we needed. But, it gave us all space to run around, play, and do science experiments."

"Okay," Sara said with a smile on her face.

"Okay?"

"Yeah, but on one condition."

"What's that?"

"We have to see it first. I don't want to place an online bid only to find out that the house isn't what's it's made out to be."

"Well aren't you in luck that I called the realtor and scheduled a walk through in an hour."

* * *

"I can't believe we're putting an offer down," Sara said, gazing up the staircase.

"Well, believe it. Although, I think if we get this house, we need to re- decorate."

"Too much white for even you, huh?"

"Just a little. Plus, there will be two nurseries upstairs that are going to have to have some sort of theme."

"You know what I just realized?"

"What?"

"This means that I can finally get the last of my stuff out of my place. My lease is up in another month."

"I guess we're lucky that whoever owns this house wants to close on it by the end of the week," Gil said as Sara grabbed the staircase railing.

"Sara?"

"I'm okay, just dizzy."

"That's been happening a lot more lately," Gil said, sitting Sara down on the stairs.

"Just take deep breaths."

"Better," Gil asked as Sara nodded, slowly standing back up with Gil's help.

"If it gets any worse, I'll talk to the doctor about it. But right now, I think you should take me for dinner. Hey, you think the team would be up for a bite?"

"I think they would be. You call they guys, I'll call Catherine and Brass." Gil was already opening his cell phone.

* * *

"So what's with the impromptu dinner," Nick asked as the gang all sat around a booth, waiting for their orders.

"Yeah, you don't have some other surprise up your sleeve; it's not triplets is it?" Greg asked.

"Do I look like I'm carrying three babies? I know I'm bigger than most pregnant women at this stage," Sara asked, looking a little hurt.

"Sara, you don't look like you're carrying triplets," Gil spoke softly, shooting a look to Greg.

"I was just kidding Sara, honest, you look beautiful; glowing."

"Yeah Sar, you look great," Nick said, trying to help.

"Gorgeous," Warrick said.

"Radiant," Jim added.

"You must look good, great, Sara! You have a table full of men complimenting you!" Catherine laughed.

"I'm sorry guys, my hormones are going haywire," Sara sniffled, wiping a tear.

"Honey, it's alright," Gil assured, smiling.

"No one here cares about that, Sara, as long as you're okay, that's all that matters," Catherine said with a smile, as the waitress came, bringing the food.

"Oh, that smells good," Sara said, digging in.

"Are you going to eat or what?"

"So Sara, Griss, you never did tell us why you called us out for dinner," Warrick said between bites.

"We placed a bid on a house," Gil explained.

"And not just any house. This one rivals Gil's home in California; it's huge!"

"What's the asking price," Nick asked.

"More than you want to know. But we're hoping they'll accept our bid. They want to close on the house soon."

"Where is it, Gil," Jim asked.

"Summerlin"

"Wow, big spender."

"And it's one of the safest neighborhoods in Vegas, with some really good schools."

"Already thinking about schools; you're talking like an expectant father," Jim said in between bites.

"Ah, leave him alone, Jim, he's thinking about the future; his kids' future."

"Hey, Grissom, what do you think they're going to be when they grow up," Greg asked.

"Whatever they want to be."

"You don't want a 'mini me'; a little entomologist?" Nick asked, making Sara smile.

"Well, that would be nice, but I think that's getting a little too far ahead."

"I agree, I think after they're born our first step is going to be getting them on a schedule, then sleeping through the night," Sara said, pushing her plate away.

"Someone's been reading the What to Expect When You're Expecting book," Catherine snorted.

"Guilty as charged. But, really, is there a need for some of those pictures?"

"No!"

"What kind of pictures?" Greg asked.

"One's that you don't want to see. A female body should not be able to do that."

"What?"

"Fit a watermelon through a lemon," Catherine explained, wincing at the memory of her own childbirth experience.

"Just take the drugs, Sara."

"Did you?"

"Yes, and they're great until the end."

"Was it painful?"

"I won't lie, you feel like you're splitting in two."

"See, this conversation isn't dinner conversation," Jim said, trying to get color back in Sara's face.

"Yeah, let's talk about something else. How's Chris, Sara? We haven't seen him in a few shifts," Warrick asked.

"He's good. He's been with our mom."

"And she's okay, after the stroke?"

"It wasn't as bad as it could have been, but she's regained a lot of mobility, which is good."

"Do they know what caused it?"

Taking a deep breath Sara nodded.

"My father"

"I don't understand, Sara," Nick spoke, watching as Gil grabbed Sara's hand on top of the table.

"My father died a long time ago, but not before he smacked me, Chris and my mom around, a lot. The blows to the head caused a bleed that eventually caused a hemorrhage which caused the stroke."

"How'd you're dad die, Sara?"

"The same reason I was in foster care; my mom killed him. She ah, snapped. Finally got fed up with him smacking us all around," Sara spoke softly, looking up to see pity on her friends' faces.

"Don't give me those looks, I don't want them. I don't want you looking at me any differently, because I am the same Sara that I was ten minutes ago."

"Just love Sara; no pity, love," Warrick said, grabbing her other hand and squeezing.

"Any time you need to talk, Sara, we're always here," Nick said, getting nods from everyone at the table, as Sara leaned into Gil. She smiled as he kissed the side of her head.

TBC

* * *

You didn't actually think I would have something wrong with the babies did you, lol

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, keep them coming!

Katie


	49. Chapter 49

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Oh crap!" Gil muttered as he opened the last piece of mail in the home office, looking over the letter from the University in Boston.

"Sara!" Gil yelled as he read through the letter for the third time.

"Sara!"

"What? I'm pregnant, I can't get here as fast as I used to."

"Sorry"

"What's up?"

"This," Gil handed her the letter.

"You agreed to a two week seminar? Without saying anything?"

"Well technically, at the time I agreed to it I didn't have anyone to ask. I agreed to do that over six months ago, just before we got together."

"And you completely forgot about it until now didn't you?"

"Yeah"

"Well, it looks like you're going to Boston in two days," Sara sighed, sitting down on the office couch.

"I can try and get out of it."

"And leave a classroom full of students without one of the best entomologists in the country? Not a chance."

"I'm sorry, honey."

"It's okay. It's something you agreed to before, and I can't fault you for having a short memory. Although, you can only use that short term memory excuse so much. You know that, right?"

"Yeah. Don't worry, I have our anniversary, and your birthday imprinted upon my brain, and when these two are born, I'll have you to help me remember their birthday."

"Funny"

"I try. I'm going to miss your doctor's appointment."

"Greg has been bugging me to go see Doc for another ultrasound, he wants to see them again, I'm sure he would love to attend an OB appointment."

"Maybe we can get Doc to do one for me when I come back."

"I'm sure that can be arranged. But until then, you need to pack, and call Ecklie and Catherine."

"Two words I hate you said in one sentence; pack and Ecklie."

"How about I pack your clothes and you call Ecklie?"

"You don't want to call him for me?"

"No chance in hell, bug man," Sara laughed as she left the office.

* * *

"So you're only gone for two weeks right, Griss," Nick asked. It was his last shift before he had to catch a plane to Boston.

"Yeah, and you know to…"

"Keep an eye on Sara. Yeah, we all know, don't worry we've got your back."

"Thanks, Nicky," Grissom said before the two parted ways.

* * *

"Griss, wait up," Warrick called, running to catch up to him.

"What's up?"

"Just wanted to say goodbye, in case I don't see you later."

"Take care of everyone around here."

"I got it covered."

"You're the rock of this team, Warrick, don't forget that."

"Thanks, Grissom."

* * *

"Gil," Brass said, holding up his cell phone.

"Jim"

"What's this I hear about you leaving for two weeks? Not smart to leave a newly wedded bride home alone." He chuckled.

"See, now where were you when I agreed to this thing?"

"Probably enjoying life."

"I was going to ask you-"

"To keep an eye on Sara?"

"Yeah, but without being too obvious. She'd kill me if I told you guys that she had to be watched over."

"You got it, and my lips are sealed. Hey, I have to go. My suspect just came in, but have fun teaching."

"Thanks, Jim."

* * *

Gil," Catherine said as she came into his office and took a seat in front of his desk.

"Catherine"

"If you leave me with stacks of paperwork even Sara won't be able to find your body."

"Well lucky for you, it's almost all complete. I have three more reports to sign, after that, anything Ecklie drops on my desk is all yours."

"So what are you teaching?"

"An introduction into entomology, the basics and how we use it in forensics."

"Sounds enlightening."

"Sara said the same thing," Gil said as Catherine laughed.

"Cath?"

"Don't worry, we'll keep watch over Sara. I already told her that we're going shopping."

"I bet she loved that."

"She actually agreed, she needs some maternity clothes," Catherine said as her phone chimed.

"DNA results are in."

"Bye, Catherine."

"See you in a couple weeks, Gil."

* * *

"Greg," Grissom called, motioning for him to come into his office.

"You called?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to say goodbye before I leave, and-"

"Aak me to keep Sara company while your away?"

"Yeah"

"Got it covered. I already informed Sara that we're going to have a bunch of movie nights, poker night and long steady games of Risk and Monopoly."

"Thanks, Greg."

"Don't mention it, Grissom."

"Hey, have fun, teaching." Greg said before leaving the office with a smile on his face.

* * *

"Hey, are you ready to go?" Sara asked as she popped her head into Gil's office. Gil's flight was leaving in two hours.

"Yeah, just have to grab my briefcase."

"It's going to be weird without you around here for two weeks."

"I'm sure you'll survive."

"Oh, I'm sure we can find some way to manage," Sara smiled as they walked down the hall of the lab as the team and lab rats nodding or waving their goodbyes.

* * *

"Okay, so you'll call me as soon as you land?" Sara asked as Gil's flight was called to board.

"Promise, and I'll call everyday at the end of your shift, to make sure you've actually left and gone home."

"Don't worry, I'm sure with all the talks you've had with the team today, I will be home and well looked after for the next two weeks," Sara said as Gil looked down sheepishly.

"I just want to make sure you're taken care of while I'm gone."

"And I will be. I think what you did, although very over protective, is sweet at the same time. Plus Greg is excited for the board game marathon."

"He doesn't know what he's getting himself into. You're aggressive when playing board games." Gil laughed as his flight was called again.

"I have to go," Gil whispered as he cradled Sara's face with his hands.

"Be safe"

"You too, and call me, for anything, night or day, okay?"

"I will"

"And after you OB appointment."

"I will"

"And-"

"Gil, I will talk to you every day, I promise."

"Good," Gil replied as he leaned down and softly, tenderly kissed Sara as his hands drifted to her abdomen, feeling the tiny flutters under his hand.

"I love you"

"Love you, too," Sara said as she wiped the few tears from her eyes as the final boarding call was heard.

"Go, before you miss your flight," Sara ordered.

"Bye, honey."

* * *

"Hey guys," Sara said as she came into the break room the next night.

"Hey! So, how was the goodbye at the airport?" Catherine asked.

"Fine, it didn't get too mushy with an audience," Sara replied as Ecklie and another person came into the break room.

"Guys, I have a small announcement to make," Ecklie stated.

"Because night shift is a little short at the moment with Gil gone and Sara not being able to go into the field, I have brought in a temporary replacement. Guys, meet Harold Wilks. Be nice," Ecklie said before leaving. The middle aged man was left standing in the middle of the break room, the team all staring at him.

'_Payback's a bitch Grissom, just remember that,' _Harold thought as he plastered a smile to his face.

"So, nice to meet you."

* * *

TBC

Oh the drama begins!

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! It means a lot!

Katie


	50. Chapter 50

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"So, what do you think of the new guy?" Catherine asked Sara as they browsed through the maternity wear at the mall.

"I don't really know, I've only worked a couple shifts with him and only see him around the lab, but-"

"But?"

"But I get a weird feeling when he's around."

"Like an 'I don't trust you very much' feeling," Catherine asked as she held up a top for Sara to try on.

Nodding her head in approval, Sara spoke.

"Exactly that feeling. Gil said I'm just being paranoid."

"Trust me you're not. I know we're not the only one's feeling that way. The boys were saying something feels off about him, too."

"What do you suggest we do," Sara asked as she went into the fitting room full of new clothes.

"Catherine what am I going to do with all these clothes?"

"Trust me you'll thank me later. As for Harold, I guess all we can do is keep an eye on him, make sure he stays in line," Catherine said as Sara came out in one of her new pairs of jeans.

"These feel so good."

"You look more comfortable, although…"

"What?"

"I think it's time for a new bra, Sara."

"I hate bra shopping."

"Yeah, well one of the joys of pregnancy is the big boobs. Gil will have fun with them when he gets back."

"Catherine!"

"What, it's not like we don't know you have sex, the proof is right there. Tell me, is he a boobs or ass man?"

"That's going to remain between us," Sara said, turning around in the mirror, checking herself out.

"My ass isn't that big yet, is it?"

"God no! Wait, Gil's an ass man isn't he?" Catherine asked as Sara turned, trying to hide the smile and blush forming on her face.

"Ha, try and hide that blush, Grissom! I'll be back. I'm going to find you a bra!"

* * *

"Ok guys, assignments," Catherine said as the gang plus Harold sat around the break room.  
Harold was the only one drinking coffee to the dismay of Sara who was starting to pale at the smell of it.

"There's not much, so Sara, the car from yesterday's hit and run finally came in, I want you on it, go before you puke."

"Thank you."

"Nick, Warrick, I have a double out by Lake Mead with your name on it. Greg, a B&E for you."

"And me?"

"I want you working on the hit and run with Sara. And Harold?"

"Yeah"

"Ditch the coffee," Catherine said before leaving.

"Fat chance, let's go have some fun" Harold said, filling up his coffee cup to the brim.

* * *

"Hey, Sara."

"Hey Harold, what's up," Sara said, crinkling her nose at the coffee.

"Catherine wants me to help you process the car."

"I'm okay in here, actually."

"Just doing what the boss says. So, what haven't you processed yet?"

"Umm, ok then, the trunk."

"You got it," he said. He set his coffee to the side, just where Sara happened to be processing.

Taking a deep breath from her mouth Sara kept processing.

"So, you're married to the great Gil Grissom?"

"Yeah"

"Wow, so what's it like working under him?"

"We, the team, don't work under him, we work with him, there's a difference."

"But he is the boss, and you're his wife, too."

"And?"

"You work under him, in more ways than one."

"Okay, you know what, that was uncalled for, especially since you're new here."

"Just stating the obvious."

"Well, don't," Sara said sternly before leaving the room before she became sick from the smell of coffee. Rushing out, she left the drug evidence she found unattended.

"Let's see, let's just take these drugs and hide them for now," Harold muttered as he slipped the drugs into his pocket.

* * *

"Sara?" Catherine called, opening the bathroom door to hear Sara heaving .

"You okay?"

"Coffee, I can't stand the smell."

"He brought it into the lab?"

"Yeah," Sara said hoarsely as she stood up, taking the glass of water Catherine had waiting for her.

"Thanks"

"I'll go get rid of the coffee."

"Cath?"

"Yeah"

"Can I just go do paperwork or something, Harold can process the car."

"You're giving up the case?"

"Yeah, no, I just don't feel like working in a lab right now with Harold."

"Want me to talk to him?"

"No, it's okay. I just need to get my mind off some things for awhile, and there's nothing like paperwork to get your mind off of stuff."

"Sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay, I have some paperwork that you can do."

* * *

"Hey Sara, you ready for movie night tonight…today?"

"You mind if we move that to tomorrow?"

"Yes, you promised me a movie and I promised you a Sanders breakfast. Come on, you've been mopey since I got in from my case, let me try and cheer you up."

"I guess a breakfast couldn't hurt."

"And a movie?"

"How about breakfast, sleep and then a movie."

"We'll be sleeping in the same bed?"

"Nice try, Greg. Even four and a half months pregnant and married and you're still hitting on me."

"But I made you smile, that's what matters."

"See you at my place in twenty," Sara said with a half smile on her face as she walked out to her car. As she pulled out she didn't see the black car follow.

* * *

"Hey Greg, can I ask you a question? And I want you're complete honesty."

"Sure"

"You don't think I get special treatment at CSI because of Gil, do you?" Sara asked as Greg looked thoughtful, stirring his eggs.

"Greg?"

"I don't think you get any special treatment that is a huge advantage."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that Grissom always had a soft spot for you. He would keep you away from some cases."

"Bu.."

"But he does that with all of us. Catherine doesn't handle kid cases much, Warrick stays out of his old neighborhood. You know, Grissom watches all of us."

"You still didn't answer completely."

"I think you know the answer to that question as much as I do. Grissom favors everyone in their own way. Warrick is his probie, the one he trained from the start. Nick is the one who makes sure we follow the book. Catherine is the sister, who bitches at him when he needs it. I'm the lab rat turned CSI who he, along with you, taught how to do this job. And you, you're the one who makes sure he knows that he has a family; that's there's always someone around. Where's this coming from anyway?"

"No where, just something I heard today got me thinking," Sara fibbed as she finished her juice.

"I don't know about you, but I'm ready for bed."

"I'll clean up. Go rest."

"Thanks, Greg." Sara smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek before leaving for her bedroom, Hank on her heels.

* * *

Hearing her phone chime, Sara smiled softly as she lay in bed. Gil called her every morning at this time.

"Hey"

"Hey back," Gil spoke.

"How's teaching?"

"I have a class full of very interested students."

"Good"

"You okay? You don't sound good."

"Just been a long shift."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really. Would you mind just talking until I fall asleep?"

"Close your eyes, honey. Curl up and relax," Gil said listening as Sara shuffled. Hearing her breathing even out, Gil started speaking.

"Dream of me", he spoke, telling an old sonnett

"Dream only of me, my love, and me alone."

"And later that night, when his body hit the bed visions of her beauty danced through his head.

"His first dream of her was in Paris, along the Champs Elyesses. They danced with the night, playing hide-and-seek with the day. The beauty of her face was reflected in his eyes. Never before had he felt so happy, never before had he felt so alive.

"His next dream of her was paradise; it looked like Belize. There they drank Pina Coladas and lived a life of ease. The beauty of her body reflected in the sun. It was then that he knew in his heart that she was the only one.

"His last dream of her was the best of the three. It was a vision of the one thing that he hoped someday would be. The warmth of her body next to him, reflected in candlelight. He longed for it to be like this, each and every night.

"He rose from his dream in the middle of the night. He stretched out his arms and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. And as he moved slowly in his bed, he stopped, and noticed on his chest, her head."

"Dream of me Sara, just as I do you" Gil said softly as he heard Sara's even breathing, smiling as he hung up.

TBC

* * *

So who doesn't like Harold already, raise you hand, lol

Thanks for all who have reviewd! Who's going to be my 500th reviewer today!

Katie


	51. Chapter 51

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Okay guys, assignments," Catherine said, coming into the break room.

"Greg, Warrick, you two have a multiple assault on the strip. Nick, you're solo tonight; suicide at the Rampart. Harold, we have a rape at Sapphire Strip club. Sara, right now I don't have anything for you. If you want you can work off the fish board, do paperwork or see if one of the lab rats wants help. It's up to you, but I know Archie has some back log if you want to help him."

"Will do," Sara said, rubbing her stomach as she left.

"Let's get to it, guys."

* * *

"So, what's the Vegas strip scene like?" Harold asked as they got out of the Denali at the strip club.

"Busy. There's something going down at least once a week."

"Wow. Was it like that when you did this?"

"What?"

"Lab gossip, it's hard not to hear. So is the stripper scene the same now as it was then? I'm guessing that was quite a few years ago."

"Wow, you're very blunt when you talk. It's kind of insulting," Catherine stated as Harold just shrugged his shoulders.

"So?"

"No, the scene is a lot different now. But first of all, I wasn't a stripper; I danced. When I did, there were rules you followed and if the patrons didn't follow there would be hell to pay from the body guards. But club owners will do just about anything for a buck nowadays, including turning their back to what happens in the VIP room.

"Did you ever do anything in those VIP rooms?"

"If you're asking if I ever got paid for sex the answer is no" Catherine said, turning to face the man in the eye.

"Look, go start processing the back room, I'm going to go see the victim."

"The stripper."

"The victim," Catherine said, turning on her heel, leaving a smirking CSI in her wake. He checked her out as she walked away.

"She would have made a hell of a stripper."

* * *

"So the stripper made the story up," Harold said as he and Catherine sat over the evidence at the layout table.

"Guess so"

"That was a hell of a way to try and black mail someone, though. Yell rape if he doesn't pay. So much for victim."

"Okay, listen just for a second," Catherine said quite irritated.

"I'm all ears."

"Good. Every one we come across here who has claimed rape, assault, stalking, what have you, are all victims. You're right, some may lie, like the woman tonight, but majority of the time, they're not, so treat them with respect and dignity. They deserve that much! Now, I'll leave you to close this. I have some paperwork to get to," Catherine said leaving to the confines of her office.

"That was too easy," Harold said, taking the knife from the scene and Catherine's gloves and sticking them in a separate box while he packed away the rest.

* * *

"Cath, you okay?" Warrick asked as he came into her office, watching her pace the small room.

"Cath?"

"What?"

"You okay?"

"Just been a long day."

"I hear that. You want to talk about it?"

"Do people here care that I used to be an exotic dancer?" Catherine asked out of the blue.

"What? Of course not, Catherine. And if they do, no one here is dumb enough to say it aloud. Why are you asking?"

"Just something that occurred to me while I was at my scene. A stripper faked a rape."

"Catherine, everyone here knows everyone else's business no matter how much we try and hide it. Everyone knows I have, had, a gambling problem. They know Sara was in foster care, even though she hasn't said it to anyone other than us. Hell, they even knew about Grissom's family before the wedding. No one here cares what we did in our past. They just like to talk about it. Don't let it get you down."As Warrick finished, he squeezed Catherine's shoulder.

"You're right, thanks Rick."

"No problem. Now come on, we're taking Sara to her doctor's appointment."

"She's actually letting us all come."

"We did some begging and had to use some manipulative measures."

"What?"

"We promised breakfast and that one would film it so that she could show Grissom when he comes back."

"Nice"

* * *

"Grissom." The nurse called as Sara and the team stood.

"Are all of them coming into the room?"

"Is that okay?"

"I don't see any harm as long as you're comfortable with it."

"Good," Sara said, hopping up onto the table and laying back.

"Is she going to be in soon, I really have to pee."

"I'll see what I can do, Sara." The nurse left with a smile on her face as Greg taped the whole thing.

"So what's the drill today, Sara?" Greg asked, focusing the camera on her face.

"As far as I know, just a check up. We can see the babies, make sure they're alright, measure me, weigh me and take my blood pressure. All that fun stuff." Sara explained as Nick and Warrick reached for Betsy and the model fell apart as soon as a finger touched it.

"Boys!" Catherine admonished.

"Gil did the same thing," Sara giggled as the doctor came in.

"Ah, I see your friends met Betsy."

"She's putty in their hands, Doc."

"Don't worry, gentlemen, just put the pieces on the shelf back there. I'll put her together later." Warrick and Nick tried to hold back their own laughter.

"Okay, Sara, let's do the weight check and BP first, hop up on the scale for me."

"Greg, if you focus on the weight, you're a dead man," Sara warned as the doctor leveled out the scale.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good Sara, you're gaining weight nicely," the doctor said strapping on a BP cuff and writing down the readings.

"Okay, Sara, on your back."

"I think that's how she wound up in your office, Doc," Greg joked as Catherine smacked him on the back of the head. "I was just kidding. Grissom, I was just kidding," Greg said, looking into the camera with a smile on his face.

"But…"

"Greg, zip it while you're still alive," Nick muttered as he watched the doctor measure Sara's stomach before rolling up her shirt to just under her breasts and rolling down her pants to the underside of her belly.

"I'll warn you today, Sara, this will be cold." She squirted the gel onto Sara's rounded abdomen.

"Hey, Doc, can you tell what they are yet?" Warrick asked curious.

"Let's see, that depends on if they're co-operating at all, and they are."

"I don't want to know, Doc, sorry," Sara said, waiting for the doctor to turn the screen around.

"But we want to know," Catherine whined.

"Tough, my body and babies. You're going to have to wait just like Gil and me," Sara said as the screen was turned.

"How are they looking? Are they cooking properly," Nick asked as he leaned in closer to get a better look.

"They're cooking very well and both gaining weight properly. If you look here," the doctor pointed to the face of one of the babies. "You can see the eyes have moved, they're looking forward instead of to the side, and bone is slowly starting to form. Soon, within the next couple of weeks, they will be able to hear. I encourage you to start talking to them."

"Sara, we could get some head phones for your stomach and play music, poetry, books," Greg said with excitement. "Make sure they know what the good stuff is before they come out of there."

"Funny, Greg."

"I'm serious," Greg spoke, focusing in on the screen as the microphone was turned on; two rapidly beating heart beats filled the room.

"Grissom's going to love this."

* * *

"Did you open it yet," Sara asked on the other end of the phone, waiting for Gil to download the last of the video.

"I got it," Gil spoke pressing play, watching the team sit with Sara in the doctor's office. He laughed at Nick and Warrick when Betsy fell apart on them.

"Sara," Gil said softly as he watched the babies' sonogram come to life on his computer.

"The doctor says they're…"

"Perfect."

TBC

* * *

A little more Harold drama. Any guesses as to what he's up to yet??

And a little fluff to even it out in the end.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I loved the comments, keep them coming!

Katie


	52. Chapter 52

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Okay, guys, just a few things on the docket tonight," Catherine said, handing out assignments.

"Warrick and Greg, you have a hit and run. The suspect hit two cars in a one block radius."

"Damn"

"Twenty says that the guy was way past the legal drinking limit," Greg said.

"Nah, man, that's an easy bet."

"Nick, you and Harold have a DB on the strip. Brass said it looks like a prostitute."

"Sara, you and I have evidence to go over. Okay guys, get to it," Catherine ordered as the team filed out.

"What evidence, Catherine," Sara asked as she followed the women into her office. There was a mountain of paperwork sitting on the desk.

"Well, technically there is no evidence to go over, but I want to talk to you about something. And was hoping you would help me with the pile of paperwork."

"I guess I could help. At least your office chairs are comfy compared to the lab stools," Sara said, rubbing her belly where the babies moved as Catherine laughed.

"It's not funny, my ass is too big for the stools in there, they make it hurt after awhile. Catherine," Sara pouted as the raspberry blonde continued to giggle.

"I'm sorry, Sara. I know how you feel. I felt the same way when I was pregnant with Lindsay."

"So what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Harold"

"Him. I would rather not waste my breath. The man annoys me a hundred times more than Hodges."

"I hear you, that's why I wanted to talk with you."

"Did you know he thinks I slept my way up the ladder? That Gil has treated me special because I'm the woman in his bed every night?"

"He didn't say that!"

"Pretty much. So when I don't have to deal with him around the lab I'm happy."

"I'll keep that in mind when handing out assignments. But, I'm hoping there was a way we could see if he would trade to another shift."

"I don't know, Cath, from what I gathered he was adamant about night shift being his shift. What did Ecklie say?"

"That we have to wait until at least Gil gets back and we're full shift again before we can even think about trying to move him to another shift."

"Then how do you suppose we get him on another shift?"

"I have no idea. I don't want to run him off this shift. But seriously, the man is getting on my nerves and he's only been here a week."

* * *

"Hey Jim, what do we have," Nick asked as he and Harold walked up to the back corner where the prostitute laid, bare naked with no purse or ID.

"I got her name from her fellow street walkers; she's Tanya Jennings. My guess is it was a trick gone bad. The woman over there, Samantha" Jim pointed to the crying woman.

"Told me she saw Tanya get into a car blue Toyota about three hours ago."

"Any idea where they would park?"

"Tanya has a room in the Super 8 motel off the strip where she does her business. I was just about to head over there."

"I'll tag along. Harold, you okay here with the body?"

"Yeah, I guess. It's just a hooker, nothing you're not familiar with, right Nick," Harold said, coming off somewhat insulting.

"Ah, okay then. I'll see you back at the lab," Nick said, a little softer and a little hurt as he walked off.

"What did you do to piss him off," Brass asked.

"I have no idea."

"Weird."

* * *

"Hey," Nick said, coming into the lab where Harold sat over some photos.

"Hey, how was the motel?"

"That's where she was killed. It looks like there was a struggle there. Anything at the scene?"

"Not really. I just came from the morgue, and preliminary results are that our hooker was strangled."

"There were some bruises on her neck."

"Is that what it was like for you," Harold asked as Nick pulled out his evidence, wanting to go over the sheets and her clothes.

"Was what like?"

"When you were with the hooker. Was it wild and crazy; rough?"

"What are you talking about, man?"

"Lab gossip, I heard that you were with a hooker a few years ago."

"We yeah, I guess technically I was, but she-"

"Hey I don't need the story. We're in Las Vegas, city of sin."

"Yeah, but she wasn't…I didn't pay for sex."

"She must have really liked you then."

"She was a friend," Nick defended.

"Who was also a hooker."

"Whatever, man. Let's just get on with the case," Nick said as his cell phone chimed.

"That's Hodges, I'll be back." Nick left as Harold smiled. Nick didn't see him dust the counter quickly for Nick's fingerprints and peeling them away with a smile.

* * *

"Hey, now don't say I don't solve your cases but, I bet you I just solved you case," Hodges said as Nick came into the lab, his head down, looking somewhat ashamed.

"How?" Nick asked.

"You okay, Nick?"

"Fine"

"Okay, well I found fibers from the vic's dress from a very expensive Armani shirt. Also, the fibers found inside her mouth and nostrils were from a very expensive Lamborghini, with red inlay," Hodges said as he watched Nick just nod away, barely paying attention.

"Okay, what's up?"

"Nothing"

"Normally I don't care because you still pay attention to what I say, but you're not even doing that, so I ask again, what's up?"

"Does anyone around here, think any less of me because of…"

"Because of what?"

"It was before you got here, but I had sex with someone."

"Shocking."

"She was a prostitute."

"Oh"

"But I didn't pay for it or anything, she was a friend."

"Hey, it's your business."

"Yeah, I know that, but do you, does anyone here think of me…"

"Like you're a man whore?"

"Well I wasn't going to put it like that, but,"

"Nick, you can have your pick of the crop, everyone knows that."

"But I slept with…"

"A woman. You didn't pay her, she just happened to do something a little out of the ordinary as a profession. Look at Catherine, she was a dancer, and yeah, her past comes up once in awhile, but no one cares. Just like no one cares that you were with a woman." Hodges said, trying to give a little advice, and remembering his own past and getting caught with a prostitute, not that he was going to admit that to Nick.

"Wow, I didn't expect that from you, David. Ah, thanks."

"No problem," he said as Nick started to leave the lab.

"Don't forget to thank me when you realize that I solved your case."

"Thanks in advance, Hodges," Nick yelled.

* * *

A cell phone ringing in the early morning had Sara sighing with relief as she signed another report in Catherine's office.

"Grissom," She answered, Catherine smiling as she listened to the one sided conversation.

"Sara Grissom?"

"This is she."

"This is Pam Lewis from the realtor's office."

"Oh, hi."

"I just wanted to inform you that the offer you placed on the house in Summerlin was accepted. The paperwork and banking is almost all set up if you would like to come to the office within the next week or so we can get the final process started."

"Really?" Sara asked as, a smile lit up her face.

"Really, Mrs. Grissom. And the couple who owns the house would like to close very soon, so as soon as the banking transactions go through the house will be yours. The couple has already moved out of the house and into their new one."

"I have to get some paperwork together on my side, but I can come to the office in the next couple days. My husband is out of town until the end of the week."

"Come when he comes back, it will save time and it will be less hassle. Give me a call by Friday and we can set up an appointment."

"Thank you, so much."

"Thank you, Mrs. Grissom. You are now the almost owners of a very nice house." The realtor hung up leaving Sara with a giant smile on her face.

"What?" Catherine asked.

"We got the house!"

TBC

* * *

OK i'm leaving of on a happier note, not harold, lol

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, i loved reading you comment as to what you think is going to happen. Some of you are close in your answers!

Please keep your guessess and comments coming!

Katie


	53. Chapter 53

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Hey Sara, when does Grissom come back," Warrick asked as the gang, plus Harold waited in the break room for Catherine to come in with assignments.

"His flight lands in the morning, thank God."

"Starting to miss the bug man," Greg teased, wiggling his eye brows.

"Yes! In more ways than one," Sara muttered under her breath, not realizing Warrick heard her until he laughed under a cough, smiling as he looked at Sara.

"So, Grissom will be at work on Saturday," Harold asked with a smile.

"No, not until Monday. Catherine was nice enough to give me a couple days off so Gil and I can have some alone time."

"Meaning you just want to have lots of sex, right," Nick snickered.

"Well that is a perk of having a husband and being a newlywed, now isn't it," Catherine said as she came into the break room, assignments in tow.

"Excited to have Gil home soon?"

"Yes"

"Well me, too. I hate all the paperwork. I would love to give some back to Gil.  
Ok boys and girls, Nick, you have a solo."

"Sweet," Nick said, taking the slip.

"Not so sweet, a decomp."

"Sorry, Nicky, it's your turn."

"No it's not, Greg."

"I took the last one, you're next because Sara can't go out into the field anymore."

"You're lucky you're pregnant, Sidle."

"That's Grissom now, and I doubt you could go a day in my shoes. Sore back, swollen ankles, being nauseous and then craving something weird and totally out of the blue the next. Not to mention my boobs hurt and…"

"Okay, I get it. I wouldn't survive, I'll take the decomp," Nick said, walking away as Sara laughed.

"Greg, Warrick and Harold you have a double at the casino at the private black jack tables. Not really sure what happened yet. Detective Diles is there."

"Haven't seen Chris in awhile," Warrick said.

"He took a little time off to see Mom at the hospital. He was only working a few shifts a week."

"Is she doing better?" Nick asked.

"A lot better. She's starting to walk a little bit again and regaining more of her motor skills."

"That's good"

"Okay guys, hop to it."

"What do you have tonight, Catherine?" Sara asked.

"A B&E and then personnel reviews that Ecklie insists I have done before Gil comes back on Monday. As for you, take your pick of labs."

"I think I'll go see Archie again tonight, he has comfier chairs." Sara stood up, only to sit quickly as a dizzy spell hit her again.

"I hated that." Catherine handed Sara a glass of water.

"They always catch me of guard," Sara said as she slowly stood up again.

"Better?"

"Yeah"

"Just take it easy, okay?"

"Have fun at your scene, Catherine," Sara said leaving the room. Catherine quickly sent a text message.

_Archie,_

_Watch Sara closely tonight. Make she eats and drinks something and doesn't push herself to hard. Just don't hover and make it obvious._

* * *

"Hey Chris, how you doin', man," Warrick asked, shaking the man's hand.

"A lot better, thanks."

"So what do we have," Greg asked as he and Harold came to flank Warrick.

"Two males, both forty- five years old, single. It looks like they were having a night on the town."

"Tourists?" Harold asked.

"Yeah, from New York."

"Any ideas about what happened?" Warrick asked as the three went to take a look at the bodies. Super Dave was already there checking them over.

"Dave"

"Hey guys, rigor hasn't set in yet so they've only been dead about four hours."

"We clear to touch the bodies?"

"Yeah, go ahead," Dave said as Greg and Warrick went to work checking over the bodies as Harold started processing the scene, pocketing a couple poker chips without anyone noticing.

* * *

"AAAchhhooo" Greg sneezed into a Kleenex after they got back to the lab.

"I'll be back," he said, trashing the Kleenex and gloves and going to get his allergy medicine.

"So, is this what the dark side of gambling looks like?" Harold asked.

"Yeah, Vegas attracts bookies from all over the country."

"Gotta love the guys who think they can win the big bucks."

"It's not impossible."

"You know from first hand experience, right? You have a gambling problem."

"Had a gambling problem."

"Yeah, but you had the likes of judges and cops eating from your hand; getting you to make their bets. I bet that came in handy when you needed something done, like getting a warrant."

"I didn't do anything like that."

"Until Holly Gribbs, right?"

"How do you…"

"Lab gossip, this lab really likes to talk about everything."

"And you just happen to listen to everything. You should know all the facts before you open your mouth, man," Warrick huffed, walking to the locker room. He banged on the locker door before sitting on the bench.

"Whoa, what did the locker do to you," Greg asked.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing."

"Didn't sound like nothing. What's up?"

"People around here, do they still think I have bookies? Do they think I'm still a runner, have a gambling problem?"

"Bookies or being a runner, no. Everyone around here knows that if Grissom caught you in that mess he's have your badge this time. As for you having a gambling problem, I don't think so. I think everyone here knows that if they want to place a bet they know to ask you for advice on how to bet. Or if they want to play blackjack they know they can ask you for advice. But I think everyone knows that you don't have a problem, anymore at least. Why are you asking this now?"

"Just this case, I guess. These guys were runners from New York. I dunno, but thanks for the pep talk, Greg."

"No worries."

* * *

"So I guess we'll see you and the bug man on Monday," Greg said as the team stood in the locker room gathering their things.

"Looks like," Sara said with a smile on her face.

"We could catch a bite on Sunday. We could go for dinner, Rick, you should bring Tina along," Nick said.

"We'll see," Warrick said as Sara grabbed her purse and dabbed just a little lip gloss on.

"Bye, guys. Call me about dinner," Sara yelled as she scurried out the locker room.

"Someone's going to have a very fun weekend."

* * *

"Sara," Gil yelled, spotting her form as she stood near the exit. He had a smile on his face. There was a matching one taking over Sara's as she spotted her clean shaven husband.

"Gil!"

It took less than twenty seconds for the pair to meet, pushing through people as they reached one another.

"God, I missed you," Gil said softly, cradling Sara's head in his hands as he leaned down and softly laid his lips upon hers. It wasn't until someone bumped into Gil's back walking by that the couple broke a part, both with large smiles on their faces.

"I missed you, too," Sara whispered as she leaned her forehead against Gil's. She smiled as his hand was placed on her stomach and feeling a slight kick.

"They missed you, too."

"I missed them."

"Come on, let's go home so I can show you how much I really missed you," Sara said, linking their fingers as she dragged Gil out of the airport.

TBC

* * *

OK Grissom's back! Yay, but that's not the end of Harold!

Thanks so much for all the reviews! Please keep them coming!

Katie


	54. Chapter 54

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Grissom, you're back," Warrick said with a smile as the gang plus Harold sat in the break room. Sara followed behind with a large smile on her face.

"I'm back, and was told you all behaved," Grissom praised as he talked with the boys while Sara and Catherine talked at the far end of the table.

"So, you must be Harold Wilks. Gil Grissom."

"I've heard about you, one of the best entomologists in the country."

"Well," Grissom smiled as he talked with him and the boys.

"Did you have fun getting re-acquainted?"

"Oh yeah."

"Do tell."

"Let's just say the only time Gil or I got out of bed was to eat, go to the bathroom or let Hank out."

"Damn," Catherine muttered.

"Catherine," Gil said for the second time, trying to get her attention.

"What? Sorry."

"You have a double with Warrick and Nick in Henderson."

"Oh, okay. I want more later," Catherine said with a smile as she passed Sara.

"Greg, you and Harold have a murder at an engineering company."

"Cool! Let's rock, Harold," Greg said, leaving with Harold who had an eerie smile on his face.

"He still gives me the creeps," Sara said as the boys all left.

"He looks vaguely familiar, I can't put my finger on it though."

"You don't recognize the name at all?"

"No, but his face, I don't know," Gil wondered.

"Where do you want me?"

"That's a little suggestive, don't you think," Gil said with a smile.

"Not what I meant."

"I know," Gil teased.

"So? And please don't make me do paperwork. I've done enough of Catherine's and there's still a pile of it on both your and her desk."

"No paperwork, but Hodges is a little backed up in trace."

"Erase that, I'll do paperwork."

"Sorry, my dear, days backed trace up at the end of shift. Add that to the pile of trace that was already in there plus the stuff that is bound to come in tonight…"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it; he needs the help."

* * *

"Hey, Chris." Greg greeted the detective. Harold went straight to the body.

"Hey," Chris said, watching the man.

"What's with him," Chris asked.

"I dunno, he's a little…"

"Odd?"

"Grissom is odd, I was going to say eccentric."

"Patato, potato. He just, I don't get a good vibe when I'm around him. After spending almost twenty years as a marine, you learn to trust you gut."

"I'll keep an eye out, too. But for now, the body?"

"Yeah, okay. The night manager found him about two hours ago, just like that."

"He didn't touch the body?" Greg asked.

"He just checked for a pulse. When he didn't find one he called the cops."

"Any enemies?"

"Not really. The manager said that a few people resented him because he worked his way up and changed positions instead of coming into the job qualified like everyone else."

"Good worker?"

"One of the best. That's because he had background in different parts of this place; he could do more than others."

"So, do you have a list of people who had a beef with this guy?"

"Yeah, manager is getting a list of names, phone numbers and addresses as we speak."

"Cool. Well, if you'll excuse me."

"Yeah, talk to you later, man," Chris said, giving Greg a friendly smack on the back before leaving to go talk to the manager.

"So, what do you have so far?"

* * *

"His fellow employee killed him because the victim got a promotion that he thought was his," Greg said as they came out of interrogation.

"Well, I can see why."

"You would kill someone over a promotion?"

"Not unless it was a really good promotion," Harold said as Greg stopped walking with him.

"That was a joke, Greg."

"Oh, okay."

"But I can see how people would be pissed. This guy was taking over a position that he wasn't really entitled to."

"But he was."

"And you would think that way, too."

"What?"

"You worked you way through the lab. You used to be a lab rat in DNA, and you worked your way into field work."

"How does that make me less entitled?"

"It's just…Take a CSI like Nick or Warrick, this is what they wanted to do, and then someone comes along, smart and eager to learn and comes into the field, taking a position later on that could have been theirs."

"But I earned it."

"And they didn't?" Harold said as Greg looked down, contemplating.

"Hey man, I'll talk to you later" Greg said bagging off, leaving Harold with a smile on his face.

"Way too easy."

* * *

"Hey Greg," Sara said as she opened the mini fridge and grabbed her protein shake.

"Greg, you okay?" Sara asked. Greg had said nothing, not even looking up as Sara came in the room.

"Hmmm?"

"You okay?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot"

"If I got a promotion, one that you wanted, would you resent me for it because I used to work in the lab?"

"What? No, Greg."

"Really?"

"Yes, Greg. If you got a promotion over me, or anyone of us, it would be because you deserved it and you worked hard for it, not because you used to be a tech."

"You don't think anyone here resents me for going into the field?"

"No, if anything, the techs are happy because you're out of their hair and in ours. Plus, because you're in the field, Wendy has a job on nightshift. Where's this coming from anyway?"

"Just this case we had tonight, I guess." Greg said, explaining the case to Sara.

"Greg, can I tell you something," Sara asked.

"Sure"

"If you weren't cut out for field work, Grissom wouldn't have let you in the field. But he did, and he trained you, really well."

"You trained me, Sara, Grissom helped."

"Either way, we trained you and believed in you. Any promotion you get now is because you deserve it."

"Thanks, Sar."

"Anytime, Greg," Sara said easing herself up and leaving the break room.

* * *

"Knock, knock," Sara said, leaning on Grissom's office door. The light from the hall gave Sara a glow.

"Hey"

"You almost ready to go?"

"Yeah, I finished the last evaluation."

"Have you figured out why Harold seems so familiar yet?"

"Not really, I want to say we've worked together or something years ago, but I can't put my finger on it."

"You will, now let's go. We have banking to do so we can go get our new house. 'Our new house', I like the sound of that."

"Me, too," Gil said as he escorted Sara out of his office. They both had smiles on their faces, not noticing Harold watching them from the locker room.

"Payback is a bitch, Grissom, just remember that."

TBC

* * *

OK Grissom's back in action, maybe we can get a stop to this Harold mess, lol

thanks for everyone who has reviewed, please keep them coming!

Katie

P.S. I'm finally getting to the point where i need to start thinking about baby names, but i'm having a hard time, so if you have any suggestions, lemme know, who knows, maybe i will pick yours


	55. Chapter 55

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Well, we're half done," Sara said in a huff as she closed another box. The money for the house had been transferred and the house was now Gil and Sara's. Now all they have to do is pack and sell the townhouse.

"Yeah, and then we still have to pack up the last of your apartment."

"Lucky for us that there's not a lot left there except the big furniture and some knick knacks."

"Yeah, lucky for us," Gil pouted.

"Oh, my poor baby," Sara cooed, crawling over to Gil who was sitting on the floor; her twenty week belly hanging down.

"Just think, as soon as we're done this, we can enlist the guys to help us. We can move and start to really get ready for these two," Sara said softly as she sat on Gil's lap, his hand rubbing her belly.

"They're going to be here before we know it."

"That is why we have to get a move on," Sara said as her stomach rumbled.

"Hungry?"

"I could eat, but first, I have to make a stop at the grocery store."

"I'm sure I could find us something to eat."

"Gil our fridge is barren, we should have gone to the store yesterday."

"Well, fine, let's go now."

"Oh no you don't; you're going to stay here and pack while I run to the store."

"Leave me with the fun job."

"Just think, we're killing two birds with one stone," Sara said while getting up, albeit, slowly and with Gil's help.

"How long you going to be gone?"

"An hour maybe, we really have nothing in our cupboards at the moment."

"Take your time, it's not like we have work tonight."

"I know. We can have some fun later on, too."

"Oh, I like the sounds of that," Gil said as he helped Sara with her jacket and shoes.

"See you in a bit, babe."

"Drive carefully."

"I will, love you."

"Love you, too, honey," Gil said as he watched Sara walk out to the car, pull out and drive down the road.

"Okay, let's pack," Gil muttered.

* * *

Hearing the doorbell go off, Gil frowned, he wasn't expecting anyone.

Hearing it again, made him call out.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming, who's there?" Gil asked opening the door, to see a masked man standing there.

"What the….."

"Back inside, now," he ordered, pulling out a knife.

"Okay, okay, what do you want? Take anything just put down the knife."

"Not likely, why don't you take a seat over there," the man pointed to the dining room chair, opening the back door quickly and getting a barking Hank outside.

"Packing, I see, Moving?"

"Yeah, in a couple weeks."

"Ah, how sweet, the great Gil Grissom setting up house."

"What? You know me?"

"Of course I know you. I've known who you are for over twenty five years."

"How?"

"Oh, I know something you don't? Well that's a first now isn't it?"

"How should I know, I don't know who you are. Why don't you take off that mask and reveal yourself?"

"Ah, but that would ruin my surprise now wouldn't it?"

"Surprise?"

"Oh yeah, I have this whole big plan in my head, and if I revel myself to you, that would ruin it all."

"What are you going to do with me?'

"Well first things first, take these" He said throwing a pair of handcuffs at Grissom.

"Put them on and attach yourself to the railing."

"No"

"Do it," the man said coming close with the knife, aiming it at Gil's throat.

"Do it," he ordered again as Gil slowly put the cuffs on and attached himself to the railing.

"Good boy, now for the next part," he said, pulling out a needle.

"What's that?" Gil asked as he saw the dark liquid within the syringe.

"Oh this? This is going to be fun. Fun for me to watch. I'm going to make you fly like a kite with this stuff."

"Now where do you want it, the neck?" He asked as he placed the tip of the needle towards Gil's jugular.

"Or how about here."

"Don't, please."

"Never thought I'd hear the day when you begged."

"I have a wife, children."

"Who are going to grow up without a father and a wife without a husband," the man said with a smirk.

"I don't get why you're doing this!"

"Because you have taken everything from me," the man said angrily, stabbing Gil in the neck with the syringe and draining the liquid into his system.

"AHHHHH!"

"Now let's just wait and see what happens, see how long it takes for this to take effect."

"What….was…that?" Gil asked as he blinked hard, trying to focus, feeling the effects, as he slowly started to sway, dizziness taking over.

"Oh, how do you feel there, old Gilly boy?"

"A little disorientated, euphoric, feel like flying." The man asked

Sara?" Gil muttered

"Oh don't worry about her, she's gone grocery shopping, remember."

"Now, let's have some real fun, shall we," the man said pulling out his knife again.

"I hope you don't like your shirt too much, Gil, although I really could care less," the man said as he slid the knife down the front of his shirt, taking all the buttons off and leaving Gil's chest bare.

"What's this feel like, Gil, waiting for a knife wound while you're high as a kite?"

"Don't…don't know!"

"Another thing the great Gil Grissom doesn't know," the man said as the house phone rang.

"Sara?"

"Oh, your beloved wife, let's let the machine get that now," the man spoke looking at the caller ID.

"_Hey Gil. Just wanted to ask if you needed anymore shampoo, I forgot to check before I left. Anyway, since as you're not picking up for some reason, I'll grab some. I should be home in about twenty minutes or so. Love you,"_ Sara said into the machine.

"Sara!"

"Well, I guess we have to start moving along now don't we, wifey is going to be home soon." The man traced the knife along Gil's chest, drawing blood.

"Can you feel this, Gil?"

"I'll take your silence as a no. Maybe feeding you drugs was a bad idea; it's taking all the fun out of this."

"Hurts," Gil mumbled, his head falling forward.

"Oh, so you can feel pain, well lucky me."

"Now, what about this, can you feel this?" He took his arm back and stabbed Gil in the side of the chest making Gil scream out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Quiet now, Gil. That was only the first one," He drew back and stabbed Gil again. He was about to go for a third time when he looked at the clock, knowing Sara would be pulling in the driveway any minute.

"I hope you die, Gil," The man dropped the knife at Gil's side with a smile.

"My plan is just beginning."

* * *

"Hey Gil," Sara called as she came in the front door, a couple bags in her arms.

"I got you that really nice shampoo you wanted. Oh, I need your help with the dog food, I had to get the bag boy to help me lift in the car. Gil, where are you, babe?" When she got no answer she frowned as she walked further inside the house, only to see Gil, handcuffed to the railing and bleeding profusely.

"Gil!"

"Oh god," Sara yelled grabbing her cell and calling 911 as she knelt beside her husband, stroking his face.

"Gil, baby, look at me." Sara asked as Gil's eyes slowly fluttered open.

"911, what's you emergency?"

"This is CSI Grissom from the lab, my husband, Gil Grissom has been stabbed! I need an ambulance to 37 River Street! Hurry, he's losing a lot of blood!" Sara tried not to panic as she held her hands tightly over Gil's side.

"Ambulance is on its way, ETA is four minutes."

"Gil, stay with me!" Sara had tears in her eyes as she tried to find a way to get the cuffs undone.

"Sara?"

"Yeah, babe, it's me. Gil, who did this? Gil, who did this," Sara asked as she smacked the side of Gil's face lightly, trying to get him to open his eyes.

"Stay awake, Gil," Sara begged as the sirens were heard in the background. It was only another minute before the paramedics were barging in.

"In here, hurry!" Sara called as the three paramedics started to help.

"What's his name ma'am?

"Gil, he's 49 years old, please help!"

"We are ma'am," The medic said as someone else ran out to the ambulance to get something to cut the banister.

"Blood isn't slowing, we need to hurry, he's lost a lot," the medic said as she saw the syringe on the floor.

"Do you know if he was drugged?" The medic asked Sara quickly as the other one came in with a saw to cut the banister.

"I.. I don't know, I found him like this," Sara cried as the saw started. The noise jolted Gil and made him cry out in pan.

"Please help him!"

"We are, ma'am. Okay, he's out, let's get him on a board and into the hospital."

"Are you coming?"

"Yes," Sara said quickly as she climbed into the truck with the medics, grabbing Gil's hand.

"It's cold," Sara muttered.

"He's going into shock, get the paddles ready!"

TBC

* * *

Dun dun dun, and the real drama begins!!!

Thanks for all those reviews! Please keep them coming!!!!

Katie


	56. Chapter 56

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"He's going into shock, get the paddles ready!"

"What, no! Gil, baby, you have to stay with me, you can't die," Sara begged as the monitors continued to beep as the ambulance came to a stop outside the hospital.

"What have we got?" the doctor asked as everyone piled out. Sara stayed right beside Gil as they rolled him inside.

"Two stab wounds to the chest. BP is high, I'd say he's lost over a liter of blood," the medic said as they entered the trauma room. The nurse stopped Sara as she tried to go inside.

"Let me stay with my husband!"

"You can't go back there, ma'am, let the doctors work."

"But-"

"The doctors need all the space they have in there. Come on, I'll take you to the waiting room until we know something. Is there anyone you want to call?"

"He's not dying!"

"I didn't say he was. But it would be nice if you had someone here to support you right now.  
Also, I think the police are going to want to talk to you," she said as a couple officers made their way in the ER doors.

"We're here about the stabbing victim," the officer asked the receptionist.

"Metcalf, over here."

"Sara, what are you doing here?"

"Gil was the one who was stabbed," Sara sniffled as the nurse left, leaving the two.

"What?!"

"I came home from the store, he was bound to the banister, bleeding fast," Sara sobbed as Metcalf handed her a tissue.

"Calm down, Sara, stay calm. We'll find the person or persons who did this, but in the mean time, I'm going to call Brass and your brother, okay?" The only response he got was a slight nod as Sara folded into herself.

"Don't do this to me, Gil. I need you, so much."

* * *

"Sara!" Chris called as he and Jim walked into the ER, spotting her sitting with Metcalf. Sara just sat, staring out the door.

"Sara," Chris said again, squatting in front of her and brushing a strand of hair out of her face. He finally got her attention as more tears started falling from her eyes.

"Oh, honey," Chris said as he tried to wrap her in a hug.

"Don't, I'm evidence."

"Sara, what happened?" Jim asked softly as he dismissed Metcalf.

"I… I don't know. I came home from the store, and he was… he was…"

"It's okay, Sara, just stay calm. I'm going to call the others," Jim said excusing himself. With his phone in hand, he could be heard talking.

"Catherine, get the boys to Desert Palms, now!"

* * *

"Sara," Greg called as he and the gang entered the ER. They saw Sara clutching her stomach, staring into space.

"Darlin'," Nick asked as he made eye contact with Sara.

"He'll be okay, Sara, I promise."

"You don't know that, Nick," Sara said suddenly loud, standing up and starting to pace.

"You didn't come home to see your husband tied to a banister and stabbed in the chest with blood everywhere. There was so much blood."

"Gil's blood," Sara spoke more softly.

"You didn't have to then watch… It's too much blood."

"Have you heard anything from the doctor yet?" Catherine asked Brass and Chris as they stood off to the side.

"Nothing yet."

"How long has it been?" Warrick asked.

"Almost an hour."

"Have you called Ecklie yet?"

"No, I… I've been trying to wrap my head around this," Jim muttered.

"I'll call. Go, stay with Sara," Catherine said opening up her cell phone as Jim, Chris and Warrick walked over to Sara, staying close to her.

* * *

"Jim," Catherine called as she hung up.

"Ecklie doesn't want any of us to touch this case; Sheriff's orders."

"That's bull, I'm leading it."

"Me, too," Chris said.

"You two can, but the team is hands off. He's handing it over to swing shift."

"At least they have Reynolds and Carter. I trust those two," Jim spoke as Catherine nodded.

"Family of Gil Grissom."

The gang all slowly turning to the sweaty doctor as Sara stood.

"I'm… I'm his wife," Sara said through a sob.

"Would you like to talk somewhere…"

"Anything you say to me can be said in front of them. We're family. I, I need them here, please."

"Okay, why don't you take a seat?" He led her to the chairs as he also pulled a chair up and sat in front of her. He looked her in the eye as the whole group formed a protective wall for Sara.

"Let me start off by saying your husband is alive and very lucky."

"Oh thank God!"

"But-"

"But what," Warrick asked.

"He's still critical at the moment."

"But he's alive?" Greg said again, squeezing Sara's hand.

"Yes, he's being moved up to surgery as we speak."

"Surgery?" Sara asked.

"One of the stab wounds he received punctured his lung and the other his spleen."

"Oh god-"

"We had to put a chest tube in to re-inflate his lung, now we have to remove his spleen."

"But a person can live very healthy life without their spleen, right?" Catherine asked.

"Yes, they can, with just a few minor lifestyle changes."

"So he'll be alright," Warrick asked.

"We hope so. Mrs. Grissom, can I ask you a question, and please don't take offense to it."

"Okay…"

"Has your husband ever done drugs?"

"What?!"

"Drugs ma'am, has he ever…"

"I heard what you said, and other than a joint or two in college, he's never…no, he doesn't do drugs."

"You're positive?"

"Yes. Why are you asking me this?"

"Because your husband tested positive for heroin."

"What! No, Gil would never..."

"You're sure?"

"Look, my father was not only an alcoholic, but he liked his drugs, too. And I'm not just talking about weed. He did Cocaine and all that. I know the signs; I know what to look for. Gil would never do drugs purposely. Hell, even the time he tried weed was just to see what the big deal was."

"Someone must have given it to him."

"We'll know more once the evidence is collected, Sara."

"Evidence, I'm evidence," Sara realized as she looked down to her shirt and pants, covered in blood.

"We'll get to you soon, Sara, promise," Catherine spoke softly, looking back at the doctor for him to keep talking.

"Your husband is up on the seventh floor. If you want, you can wait up there. As soon as he's out, someone will let you know."

"Thank you, Doctor," Sara said through another sob.

"Come on, Sara, let's find you something to wear so you can get out of these clothes," Catherine said pulling her up and towards the ladies room. She grabbed some scrubs from the hall as they walked by.

"Can you go to the house and find me some real clothes to wear," Sara asked as Catherine helped her out of her shirt.

"Sure," Catherine replied as more sobs came from Sara.

"He'll be okay, Sara, I promise. Gil's not going anywhere. He has too much to live for right here."She placed her hands on Sara's abdomen, and got a swift kick in response as she then hugged Sara.

"Soccer player."

"Baseball player. Gil wants a baseball player."

"Why does that not surprise me?"

* * *

"Have you heard anything yet?" Catherine asked as she came up to the seventh floor an hour later with new clothes for Sara.

"Nothing," Sara muttered.

"CSI Reynolds and Carter, along with Ecklie, are at your house, Sara. They found the knife and a syringe. They'll find who did this."

"I never thought Ecklie would be at my home."

"Well, let's hope he never comes back."

"Family of Gilbert Grissom." A doctor called as he walked toward Sara and the gang around her.

"How's my husband?"

TBC

* * *

More to come tomorrow, promise!!

Thanks so much too everyone who has taken the time to review! I really enjoy reading all of them! please leave a few words and let me know that your still interested!

Katie


	57. Chapter 57

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"How's my husband?" Sara asked as Greg and Nick each held her hands.

"Stable, and very lucky."

"He's okay?"

"We had to give him four blood transfusions because all the blood loss, externally and internally. His spleen was removed; we couldn't repair the damage done to it. As for his lung, your husband is going to have a difficult time breathing for awhile, but the lung is holding up with the chest tube for the moment."

"Can I see him?"

"Soon, he's still in post- op at the moment. Once he wakes up and he's in his own room, you can go in, two at a time."

"Thank you," Sara spoke, sincerely.

"You're very welcome, ma'am." The doctor turned and left.

"He's okay," Sara said, trying to re-assure herself.

"He's okay," Warrick repeated, re-assuring everyone.

* * *

"This can't be right," Mandy said as she double and then triple checked the prints from the knife and the syringe found at Sara and Grissom's house.

Picking up her cell phone, Mandy dialed the two lead CSI's, Brass and Chris to her lab, and it wasn't five minutes later that the four were all present.

"What's going on Mandy? Did you get a hit on prints?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't make any sense."

"What's wrong?"

"The prints from the knife and the syringe came back to Catherine."

"What? That can't be," Jim said, looking over the results.

"I triple checked. The only prints I found were Catherine's, sir."

"Don't say anything, not a word of this gets to anyone, including Ecklie," Jim ordered.

"But, if he asks…"

"Just tell him that you gave the results to one of us and we're running it. Tell him to talk to one of us."

"Yes, sir," Mandy said as beepers went off again, this time to Henry.

"Henry," Chris said.

"The drug inside the syringe was definitely heroin."

"Anything unusual about it?"

"Still going over it with a fine tooth comb but I figured I would let you know."

"Thanks, Henry."

* * *

"Mrs. Grissom," the nurse came in the room as Sara rested her head on Greg's shoulder with her hand still clutching her stomach, protecting it.

"Yes"

"You can go see your husband now; he's in his own room and starting to wake up." She led the team to Grissom's room.

"Okay, before you go in you should know, he's going to be a little out of it. The heroin that was injected into him is still making his way out his system."

"But it's been almost six hours."

"A high from heroin can last up to eight hours. Add that to the atheistic and your husband is a little loopy. Also, he has a chest tube, and a bunch of wires attached to him. I just wanted to caution you before you see him."

"Can I go in now?"

"Two at a time," the nurse said as Sara entered the room. Greg snuck in behind her and stood by the door, making sure that if Sara needed support, he was there.

"Gil," Sara sobbed as she quickly made her way over to him, grabbing his hand.

"Hey baby, you're alright. You're in the hospital," Sara said softly, tears falling as she held her husband's hand, watching as his eyes struggled to open.

"Gil? Baby, open your eyes," Sara asked as his eyes slowly opened, trying to focus but finding it hard.

"Someone has to take care of Sara," Catherine said as she, Warrick and Nick stood outside in the hall, watching Sara take a seat by Gil's bed.

"Catherine, no offense, but I don't think she should stay with you," Warrick said.

"I have the room."

"And a daughter, Cath. If the person who did this to Grissom is still looking to do something we don't need to put Lindsay in the center of that."

"So, one of you two then?"

"I can," Nick said.

"So can I."

"Flip for it." Nick pulled out a coin.

"Heads," Warrick called.

"Heads it is. Are you sure, Warrick?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, Tina's on for the next few days. I won't see her much, and I have a big bed in the spare room for her."

"And Hank," Sara asked, coming out with Greg behind her.

"What?"

"Hank, I haven't checked on him. I forgot all…"

"CSI let him in. Your neighbor has him for the moment, Sara," Catherine informed her.

"I'm not leaving, just watch my dog."

"You can't stay all night, Sara. Visiting hours end in three hours," Nick said softly.

"I'm not leaving, Nick."

"But-"

"No, I am staying with my injured husband; no one can make me leave. I will park my butt in that chair and you will not be able to move me," Sara told them with conviction.

"Nick, Warrick, why don't you go to the cafeteria and get something for Sara to eat and drink."

"Sara, go back, sit with Gil," Catherine ordered.

"Greg, you're with me, come on."

"Catherine, what are we doing?"

"We're going to find a bed for Sara to sleep on, one that we can move into Gil's room."

"The nurses won't-"

"Yes, they will. I can be very persuasive when I want to be."

"Gil," Sara whispered softly. She trailed her fingers up his face as his eyes fluttered open again.

"Sara?"

"Yeah, baby, it's me. Are you in pain?"

"No drugs," Gil said, trying to wet his dry lips.

"Here." Sara filled a glass of water with a straw.

"You have to sit up a bit, can I move the bed?"

"Slowly." Sara pressed the button to raise the bed slowly, stopping when Gil winced.

"Pain?"

"A little"

"Let me call the nurse."

"I'm okay, keep going."

"Gil, you're in pain."

"I'm okay, just thirsty," Gil told her as the bed raised a little more. He winced again as the bed shifted.

"Drink," Sara ordered as Gil took a couple long pulls from the straw, draining half the glass in seconds.

"You're okay?" Gil asked, finally realizing that Sara could have been hurt.

"The babies?"

"The babies are fine, Gil. And I'm okay. Gil?"

"Hmmm" He mumbled, his eyes already closing again.

"Don't ever do that to me again."

"Sara," Catherine asked as she and Greg came into the private hospital room a little while later.

"Yeah, come on in."

"How's he doing?"

"He's in and out, a little confused and a little bit of pain."

"That's to be expected, though," Greg said as they pulled the bed into the room.

"What's this?"

"We cleared…" Greg started as Catherine shot him a look.

"Catherine cleared it with the nurses and we found you a bed so you can sleep beside Grissom tonight."

"You're not spending the night, 20 weeks pregnant, in a chair."

"Thanks, Catherine," Sara said as Warrick and Nick came into the tiny room as well.

"We brought you food," Nick announced just as Sara's stomach rumbled.

"And just in time, too!"

"Thanks, guys."

"Anything for you, Sara," Warrick said, as Grissom's eyes fluttered open again.

"Sara?"

"I'm here, Gil."

"Hurts," Gil mumbled as Greg went to grab a doctor.

"Just close your eyes, babe, focus on something happy."

"You, I think of you."

TBC

* * *

Yay Grissom's awake!!! More to come tomorrow!

Thanks for all those reviews, they mean a lot, please keep them coming!

Katie


	58. Chapter 58

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Mmmm," Gil moaned, his eye's slowly fluttering. It was the next day.

"Gil, baby," Sara said as she got off her bed, albeit, slowly.

"Gil," Sara said again. She trailed her fingers down his face, trying to get him to open his eyes. It took a few more minutes but Gil finally became conscience, really conscience, for the first time since yesterday.

"Hey"

"Sssara"

"Yeah, baby, it's me. You're okay, and you're in the hospital."

"Hospital?" Gil croaked.

"Yeah, you were stabbed. Do you remember anything from yesterday?" Sara asked.

"_Put these on, cuff yourself to the railing." _

"It's hazy," Gil said hoarsely. Sara filled a water glass and brought it to Gil's lips so he could take a drink.

"I'm just so happy you're okay. You really scared me, Gil." A sob erupted from her throat as tears started falling.

"I'm okay." Gil tried to reach up and brush the tears away from Sara's eyes but the searing pain in his side had him groaning in pain.

"Gil?"

"Hurts"

"I'm going to go get the doctor. I'll be right back," Sara said quickly. She walked as fast as she could to the nurses' station.

"Excuse me, my husband, Gil Grissom, he's awake and in pain."

"Okay, I'll page his doctor. Why don't you go wait with him, the doctor will be right there. He's been waiting for Mr. Grissom to wake for a couple hours," The nurse told Sara as Sara turned and went back into Gil's room.

"How bad is the pain, on a scale of one to ten?" Sara asked.

"Eight," Gil moaned, as his other hand went to hold his side.

"No, Gil, don't touch," Sara said, grabbing his hand. She squeezed it as she brought it to her lips.

"Mr. Grissom, you're awake, that's good to see," the doctor said, breezing into the room.

"And in pain."

"And I will fix that, but first, I want to check your wound. I make sure there's no sign of infection. This is going to be a little painful for a few minutes, so be prepared. Can you move your arm out to the side for me," the doctor asked as he helped Gil move his arm. Next the doctor pulled up the gown and peeled back the gauze to reveal the incisions from the surgery as well as the stab wounds.

"It's looking okay so far, but we're going to keep you on a heavy dose of antibiotics for the next while, and this," the doctor said, inserting the needle into the drip attached to Gil's arm.

"Will make you feel much better, and very sleepy. I want you to relax, close your eyes and rest.  
The same goes for you, Mrs. Grissom, get back up on that bed and rest. I'm having lunch brought up for both you and Mr. Grissom."

"You don't have to."

"Yes, we do. We don't need you as a patient in the hospital because you're not eating and drinking properly."

"Oh"

"It's our job, the doctors and nurses, to look out for everyone in this hospital, including the pregnant wives of patients."

"Thank you."

* * *

"Jim," Nick said, cell phone pressed up to his ear.

"Hey, Nick. Any word on Gil yet?"

"Rick and I were just about to head up there and check? Is there any word on the case? Any suspects?"

"Nick, I'm not supposed to say much," Jim lied.

"That's bull and you know it. That's never stopped you from talking about a case before. You know something. You have a suspect."

"Not a suspect, but something that we're trying to explain."

"What," Nick asked.

"Nick, you don't want to know."

"Who is it, Jim?" Nick persisted.

"Jim, you don't tell me, I'll go hack into the case report myself."

"Fine, Catherine's prints were found on the knife that stabbed Grissom."

"What, no!"

"Yeah, so we're trying to figure out what's going on."

"You don't think…"

"No! No, Nick I don't. But I still have to get an alibi for Catherine when she comes in, and then I was going to go talk to Gil. Whether he saw the face or not, he will be able to tell if the person who stabbed him was male of female."

"Okay. Look, I just got to the hospital, and I see Rick."

"Don't say too much, Nick, just keep this to yourself until we can figure this thing out."

"Fine, talk to you later, Jim" Nick spoke as he hung up his cell, waving at Warrick as he crossed the parking lot.

"Hey, Nick."

"Rick, have you talked to anyone about the case?"

"I tried Catherine, but she didn't know much and Jim and Chris wouldn't say anything to her. You?"

"Didn't get much from Jim."

"I wonder what they're keeping from us?" Warrick muttered as the elevator binged to Grissom's floor.

"Knock, knock," Warrick said as he and Nick entered the white hospital room. Greg and Catherine were already sitting in the chairs beside the now large hospital bed. Sara had had enough of lying in separate beds and finally rolled her bed over to Gil's, so that she could lay with him.

"Hey," Sara said softly as Gil rolled in and out of consciousness. He was now more aware of his surroundings but still groggy from the medicine.

"How is he?" Nick asked.

"Alive," Grissom muttered as he opened his eyes to see his team, his family, surrounding him.

"How you feeling, Griss?" Warrick asked.

"Pain medicine is good," he said as his eyes were already closing again.

"Well, at least he's not in pain," Greg reasoned as Sara slowly got off the bed.

"You okay?" Nick asked.

"Have to pee. One or both of them is tap dancing on my bladder."

"More of the joys of pregnancy," Catherine smiled as Sara disappeared into the bathroom.

"Guys," Gil spoke softly.

"What's up, Grissom?"

"Someone take Sara home."

"What?"

"She needs proper rest, real food."

"I'm staying, Gil," Sara said as she re-entered the room; having overheard the last of the conversation.

"Just for the nights, honey. You don't need to lay in a hospital all night and day with me."

"Well tough, I'm staying."

"Please," Gil asked.

"For those two."

"Our house, I can't," Sara said, another sob ebbing its way through.

"You can stay with me, Sara. I can take the couch," Greg volunteered.

"Or me," Catherine offered.

"I have a spare bedroom."

"No," Gil said.

"What? Why?"

"No offense, Catherine, but whoever did this to me is still out there. I want Sara-"

"-With one of these big manly men."

"That takes you out, Greg."

"Hey!"

"You can take the spare in my house, Sar," Nick offered.

"Mine, too," Warrick added.

"Sara, go with Warrick. Tina's a nurse; she can make sure you're okay."

"You don't want me here?"

"I do, but you need to get a proper night's sleep on a real bed."

"I guess a shower couldn't hurt, too."

"Well, I wasn't going to say anything," Gil tried to joke, his eyes getting heavy again.

"I'll be back in the morning."

"Love you," Gil said softly as the drugs started to take effect.

"Love you, too, baby," Sara said, turning around.

"Okay, Warrick, take me to get some real food, a shower and some comfy clothes. Clothes," Sara whispered.

"What's wrong, Sara?" Catherine asked.

"I can't go back to the house. There's too much blood, I can't,"

"I'll go, I'll drop them off at Warrick's in an hour, ok," Catherine volunteered as the five left the hospital.

"Thank you, Cath," Sara said as the gang all separated. No one noticed the black car and the man inside, watching from a distance.

* * *

"Okay Sara, your room is down the hall. There is a big bed and the bathroom is across the hall. Help yourself to anything in the kitchen, too."

"Thanks, Warrick, I mean that," Sara said, a slight smile on her face.

TBC

* * *

More Drama is coming! Hold on to your hats, it's going to be a bumpy ride!

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, it means a lot, please keep your comments coming!

Katie


	59. Chapter 59

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Sara, I'm just going to run out and pick up Tina; our other car is in the shop."

"Okay, I'm sure I'll be fine here for an hour by myself, I am a big girl."

"Well, either way, there's an officer standing guard on the door, just in case."

"I'll be fine, go pick up your wife. I want to get to know Tina better; we've only met a couple times."

"Should I be worried?"

"Maybe." Sara smiled as Warrick left.

"Ok, babies, it's just us for the next hour, what say we phone Daddy," Sara said as she picked up the house phone, but hearing a commotion outside.

"Officer Reed," Sara called, hearing a couple more bangs.

"Officer Reed, are you okay?"

"Officer Reed is going to be seeing some stars for the next few hours, more than enough time for what I have planned for you," the masked man spoke, a voice distorter masking his voice.

"What? Who are you," Sara asked, backing up into the living room.

"Someone who's looking for a little payback," he said, pulling out a small knife.

"For what? Whatever I did to you, I'm sorry, we can work this out."

"You think this is about you? That would be something, but no, you're just collateral damage."

"Please, don't do anything! Please, I have two lives depending on me," Sara begged as she backed herself up to the couch, falling back when the back of her knees hit it.

"Well, look at this, you're all helpless."

"Please don't kill me!"

"All in good time." The mad started swinging the knife, brandishing it across Sara's arm, drawing blood and causing her to yell in pain.

"Oh, did that hurt? Well, how does this feel," he asked, swinging the knife across Sara's other arm.

"Please don't!"

"Why not? I don't care what happens to you, or those babies you have."

"You would kill a pregnant woman?"

"Yes," the man said simply, looking Sara in the eye.

"How about we give the knife a break, let's see what my fist feels like," He yelled, swinging and hitting Sara in the jaw, making her fall down from the couch. But this time Sara didn't yell or cry.

"What, did that not hurt," he asked, holding her face in his hands.

"Or did you just think that by not making a sound I would go easy on you? Well, tough luck, because this just makes me want to hit you harder," he said as another fist stuck Sara's cheek, a bruise following.

It was only a small sob, but the man heard it.

"Ah, that's what I wanted to hear," he said, watching as Sara clutched her stomach, trying to protect the growing lives.

"Like it or not, you won't survive this."

"Help!"

"No one's here to help you, Sara."

"Warrick!"

"Not here"

"Will be, he will be!"

"It's time for work, Sara, he won't be back for hours. By the time he does, you're going to be lying in a puddle of blood," he kicked a fallen Sara in the back.

"Ahhhh!"

"There's the scream I wanted."

And with one more hard smack to the face, Sara was out cold.

"Now let's see, where should I start," the man said, grabbing the knife again, tracing it along Sara's protruding abdomen, drawing a little blood. He pulled back when he heard two car doors shut. Looking out the window, the man panicked when he saw Warrick and Tina coming up the drive.

"Until next time, Sara," the man said, shoving bloody evidence into her pockets, again, leaving the knife before running out the back door, into the night.

"I like the color purple for a living room, it's nice," Tina said to Warrick as they came up the drive.

"I don't know, it's a nice color and all," Warrick answered as he looked to the porch, only to see Officer Reed knocked out cold.

"Reed! Tina, help," Warrick asked as he and Tina both tried to get the man conscience.

"Stay here, he's got a pulse, I'm going to check Sara." Warrick entered the house only to see Sara passed out cold on the floor, blood soaked into her shirt.

"Sara!"

"Tina, come in here! I need your help," Warrick yelled, settling Sara's head in his lap.

"Oh god," Tina said as she yanked Sara's shirt up to check her bloodied abdomen.

"The babies?"

"The cut isn't too deep, just enough to cause blood, I can feel them moving."

"Sara, wake up, girl," Warrick said as Tina grabbed the phone, dialing 911.

"Keep pressure on the cuts. Keep trying to wake her up," Tina instructed Warrick as she explained to the paramedics what was happening.

"Mmmm," Sara moaned.

"Come on, Sara, wake up."

"Giiilll?"

"I'll get you to him, Sara, promise. But you have to wake up," Warrick said as Sara started to cough.

"Roll her," Tina instructed.

"What?"

"She's going to vomit, roll her," Tina said as she helped roll Sara to the side, watching her vomit onto the hard wood floor beside her.

"She most likely has a concussion," Tina said as the ambulance was heard in the distance.

"I'll stay with Sara, go check on Officer Reed," Tina instructed.

"Come on, Sara, open your eyes," Tina asked, holding pressure to Sara's abdomen. She sighed with relief when she noticed the bleeding had almost stopped.

"What do we have?" The medic asked.

"Pregnant female with twins, very possible concussion, lacerations on her abdomen and arms, bruising seems to be only on her face."

"Name?"

"Sara Sidle, no Grissom, Sara Grissom."

"Sara?"

"You know her?"

"Hank, how is she?"

"We'll know more once we get to the hospital. Come on guys, nice and easy."

"Warrick, you riding with us," Hank asked as Warrick looked to Tina.

"Go, I'll be right behind you."

* * *

"Brass"

"Jim!" He heard Warrick's panicked voice.

"What's wrong?"

"I went to pick Tina up, left an officer at the door. When I came back the officer is out cold and Sara-"

"Sara what!" Jim asked.

"Sara what, Warrick?"

"She's in the hospital, Jim."

"She's not…"

"No, but she doesn't look good."

"The babies?"

"They're okay, I think. I don't know, the doctors haven't said anything. Tina's back there with them now."

"I'm on my way, Warrick. I'll call the guys, we'll find the bastard who did this!"

"Game's on, Jim! I'll kill him!"

"Not if I get to him first," Jim said before hanging up. He swore under his breath as hopped into his car.

* * *

"Tina, how is she?"

"She's going to be in pain for awhile. Other than a concussion, bruising, and some stitches, she should be okay."

"The babies?"

"The doctor did an ultrasound, their heartbeats were strong. Warrick?"

"Yeah?"

"She was kicked in the back, there's a boot print bruise where he kicked her."

"Jesus"

"Have you told Grissom yet?"

"I was waiting on you. I don't know what to say to him."

"Just tell him the truth. As soon as Sara's a little more conscious, we'll move her up into Grissom's room. But he should know before we take her up."

"Go, I'll stay with Sara," Tina ordered, watching Warrick walk away.

"Grissom, you awake?" Warrick asked, stepping into the softly lit room.

"Yeah, what are you doing here, Warrick? Why aren't you with Sara?"

"Because Sara's in the ER right now."

TBC

* * *

What a way to leave it, lol

Thank for everyone who has reviewed, please keep them coming!

Today is tax day in Canada, know what that means, it's my birthday! Yay me! Tomorrows post might be a little late, just giving you fair warning now!

Katie


	60. Chapter 60

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

It was an hour later before Sara was wheeled into the room with and anxious and fidgety Grissom waiting.

"Sara," Gil choked back as he saw his battered wife.

"Gil," Sara sobbed back as the nurse parked the bed, two feet away.

"Can you move her beside me, please," Gil asked as the nurse gave a sympathetic smile and rolled the bed against Gil's.

"If you need anything, Mrs. Grissom, just press the call button. And I mean that, if you need absolutely anything."

"Thanks," Sara said through swollen lips as the nurse left the room.

"Sara, honey, are you in pain," Gil asked, trying to turn slightly without hurting his incisions so he could brush his fingers across Sara's face. He pulled back when she winced.

"I'm sorry"

"S'okay."

"On a scale of one to ten, what's your pain?"

"Six," Sara said, trying to open her eyes that were almost swollen shut.

"Warrick tell you what happened?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, as much as he knew. Wasn't there a guard at the door?"

"Knocked out cold," Sara said simply.

"He backed me up into the couch and beat me. I fell to the floor then he kicked me in the back, hit me some more. He almost…almost," Sara said, tears falling from her eyes.

"He almost what, honey?"

"He almost took them."

"The babies?"

"Yeah, he cut….here," Sara sobbed, holding, cradling her stomach. Gil's hand followed her movements on her stomach and found the spot where fresh gauze was taped.

"Can I see?" Gil asked as he and Sara both pulled up her gown slightly, revealing Sara's baby belly.

Ever so slowly, Gil managed to roll and bend slightly and kiss where the babies were being kept; protected in Sara's womb.

* * *

"Brass, you've got to get Ecklie to let us on this case!" Greg demanded as the six of them, Chris included, sat at Franks after making sure both Sara and Grissom were settled for the night.

"I'm trying, guys. Ecklie actually wants you on the case but the undersheriff is worried about the politics part."

"Is there anything new? Has anything else come back on the attack on Grissom," Nick asked.

"The drugs were tested, not anything new with them. Henry is still running a few make up tests on them."

"We have to find this bastard soon, he's severely twisted and very dangerous," Catherine said.

"I agree, Catherine. I thought I had seen it all, but this, this takes the cake" Chris said, angrily.

"We'll find something, but until we do, we take shifts between work and the hospital. There are two police guards at the hospital guarding the door, but I want one of us there as much as possible," Jim instructed.

"I can go, after shift," Greg volunteered.

"I can go after Greg," Nick said as Catherine, Warrick and Chris all agreed to do the next watches.

"Good, but until then, get to shift. Let's try and figure this shit out."

"You wanted to talk, Jim," Catherine said as the gang all left, leaving just the two of them in the booth.

"Yeah, I wanted to ask you here rather than…"

"Rather than where, what's going on?"

"Catherine, your prints were found on the knife that stabbed Gil."

"What?"

"I don't know how to explain it, Cath, but I need to know, where you were the day Gil-"

"Wait, is this an interrogation, Jim? You know I would never… Gil's one of my best friends."

"I know, Cath, that's why we haven't released the evidence to anyone. The only people who know are Chris, Carter, Reynolds and me. But I still need to know where you were."

"At home, with my mother and Lindsay, they can both back that up," Catherine huffed.

"I believe you, Cath, I'm just-"

"Doing your job, I know," Catherine finished as Jim's cell went off. At he read the text, he was already pulling out of the booth.

"I have to go, there are prints ready and Wendy shouldn't be too far behind with DNA."

"Keep me posted Jim, please."

"Whatever I can, Cath, promise."

* * *

"What do you have, Mandy," Chris asked as the four running both Grissom and Sara's case stepped into the print lab.

"Nothing good," She answered.

"You've got nothing? Dammit," Chris muttered.

"I didn't say that, here." She handed Jim the print sheet.

"What the hell is this?" Jim said, looking at the results.

"I quadrupled checked. It was the same every time."

"How does Warrick's prints end up on the poker chips in Sara's pocket and Nick's on the weapon. Mandy, you know the drill."

"My lips are sealed."

"Good," Jim said as he and the three went to a layout room.

"We have to figure this out," Carter said as Harold poked his head into the room.

"Hey, do you guys need any help with the cases? I can lend a hand."

"No, we're good, thanks," Chris said already looking over the little bit of evidence they had.

"You sure?"

"Harold, we're trying to keep this case as low key as possible. Gil and Sara could still be in danger."

"Okay, but I'm here."

"Have we got DNA back yet?" Jim asked, trying to get Harold out of the room.

"Should be in soon," Reynolds said as his cell went off.

"Henry has something for us."

"I'll go. You three stay here," Jim ordered as he started walking over to Henry's lab.

"Please tell me you have something," Jim asked.

"I have something. I did a chemical make -up of the drugs found in Grissom's system."

"Yeah"

"And they were a match to the same drugs, exact same make-up, as drugs found at Sara's murder scene a couple weeks ago."

"How much was logged?"

"Three tubes"

"Okay, good, thanks Henry. This is a start," Jim spoke leaving and going back into the lab where Chris and Carter stood.

"Where's Reynolds?"

"DNA came in."

"Guys, this isn't the best news."

"What now?"

"Greg's DNA was on the knife that was used in Sara's attack. It was on the butt of the knife, under grooves, and…"

"There's more?"

"Yes, but this is where it starts getting weird."

"What?"

"The poker chips that had Warrick's prints on it, they had DNA on it from another murder, a murder that Warrick worked a couple weeks ago."

"You said a couple weeks ago?"

"Yeah"

"The drugs that were injected into Grissom, they're a match from a case that Sara worked a couple weeks ago," Jim said, crinkling his brows, trying to figure the cases out.

"I have an idea. Chris, come help me get some things from the evidence lock up. Guys, I want you going through all the case files that nightshift worked in the last three weeks," Jim ordered.

* * *

"Knock knock," Greg said, stepping into the quiet room where Grissom and Sara lay, bodies touching.

"Hey Greg," Sara said. The swelling in her eyes had gone down some in the last twelve hours from the attack and she could see again.

"How you two doing?"

"We've been better. Any word yet about who did this," Grissom asked as Greg shook his head.

"Whoever did it is covering up their tracks well. Did someone come get your statement, Sara?"

"Yeah, Metcalf came and took it with Chris about an hour ago," Sara mumbled as she tried to turn on her side, wincing as she did.

"You okay? Do you need a doctor?"

"No, just come here for a second," Sara asked grabbing Greg's arms, trying to turn to her side while breathing deeply.

"Better," Greg asked as Sara settled onto her side.

"Yeah"

"Greg, find who did this, please," Gil asked as he ran his fingers up Sara's arm.

"We will, Grissom, I promise you that."

* * *

"Ok, we've got all the case files, what are we looking for," Carter asked as the foursome met up again in the layout room.

"The two knives that were used against Gil and Sara, were there cases in the last few weeks where the weapon was a knife?"

"About twenty," Reynolds answered.

"Ok, I want one of you to go back to evidence lock up and find the cases with the corresponding knives, then make sure that the knives are still there."

"You think someone took the knives?"

"I don't know, that's why we're checking," Jim said, a bit of anger in his voice as Cater walked out, ready to go look for evidence.

"The drugs that were injected into Grissom, they matched back to a case Sara worked. She logged in three tubes of drugs, there were only 2 tubes in lock-up," Jim explained.

"Who in the lab would do something like this?" Chris muttered.

TBC

* * *

There slowly starting to figure it out! More tomorrow!

Where are all those reviews everyone? I do my part and post everyday, please do your part and review! Your words and encouragement mean a lot!

Katie


	61. Chapter 61

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Gil, Sara," Laura spoke softly. She was being wheeled into the hospital room by Chris.

"Mom," Sara spoke softly as she had her back spooned into Gil's side, his arm wrapped protectively around her waist.

"Oh, honey, are you in pain," Laura asked. Her one arm was still weak but she was able to brush a lock of hair from Sara's face with her other hand.

"Are you able to get up and move yet, Gil," Chris asked.

"Yeah. You know what, I could you use a little air. Are you okay if I go? You and your mom can talk," Gil asked as Sara nodded.

"You just have to get the wheelchair from the nurses' station."

"I'll be back."

"I'm guessing you're healing well, Gil," Laura asked, her speech still not close to where it was before her stroke.

"I'm doing better, Laura. I can get up and move a little bit now, not so much pain," Gil explained as Chris came back in with a wheelchair. He slowly helped Gil get in.

"I'll be back soon, okay?"

"Take your time," Sara assured as she tried to smile at her husband as he left.

"I never thought I would see you with a bruise like this adain," Laura spoke, pushing herself in the chair right close to Sara's bed.

"I didn't either."

"But, other den da bruises and cuts, you're alright? The babies?"

"We have another ultrasound scheduled in an hour, just to make sure. But they've been moving like crazy," Sara said as Laura reached up to touch, but pulling away slightly, not wanting to overstep. Sara grabbed her hand and placed it on her belly where a slight kick could be felt, making Laura smile.

"You could stay, watch if you want," Sara offered.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I want you here."

* * *

"Chris, is there anything new, please tell me there's something?" Gil asked, only receiving silence.

"Chris, stop. Tell me," Gil ordered, grabbing the wheels of the chair, effectively stopping Chris dead in his tracks.

"I'm not sure I should."

"Spill it, now!"

"Okay, okay, but we're still trying to put the pieces together," Chris sighed as he sat down on the bench.

"We found evidence of your team on the knives that were used on you and Sara. We also found DNA and drugs from past cases."

"What?... What?" Gil asked confused.

"Explain it to me, here. Maybe I can help you because I know for a fact that no one on my team would do this to Sara and me."

"Jim and I, as well as Carter and Reynolds, we know that Gil, but we have a theory we're working."

"Explain," Gil asked as he and Chris sat outside for the next forty minutes. Chris explained everything from missing evidence to DNA and fingerprints on the evidence.

"Well, for one, it wasn't Catherine who did this to me, it was a man. Warrick, Nick and Greg all have alibis."

"Was there anyone else who worked the cases where there's evidence that's missing? Did the boxes get dusted for prints?"

"That's part of our theory Gil, do you know of any reason Harold Wilks would want to hurt you? He worked all the cases, too."

"I barely know the man," Gil sighed as he looked as Chris' watch.

"We have to go back up. Sara has an ultrasound in a few minutes."

"Is everything okay?"

"We're just making sure, but yeah, everything seems okay. Sara hasn't had any cramps or bleeding," Gil answered as the rode the elevator back up. They got back to the room just as the doctor showed up with the ultrasound.

"Just in time," the doctor said with a smile.

"Mom, I can take you back upstairs."

"She's going to watch, Chris. You're welcome to stay, too," Sara said, watching as Chris smiled. He helped Gil get back into bed before sitting down beside him.

"Okay, Sara, this will be-"

"Cold, what else is new? I've finally prepared myself for that." Sara sucked in a breath as the cool gel was placed on her stomach. The doctor then pressed the wand onto her stomach.

"How are they cooking in there, Doc," Chris asked as she turned the screen and the microphone on, smiling at the four people in the room.

"They're doing great; heartbeats are strong. Would you like to know the sex," she asked as Sara and Gil shook their heads in the negative while Chris and Laura nodded in the affirmative.

"Sorry guys, we're the parents. You have to wait just like we do," Gil said, kissing the side of Sara's head. A smile lit up his face as he looked at the screen.

* * *

"Okay, Jim, how are we going to connect Harold to Sara and Gil," Chris asked as they went through their evidence.

"Well, first things first. I did a little digging on Harold. He's the same age as Gil, went to the same university as Gil, and was in a lot of the same courses as Gil. Gil even beat him out of the intern spot at the LA coroner's office."

"I talked to Gil today. Though, he said he didn't know who Har…" Chris stopped as the man in question walked by, looking in before passing.

"He said he didn't know Harold."

"This is Grissom we're talking about, though," Carter said.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked.

"Grissom can be a little out of touch with people sometimes. Not to mention Gil always said he was a ghost in school. Unless Harold was in Gil's little circle of people, he probably didn't know who he was," Jim explained as he kept reading over his notes.

"Gil even testified against evidence that Harold collected; evidence that would have let a man walk free."

"How long ago?"

"Twenty years almost."

"Explains why Grissom wouldn't remember him, twenty years of change. But you think he's held a grudge for this long? And why Sara?"

"That's something we still have to figure out. But first, let's get him in our sights for this," Jim said as the four went back to work.

"Guys, the fibers found on the syringe, came back to a black sweater, cotton."

"Well that narrows it down to just about everyone in Vegas."

"And…"

"And," Chris asked.

"There was a little bit of DNA discovered under the top of the needle."

"Who's was it?"

"Harold Wilks."

"We got him! I'll get the warrant for his house and locker at work. Chris, keep an eye on Harold, don't make a move until the warrant comes through. Carter, Reynolds, you get to go tell Ecklie. Go," Jim ordered as they all left, Chris in search of Harold, who seemed to have been watching them and then quickly walking towards the exit.

"Harold," Chris called in the parking lot.

"Yeah"

"Where you going man, it's the middle of shift?"

"Case"

"Where at, I'll tag along."

"No! I mean, no, I got it, thanks though."

"Where's the scene?"

"Henderson," he called before ducking into his vehicle and speeding out of the parking lot.

"Control, control, this is detective Diles. Can you tell me if there's a scene tonight out in Henderson?"

"That's a negative, no scene in Henderson tonight."

"Thank you," Chris spoke, hopping into his car, ready to follow Chris to wherever he was going.

"This is Brass," Jim answered as he got into his car, warrant in hand.

"Jim, I'm tailing Harold right now. He told me he was going to a scene in Henderson but he's going the wrong way."

"Just keep following him for the moment. We're going to his apartment right now."

"Keep me posted."

"You too, Chris."

"You guys find anything," Jim asked Carter and Reynolds.

"Just this," Carter said, holding a black sweater, lots of blood evident on it.

"Human?"

"Yes, sir."

"Get it to the lab right now. Get it tested, see what the DNA is on it."

"Brass," Reynolds said.

"What?"

"Sara said the guy had a voice distorter, right?"

"Yeah"

"Look what he was keeping in his desk drawer," Reynolds said, his own voice distorted. That was all the proof Jim needed as he picked up his cell.

"This is Chris."

"We got him, pick him up. Where are you?"

"Lenny's self storage in the shipping district. He's going into warehouse number 30."

"Ok, sit tight, I'll be there soon. I'm not far away."

"I got this. Bastard is going to pay for what he did to my sister," Chris said hanging up and walking into the storage unit, gun drawn.

"I'd drop that if I were you," Harold said, the gun clicking at the back of Chris's head.

TBC

* * *

dun dun dun, More tomorrow, don't you just hate Harold!

Thanks to all who have reviewed, please keep them coming!!

Katie


	62. Chapter 62

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"I would drop that if I were you," Harold said, the gun clicking behind Chris's head.

"Okay, just relax."

"I said drop it! Now!" Harold yelled as Chris slowly lowered the gun to the hard concrete ground, and slowly turning.

"Don't turn, walk to the chair and sit down," Harold yelled as Chris calmly did as he was told, going to the chair and sitting, finally getting a look at the man.

"Put these on and put them through the bars," Harold said, throwing handcuffs at Chris.

"You don't have to do this." Chris slowly put the handcuffs on.

"Well I'm screwed anyways, might as well go out with a bang, right?"

"No, Harold, you don't have to go out with a bang."

"Save it, you just don't want to die."

"You're right, but if I am, can you at least answer a couple questions for me?" Chris asked as Harold paced.

"Why Gil? Why Sara? What did they ever do to you that drove you to try and murder them?"

"What were you in high school, the jock, bad boy, the preppy one? I was the loner, the one who got straight A's but never a date."

"I know how that goes, I was the outcast. I was the one people thought would bring a gun to school and shoot everyone."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Believe it. But I'm listening, you never got a date," Chris said, rolling his eyes.

"Then I got into UCLA. I figured things would change. No one knew who I was so I could make a new identity for myself but still get good grades. But then, something, someone, got in my way."

"Grissom," Chris muttered.

"Yeah, the famous Gil Grissom."

"And let me guess, he was doing the exact same thing you were doing; starting new, fresh, making a name for himself," Chris mocked out.

"I wouldn't make fun, you have a gun pointed at your head," Harold said, re-aiming the gun with the barrel pointing right between Chris' eyes.

"What's the difference, you're going to kill me anyway. So let me guess, Gil made a huge name for himself around campus. Got a few dates, more than you. Am I right?"

"Shut up!"

"And he got better marks, even beating you out of an internship at the coroner's office."

"I said shut up!"

"And when both of you had finally become CSI's, Gil testified against you, refuted your evidence."

"Shut up!"

"Why Sara?"

"Because she didn't want me."

"And I can see why."

"She was too busy swooning over Grissom at the forensics conference to even notice me trying to get her attention."

"So what, you've gone after anyone and everyone who has made your life difficult? Poor baby, you don't know the first thing about growing up with a hard life."

"Oh and you do? Look at you, still young, can get any girl you want, has a great job, people respect you."

"Yeah, now they do," Chris threw out angrily.

"Do you know what it's like growing up with a father who likes to beat the shit out of you every other day? Do you know about trying to protect a mother too weak to fight your father. Or how about coming home to see your father's blood draping the curtains after your mother decided to grow a backbone and kill the son of a bitch. Try going to high school and trying to fit in after that! How about joining the marines and going overseas and seeing one of your best friends die in the line of duty. Your life, it may have sucked, but you didn't go through years of trauma like Sara and I did, consider yourself lucky. But do me this favor," Chris said as he saw the movement of the back door opening slightly.

"What?"

"If you're going to shoot me, just do it, put me out of my misery."

"Well, if you say so," Harold said, gun clicking and firing as Chris tipped his chair to the side. Just then, the back door opened and Jim came in, firing his own weapon.

"Chris, you okay?" Jim called as Harold went down. The three shots he fired had hit Harold; one in his hand that held the gun, and one in each leg, taking him down.

"Chris?"

"I'm okay."

"Are you shot?"

"Um," Chris mumbled as Brass undid the handcuffs.

"Well?"

"Jim?"

"Yeah?"

"I think he shot me in my ass."

* * *

"Gil, Sara," Jim said as he came into the room where the team all sat. They were waiting for an explanation and the details from the case.

"Hey, Jim," Grissom said. He was sitting up with Sara pulled into his side.

"So, we heard that Harold was behind it all."

"Yeah, the final lab results came in, and Chris got him to basically confess before he was shot. He was behind it all."

"Why, I don't even know the man," Gil said.

"But he knew you, Gil."

"What?"

"He was the ghost," Jim said, explaining the case and the history that fueled Harold's anger to the team.

"But why plant evidence incriminating us?" Greg asked.

"Believe it or not, he thought that he would be able to get away with it if he made us look somewhere else, to someone else."

"You don't remember him at all Gil?"

"In which case did I testify against him?"

"Let's see. A Marsha Tombs, it was a bug case back in 1992," Jim said re-reading his notes.

"She was raped and buried in a field?" Grissom asked.

"That's the one."

"He looked different."

"Harold?"

"Yeah. He was a red head, but to be honest, I didn't really pay much attention to him. I was called in to testify as an expert witness."

"Do you remember him, Sara?" Nick asked.

"Not even in the slightest," Sara said. The swelling in her face had gone down a lot, but she was still left with dark bruises everywhere.

"Well hey there," Chris said as he was rolled in on his stretcher, lying on his side.

"How's your ass?" Jim smirked.

"Sore. I've been shot before, and as much as I hate to admit it, I would rather be shot in the ass than in the gut. I still don't know how he managed to shoot the bottom of the chair though"

"Lucky shot," Warrick answered.

"Are they at least giving you good drugs?"

"You think being shot would warrant some good ones, but no, they won't give me anything good," Chris muttered, wincing as he stretched his one leg slightly.

"So, when is everyone getting out of here?" Catherine asked with a relieved smile on her face as this whole ordeal was finally over.

* * *

"Gil," Sara spoke softly. It was late at night, the room was pretty dark and Sara couldn't sleep. Chris was happily snoring in the corner and Sara was curled into Gil's side.

"Yeah, honey?"

"I can't go back."

"Can't go back where?"

"To the townhouse, I can't go back there," Sara whispered through a hiccup, a few tears falling from her eyes.

"Oh, honey."

"I just keep remembering seeing you lying at the stairs, blood everywhere. That's all I seem to dream about."

"Sara, I'm okay. I'm right here. Nothing is going to happen to me."

"It almost did."

"And something almost happened to you, too. I thank God everyday Warrick and Tina got to the house when they did. I don't know if I could go on if you had…" Gil whispered, chocking up slightly.

"Shh, I know, Gil. That's why I can't go back there. I don't need any more nightmares," Sara explained.

"Then I guess we're going to live in the new house for awhile with no furniture, or your apartment," Gil replied tugging Sara closer. Neither noticed that the snoring in the room had stopped as Chris had woken up and heard the conversation, a plan already forming in his head.

TBC

* * *

Ok, so it's over! i think it's time for some light hearted chapters soon, lol

thanks for everyone who has reviewed, please keep them coming!!

Sorry for the late post everyone! It's been one of those days!

Katie


	63. Chapter 63

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Mom," Sara spoke softly, entering her mother's hospital room.

"Sara," Laura smiled as Sara slowly walked in. She sat down beside her mother's hospital bed.

"How are you feeling?" Laura asked.

"Better, my back doesn't hurt as much and the swelling has gone down."

"So you should be getting released soon."

"Tomorrow actually, Gil, too."

"That's good, Sara."

"I have a question for you."

"What?"

"Where do you plan on staying after you get released? I mean, you've been in the hospital almost a month. Your speech is almost back, you're moving better, but you're still not a hundred percent."

"Chris said I could stay with him. He said he would find room in his apartment."

"Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Stay with Gil and me. We have the room at my old apartment."

"I don't want to im...impose."

"You won't be. I'm inviting you into my home. Chris has a little one bedroom apartment and he needs his bed right now, and you need a bed too, not a couch. And, even though Gil won't say much, he wants to hear about his mother and your friendship with her. He's missing her a lot."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Sara smiled.

"Okay. I get released in a few days depending on what my test results say. Sara?"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm looking forward to having you back in my life again."

* * *

"Are you three ready to break free from this joint," Warrick asked as he and Greg walked into Sara, Gil and Chris' room.

"More than ready. I want real food, no more rubber eggs," Gil said as his stomach grumbled as he stood. He made his way to the wheelchair the nurse had rolled in.

"Chris, we got you one with a little extra padding." Warrick smiled as he helped ease the man into the chair.

"Your chariot, m'lady," Greg said as Sara got into her chair.

"Let's go. We have all our prescriptions and instructions. Get us out if this room," Sara asked with a pleading tone to her voice making the others laugh.

"Warrick, this isn't the way to Sara's apartment."

"We're not going to Sara's apartment," Warrick answered.

"I'm not going back to the townhouse," Sara said nervously, squeezing Gil's hand.

"We're not going there either."

"Then where-," Gil asked, not finishing his sentence as a familiar turn came, pointing them in the direction of the Grissom's new house.

"We have nothing here, the house is bare," Sara muttered as the house came into view.

"Trust us," Greg said.

"Take it easy," Greg said, helping Sara walk. Warrick helped Grissom and Nick ran out of the house to give Chris an extra hand.

"You three are all looking better," Nick said with a smile on his face. He could barely contain his excitement.

"Do I want to know what you did," Sara asked as Nick just smiled again, leading the three inside. They were not expecting a small crowd to yell at them.

"SURPRISE!"

"Wow," Gil smiled as Sara came to stand next to him, looking into the living room and seeing their family gathered around.

"How did our stuff get here?" Sara asked.

"We moved in for you," Catherine explained as Sara and Gil came further into the house, only to see Henry, Ava and a very healthy looking Jacob.

"We knew you were in the middle of packing, and chances are you were going to enlist us to help with the moving process anyway. We just figured that we would speed the process up a little bit," Jim explained, watching as Ava embraced Gil and then Sara, Jacob and Henry both doing the same.

"We got a call a few days ago. Why didn't you say anything, Gil? We would have been up here a week ago," Ava asked.

"We didn't want to worry you. We were fine, just sore."

"Sore my ass, you were loving the drugs in the hospital, Gil," Jim laughed out.

"Well, we're here for awhile. You three may be out of the hospital but you're still going to need help around the house until your strength is back," Jacob said. He came and sat in front of Sara who sat on the couch, rubbing her stomach.

"Give me your hand."

"What?" Jacob asked.

"Just give me your hand," Sara said as Jacob reached out. Sara placed it on her stomach where a swift kick could be felt.

"Whoa!"

"Pretty neat, huh?"

"Yeah," Jacob said as he felt for another kick. He had a big smile on his face.

"So you moved us in here, everything?" Gil asked, coming to sit beside Sara.

"Yep, we hired some movers. We all helped pack up the rest of your apartment and the townhouse," Catherine said.

"And by the way, do you two really need that many books? I swear I pulled something in my back," Henry asked, making the group around him laugh.

"You should see Grissom's office, there's even more books in there," Greg said, reaching out and feeling Sara's stomach and getting a kick in response.

"And my pets?"

"Gil, bugs aren't pets."

"But our dog is, where is he?"

"He's out back chasing rabbits. Sit, I'll go get him," Warrick said. He called for Hank who came running at the sound of his voice.

Seeing his masters, Hank got excited and ran towards Gil and Sara, hopping up onto the couch and covering the couple in puppy kisses.

"Hank, stop," Sara giggled as the dog ran in circles going to lick Gil's face next.

"Hank, down," Gil ordered but Hank was having none of it, he was too happy to see his owners again.

"Hank, sit," Sara asked, grabbing the dogs collar and getting his attention. He sat on command, in Gil's lap, turning and quickly licking the side of his face again.

"I think someone missed you," Jim laughed.

"You think," Sara laughed, a full Sara laugh, her first since Gil went into the hospital, as Hank struggled against Sara's hold, trying to give her more kisses.

"You guys didn't happen to put together the cribs we bought, did you?" Gil asked as he and Sara followed Catherine and Jim up the stairs slowly.

"Not a chance. That, my friend, is a moment every new father has to go through himself," Jim laughed.

"Plus, we weren't sure what rooms you wanted the nurseries in? We only knew where to put your stuff," Catherine said, opening the master bedroom door.

"Catherine," Sara said breathlessly.

"Ava and I did this together," She replied as the couple entered their newly decorated master bedroom, the king size bed right in the middle.

"You like it?"

"We love it," Gil answered as he sat down, somewhat winded.

"You okay, Gil?"

"Yeah, just too much at once, just give me a minute."

"How about we leave you two for a minute," Catherine said as Jim nodded, leaving the room.

"But no hanky panky. Dinner is in ten minutes," Jim called as the couple sat on the bed, both chuckling.

"I could go for a nap," Gil yawned; he still tired easily.

"Lay back, relax."

"I'll fall asleep."

"Who cares, they can eat without us," Sara said, maneuvering herself on the bed and spooning into Gil's side. She smiled when she felt Hank hop up onto the bed, curling at their feet.

"I love you."

"Love you, too, babe," Sara spoke through her own yawn.

"Gil, Sara, diner's ready," Jim said, knocking slightly on the door before entering.

"Guys," Jim said again, finally noticing the couple, curled together, and sleeping soundly.

"Well then, dinner will be in the fridge for you later, sleep well," he whispered, before leaving to go back downstairs.

"Where are they?" Ava asked as the gang sat at the dinner table.

"They're getting their first good night's sleep in probably the last week."

TBC

* * *

Ok, so a little fluff, there's more coming! Promise!

Thank you to all who have reviewed! Please keep them coming!!!

Katie


	64. Chapter 64

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Gil, I'm going to go get Mom," Sara said as she squatted to get her shoes.

"We can get one of the guys to get her, you shouldn't be driving. I still can't and Chris can't either."

"I can't what?" Chris asked, limping into the front room.

"Pick Mom up from the hospital."

"If I could sit longer than five minutes without my butt starting to hurt I would."

"Exactly. I'm ok, I'm bruised but I can still walk."

"Your back…"

"Is not going to get much better at this point, Gil. I have too much weight out front. I'll be hunched for the remainder of this pregnancy."

"Fine, just drive safely."

"I will, but in the mean time, see if you two can get those two cribs finished," Sara asked as both men groaned.

"We're supposed to be resting!" Chris called as Sara laughed out the door.

* * *

"Knock knock, Mom," Sara called as she walked into the empty hospital room.

"Mom?"

"Here," Laura answered, coming out of the bathroom.

"You all ready to go?"

"More than. Don't like hosp..hosp, dammit" Laura said, frustrated.

"Hospital. Mom, it's okay. It's going to take a few more months for you speech to get back to the norm. You're lucky it was only a minor stroke."

"I know, just sucks," Laura said as the nurse came in with a wheelchair.

"I don't want that."

"Hospital policy, ma'am."

"It's a stupid one," Laura stated matter of factly as she sat down slowly.

"Is your car pulled up out front?" the nurse asked.

"Yeah"

"Mom, do you have any things? Clothes?"

"I was staying at a motel off the strip, but my stuff is probably gone now."

"Which one?"

"Super Eight"

"We can swing by real quick, just to check. Maybe he stored your things," Sara said, already knowing that her mother's clothes were probably with some homeless person by now.

Sniffles brought Sara's attention to Laura.

"What's wrong?"

"My mother's wedding ring was in my suitcase. I wanted to give it to you. Now it's gone."

* * *

"Excuse me," Sara asked as she and Laura stood at the front desk.

"You two need a room?"

"No, actually we're here to collect some personal things that were left in one of your rooms about six weeks ago."

"Name?"

"Laura Sidle"

"That was like weeks ago, we don't keep stuff that long."

"Can you check, there was a ring in the suitcase, it was my grandmothers," Sara asked the pimply face teen, who was looking down Sara's cleavage.

"I can see," he said, taking a final glance at Sara before heading back to storage.

Coming out a few minutes later, the boy smiled.

"We get rid of clothes and stuff like that after a few weeks but anything valuable, we keep for two months before we pawn it. I need to check your ID before I hand this over."

* * *

"Okay, you can take the spare room on the main floor," Sara explained as she and Laura walked into the somewhat quiet house.

"And I have some extra clothes and sweats you can wear for now, until we can get you some new things," Sara said as Hank came bounding down the stairs, wanting some attention.

"Hank, Down," Sara commanded sternly as the dog sat on his haunches.

"As you probably remember, he's a softie and loves attention so be prepared for puppy cuddles," Sara explained as she reached out to pet the dog.

"Sara! Sara," a female voice called.

"Ava?"

"Yeah, we come bearing dinner," she said as Sara and Laura came from around the corner.

"You didn't have to do that."

"It's the least we could do since you're letting us crash your place for a few days," Henry added with a smile.

"Well, we had no choice, you moved us in here and then expected to just leave, I think not. Where's Jacob?"

"With Greg."

"He'll be alright with Greg, right?" Ava asked.

"Greg likes to talk a lot, but Jacob is perfectly fine. Oh, Ava, Henry, you haven't met my mom. This is Laura Sidle. Laura, meet Gil's sister and brother-in-law, Ava and Henry."

"We heard you had a stroke," Henry said, shaking the older woman's hand.

"Mild one"

"You're okay?" Ava asked.

"Sorry, overstepping a little bit, you don't have to…"

"It's okay. I'm fine, just takes time to do th…thh…things."

"Where are the men, Sara?" Henry asked.

"Most likely sleeping. Why don't you three set the table and I'll get them."

"Gil? Chris? How are the cribs coming along?" Sara asked, peeking into the nursery to see a mess all over the floor .

"It will get better," Gil spoke softly coming up behind her. He circled her waist and placed his hands on Sara's protruding stomach.

"I trust you," Sara turned, a smile on her face as she kissed Gil soundly on the lips.

"A-hem" Chris coughed.

"What, I'm kissing my husband, busy," Sara spoke in-between placing kisses on Gil's lips.."

"Dinner is on the table, we'll be down in a minute." Sara spoke to Chris, before turning her attention back to Gil

"Theywill be beautiful," Sara said, walking into the nursery. She smiled as she grazed her hands over the hardwood frames.

"Beautiful things for beautiful babies, and wife, of course."

"You're biased."

"Maybe, but I have a right to be, I'm your husband."

"I never get tired of hearing that."

"That I'm your husband?"

"Mhhhhmmm"

"Sara, Gil, dinner's on the table," Ava yelled up the stairs.

"Later, we will continue this later," Gil asked as Sara trailed her hands up and down Gil's chest.

"Definitely, but for now…"

"Guys, dinner!"

"We eat." Sara smiled.

* * *

"Sara?"

"Yeah"

"Do you think Laura would mind if I asked her about my mother. I am curious as to their friendship."

"I think Mom would enjoy talking about Marie. They were good friends."

"Tomorrow, I'll ask tomorrow."

* * *

"Sara?" It was late in the night, and everyone had finally turned in for the night after a long dinner with lots of laughs and conversation.

"Yeah"

"It's later."

"You're still up for it?" Sara asked as she came into their bedroom, a smile on her face and a glint in her eye.

"Oh yeah"

"I can see," Sara laughed as she looked at the protrusion coming from Gil's pants.

"I miss you."

"I'm right here."

"Not what I meant." He shuffled back into the middle of the king sized bed, Sara slowly following him back until she sat straddling him. She slowly grinded herself into him, making Gil moan.

"Not fair," Gil mumbled as he reached down, slipping his hands into Sara's little bit of clothing, panties. Feeling the heat and dampness made him smile.

"I missed you, too," Sara whispered through her own moan as Gil's fingers started to perform magic with Sara's body.

"Need you," Sara panted, pulling away slightly. She stepped off the bed and pulled off her bra and panties as Gil pulled down his boxer shorts.

"Come here," Gil asked, reaching out his hand as he pulled Sara into the bed. He laid her down on her side, facing him. He grabbed her leg and pulled it over his hip.

"You okay" Gil asked as he slowly slid into Sara's heat.

"So good," Sara moaned, making Gil smile.

"I love you"

"Love you, too."

TBC

* * *

OK a little more fluff for you all to enjoy!

Thanks for veryone who has reviewed, please keep them coming!

Katie


	65. Chapter 65

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Hey, Laura."

"Hi, Gil," Laura replied as she stirred her tea.

"Do you think we could talk?"

"I- I guess."

"Here, let's sit in the living room." Gil took Laura's cup and led her to the couches.

"Ummm, what do you…"

"My mother. I just want to know how you two met, really met. I didn't get to spend as much time in California as I would have liked, and the phone only goes so far. Do you think you could tell me about her?"

"I would l..love to tell you 'bout her," Laura smiled as she sat further back into the couch. She grabbed her tea and pulled her legs up underneath her, much like Sara would do, making Gil smile.

"What?" Laura asked.

"Nothing, just you and Sara, you're much alike."

"Just like you and Marie, you both have the same h…h..heart," Laura stuttered.

"I met your mother almost three years ago. I had just gotten to Marina Del Ray from Florida."

"What made you leave Florida?"

"A man. He found out about my past and took to the hills. After that, I decided I needed a clean break, somewhere else.

"When I was little, my parents used to take me on summer vacations to Marina Del Ray. I have very fond memories, happy memories, there, and I've only made more since living there," Laura said, wistfully.

"How long were you there before you met my mother?"

"A week, maybe. I…I was looking to sell some art work."

"My mother told me that you painted. She said you are very talented, she really enjoyed your work."

"It took a lot of time for her to convince me of the same thing."

"How so?"

"When I went to Marie, to the art gallery, I needed money. I had no job and was living in a motel. I painted because it made me feel free. It was a way of handling my emotions. But I never thought it was great work. I went to the gallery, just to see. That's where I met Marie." Laura smiled as she talked.

_The vibration on her hip made Marie look up from her book as a slender woman walked into the gallery. Marie watched her slowly walk around, looking at the art hanging off the walls._

"_Can I help you," Marie asked, standing beside Laura as she looked ahead._

"_It's beautiful."_

"_You have to look at me when you talk, I can't hear but I can read lips."_

"_Sorry," Laura said shyly, as she turned to face Marie._

"_It's okay. You like the work?"_

"_It's beautiful"_

"_The artist is a local, older gentleman. Are you interested in buying?"_

"_Oh, no, just-"_

"_Do you paint?" Marie asked._

"_How could you tell?"_

"_Your hands, they're painters hands. Dead give away."_

"_Oh," Laura said, looking at her hands as she turned them, not expecting Marie to grab one._

"_Come, tell me, are you new to the area? I don't recognize you and I know most of the local painters."_

"_Oh, I..I'm new to the area, just moved from Florida."_

"_Oh, what brought you here?"_

"_Oh, um," Laura said, looking away slightly but Marie could tell she was a little uncomfortable._

"_Oh, sorry, I'm a little nosey sometimes."_

"_It's okay," Laura said smiling as they looked at a piece of art._

"_It's beautiful, isn't it?"_

"_Yeah," Laura said as Marie looked at her watch._

"_Am I keeping you?" Laura asked._

"_It's five, I close at five."_

"_Oh, I'll just…"_

"_Wait"_

"_What?" Laura asked._

"_Do you have dinner plans? I was going to go down to the harbor for dinner tonight."_

"_I couldn't"_

"_Sure you could. Come on."_

"And that was the start of our friendship. Your mother just grabbed my arm and dragged me to dinner. She wouldn't take no for an answer."

"That sounds like my mother," Gil said, a soft smile on his face.

"She didn't make me talk. She didn't push, didn't ask too many personal questions. It was nice, to finally have a friend again."

"What made you decide to tell my mother, about your past?"

"A piece of art and a lot of trust."

"_Laura, this is beautiful." Marie admired the piece Laura painted._

"_Thank you"_

"_There's a lot of emotion behind it, pain, sadness, right?"_

"_You can get all that from my painting?"_

"_It's in your brush work. Some strokes are hard, angry. Some are soft, so light, that's sadness." Marie sat down beside Laura at the desk._

"_You want to talk about it?"_

"_I, um, it's…," Laura stumbled._

"_You don't have to, but just know this," Marie said grabbing Laura's hand. _

_"I don't judge. Whatever you say to me will be kept between you and me, that's a promise and I never back out of my promises."_

"_I killed my husband," Laura blurted, stunning Marie._

"_He was abusive to me and my kids," Laura hurriedly explained as Marie let out the breath she had been holding._

"_Oh," Marie said, she still had not let go of Laura's hand._

"_He was a very mean man." _

"_Was he like that before you married him?"_

"_No, that's the thing; he was the nicest, sweetest man. After we got married, we moved, I got pregnant, had a son, Christopher."_

"_Sounds like the story book tale."_

"_It was, until Christopher got colicky. Then my husband lost his job; he got frustrated, angry. And he took that out on me," Laura said, tears springing to her eyes. She smiled sadly when Marie handed her a tissue._

"_I thought it would get better, that if he found a job the abuse would stop, but it never did. It was like a dam had burst within him. He thought it was okay to use me as a punching bag, and to take me, when he wanted. That's when I got pregnant again."_

"_Sara, your daughter, right?"_

"_No. One night he came home drunk and angry that dinner wasn't on the table right away and he hit me, hard, I fell hard."_

"_Oh God."_

"_I miscarried a couple days later."_

"_I'm so sorry," Marie said sadly._

"_I got pregnant again a few months later, with Sara."_

"_I bet she's beautiful."_

"_She was…is. When I found out I was pregnant again, I made sure to protect that pregnancy and Christopher with my life. I made sure the house was clean all the time, that diner was always on the table at six on the dot, and that my husband was always happy. Never once in the nine months of being pregnant did I get hit, badly, and I wound up with a beautiful baby girl at the end of it."_

"_You said was beautiful, is Sara?"_

"_I haven't seen her in years. After I killed my husband, I got thrown in jail and a psych ward for awhile and Sara and Christopher were placed in foster care."_

"_Oh, honey."_

"_I got a couple visits from them, but eventually they stopped coming. There were no letters and if I wrote one, I had no clue as to where to send it. Time just kept going; I eventually got released into the real world again."_

"_You didn't try to find them?"_

"_I wanted to, but I doubt they would want to see me."_

"_How do you know that? What if they're afraid that you don't want to see them?"_

"_I've thought about them every day since they were taken away," Laura stated._

"_Then maybe you should find them," Marie suggested._

"_I don't know." _

"_My son, he works as a CSI, he helps people. He could tell me who to talk to about it."_

"_Thank you. The last person I told my past to, he split on me."_

"_Like I said before, I don't judge. For what it's worth, you have paid your debt, ten fold. I understand as a mother the need to protect you children, and that's what you did. And anyone who was in your situation wouldn't, shouldn't judge you for doing that."_

"After that, your mother became my best friend, someone who I could talk to whenever I needed. She was the one who kept pushing me to find Sara and Chris. She made me promise to see them. After she died, I decided to follow through on that promise," Laura said, a smile on her face as she remembered Marie.

"That's my mother for you."

"She talked about you so much, Gil. She was so proud of you, of everything you've accomplished. She even told me about some woman you wouldn't ask out. Little did I know, that was Sara."

"It really is a small world sometimes."

TBC

* * *

A nice little bonding moment between Gil and Laura, with some backstory!

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, please keep them coming, I love to hear your thoughts!

Katie


	66. Chapter 66

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Hey Uncle Gil, Aunt Sara. Can I talk to you two for a few minutes?" Jacob asked as he came into the kitchen, taking a seat across from the couple at the table.

"Sure, what's up?" Sara asked as Gil set down the morning newspaper.

"I was just wondering…well, I wanted to ask… if you two would mind if I stayed in Vegas. Here, with you?" Jacob asked nervously.

"What do your mom and dad think about that?" Gil asked with a slight smile on his face.

"You have asked them, right?" Sara added, her own smile forming as they both watched Jacob squirm.

"No, I mean, not yet. I will, but I wanted to see if it was okay first."

"Do you think you could give Sara and me some time to think about it? And while we're discussing it, you can ask your parents."

"Yeah, okay. Just, remember that I'm better and that I desperately need to get out of my home."

"We will, Jacob," Sara assured, smiling as she watched Jacob take off down the hall.

"Well? What do you think?" Gil asked.

"You know what, his question doesn't surprise me in the least."

"Me, either," Gil agreed.

"I think he should stay, at least for a bit."

"I think so, too. I know there's a job position opening up at the lab for a stock and inventory person. I could pull some strings and get Ecklie to hire him. He could work our shift so he would have a ride to and from work."

"He would love that, plus he would be working at the lab. When he's not busy we can stick him in a lab, or follow me around."

"Whoa, what? You're going back to work?" Gil asked.

"I was going to talk to you about that soon. I want to go back, at least for another couple months before I can't work anymore. I'm a few days off of the five month mark, I want to have a bit of a life before I'm at home with two babies."

"You're sure? You're okay to go back?"

"I should be asking you that, Gil. You were the one who was stabbed and you go back tomorrow night."

"Yeah, but you're pregnant. I worry about you more than anyone, anything else in the world."

"I know, Gil," Sara said caressing his cheek as his hand caressed her abdomen, he felt a couple swift kicks to his hand.

"But you can't protect me from the world, Gil. There's always going to be something, we just have to fight our way through it, just like we've done with Harold Wilks."

"I know, but that will never stop me from trying to shield you and these two from the horrors of the world."

"And I love you for that, but-"

"But?"

"I need to work."

"Okay, but if work starts to get to much-"

"I'll go on leave. Now, about Jacob. I think we should have a few conditions for him if he stays here. He's nineteen, if he wants to be out on his own, he should be treated like an adult."

"I couldn't agree more."

* * *

"Sara, Gil," Ava said as she Henry and Jacob came into the living room a couple hours later. The couple was enjoying their last night home together before Gil went to work the next night.

"Hey"

"Did Jacob finally ask you?" Sara asked.

"He did," Henry answered.

"And?"

"Well, as much as I would love for him to stay at home, focus on getting his life back together, and start school next year," Henry started.

"My son, as he likes to remind me, is nineteen years old, he can make decisions for himself. So, as long as he focuses on getting such things back together, and starts applying to schools," Ava continued.

"We're okay with it. As long as it's okay with you."

"Uncle Gil, Sara?"

"It's okay with us. You can stay for now, and we can see how it goes."

"Yes! Thank you, thank you."

"Hold on," Gil said. "We have a couple conditions ourselves."

"Anything"

"Well, first of all, my mom is living here too. So you're going to have to sleep on the futon downstairs."

"That's okay."

"And you're going to work. There's a position at the lab opening up that you could do. It's not much, but it will pay."

"Sweet!"

"You have to help out around the house. Dinner duty will be switched every day, so I hope you can cook, and cleaning will be split up, too."

"I can learn."

"And I won't do your laundry."

"I can do it, but Sara?"

"Yeah?"

"You're going to have to teach me."

"I think that can be arranged."

"I was thinking," Gil said.

"That can be a dangerous thing."

"Well, since Thanksgiving is in a couple days, why don't we have a big dinner with all the fixings. We'll invite the team over, your mom and Chris are here, and my family is here. It could be a really nice afternoon."

"You want to make Thanksgiving dinner?"

"Maybe with some help," Gil asked looking at the group around him who all smiled.

"I would love to," Ava spoke, a smile on her face.

"Gil, I can do errands but I can't cook" Henry laughed.

"That's okay. You and Sara can go get groceries, Jacob and maybe Laura and Chris can help set up the house, and Ava and I can cook. I can make my mom's pumpkin pie."

"Oh, that sounds good right about now," Sara admitted, rubbing her stomach.

"Well then it's settled, Thanksgiving here, in two days."

"And I'm living in Vegas! How cool is that?"

* * *

"Hey, Jacob."

"Hey, Sara," Jacob said, looking up from his math book.

"Can I ask you a question, Jacob?"

"Sure"

"How did you manage to graduate high school while being sick?"

"Mom hired a tutor at my request. School was one thing that kept my spirits high. The thought of graduating and going to college, kept me from falling into depression."

"Did you take the SAT's?"

"Yeah, got a 1580."

"Wow, that's really good."

"Thanks, but why are you so interested?"

"Well I was thinking, too."

"Is that a dangerous thing like Uncle Gil?"

"It could be. But seriously, I was thinking that we could start looking at some schools for you to attend next year. I know what it's like to want to leave and go start to fend for yourself. That was part of the reason I was okay with you living here."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I do. I left for college when I was sixteen."

"Where?"

"Harvard"

"You went to Harvard at sixteen? Did you take the SAT's?"

"I did."

"Well, what was your score?"

"It's not important."

"Come on, it doesn't bother me. You were at Harvard at sixteen, obviously it's going to be high. But just how high?"

"How high was what?" Gil asked.

"Sara's SAT scores."

"She won't even tell me that, even after I told her mine."

"Come on, honey, tell us," Gil said, backing her into a corner.

"Yeah Sara, tell us," Jacob said, coming in to block her small chance of escape.

"No, you don't want to know."

"Yeah, we do," Gil said, trailing his fingers lightly up Sara's arm, knowing that she was ticklish.

"Stop that," Sara said, slapping his hand away. She tried to walk through the two men, to no avail.

"Come on Aunt Sara, please."

"Yeah, Sara, please," Gil asked, matching Jacob's pout.

"Fine"

"So, what was it?"

"Perfect"

"Seriously, Sara."

"It was perfect."

"Really?" Gil asked, a little shocked.

"I told you I was a brain, I studied everything. That's why Harvard let me in at sixteen."

"Wow!"

"Yeah," Jacob agreed, both backing away.

"Are you okay, Gil?"

"I just wasn't expecting you to have a perfect score."

"What was yours?"Jacob asked Gil

"Not perfect"

"But still high, right."

"Yeah"

"You going to tell me?"

"I was a couple hundred off of perfect."

"See, your score is good, too. And so is yours, Jacob. I am just a freak with too many brains."

"But you're mine," Gil said, a smile on his face.

TBC

* * *

So Jacob is going to stay, what do you think about that?

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Please keep them coming!

Katie


	67. Chapter 67

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Gil, do you mind if I made something for th..thanks..thanksgiving dinner," Laura asked as she came into the kitchen.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Something that I used to make for Christopher and Sara when they were little."

"And that would be?"

"You'll find out if it turns out. It should only take me an hour or so, may I" Laura asked, pointing to the apron that Gil was taking off.

"Yes, you may. Well if you're going to be in here for awhile, I have a couple things to do."

"Gil?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think you could keep Sara and Chris out of the kitchen for awhile? I want to surprise them."

"No problem, I've got the perfect idea."

"Sara, Chris, grab your shoes, we're going out," Gil said, poking his head into the back room, disrupting their game of scrabble.

"Thank god! Sara's kicking my butt with words I don't even know."

"Sara, you're supposed to play nice."

"But it's so much fun to use big words," she joked as Chris helped her stand.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, come on."

"FAO Schwarz," Sara asked as Chris looked on with a huge smile on his face.

"Yeah, it's only one of the best toy stores in the country. I thought we could do a little shopping, and have a little fun, too." Gil escorted Sara inside the store as Chris looked around in wonder and awe; he was a big kid in a toy store.

"Can we go look at some remote controls?"

"Sure, Chris," Sara laughed.

"I can't believe you actually bought one," Sara laughed out as Chris drove his remote control out of the store.

"Me? Talk to your husband, he bought one, too," Chris laughed Gil raced past him with his own remote control.

"This is going to keep you two entertained for the next couple days, isn't it?"

"You bet," Gil laughed as Chris crashed into the side of his car.

"Oh, smells good in here," Chris said.

"It reminds me of when we were kids," Sara agreed as she sniffed the air while shrugging out of her jacket. She then followed the smell into the kitchen where Laura stood, smiling over her creation.

"Is that?" Sara asked.

"Yeah," Laura smiled, frowning when tears sprang to Sara's eyes.

"I didn't want to make you cry," Laura said sadly as Chris and Gil entered the kitchen laughing.

"Everything okay?" Gil asked as Chris looked to the counter, seeing the pie, steaming hot, sitting on the counter.

"It's fine, I just haven't eaten this in years, since I was a kid. I think it was at our last-"

"Christmas," Chris finished, taking a seat beside Sara at the counter.

"I thought that maybe you would enjoy it again, but if it bothers you-"

"NO!" Sara and Chris both yelled, sliding the pie closer to them, breathing in the smell.

"I think they're okay with it," Gil laughed.

"Happy Thanksgiving," Catherine said as she, Lindsay, Warrick, Nick, Greg and Brass stood at the doorway, food in hand.

"What, did you guys all come together?" Sara asked letting them in while keeping Hank back. The eager dog wanted to get at the food.

"Carpool, I volunteered to drive, sort of. I got the short stick to work while all these slackers got to be on call," Jim muttered as two remote control cars raced past everyone's feet.

"What was that?" Nick asked.

"Gil and Christopher's new toys."

"Why do they have remote controls?" Catherine asked as the team found the two grown men with two more men cheering them on.

"Because we went to the toy store to shop for the babies and ended up with toys for supposedly adult men," Sara said. She and Catherine laughed as the men plus Lindsay gathered around.

"I'm next!" Greg called.

"How we doing in here," Sara asked, watching her mother and Ava cook.

"Everything is fine, cooking on time. We should be able to eat in an hour."

"It's not done yet? It smells soo good," Sara moaned out, sitting at the table and making the women laugh.

"Oh how I remember being pregnant," Ava laughed.

"Can I ask you something, Ava?" Sara asked.

"Sure"

"How come you never had any more kids?"

"I was in my late thirties when I got pregnant with Jacob. Henry and I, we tried for another for awhile, but it just never happened. But I am thankful every day, that I still have Jacob." Ava smiled.

"We are, too," Sara agreed.

"Dinner is served. Gil, do you want to carve the turkey," Ava asked.

"We even have a tofurkey for you, Sara," Gil said as he placed a small tofu bird in front of Sara.

"You didn't have to."

"Yes, we did," Ava stated.

"Although none of us has ever cooked a tofu bird, so I have no ideas if it turned out okay."

"I'm sure it's great."

"Should we give thanks?" Laura asked the large group, sitting between two tables because there was so many.

"Yeah, I'll start," Ava agreed.

"I'm thankful that my son is still here and that Gil came into our lives to save him."

"I'll just ditto that," Henry smiled.

"I'm thankful I'm still alive," Jacob said.

"Here, here," Chris spoke, raising his glass.

"For my daughter and this wonderful family here," Catherine said, holding Lindsay's hand.

"For this fabulous feast," Greg laughed.

"For friends who are always around to listen," Warrick added.

"Or to kick your butt when you need it," Nick said.

"For stupid criminals who make our job easy," Jim chuckled.

"For my son and daughter who are giving me a chance to know them again."

"And a husband who has helped me through so much."

"And a wife who holds the key to my soul," Gil finished.

"Can we eat now?"

"I am stuffed," Greg said as Laura and Ava sat dessert on the table. Laura's pie was right beside Sara and Chris.

"Still have enough room, Sara," Chris asked, eyeing the pie.

"Because I saved more than enough room to eat that whole thing."

"I don't think so, we share."

"What about the rest of us?" Greg asked as the group watched Chris and Sara fight for the pie.

"You guys have the pumpkin. Chris and I, we haven't had this pie in soo long, we're hogging."

"I can't even have a slice," Gil asked.

"You can have a bite," Sara said as she and Chris both picked up their forks, not even bothering to cut the pie, just digging in.

"Oh, this is soo good," Chris said, mouth full, already digging in for another bite, while Sara was doing the same.

No one noticed how Laura had slipped away,

"Can I have a bite now," Gil asked.

"Just one," Sara said, feeding him a bite before digging back in herself.

"Hey, where did Mom go?" Chris asked, looking up.

"I saw her duck out a minute ago," Catherine said.

"Chris, come on, let's go," Sara said, pulling him up from his seat, laughing as he took two more bites before following.

"Laura alright, Gil," Jim asked.

"I think those three just need a minute."

"Mom, you in here," Sara asked as she knocked on her bedroom door.

"Yeah," Laura sniffled, wiping her eyes as Sara and Chris entered.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine"

"The truth, Mom," Chris asked.

"It was just, w..watching you tw..two fight over that pie. It was like going back in time to when you were little, stuffing your faces. It just made me realize how much time I've missed. Things that I could have differently, if I wouldn't have killed-"

"Don't, Mom," Sara said.

"Something that I've learned over the years, Chris too, is not to do the what-if game."

"But I could have just…"

"No, Mom," Chris said.

"If you didn't do what you did, if he was still alive, you might not be. I wouldn't have joined the Marines, and Sara might not be married and pregnant."

"And as shitty as foster care was, if I knew it would lead me to Gil and these babies, I would go through it all over again."

"Really?"

"Yeah, now can we go back to that pie? I'm already craving more," Sara asked, pulling Laura up and embracing her with a hug, Chris doing the same.

"We love you, Mom," Chris whispered.

TBC

* * *

Laura is trying, she wants to be part of a family again, and I think it's working, don't you?

I was looking online at FAO Schwarz, that has to be the coolest toy store alive, and I could just picture Grissom and Chris in awe of it, lol

Thanks for veryone who has reviewed, please keep them coming! I know there's more readers the reviewers out there, please just leave a few words, let me know what you think!

More tomorrow, I'm off to give blood now!

Katie


	68. Chapter 68

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Hey, guys," Sara said as she, Gil, Laura and Jacob walked into the courthouse meeting the whole team, Jim and Chris.

"Hey, how you two doin'?" Warrick asked.

"I'll, we'll, be a lot better when this is over," Gil said.

"You all didn't have to come."

"Yes, we did, Sara. Harold Wilks tried to frame us for your assaults. He tried to convince people that one of us stabbed Griss and tried to.. tried to.."

"Nick, it's okay. I just, I didn't want you guys to have to live through this nightmare again, too., Sara explained.

"Court will begin in five minutes for Harold Wilks," the bailiff announced.

"I guess we should go get our seats."

"I am not looking forward to testifying," Sara muttered.

* * *

"Good afternoon, judge, jury, guest of the courthouse," Maddie Klien started as she rose from her seat to address the jury.

"We are here today to decide the fate of Harold Wilks, a middle aged man, who was once a well respected man. He was a criminalist, who came to Las Vegas to work; to help a short staffed crime lab. But he only caused more mayhem and chaos. He stabbed one member of nightshift, almost killed a woman and her unborn twins, shot a fellow officer, and then tried to frame other people for it. I am here today to prove all those things and to make your decision as easy as possible." After she finished, Maddie sat down.

Everyone watched as the defendant's lawyer stood.

"Well there's one thing that my client can't deny, he did shoot a fellow officer," the man stated as the jury started mumbling and whispering amongst themselves.

"But, under duress," the man claimed.

"I will also show you a man, my client, and the pain and anguish he went through when he came to the lab and how the so called evidence against my client is all circumstantial.  
In the end you will know the truth."

"The court calls Gil Grissom to the stand," the bailiff called as Gil came forward, resting his hand on the bible and swearing to tell the truth.

"Hi, Gil," Maddie started off.

"Maddie"

"Can you, for the record, state your position at the crime lab."

"I'm night shift supervisor, CSI level three."

"Thank you, and can you tell me why you took a leave of absence for two weeks in early November."

"I promised a friend of mine that I would teach a course in Boston on Entomology."

"They must have been lucky to have such a well respected CSI, and one of the country's top entomologists to teach for them."

"Tell that to the students I taught," Gil joked.

"Now, when you left, did you know that a replacement CSI would be filling in?"

"I did not. I didn't find out until a few days later while talking to my wife, a fellow CSI, about Harold working there."

"And you didn't know who the man was?"

"No"

"But you went to University together. You even refuted evidence in one of his cases."

"Harold never talked to me in school, and I didn't talk to him. It was a large campus with thousands of students. We ran in different circles. As for the case I testified in, that was over twenty years ago. I forgot who he was."

"Gil, do you remember what happened the night you were stabbed?"

"Yes, quite vividly."

"Can you share with the court what happened," Maddie asked.

"Sara and I were enjoying the day together, packing to move to our new home when Sara realized that we had absolutely no food in our house. So, we made a deal, I would keep packing the heavy stuff while she did the shopping." Gil looked at Sara who already had tears in her eyes. He smiled sadly at her and watched as Chris and Greg each held on to her.

"What happened next?"

"A few minutes later, after Sara had left, there was a knock at the door. When I answered it there was a masked man, Harold Wilks."

"Objection your honor, there's no proof of that."

"Let me re-phrase, your honor. There was a masked man, branding a knife, demanding to be let in."

"I'm guessing you let him in."

"I had no choice, he was threatening me. I told him he could take whatever he wanted in the house, just not to hurt me."

"I'm guessing he didn't listen."

"No. He made me handcuff myself to the railing. From there he went on to inject something into my neck, which I later found out was heroin."

"You were probably pretty out of it then."

"The first stab in my side brought me back to earth. With the second stab wound, I was lucid again.

"I thought the man was going to go for another stab but he got scared off. He heard my wife's car door shut.

"I was losing blood quickly. If my wife hadn't gotten home when she did, I don't know if I would still be here. She found me, called the paramedics, got me to the hospital."

"Thank you, Gil," Maddie said, sitting down.

"Mr. Grissom, that was quite the terrifying experience."

"It was."

"Let me just ask you this, did you ever see your attackers face?"

"No"

"And yet my client is sitting, accused of your attempted murder. Even after prints on the knife came back to one of your other fellow workers, Catherine Willows," the defense attorney said, sitting down.

"May I redirect, Your Honor," Maddie asked as the judge nodded.

"Gil, how big was the person who attacked you that night?"

"Six feet, about 200 pounds."

"Catherine Willows is not that big, is she?"

"No"

"Did you recognize a voice?"

"At the time no, but now, I can safely say the voice was Harold Wilks."

"I would like to call Sara Sidle to the stand," Maddie called as Gil quickly kissed the side of Sara's head before she slowly made her way to the stand, swearing on the bible.

"Hi, Sara."

"Hi, Maddie."

"How far along are you in your pregnancy?"

"Almost twenty three weeks."

"Congratulations"

"Thank you"

"Now, you found your husband, stabbed. Is that right?"

"Yes, he was stabbed twice," Sara clarified.

"What happened after you got him to the hospital?"

"I spent a night there before Gil insisted that I get a proper night's rest in a bed."

"But not at your house."

"I couldn't go back there. Evidence was still being collected and I just…I couldn't see Gil's blood on the floor. I almost lost him," Sara said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Understandable. So where did you go?"

"To Warrick Brown's, a colleague of mine. I went to stay with him and his wife."

"And you had an officer keep watch outside the house?"

"Yes, when Warrick had to pick up his wife from work."

"But something happened?"

"I heard a commotion outside. When I went to see what was happening, a man came through the door."

"You're sure it was a man."

"Well, he was about six feet, 200 pounds, and had an Adam's apple."

"Then what happened?"

"He backed me up to the couch, where he swung the knife, cutting my arm. I begged him to stop, but he said that this was payback and that I was going to die," Sara said, wiping her eyes, just like the rest of the team and her family, were doing.

"After he cut my other arm, he started to use his fists. I fell to the ground and curled myself into a ball protecting my children. He hit me again then kicked me in the back, leaving a shoe print.  
He hit me once more to the face and I must have blacked out. It gets a little fuzzy, but I remember pain in my stomach. I didn't know he was trying to cut my stomach.

"When I came to, Warrick and his wife, Tina, were by my side, checking me over. I was rushed to the hospital, where, thankfully, I was alright. I just had a concussion, some cuts that needed a few stitches, and some bruising," Sara said as Maddie showed the jury a photo of a battered Sara in a hospital bed.

"Did you suspect who it was?"

"No, but I did get a good look at his eyes through the ski mask and I could tell the man had red hair."

"How so?"

"There were whisps of it coming though the top."

"And the eyes?"

"Were Harold Wilks'."

"No further questions."

"That's a very traumatizing experience."

"It was."

"Did you ever hear a voice, your attackers?"

"It was distorted."

"So even though you can say the eyes matched my clients and you saw some red hair, you assume it was Harold."

"I'm not assuming, the evidence is pointing to Harold."

"Isn't it true that your co-workers prints and DNA were found at the scene? As well as on the knife?"

"None of my co-workers have red hair unless you catch Catherine with a new hairstyle, but not only has she not had red hair in a couple months, she's not 6 feet tall and 200 pounds."

"But your co- workers, a few of them are that big, they could have worn wigs."

"They all have alibis, Warrick was with his wife, and the others were all at the lab, on video, all but Harold."

"Thank you, Mrs. Grissom," The lawyer dismissed her.

Within the next hours Jim, and Christopher as well as both CSI's that worked the case, were all called and drilled on the stand. None of the men ever missed a beat. They answered every question simply and calmly. They showed the jury the evidence they found as well as how prints from the team ended up on the knives used.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, you have heard from CSI's, detectives, as well as the victims of Harold Wilks' crimes. You have seen how he managed to use evidence from cases that he specifically worked with individual CSI's. There was evidence found in his home and in his locker. Not to mention that he shot Christopher Diles. This man can claim that he was suffering from some sort of distress, but it was revenge, plain and simple. Because he felt like he got the short end of the stick in life. Gil Grissom got everything he didn't. From being a top entomologist to running a lab, a team, and lastly, the wife that he wanted. Your decision should be easy," Maddie finished, sitting down. She smirked as the defense attorney tried to salvage his case.

TBC

* * *

And you thought that would be the end of Harold Wilks, lol

Thanks for the reviews everyone, please keep them coming!

More tomorrow!

Katie


	69. Chapter 69

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"I'm nervous," Sara said aloud as she and the whole group waited at a coffee shop across the street from the courthouse.

"I wouldn't be; Maddie kicked ass in there. Harold isn't going anywhere," Greg said positively.

"I know that, but it's not helping my nerves," Sara said, bouncing her leg slightly until Gil placed his hand on her lap and grabbed her hand, stilling her movements.

"No matter what, after today, this whole thing is over. We know for sure he's going to serve time for shooting Chris, now we just have to wait to see if the jury thinks he's guilty of what he did to all of us. And they will," Gil said, leaving no room for doubt.

"But for now, I say eat your cake," Catherine joined in, smiling as she took a bite of her own dessert.

An hour later, after many cups of tea and juice, Gil's cell phone finally went off.

"Grissom," he answered.

"Yeah…Really? Okay…no, we'll be there in a couple minutes. Thanks, Maddie," Gil said, hanging up.

"Verdict back?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, we have to go."

"You pay, I'm going to run to the bathroom real quick," Sara said as she darted to the bathroom with Catherine and Laura following.

"Sara, wait up."

"Can't or I'll pee my pants," Sara said entering her stall, quickly shuffling around.

"I swear I'm not going to have a bladder left at the end of my pregnancy. Tell me it gets better."

"Well once you have the babies, you'll have your bladder back," Laura said.

"But, you'll be so busy with babies you'll forget that you have to use the bathroom half the time," Catherine laughed.

"Kidding."

"Funny," Sara said as she washed her hands. She suddenly had to grab the counter for support.

"Sara?"

"I'm fine, just a little dizzy."

"Have you talked to your doctor about that yet? It's been happening more and more often."

"Doctor's appointment is in a couple days," Sara said, standing straight again with a smile.

"Woe's of pregnancy, right?"

"Right," Laura hesitantly agreed as the three stepped back out to the waiting men.

"Ready?"

"Yes, I want this over with." Sara took Gil's hand as they all walked out and across the street.

"Will the defendant please rise," the judge said.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?"

"We have, Your Honor."

"What say you?"

"We find the defendant guilty of tampering with evidence and of attempted murder on Gil Grissom, Sara Grissom and Christopher Diles," The jury foreman stated.

"Oh thank god," Sara muttered, leaning in to Gil's side, a smile on her face.

"You were supposed to die, all of you! I hate you! You took everything, Grissom, everything! It should have been mine," Harold yelled as the guard took him out.

"He's a freak," Maddie said as she turned around to face the group.

"Yeah. Thank you, Maddie, for doing this."

"I don't want your thanks. I would have done this for anyone in this group. Like I said, the man is a freak. He deserves what he's getting," she said as she watched Sara cling to Gil a little tighter.

"Want to go home," Gil asked Sara. He felt her hold increase as she wobbled on her feet.

"Sara?"

"Fine, just need to sit." She took a step towards the bench but collapsed before she reached it.

"Sara," Gil yelled, catching her slightly as she fell.

"Honey? Call an ambulance," Gil ordered. Jim was already on the phone.

"Her pulse is racing," Gil said, worry in his voice.

"Ambulance is on its way," Jim said, worry in his own voice as Gil cradled Sara's head in his lap. Chris and Laura were both trying to rouse her.

Five minutes later the paramedics were entering the court room.

"Excuse me," the woman asked.

"How long has she been out?"

"Hank," Greg asked.

"Yeah, is this-"

"It's Sara, help her!" Gil demanded.

"How long has she been down?"

"Almost ten minutes."

"Her blood pressure is high. We have to get her to the hospital, now!"

"Grissom, are you riding with us?" Hank asked.

"Yeah. Guys-"

"We'll meet you there, just take care of Sara," Chris said as he closed the back of the ambulance.

* * *

"Gil, have you heard anything yet?" Catherine asked as the gang, Laura and Jim walked into the ER.

"No, not yet. Other than she's awake," Gil said sadly.

"How are the babies?"

"Don't know yet."

"I'm sure they're fine," Laura assured, squeezing Gil's shoulder.

"Grissom," the doctor called as Gil stood.

"Your wife is awake."

"And the babies?"

"They're okay. They're not in any distress."

"Good, that's good."

"Why did she faint," Catherine asked.

"Partly because Mrs. Grissom's blood pressure was so high, and she is anemic. We have her on some medicine now to help with both things."

"She's okay? They'll all be ok?" Gil asked.

"I think so. I want to move her up to maternity for the night to keep close watch on her blood pressure, but it's already coming down."

"Can I see her?" Gil asked.

"Or course. I'll take you back, I want to talk to you both anyway," the doctor said as he led Gil back into Sara's hospital room.

"Sara," Gil said softly as he entered the room. He watched her face as she looked at the ultrasound photo.

"Hey"

"You scared the hell out of me."

"Sorry"

"It's okay. Just don't do it again."

"Don't plan on it." Sara caressed Gil's cheek.

"Sorry to interrupt," the doctor said.

"Mrs. Grissom, we've stabilized you, but we want to keep you overnight."

"Do I have too?"

"I'm insisting on this one. We want to monitor your blood pressure."

"Okay. What else? You look like you want to say more."

"As of now, I'm putting you on light bed rest."

"What?"

"Is that really necessary?" Gil asked.

"It's just modified bed rest, meaning you can still do most things, get up, but only a little bit. You can still work even, as long as you're sitting down. I want you off your feet as much as possible."

"So I could still work at the lab, as long as I'm sitting?"

"Yes, but-"

"But what, Doc?"

"No stress. We don't want your blood pressure going back up. We want to keep it in the normal range."

"We can talk about work later, Sara," Gil said softly, kissing the back of her hand.

"I'll have a nurse come take you upstairs shortly."

* * *

"Sara," Chris said, poking his head into her hospital room.

"Hey"

"You okay," Nick asked following behind.

"Yeah, I have high blood pressure and anemia. They both contributed to the fainting."

"But other than that," Laura asked.

"I'm okay."

"She's on bed rest for awhile though," Gil added.

"Modified bed rest. I can still work as long as I'm off my feet. So Jacob, we're going to be helping each other out at the lab," Sara said.

"We'll see," Gil said softly, trailing his hands over Sara's belly, smiling when he got a swift kick to the hand.

"Soccer players." Sara muttered.

"Baseball, we want baseball players."

TBC

* * *

Ok. that is the offical end of Harold, promise! And we finally get an answer as to why Sara was getting dizzy so much, anemia

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, Please keep them coming!

Katie


	70. Chapter 70

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Seriously, Gil," Sara said, slightly annoyed.

"You want to come to work tonight, then yes," Gil said as he set his hands on Sara's shoulders while she sat on a rolling computer chair.

"What, do you expect me to roll to each lab?"

"Yes, or have someone give you a push."

"You're serious?"

"Dead serious."

"Gil, this is ridiculous."

"Honey, the doctor put you on bed rest for a reason."

"Modified bed rest," Sara clarified.

"Whatever. Either way, she said that you have to stay seated as much as possible, keep your blood pressure low and to help with the dizziness from your anemia. I don't want you fainting. You could hurt yourself, or all three of you," Gil said the last part softly, bending down to rub Sara's protruding belly.

"I know, I just think this is a little much," Sara sighed.

"I'm just being…"

"Protective."

"Yeah"

"Fine, I'll roll around in this thing, but after shift I want a banana split with cherries and extra whipped cream," Sara said, already looking forward to her treat.

"I'm going to have to bribe you every day to stay in the chair, aren't I?"

"You bet ya!" Sara said as Gil turned her around and pushed her out of his office, wheeling her down the hall to the break room much to everyone else's amusement.

"Nice wheels, Sara," Greg joked just before Catherine smacked him on the chest.

"Hey," Greg whined.

"Chair or not, Sara can still kick your ass, so not making fun."

"I wasn't making fun, just observing."

"Assignments," Gil said, breaking the banter.

"Nick, Warrick, you have a double out in Henderson. Catherine, Greg, you two have what looks to be a murder suicide at a motel out by Lake Mead, and I have a body with bugs. Ok guys, let's get to it."

"Gil?"

"Yes, Dear?"

"Where am I tonight?"

"You have three choices; work with Hodges, Archie has a backlog from days you can help with or my favorite choice of all."

"What's that?"

"Paperwork"

"There is no way in hell that I'm going to sit and do your paperwork, and Hodges gets to be a little much after awhile. I'm going to go see Archie. Want to give me a push?"

"You sure you don't want to do paperwork?" Gil asked, flashing puppy dog eyes.

"Nice try, babe, but the paperwork has your name written all over it."

"Fine. Archie, Sara's here to help tonight."

"Right on, I have boat loads of porn to go through."

"Seriously?" Sara asked.

"Sure you don't want to do paperwork?" Gil asked smiling.

"Nah, I can handle it. Be safe tonight."

"I'll see you later," Gil said, quickly kissing Sara and rubbing her belly before leaving.

"Oh, and Archie," Gil asked from the doorway.

"Yeah"

"Sara's not to get out of that chair unless she has to use the bathroom. Use force if necessary."

"Um, ok, you got it, boss," Archie said watching Grissom walk away and then looking questioningly at Sara.

"Don't ask, long story. But I can't do a lot of walking any more, doctor's orders."

"Okay"

"So the porn, what are we looking for?"

"According to dayshift, anything that doesn't belong."

"That could be a number of things, its porn."

"My thoughts exactly."

An hour into watching the seventh porn video Sara sighed.

"Hey Archie, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure"

"How do you sit here and do this every day? I mean, this is hours of footage of porn. How do you not go blurry eyed to it?"

"You get used to it. When I first started, it was hard, no pun intended," Archie said, making Sara smile.

"But just like you out in the field seeing murders scenes, you get used to it."

"One more question."

"What"

"Can you give me a push towards the ladies room? Someone's kicking my bladder right now."

* * *

"How you doin', darling," Nick asked as he came into the A/V lab, evidence in hand.

"I think my butt is going numb."

"That good, huh?"

"Well after finally getting through twenty hours of porn, your evidence is a welcome distraction."

"It couldn't have been that bad," Nick said wiggling his eye brows, making both Sara and Archie laugh.

"Hand over the evidence, lover boy," Sara teased as she stood.

"Hey, sit," Nick commanded.

"Okay, first of all, I'm not a dog, you can't command me to do something and expect me to do it. Gil even isn't that stupid. Secondly, I told you my butt is numb, I just need to get some circulation back into my ass. And if you ever talk to me like that again, Nick, there will be hell to pay."

"Sorry, Sara, I was just trying to look out for you."

"Tell you what, go across the street to the diner and get me a banana split with extra cherries and whipped cream and that can be your apology," Sara said, already taking Nick's evidence, not even looking up as she spoke.

"You're serious?"

"Dead, now go!" Sara said, shooing him away.

"Okay, okay, I'm going."

"Oh, and Nick?"

"Yeah"

"Get one for Archie, too."

"With extra banana," he whispered, making Sara smile.

"With extra banana!"

* * *

"What's this," Grissom asked as he came into the break room to see Archie and Sara chowing down on banana splits.

"Nick's apology," Sara mumbled between bites.

"I thought I was getting you that after work."

"You're lucky, you got out of it. You have anything for Archie and me?"

"Nope, I'm working on a timeline at the moment."

"Have fun," Sara called as Gil left the break room, a smile on his face.

* * *

"You ready to go," Sara asked as Archie rolled her into Gil's office.

"Thanks, Arch."

"No problem, see you tomorrow."

"You bet ya," Sara smiled as Archie left.

"Have fun with Archie today?"

"Actually, yes. He's much more fun to work with than Hodges. So, you ready?"

"I am"

"Good because I have a way you can make up for not having to buy me a banana split."

"What's that?"

"Well, let's just say it includes a bed and some exercise to work off that ice cream."

"But-"

"The doctor didn't say anything about having to abstain from sex, and trust me after watching hours of porn, I need you," Sara whispered as Gil opened the car door for her and put the chair in the back seat.

"Take me home, Gil."

* * *

"Gil, what's wrong," Sara asked very aroused. They were lying side to side, naked, and although Gil was ready to make love in the physical sense, he was being hesitant.

"I don't want to hurt you or the babies."

"What? Hurt me? Gil, you will be far from hurting me or the babies."

"But your blood pressure, you're on bed rest because of stress."

"If anything, Gil, this will be a de-stressor," Sara said, reaching between their bodies, finding Gil's manhood and stroking him, long and softly.

"Sara," Gil moaned.

"I'm okay, Gil. I promise you, if I don't feel comfortable, I'll tell you, promise," Sara said breathlessly as she lined Gil up to her entrance before encompassing herself on him, both moaning as she did so.

"Sara," Gil asked worriedly.

"I promise, I'll tell you," Sara answered, looking at her husband straight in the eye as she started to set up a rhythm, Gil following her pace.

"Okay?" Gil asked panting, as both of them were reaching the inevitable fall.

"Mmmmhmmm. So close," Sara spoke, sweat beading at her forehead.

"Come Sara, let go."

"Oh god!" Sara moaned out, her body tensing and contracting around him.

"Sara," Gil called, his own release following.

Slowly, they both came back up for air, Sara smiled at her husband.

"What?"

"I love you."

"Love you, too, honey."

TBC

* * *

OK a little smut for everyone, lol

chapter 70, wow, let's see if we can get past 700 reviews today, so don't forget to leave a few words for me!

Thanks to everyone for your support for this story, it means a lot!

Katie


	71. Chapter 71

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"I can't believe Christmas is in two days," Warrick said as the whole gang sat around the break room before shift.

"Who got the on call shift this year," Catherine asked and Nick and Warrick raised their hands.

"Tina's got the Christmas shift this year, so it's not that bad. We're going to try and celebrate on Boxing Day."

"And I'm flying out to Texas after New Year's to see the family and meet my new niece and nephew."

"What are you up to now Nick, fourteen?" Sara asked.

"Yep, seven girls and seven boys and come April, that's going to be eight of each once those two are born," Nick pointed.

"That is, if we, the team, get the titles of aunt and uncles," Nick asked as Grissom came into the room.

"Of course you do. Family, remember," Gil pointed out as he placed a hand on Sara's belly, both smiling at the team.

"You know they're going to be even more spoiled now, right?" Catherine said, placing a hand on Sara's stomach, feeling the movement beneath.

"Baseball players," Catherine asked.

"Looks like. Um, can someone push me to the ladies' room?" Sara asked, making Nick, Warrick and Greg chuckle.

"Shut it," Sara warned as Catherine wheeled her away letting Grissom pass out assignments.

* * *

"Hey, we're home," Sara called out as she, Gil, and Jacob, who had worked that night, walked through the front door. Gil made Sara go directly to the couch.

"Hi," Laura smiled at the three as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey, Mom. It sure smells good in here."

"I have breakfast, French Toast."

"Good, I'm starved," Sara said as Jacob pulled her up, then they both walked to the kitchen table.

"Gil, could we talk, later, after breakfast?"

"Sure, is it really important?"

"Not really, just, we'll talk after."

"Sure"

* * *

"So, what's up?" Gil asked. It was an hour after breakfast. Sara and Jacob had both gone to bed leaving the two talking over a cup of tea at the dinner table.

"Do you have any plans for Christmas? I mean dinner, family?" Laura asked.

"You know what, we don't. Other than the tree that Jacob helped me with and the presents, Sara and I hadn't talked that much about it. I know my sister and her husband are flying in tomorrow."

"Do you think I could make Christmas dinner, for us? Your family and Sara's family?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Unless you wanted to do something special."

"No, not really. Do you want any help? I can get groceries tonight if you leave me a list."

"I was going to go this afternoon actually."

"Then here, take this," Gil said, handing over his credit card.

"No, I can pay."

"I insist. You're cooking, I'll pay and Jacob can do the dishes. Take it, please, and here are the keys to the car."

"Thank you," Laura nodded.

"Oh, can you pick up some fresh fruit? I want to make Sara breakfast in bed on Christmas."

"Will do."

* * *

Christmas Day

"Mmmmm, why are you waking me up," Sara asked as Gil got back into bed behind her, rubbing her back.

"Because it's our first Christmas together and I made you breakfast in bed."

"Really?" Sara asked turning around. She finally opened her eyes to her husband and then saw the steaming breakfast sitting on the dresser.

"Really. Merry Christmas, Sara," Gil said softly, kissing her good morning.

"Merry Christmas," Sara smiled before eyeing the food, making Gil smile as he got up and retrieved it. He placed the tray on his lap because it wouldn't fit over Sara's with her belly.

"Pancakes and fruit, you read my mind."

"I try," Gil said as he pulled a book out of his nightstand.

"Think we can start a new tradition?"

"What," Sara asked, her mouth full.

"You eat, I read, and next year, when we have two crawling babies, we can both read to them," Gil said as Sara leaned her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her as he started to read:

"Twas the night before Christmas…."

* * *

"Merry Christmas, everyone," Sara said with a smile on her face, glowing.

"Merry Christmas, Sis."

"It smells good in here."

"Mom's cooking. She won't let anyone in there. She wants it to be a surprise," Chris said as Ava came up to Sara, hugging her.

"Merry Christmas! Watch out for Henry, he's carrying around mistletoe."

"I will," Sara said just as the man in question came in, one arm behind his back.

"Stick em' up, buster."

"Ah, come on, its tradition. Please, one kiss, on the cheek."

"Only one," Sara laughed, kissing her brother-in-law on the cheek. As he embraced her in a hug, felt a kick from her stomach,

"Feisty ones in there, they know Santa came last night."

"They've been like that all morning. I think you're right, they know today is special," Sara smiled as she sat down, only to hear the doorbell go off.

"Sit, I got it," Gil said, as Hank barked at his feet, happily.

"Merry Christmas," Jim said, Warrick, Nick and Greg behind him.

"Merry Christmas. Come on in, gifts go under the tree, guys," Gil smiled as the crew welcomed themselves into the house. Just about to close the door, Gil heard another call.

"Wait!"

"Merry Christmas, Catherine, Lindsay."

"Thanks, you, too. Oh, smells good."

"Come on in," Gil chuckled, hoping there was enough food for everyone.

"Ok, so should we open presents now or wait until after dinner?" Greg asked, wearing his Santa hat.

"Chris, can you go see if Mom will come out of the kitchen? If she can, we open now."

"You mean I have to wait more," Lindsay asked.

"Maybe honey, don't worry, you'll get your presents," Catherine assured her as Chris came out with Laura.

"Food is done. As soon as we open presents, we can eat," Laura smiled, looking to the gang.

"Is there enough," Gil asked.

"This was part of my gift to you two," Laura said, looking at Sara and Gil.

"I know that these people are your family, too. So I called them, asked them to come over, so we could all share Christmas, as a large family."

"I couldn't have thought of a better idea," Sara smiled, laughing at Greg and Lindsay who were already diving into the presents, handing them out to everyone.

"Guys," Sara said, looking at the pile that was dedicated to the two unborn babies.

"They're not even here yet and they have a stack of gifts," Gil said stunned.

"It's Christmas, they're supposed to have gifts."

"We can't use them yet."

"Soon though," Catherine smiled as she handed Lindsay gifts so she could open some presents.

"I say we follow the kid's lead, grab and open," Warrick said smiling as he tore the paper off his first gift to reveal a set of jazz tickets. "Nick, thanks."

"Mom, look at this, a brand new make-up kit."

"An expensive one, too. You better say thank you to Sara and Gil."

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome, Lindsay."

While everyone else was opening gifts, Chris nudged Sara; Laura was finally opening her gift from the two of them. They smiled when they saw her expression, until tears came to Laura's eyes.

"This is beautiful."

"You deserve it, Mom," Chris said as he opened the locket, revealing the two pictures inside. They were of Chris and Sara when they were little.

"I don't know what to say."

"Thank you?"

"Thank you, I couldn't have asked for anything better," Laura said as Chris clasped the necklace around her neck.

"These, these are for you two," Laura said, handing over the two boxes that sat beside her.

As they opened them up, both their mouths dropped.

"Our baby books?" Sara asked.

"It was one thing I managed to keep all these years. I thought you should have them.

"Oh, lemme see! I want to see a baby Sara," Greg said, jumping over presents to park himself on the other side of Sara.

"Hey, now I can say I've seen your bare butt twice," Greg pointed.

"I thought you said you didn't see anything in that de-contamination shower."

"Oh, yeah, ummm."

"Greg, shut it while you're ahead, man," Nick advised as the book was passed around. Laura slowly got up and headed to the kitchen.

"Do you want any help, Laura?" Gil asked.

"No, this is my gift to you. Sit, relax, I'll call when dinner is on the table."

"Merry Christmas," Laura said as she led the group to the dinner table. They were shocked to see a feast for kings sitting there.

"Wow!"

"There's so much."

"It's like when we were kids," Sara whispered to Chris, smiling. There was turkey, ham, and tofurkey, stuffing, mashed potatoes, fresh vegetables, gravy, homemade bread, and best of all, homemade cranberry sauce.

"Sit, then we can eat," Laura said as everyone took their seats.

"This is wonderful, Laura, thank you," Gil said as everyone else praised Laura for her cooking skills.

Sitting back at the table, Gil watched as his friends, his family, enjoying the day. They were all laughing at bad jokes and having a wonderful time. He smiled as he watched his wife glow.

"Merry Christmas, Sara," Gil whispered into her ear, smiling.

"Merry Christmas, Gil."

TBC

* * *

OK so it was time to speed the story up slightly, we have to get to these babies soon, lol

Thanks for everyone who has left a review! They all mean a lot! Please keep them coming!

More tomorrow!

Katie


	72. Chapter 72

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"I'm huge," Sara muttered as she looked at herself sideways in the bathroom mirror.

"You're not huge, you're beautiful and pregnant," Gil called from the shower.

"Now, are you going to get in here so I can wash your back or keep looking at your beautiful self in the mirror?"

"You're such a sweet talker."

"I do try," Gil smiled as the droplets of water cascading down his face, shoulders, and chest made Sara smile.

"What?"

"Nothing," Sara spoke softly. She leaned forward and placed her lips on Gil's collarbone, kissing the moisture off his chest.

"Sara, we have to be at Catherine's New Years party in a couple hours."

"So, we can be late."

"This from the one who needs an hour to straighten her hair."

"I'll leave it curly."

"Really?"

"Mmhhhmmm," Sara agreed as she kissed the underside of Gil's ear. His hands slowly came in to play as they trailed over her breast, circling a nipple before gliding down her slick body to the apex of her body, teasing. Gil then felt hands circle and stroke his manhood causing him to moan.

"Sara"

"What?"

"Let's get out of the shower."

"Couldn't have thought of a better idea," Sara smiled as Gil backed her out and wrapped a towel around her as he led her to the king size bed. He left himself naked as the day he was born.

Laying her down, Gil quickly got on top but kept his weight off Sara's belly. Positioning himself at her entrance, Gil made the first thrust, but by the sixth his arms were shaking.

"Sara"

"Yeah"

"We have to change, I'm strong, but this is really hard" Gil spoke as Sara giggled, pulling him off her as she got on top slowly, and re-positioning herself again, starting her own pace.  
But by her seventh or so thrust Sara spoke.

"Gil?"

"Hhmmmm" He spoke, eyes closed.

"This is kind of uncomfortable," Sara sighed, making Gil laugh himself.

"This is not funny, Gil."

"It is, a little bit."

"I'm not ready to cut sex out of our lives yet."

"Good, I'm not either. But I think we're just going to have to get a little creative, so that we're both comfortable."

"Creative huh?"

"Yeah, hop off, I've got an idea" Gil said as he helped Sara off of him. He pulled her to the edge of the bed and then placed pillows under her back so she wasn't laying flat.

"Comfortable?"

"Yeah," Sara smiled as Gil stood between her legs, once again, placing himself at her entrance. He set a slow pace for both of them, but slowly sped up when desire started to take over both.

"Gil, ummm, oh, so close," Sara panted, making Gil smile as he reached down between their bodies, stroking the one spot that would make Sara fall over the edge.

"Gil!" Sara called as she tensed around him, muscles clenching his body throwing Gil over the edge.

The room was filled with heavy breathing until a giggle brought Gil head up from Sara's chest.

"What?"

"I think we need another shower, babe."

* * *

"You're late," Catherine admonished as she answered her front door.

"I didn't realize we had to be here at exactly eight, Catherine" Sara said, winking at the blonde with a smile upon her face.

"Well the invitation did say eight not eight forty-five, but since you two were having your own fun, I think I can let it pass."

"Why thank you, Catherine," Gil said, hanging his jacket up.

"I'm guessing everyone else is here."

"Yeah. Even Ava, Henry and Jacob made it here on time. I figured that you would all carpool, same with your mom and Chris."

"Chris took mom out for the day and Ava, Henry and Jacob went out to dinner."

"Leaving the house all to your selves, fun, fun," Catherine chuckled as the three made their way into the living room. Gil made Sara sit right away since she was still on modified bed rest.

"The last of our guest are finally here, we can really start this party now," Catherine yelled much to the others' amusement.

"How many drink has she had?" Sara whispered to Greg who sat beside her.

"About four of these, and if it's the same as this was, she's feeling pretty good right about now," Greg explained as he took another sip of his strong and colorful drink.

"How many have you had, Greg," Sara asked as she watched Gil disappear with Jim and Doc, getting new drinks.

"I'm still working on my first one. Have you ever been subjected to Catherine's colorful drinks before?"

"Yes, and I feel your pain, Greg."

Music started to float throughout the room thanks to Catherine.

"I better see some dancing in here tonight!"

"Gil," Sara said, sort of butting into a conversation he was having with Chris.

"Yeah"

"Dance with me?" Sara asked.

"You're supposed to be sitting."

"One dance won't hurt. Look, everyone else is dancing," Sara said looking over to see the team with their dates, Henry and Ava, even Jacob had managed to get a date for New Years.

"Go dance with my sister, Gil." Chris slapped Gil on the back, watching how Gil escorted Sara out to the middle of the living room. They both smiled as the music changed.

"You had to pick one of the longest songs ever," Gil said as he pulled Sara as close as she could get.

"I know it's one of your favorites," Sara answered, laying her head on Gils shoulder, listening to Led Zeppelin sing 'Stairway to Heaven'.

"What's this? I go to the bathroom and come back and it's a high school party," Jim laughed as he stood beside Chris and Laura.

"Tell me again why we don't have dates, Chris."

"Because we're two very busy detectives, we don't have time for a personal life."

"Right. You know what?"

"What?"

"That sucks ass," Jim muttered, watching the few couples left on the dance floor who managed to get through half of 'Stairway to Heaven'.

"And why am I not surprised that Doc and his wife and Gil and Sara are the two couples left dancing."

"Because the song is classic," Laura answered.

"Okay, midnight is in one minute. Grab your glasses and your dates, get ready to ring in the New Year," Catherine said as she grabbed her date's hand. The TV was tuned to Dick Clark, ready to watch the ball drop in New York City.

"Here we go!

Ten…

Nine…

Eight…

Seven…

Six…

Five…

Four…

Three…

Two…

ONE!  
Happy New Year!" Everyone shouted as Auld Lang Synge was blasting through the speakers.

Jacob smiled before leaning in softly for a kiss is date, much to the amusement of his parents who watched before embracing themselves.

Warrick smiled at Tina before cupping her chin and pulling her close.

Nick laughed as he dipped his date, kissing her senseless.

Greg played coy before leaning into his date.

Catherine smiled before wrapping her arms around her new man, glad that Lindsay was at a sleepover for the night.

Doc and his wife smiled at one another before taking part in a tradition that they had celebrated for the last thirty years.

Jim and Christopher came up behind Laura at the same time, both placing a kiss on either side of her cheek, making the woman blush.

Kneeling if front of his wife with a smile on his face, Gil placed his hands on Sara's belly, feeling the movement underneath.

"Happy New Year, Sara. Happy New Year, you two," Gil said softly, placing two kisses on her stomach before cupping Sara's cheek. He cradled her face in his hands before bringing her lips to his in a sensual kiss.

"Happy New Year, Gil," Sara smiled as they broke apart.

"And if you're ready to go, we can go practice on those new moves and continue celebrating New Years the way we're supposed to."

"I like the way you think, Mrs. Grissom," Gil replied smiling, helping Sara stand.

"I'm ready when you are."

"Why do I have the feeling that some sort of ear plugs are in order tonight," Jacob muttered to his parents, watching Sara and Gil embrace, and getting a swat to the back.

"Hey, I was just stating the obvious!"

"I can't wait to see you married someday," Ava laughed.

TBC

* * *

A little smut to start off the day, is there anything better? LOL

Ok, readers, I have a goal to get to 1000 reviews, so I need your help! Please leave a review, even if it is jut a few words, let me know what you think!

Katie


	73. Chapter 73

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Hey, Jacob," Greg called as Jacob walked through the hallway looking a little pale.

"Hey. ACHOOO!" Jacob said before sneezing, then sniffling his nose.

"Whoa, are you feeling okay?"

"I caught a cold and it sucks."

"Tough break, man. But just be sure to stay out of the labs, you don't want to…"

"Contaminate the evidence, yeah I know, both Sara and Gil have both told me the same thing," Jacob said before blowing his nose.

"I hate colds."

"I hear you, man. Get better soon."

"Later, Greg."

"Hey Jacob, are you feeling any better?" Catherine asked as the man in question came into the break room, blowing his nose.

"Uughhh"

"I'll take that as a no. You sound like Lindsay when she's sick," Catherine snickered.

"I've been sick enough, why curse me with a cold?"

"Life's a bitch, just, ah, make sure you wash your hands. I don't want to get sick."

"Thanks for the sympathy, Catherine."

"Anytime"

"Jacob, are you ready to leave," Gil asked when he found the boy looking sluggish on the couch.

"Yeah"

"Are you sure you shouldn't go see a doctor? I mean, given your past medical problems."

"It's just a cold, Uncle Gil, don't worry too much. As soon as we get home I'll go to bed. Hopefully by tomorrow I'll be feeling better."

"Okay. But seriously, if this gets any worse, I will personally take you to the doctor's, deal?"

"Deal," Jacob said right before sneezing.

* * *

"Honey, we're home," Gil called as he and Jacob poked their heads around the corner, seeing both Laura and Sara curled up on separate couches, books in hand.

"Hey," Sara smiled as Gil leaned over the back of the couch to kiss her.

"I'm hitting the sack. Hi Sara, hi Laura, bye now." Jacob waved before making his way to his room.

"Is he still feeling pretty crappy?" Laura asked.

"Yeah, I made a deal with him that if it gets any worse I'm taking him to the doctor."

"I would have made him go already," Sara mumbled.

"I would have, too. But, he's an adult and he says it's just a cold, so hopefully in a couple days it will be gone. Now, are you ready for your doctor's appointment today?"

"Yes, twenty nine week check up here we come," Sara said as she tried to get up.

"Allow me to help," Gil offered, holding out his hands.

"Thank you."

"Laura, while we're gone, do you think you can keep an eye on Jacob without him noticing?" Gil asked.

"Yeah, no problem. Sara filled me in on Jacob last night. I'll bring him some chicken noodle soup in a half hour or so."

"Thanks, Mom," Sara smiled just before she and Gil left to see their babies.

* * *

"Are you excited to see them, Gil?" Sara asked as they sat in the waiting room. Sara laughed to herself when she saw Gil's leg bounce in excitement.

"Of course, every time we get to see them I'm excited! I've even been tempted to take you to see Doc Robbins when we're in the lab just so we can take another look."

"Seriously?"

"Very much so. I can't help it, I want to see these lives we made every chance I can. Even if that means dragging you down to the morgue to see Doc," Gil said, not realizing that there were a few other pregnant women watching and listening to their conversation. They had all swooned over his words until he said 'morgue.' Then they started giving the couple strange looks making Sara laugh as she tried to explain.

"We're CSI's, we work at the crime lab…," Sara said as a few women rolled their eyes.

"No really, Doc Robbins, he works in the morgue but he used to be a doctor."

"Riiigght," the pregnant woman to Sara's left said as the nurse came out.

"Mrs. Grissom?"

"Come on, Sara," Gil said, helping her up. Sara was still trying to explain to the women that they were CSI's.

"Really, we work crime scenes, go ask."

"Sara, they don't care," Gil laughed.

"But they think we're weirdoes!"

"So what, you never cared too much what other people thought of you before."

"I know. It's just, I see almost the same pregnant women here every time we come. I don't want to be the odd one in the corner."

"Don't worry about it, honey," Gil told her as the doctor came into the exam room.

"Hello, Sara, Gil."

"Hi, Dr. Mills."

"How are we feeling today?"

"Really well, other than having to pee every ten minutes or so."

"Get used to that one until the end, Sara. These babies are going to start growing really fast from now on and really start pressing down on your bladder," the doctor explained as she measured Sara's stomach.

"Ok, here we go," Dr. Mills said pulling the ultrasound machine over. She was ready to squirt the gel on when there was distinct movement visible.

"Well, look at that, they want to say hello. Have they been very active?"

"Very active. They think it's a good time to have gym class when I'm trying to sleep," Sara said as the doctor squirted the gel onto her stomach, and pressed the wand on her. Soon a picture could be seen on the screen.

"Well," Gil asked.

"They both look extremely good. When I measured your stomach, Sara, you were measuring a little larger than expected at this point, now, after taking a look as these two, I can see why. They both are looking larger and average. They look about thirty one, maybe thirty two weeks, instead of twenty nine."

"Is that okay?" Gil asked.

"That is more than ok, that is great! It means they're developing well. And, if you do happen to go into pre-term labor, you and the babies are in a better position."

"Now, have you two thought about Lamaze class? Now would be a really good time to consider going, before it's too late."

"Is it really necessary? Isn't it just a lot of breathing?" Sara asked as the doctor handed her a photo of the babies.

"Yes, it's a lot of breathing, but it will also help you with caring for the babies once they're born. They will show you everything from how to nurse, if you choose so, to how to change a diaper. Can you both change diapers?"

"Yes." They answered in unison, smiling.

"Well, that's a start. I can't make you go, but I really do recommend going, it really does help."

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt," Gil said, shrugging.

"Okay, Sara, I have a couple more questions for you. Have you had Braxton Hicks contractions yet?"

"The odd one here and there. They're pretty irregular, hours apart."

"Good, that's good. Also, how's the bed rest?"

"Can I come off it?"

"I would like to actually keep you on it a little longer. Your BP is still in the normal range, but its border line on the high side.

Okay, I want you to keep doing what you're doing and if you can keep the stress down more, even better. Other than that, I will see you at your next appointment."

"Could we go out for lunch, Gil," Sara asked as they made their way to the car.

"Sure, what are you in the mood for?"

"How about that little vegetarian restaurant off the strip?"

"Sounds good"

* * *

"Look at these two people we made, Sara," Gil said as they sat beside each other in the tiny restaurant, gazing at the sonogram picture.

"It's amazing isn't it?"

"They're beautiful," Sara agreed, smiling at their unborn children; both sucking their thumbs.

"Congratulations," the waitress said when she brought their drinks.

"Thank you"

"Are you ready to order?"

"Yeah," Gil said as his cell phone chimed.

"It better not be work, you haven't even slept yet," Sara warned as Gil answered, not even looking at the caller ID.

"Grissom"

"Gil?"

"Laura?"

"Something's wrong."

"What?"

"It's Jacob."

TBC

* * *

You knew the fluff wouldn't last forever, lol

Thanks for everyone who has left a review, please keep them coming, my goal is still 1000 reviews!

Katie


	74. Chapter 74

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Something's wrong."

"What?"

"It's Jacob."

"What's happening," Gil asked, worry in his voice.

"We're in an ambulance pulling into Desert Palm right now."

"We're on our way," Gil said, hanging up the phone. "We have to go now. Laura just took Jacob to Desert Palms," Gil said, helping Sara put on her jacket. He dropped a few dollars for their drinks as they hurried out of the restaurant.

"Did she say why?" Sara asked as Gil pulled out of the parking lot.

"I hung up before she said anything."

"Give me your phone," Sara asked as she took Gil's phone and dialed Laura's.

"Hello," Laura asked, worry in her voice.

"Mom, what's wrong with Jacob?"

"I'm not sure, they won't let me back because I'm not family," Laura said as she tried to look through the room to see Jacob.

"What made you call an ambulance?"

"I went to check on him to give him some soup. I knocked on his door, and there was no answer so I figured he was asleep. I looked in and something didn't feel right, so I..I shook him, tried to wake him up. He wouldn't wake up, Sara."

"You did the right thing. Look, we're two minutes away, I'll see you in the ER," Sara said, hanging up and relaying everything that Laura said to Gil.

"I'll drop you off and then go park. I'll be right behind you," Gil said as Sara got out of the car and made her way straight to the nurses' desk.

"I'm looking for a patient, Jacob Seels," Sara stated, slightly out of breath.

"You okay, ma'am?"

"Please, Jacob."

"Let me check, but could you please sit over there and I will come find you," the nurse asked, watching as Sara went to the waiting room chairs, looking for Laura.

"Mom," Sara waved to Laura who quickly came over.

"Have they said anything yet?"

"They won't tell me much, other than he's starting to wake up," Laura explained as the nurse came over.

"Are you family of Jacob?"

"Yes, I'm his aunt."

"And I'm his Uncle," Gil said as he came in, sitting beside Sara.

"Okay, at this point he's awake. The doctor still wants to run some tests and blood work."

"Is he okay? Why wouldn't he wake up?" Gil asked.

"I can't say for sure. His doctor should be out soon to talk to you. In the mean time, if he has parents, I would give them a call to let them know what's going on," the nurse said before leaving.

"Should we call Ava and Henry? He might have just been really out of it from his cold," Gil asked.

"Gil, we have to."

"Shouldn't we wait until we talk to the doctor?"

"What if it was our kid? Would you want to know what happened? Would you rather be called right away or left to wait?"

"I would want to know right away," Gil said, rubbing Sara's stomach before getting up and heading outside to make a phone call no parent wants to hear.

"Any news yet?" Gil asked as he came back inside, sitting beside Sara. She immediately leaned into his side.

"The doctor should be coming out soon. I just want to know he's okay."

"I should have made him go to the doctor yesterday when he felt sick."

"Don't blame yourself, Gil."

"But with his past history, I should have made him go. His immune system is still weak."

"Gil, it was a cold, we all thought it was just a cold," Sara said, hugging her husband.

"What did Ava and Henry say?"

"They were going to find the first flight out. They're going to call as soon as they know," Gil explained as the doctor came out.

"Family of Jacob Seels?"

"Here," Gil motioned.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Doctor Keefe. You're?"

"We're Jacob's aunt and uncle, Sara and Gil Grissom. This is Laura, Sara's mother, the one who got him here."

"It's a good thing you got him here when you did," the doctor smiled.

"What's wrong with him?" Sara asked.

"We're still waiting on some blood work, but"

"But," Gil asked.

"Knowing his past history makes me think that his cancer could be back," he told them.

"Oh god."

"Have you told Jacob yet?"

"I have, he knows. But we don't know anything definite yet. Until his blood work comes back, all we know for sure is that he's got a bad cold and is dehydrated and low on vitamins."

"How long until his blood work comes in?"

"It shouldn't be too much longer. As soon as it comes in I will find and tell all of you."

"Could we see him," Sara asked.

"Yeah, I'll take all three of you back now."

"Jacob," Gil said as the three popped their heads into his hospital room. They saw a not so pale Jacob sitting up and drinking water.

"Hey"

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm in the hospital being pumped with antibiotics, never better," Jacob answered, somewhat miserably.

"I'm sorry, you didn't deserve that. Thank you, Laura, for getting me here," Jacob apologized.

"You scared the hell out of me when you wouldn't wake up."

"I called your parents," Gil said as Sara sat down beside Jacob, grabbing his hand and squeezing, then smiling at him.

"You didn't have to do that, it's probably just a cold."

"If your mom found out you were in the hospital and we didn't call and tell her, she would kick our butts," Sara said.

"I know," Jacob sighed.

"You've talked with the doctor," Gil asked.

"Yeah"

"He told you about-"

"The cancer might be back, I know."

"Are you okay?"

"Right now I'm just praying that it's not and that I don't have to go through chemo and all that again. I don't know if I can do it."

"Well, let's think positively then," Sara said, smiling, as Gil's phone rang.

"That's your parents, I'll be outside."

"Tell Mom and Dad I say hi," Jacob called as he was left with the two women.

"How was your appointment? Are they still cooking okay," Jacob asked, trying to change the subject.

"They're cooking really, really well, faster than they should be."

"What do you mean?" Laura asked as Sara pulled out the sonogram picture to show them.

"They're bigger than twenty nine weeks. They look to be well over thirty."

"They're overachievers and they're not even born yet," Jacob teased.

"Well, look at their parents," Laura joked along with them.

"So, when are Mom and Dad coming?" Jacob asked as Gil came back into the hospital room.

"They're flying out at five, so in another hour, and then coming straight to the hospital. They're staying at our house again. Is that okay?" Gil asked the last part to Sara.

"That's fine, the more the merrier."

"Were they worried?"

"Of course, their kid is in the hospital. But, I managed to calm them down. I told them what the doctors told us and that we don't know much yet," Gil informed him as the doctor came in the room.

"Hey guys. Jacob, how are you feeling?"

"Better"

"That's good."

"Do you have the results?"

"I do"

"Are you going to make me drag it out of you or what? Let's hear it."

"Ok, Jacob, your blood work says that…."

TBC

* * *

I know, i'm evil, lol

orry for the lat post, i'm having a garage sale today, i've been up since six this morning!

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! Pleae keep them coming, I would really like to make the 1000 reviews!

Katie


	75. Chapter 75

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Okay Jacob, your blood work is showing that your red and white blood cell count is really low, too low; you're anemic," the doctor explained.

"Is the cancer back"?" Jacob asked.

"It's looking that way right now. We're still doing some more tests and I want to send you for an MRI as well. After that our oncologist is going to come to talk with you, okay." The doctor hated to be the one telling a kid that his cancer might be back.

"Yeah." Jacob waved him off as the doctor left the room.

"Jacob," Sara asked, Laura and Gil sitting close. None of them knew what to say.

"I'm okay," Jacob spoke flatly, with no emotion in his voice.

"I'm not," Gil said, hoping to get a little reaction out of Jacob.

"I mean, I thought this was it. I thought you were free and clear of the cancer from the bone marrow I gave you. It was supposed to save you."

"Mom's going to cry," Jacob sniffled as a few tears finally broke free. He quickly wiped them away with the back of his hand. He didn't expect Sara to sit beside him on the bed and envelope him in a hug.

The unexpectedness of Jacob starting to laugh caught everyone off guard.

"What's so funny," Laura asked.

"I'm getting kicked in the stomach by my baby cousins," Jacob smiled as Sara rolled up her shirt to reveal her large stomach and the distinct thumps that could be seen on both sides of her stomach.

"Does that hurt," Jacob asked.

"Only when they're under my ribs and kicking, then it can get a little uncomfortable," Sara answered.

"Are you okay? I know that's a stupid question, but we're all here, we can help," Sara assured him, trying to lighten the mood.

"Can I ask you two another favor?" Jacob asked.

"Anything," Gil said.

"If it turns out that the cancer is back, do you think I could stay here, in Vegas?"

"You don't want to be home?" Gil asked.

"I don't want to go back to that hospital and see the same faces of doctors and nurses again. I don't want their pity or sympathy."

"What about your parents?" Sara asked.

"They could come here for awhile."

"They could stay in the townhouse," Gil said out loud.

"Jacob, why don't we wait and see what the doctor says and then we'll talk about it with your parents," Sara said as she looked at her husband, motioning for him to go out into the hall so they could talk.

"We'll be back," Sara assured him, leaving Jacob with Laura.

"Think they'll let me stay," Jacob asked Laura as they both watched the couple in the hall.

"Yeah I do, and Jacob."

"Hmmm"

"I'll help you though this along with everyone else. You've sat and listened to me and my past with no judgment, I will help you with this."

"Thanks, Laura."

"Gil, I know he wants to stay, but do you think that's a smart idea," Sara asked as they sat outside the hospital room.

"Why not?"

"Gil, he's going to need round the clock care."

"Which he'll have with Ava and Henry, and us."

"What about Ava and Henry? Are we to expect that they'll leave their life in California and stay here?"

"They own their own business, Sara. From what Jacob told me, they can run it from anywhere around the country."

"We're going to have two screaming babies in a couple months."

"We can do this, Sara. We have to get Jacob through this. I don't know if he's in shock right now or what, but I don't think he's processing this new information."

"He is."

"How can you be so sure?"

"He's putting up a tough front. I used to do the same thing."

"Either way, I want to be able to do anything that I can for him. And if that means letting him stay in Vegas with us, I'm okay with that."

"Okay," Sara relented.

"Yeah"

"Yeah, but, Ava and Henry have to be okay with this, too."

* * *

"Gil," Ava called as she and Henry walked into the ER, catching Gil as he fetched drinks.

"Hey"

"How's Jacob?" Henry asked.

"He's playing cards with Sara and Laura at the moment."

"What happened?" Ava asked as Gil repeated the story of how he wouldn't wake up, to Laura getting him to the hospital.

"It's back, isn't it" Ava squeaked.

"The doctor's think so. They're just waiting on a few more tests, but all signs are pointing that way," Gil explained as Ava broke down into sobs and clutched to her husband tightly.

"Where is he? I want to see him."

"Come on, I'll lead the way," Gil said, showing the couple down the hall to the back room Jacob was in.

"Hey, Son."

"Mom, Dad."

"Come on, Mom, let's leave these three alone for awhile," Sara said as she eased herself up with the rail of Jacob's hospital bed. She grabbed Ava's arm and squeezed it before she left the room with Gil and Laura.

"Oh, baby."

"Mom, I'm fine," Jacob said as Ava wrapped her arms tightly around her son.

"You talked with the doctors," Henry asked.

"Yeah, did Uncle Gil tell you?"

"Yeah. So, here's the plan of action," Ava started.

"As soon as the oncologist comes in to talk, and explain, we get the records faxed back home. Then we get you in treatment, whatever it takes."

"Mom"

"We'll get Dr. Brenard back."

"Mom"

"Even some of the nurses too, hopefully."

"MOM!"

"What?"

"I'm not going back to California."

"Excuse me?"

"Jacob, think about this," Henry asked, sitting down beside his bed.

"I have, I don't want to go back. Uncle Gil and Aunt Sara, they said I could stay if I wanted."

"Like hell," Ava said angrily before leaving the room upset, going to find Gil and Sara.

"She didn't let me finish," Jacob said to his father.

"They said you can stay in the townhouse. Dad, I don't want to go back to California. I can get the same treatment here, where I've made friends. I don't want Dr. Bernard, he's an old grumpy doctor. At least here I can get a doctor I like, and have second opinions with Doc Robbins."

"Let your mother get some air, I'll go talk with her. And then we three can talk together."

"Thanks, Dad."

* * *

"Gil, Sara," Ava said, a little venom in her voice.

"Ava"

"What gives you the right to say Jacob can stay here?"

"Ava, he asked, Sara and I talked about it. We're okay with it as long as you're okay with it."

"I'm not okay with it."

"Then he won't stay," Gil said calmly.

"Ava," Sara started.

"I know he's your son and we have no right to interfere with treatment."

"No, you don't."

"But, Jacob is having a lot of fun here. He's making friends, applying to school, and meeting girls. Do you want to take that away from him, now?"

"No," Ava said before breaking down. Her tears and sobs took over her body as she crumpled in front of them. Gil quickly got up and embraced his sister.

"It's okay, Ava, we'll get through this. We'll get Jacob through this," Gil consoled, as Henry walked out into the waiting room.

"Oh, honey," Henry said taking over Gil's spot to hold his wife.

"Come on, let's go see Jacob. He wants to talk to you."

"I'm sorry," Ava said, looking at Sara and Gil.

"It's okay. Go be with Jacob," Sara said with a small smile on her face.

"Henry, here," Gil said, throwing his car keys over.

"We'll take a cab. The house key is the gold one. The same room upstairs is free."

"Thank you, both of you," Ava said.

TBC

* * *

Sorry for the last post again today, I slept in after my 6am wake up yesterday, lol

Thanks for everyone who has left a review! The encouragement is great! Please keep them coming!

Katie


	76. Chapter 76

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Sara," Jacob said as he came into the living room, where Sara was sitting with a funny look on her face.

"Hh'eeyy"

"You okay?"

"Peachy"

"What's wrong?"

"Braxton Hicks contractions," Sara breathed out as the twinge faded.

"Is that okay?"

"Yeah, I've been having them for the past few weeks, they always pass. Are you ready for this afternoon and the first round of chemo?"

"I don't want to do this again, but hopefully it will only take a few rounds this time."

"Everyone has their fingers crossed. We'll get you through this. Have you talked to your mom and dad today?"

"I just got off the phone with them. Their flight back to Vegas is tonight, so they can see me when I'm puking my guts out."

"Gil and I will be here, right beside you."

"I'm just hoping this aggressive treatment is going to work."

"It will," Sara assured, quickly breathing in again.

"Sara?"

"If this is an indication of what labor is going to be like, I have a feeling you'll hear me screaming from the hospital."

* * *

"Okay kiddo, let's go," Sara said as she came into Jacob's room.

"Is Uncle Gil coming?"

"He's going to meet us at the hospital; his court case is running late. So it's just going to be us for awhile."

"Do you have the cards and poker chips?"

"They're in the bag ready to go. Come on, let's get you checked in," Sara said as she led Jacob to the car.

* * *

"Ok Jacob, you probably know the drill but I'm going to explain it again, ok?" The oncologist sat down next to the two of them as the clear liquid slowly pumped through Jacob's veins, trying to rid his body of a deadly disease.

"So there will be the usual, nausea, hot and cold sweats, and loss of appetite. They could start soon, in a couple hours, tomorrow, a week or never at all."

"Crossing my fingers for never at all," Jacob quipped with a smile.

"Then we have mouth sores, constipation, diarrhea, hair loss, fatigue…"

"Pain, swelling, nerve changes, I know," Jacob interrupted.

"Okay, when these things start happening I want you to document it and tell your nurse or me. I want to know how you're feeling as much as possible. Sara, it is Sara, right?" The doctor asked.

"Yes"

"Since his parents are not here for this round, I want you to keep a close eye on Jacob. You need to look for fatigue, dizziness, and fainting."

"You mean my pregnancy symptoms?"

"Exactly."

"I can do that," Sara assured as the doctor smiled and nodded before he walked away leaving the two alone.

"Poker," Jacob suggested.

"Bring it on! I'm ready for you this time."

* * *

"Sara, Jacob"

"Greg"

"Hey, guys." Greg smiled sitting down beside the two. He rested his feet on Jacob's bed, making himself at home.

"What are you doing here?" Sara asked, folding her cards.

"You win."

"Grissom called me. Court is dragging on and he can't get away. He asked me to make sure you two are behaving."

"Like we could get into a lot of trouble in the hospital." Sara rolled her eyes as Jacob laughed.

"You actually can. I have seen it first hand. Some of the teens going through chemo who get restless like to pull some pranks on the nurses, parents, janitors, anyone."

"Have you ever been part of that? Come on you can tell, Uncle Greg."

"I plead the fifth."

"That's a cop out, man."

"Tell you what, if either one of you two can beat me at poker, I'll tell you a story."

"We need Gil here for this," Sara whispered to Greg with a smile on her face.

* * *

"Jacob, you okay?"

"Just cold, the shivers begin," Jacob said as his teeth started to chatter.

"Anything else?" Sara asked, concerned.

"Not yet, but thankfully we can go home soon, the bag is finished," Jacob said just as the nurse came over and withdrew the needle from him.

"Everything looks okay. Your blood pressure is still pretty good so you should be able to leave whenever you're ready. You just have to sign out."

"Good, Sara, can we go?"

"I think so," Sara assured as Greg helped both of them up out of their chairs.

"Sara, are you okay to drive home," Greg asked.

"Yeah, I think I can get us home without any fanfare."

"I got the barf bag, too."

"Okay, let's just take it easy," Sara said as she helped Jacob out of the car. He was starting to feel the effects of the chemo.

"Sara, let me do this."

"You sure?"

"I can still walk," Jacob assured as they slowly made their way to the front door, Sara was waddling and Jacob was dragging his feet slightly. They both looked up when they heard the front door open.

"You're out of court," Sara smiled, climbing the front three steps.

"Finally, the case went on forever."

"Did you win," Jacob asked as he passed Gil through the door.

"I think we did. The insect time line helped seal the deal."

"Everything go okay at the hospital?"

"It doesn't matter where you go for chemo, it's all the same in every hospital. I'm kind of tired. I think I'm just going to crash."

"I'll check on you in a bit," Sara called as Jacob slowly made his way to his room.

"Come on, let's get you off your feet," Gil sighed as he led Sara to the couch and pulled her feet into his lap to massage them.

"Oh that feels heavenly right now."

"How was everything at the hospital?"

"Okay, I guess. Watching someone get chemo, it's not easy to do," Sara sighed as a few tears fell to her eyes.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there."

"It was nice that you sent Greg. He helped keep the mood light."

"I was hoping he would do that."

"And he's volunteered to come to the next round in a week."

"He and Jacob have become good friends since he started working at the lab," Gil said. He sat up a little higher when he heard retching coming from down the hall.

"Jacob," Sara said.

"I'll go, stay off your feet," Gil instructed, keeping Sara down on the couch and hurrying down the hall to the bathroom.

"Jacob," Gil asked.

"I'm okay, just a side effect," Jacob said through heaves as he clutched the toilet, as the dry heaves kicked in.

"Here, drink this." Gil handed him a glass of water and then sat on the tub beside Jacob.

"This is reminding me of when Sara was going through her morning sickness."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we sat here for hours one day when it was really bad. She couldn't eat anything and the sight of any food made her heave, so we just sat on the bathroom floor until it finally passed."

"This really sucks, Uncle Gil."

"I know. I wish so badly that you didn't have to go through this again. I wish that we could find a cure. It makes me really angry that you have to go through this."

"Thanks, Uncle Gil."

"For what?"

"Just being another ear to listen." Jacob said, slowly getting up.

"I'm going to hit the hay, I'm wiped."

"I'll check on you in a bit."

"Is he okay," Sara asked.

"He is now. Sara?"

"Hmmm?"

"Come to bed. Come lay with me."

"Anytime"

TBC

* * *

Time for chemo :(

You're going to see a little more Greg/Jacob friendship coming up

Where are those reviews everyone? I need your help to make my goal of 1000 reviews possible, please let me know what you think, drop a couple words, Please!

Katie


	77. Chapter 77

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Sara," Gil whispered as the two were lying in bed after just getting home from work.

"You awake?"

"Wide awake, actually. This is weird because I'm usually ready to pass out when we get home. What's up?"

"Something's been bothering me all night, something that Catherine said."

"Should I be worried," Sara asked as she slowly turned to face her husband.

"No, not at all."

"Well, are you going to tell me what Catherine asked you?"

"She asked if we had picked out baby names yet, and then it totally dawned on me that we haven't even bought a name book. These two are going to be here in a couple months, maybe even sooner," Gil said, caressing Sara's stomach and watching the poking of a head or knee.

"Well, I've thought about names, have you?"

"A little."

"Care to share?"

"Well, for a boy, I like the names Joseph, and Benjamin, but Arthur tops the list."

"For your dad," Sara asked.

"Yeah"

"I like Arthur."

"Any names you like for a boy?"

"Alexander, Matthew and Thomas," Sara said as Gil grabbed the pen and paper sitting on the nightstand.

"We should write these down, so we don't forget," Gil said, scribbling down the names.

"Girls?"

"If we have a girl, I want you mom's name included somehow."

"She would like that. So Marie is a shoe in. Nicole," Gil suggested.

"No, I want a name that's a little different."

"Not like one of those names that celebrities pick, like Apple."

"Not that different, just exotic."

"I'm going to buy a book later, maybe we can come up with some exotic names," Gil said softly. He trailed his fingers up Sara's arm and up her neck before he placed a kiss just behind Sara's ear.

"Gil"

"We don't have too, I just thought…"

"No, I want to, but this is getting harder and harder to do, my belly is so big."

"Aren't you lucky that I've done my research," Gil smiled, starting to trail kisses down Sara's neck, to her collarbone, and the dip between her breasts.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me," Sara smiled as Gil's fingers started to work on pulling her underwear down from under Gil's oversized t-shirt she wore. His fingers dipped into her heat, making Sara moan with pleasure.

"I guess it's lucky we have the house to ourselves," Gil chuckled as his lips found Sara's bare breast as the nightshirt she wore was tugged off.

"You are way too over dressed," Sara panted. She grabbed the bottom if Gil's shirt and pulled up, forcing Gil's hand and lips to break contact.

"Pants, off with them," Sara ordered.

"That's one order I have no problem following." Gil smiled as he sat back and shuffled out of his pants before falling to the side of Sara and continuing with the soft caresses and kisses.

"So…this research….what…what" Sara tried to speak as her body started to tremble

"What, dear," Gil laughed.

"P…Positions…Oh God" Sara called out, her body tensing and trembling as her orgasm took hold of her body, Gil's fingers and lips never breaking contact.

"I think that was a record for fastest orgasm," Sara smiled as her body starting to come down.

"Nimble fingers," Gil laughed, but it turned into a moan as Sara's hand encircled his own manhood, stroking slowly.

"So, these position's, anything interesting?"

"Ummm, ohhhhh," Gil moaned not answering Sara's question.

"Gil, what did you want to try," Sara asked again, stopping her movement making Gil's eyes snap open.

"Come on, get up on your knees," Gil asked, helping Sara maneuver herself to knees. Gil eased her around so that she faced the headboard.

"Bend over," Gil spoke softly. He quickly maneuvered pillows under her, so she could lean her top half comfortably with no pressure on her stomach.

"You okay?"

"Yeah" Sara sighed as she felt Gil move in behind her, lining him self up at her entrance.

"Go slow," Sara asked as she felt Gil enter her, both moaning at the contact.

"So good," Sara panted as Gil set up a rhythm as his hands wondered, stroking her back and cupping her breasts, causing Sara so voice her pleasure.

"So close, honey."

"Me too….Gil…OH!" Sara called again, her muscles tensing around Gil, her body taking over.

"Come, Gil," Sara said, breathlessly as she felt his movements speed up, his own end near.

"Saara!" Gil called, falling limp over Sara's back before falling to the side, pulling Sara face to face with him.

"That was good," Sara spoke, with a smile on her face.

"Think you can sleep now?"

"Oh yeah," Sara said yawning, her eyes already closing.

* * *

Movement downstairs hours later woke the couple.

"Chemo must be finished," Gil whispered as he heard the soft voices and rattles.

"Think it went okay?"

"Hopefully. This is his second treatment in two weeks, there really going aggressive with it."

"We should get up."

"I'll get up, stay in bed. Sleep for another couple hours or so."

"You sure?"

"Positive," Gil said. He leaned over to place a kiss on Sara's forehead and smiled as he realized she was already sleeping again.

"Hey, Grissom," Greg said, looking at his boss funny.

"Hi, Greg. Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I never thought I would see you in pajama pants and a house coat. It's a little weird to tell you the truth."

"That's what you get for invading my home. How did it go today?"

"Okay, I guess. The side effects are starting to kick in."

"Ava and Henry?"

"Jake and I convinced them to go get some food and relax for awhile, I told them I would come here and keep an eye on him."

"You're a good friend. You know that, right?"

"Thanks, Griss. Jacob, he's an awesome kid, man. He's been a good friend to me, too. He's gotten me to open up my eyes a little, make me realize that I should…."

"Live every day for today?"

"Yeah, how'd you-"

"He told me to do the same thing," Gil said. He was startled when he heard the bathroom door slam.

"Jacob," Gil called, hearing the retching coming from the closed bathroom.

"Can we come in?"

"You shouldn't have to see me like this."

"What, hugging the porcelain god? Nothing that we haven't done before. Come on man, let us in," Greg asked.

"Fine, it's unlocked," Jacob said before retching into the toilet.

"Shouldn't have eaten that toast for breakfast."

"Here's some water." Gil handed it over as he and Greg made them selves comfortable in the bathroom with Jacob, sitting on the floor beside him.

"I can deal with losing my hair, sweats, all that, I just wish I didn't have to be nauseous and sick all the time."

"Hopefully it will be over soon and you won't have to do many more rounds of chemo," Gil sighed.

"I wish," Jacob muttered as all three of them heard the front door open and shut.

"Jacob, Gil, Sara," Ava called.

"I got it. Greg, stay here."

"Ava," Gil said, embracing the woman.

"How's Jacob?"

"In the bathroom," Gil answered as Ava headed that way.

"Hold on."

"Gil, I want to go see my son."

"Greg's helping him in the bathroom. Just give them a minute."

"I don't like this Gil, I don't," Ava said as she sat down.

"He should be home, to California, no offense."

"None taken. I do understand, you know. But…"

"Stop, I know what you're going to say, 'Jacob's a man and has a right to make his own decisions, blah, blah, blah,' but he will always be my son. The need to take care of him, that will never go away, no matter how old he is," Ava said as Greg came out to the kitchen.

"He's sleeping," Greg said though his own yawn.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go home and catch some sleep before shift tonight."

"Greg, take the night off, we can handle it without you tonight."

"Thanks, Griss," Greg said as they both watched Ava disappear down the hallway.

"My baby," Ava sniffled. She watched her sick son from the doorway as night sweats took over his body.

TBC

* * *

A little more smut to start the day!

Thank you to everyone who is taking the time to leave a review! Please keep them coming, you're words mean a lot!

Katie


	78. Chapter 78

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Hey," Jacob said as he took a seat next to another patient; a girl, sitting by herself.

"Hi"

"I'd ask what you're here for, but that would be pretty pointless. I'm Jacob."

"Amanda. What kind?"

"Leukemia, you?"

"Cervical"

"Damn"

"Same to you."

Jacob looked up to see Greg and Henry coming around the corner. He quickly made eye contact with them, begging them to leave with his eyes, which thankfully they did.

"You here alone?"

"Nah, my sister is here with me. She left to get some new trashy magazines. It helps to think about someone else's lives instead of mine," Amanda said as her sister came into view, talking all the way and never noticing the pair.

"So, apparently Britney Spears is going to be on Will and Grace and there are more photos of Brad and Angelina, I'm still on Jen's side," the woman said. She finally looked up and noticed Jacob.

"Amanda, you made a friend."

"Jacob." He held out his hand.

"Stephanie"

"Hey Steph, can you go get me some juice or something?"

"Okay, okay, I know when I'm not wanted. I'll be back in a bit," Stephanie smiled, leaving the two.

"So, are you from here? Or did you move here?" Jacob asked, trying to make conversation.

"From here," Amanda laughed.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, I'm from California."

"And you're getting treatment in Vegas? Why?"

"I moved here back in November. I'm living with my aunt and uncle and working at the crime lab."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I went through the whole chemo thing back in California and was getting better to until a few weeks ago. Then I caught a cold, fainted, the works. That's when I found out its back."

"I hate it in here."

"I think that's unanimous with everyone in here," Jacob laughed, getting a smile out of Amanda.

"Whoa, sorry" Greg said as he collided with a girl.

"Sorry," she laughed.

"You okay, because heaven is a long way from here."

"I'm fine, really." She laughed at Greg's pick up line.

"Stephanie," she said, holding out her hand.

"Greg"

"Henry," Henry joked as he patted Greg on the back before leaving. He turned to go another way that wasn't towards the Chemo room and wasn't where Greg was.

"Are you visiting or a patient?"

"My sister, you?"

"A really good friend, I left because he looked like he was trying to pick up a girl. I need to give him a little room, let him work his magic."

"Really?"

"Yeah, why," Greg asked pointing down the hall where the waiting room was.

"Because I left my sister so she could talk to a boy who was talking to her. Jacob, I think that's what he said his name was."

"Yeah, that's my buddy," Greg laughed.

"Small world"

"So, there's this dance next week, for Valentine's Day in the hall downstairs for the cancer patients. I know its lame, but would you…"

"I'd love to," Amanda answered quickly, then held her head down, blushing.

"Great! Um, can I have your number? I'll call you. Maybe if you're feeling alright, we can go out sometime."

"Yeah, here." Amanda wrote her number down on a paper cup.

"I'll…I'll call you," Jacob said as the stood. He just then realized that his chemo was finished.

"This went a lot faster talking to a pretty girl."

"Bye, Jacob," Amanda waved, as Jacob went to see his nurse to get his IV out of his hand. As he walked down the hall, with a little kick in his step, he met his father.

"You look happy."

"I got a number."

"Words that make a father proud. Now, let's go see if Greg got one, too."

"Got one what," Greg said with a smile on his face.

"A number"

"Right here. It's your girl's older sister," Greg said as Jacob started to wobble a bit.

"Whoa, come on, sit down. I'll go get the wheelchair to get you out to the car."

"No, Dad. I want to walk."

"You should be conserving your energy," Henry pointed out.

"I'm okay. Let's just get home before the nausea kicks in." Jacob stood slowly with Henry and Greg on either side of him, just in case.

"I think I'm going to puke," Jacob said as the three entered the Grissom home. Laura, Sara and Ava were all sitting in the living room with Hank curled at Sara's feet.

"Jacob," Ava spoke, concerned.

"I got it," Henry reassured her, going after his son, who was heaving in the bathroom.

"Hey, Greg," Sara said with a soft smile on her face.

"Did everything go okay at the hospital?" Ava asked, concerned as she looked down the hallway.

'It actually went really well. Jacob and I both walked out with numbers in our pockets."

"You're joking, right?"

"Not in the least," Greg said, showing Sara the number and getting a laugh.

"And what did you three fine ladies do while we were gone?"

"Greg, stop hitting on my wife," Gil said with a smile, bending down to kiss the top of Sara's head.

"Greg got himself a number and possibly a date, he doesn't need to hit on me," Sara laughed.

"And where did you meet her, Greg, rock concert?"

"I wish. I met her at the hospital, her sister was getting treatment," Greg said, telling them all about Jacob and the girl he met.

"You can double date. Jacob can watch you and learn what moves not to use."

"Ha-ha, Sara. So, you guys never did tell me what you were doing. What were you doing while we were gone?"

"Discussing baby stuff," Ava answered.

"Names?"

"Ah, that's something that you're going to have to wait and find out, just like everyone else," Gil told him as Henry came from down the hall.

"He's passed out for now."

"At least he's sleeping," Ava sighed.

"He said if he's feeling okay tomorrow he's going to call this girl he met."

"Do you think it's a good idea, for him to date while he's going through chemo?" Ava asked.

"Well, right now I don't think it's dating, just hanging out," Henry started.

"But, I think if he did date, it would be good for him."

"Yeah, keep his spirits up," Greg agreed.

"Damn," Sara muttered.

"You okay?" Gil asked, concerned.

"Braxton Hicks. I don't know if I can do this labor thing."

"Sure you can, Sara. Women have been having babies since the beginning of time," Ava said.

"I know, but I haven't had a baby before. I don't know what to expect except what the book tells me I'm going to feel."

"Well, pain is obvious. Labor is not fun."

"Gil, be prepared to be cursed out," Henry laughed.

"It might not be that bad," Laura interjected, watching Sara's reactions to the others comments.

"My labor with you and your bother wasn't that long. I think it was ten hours for Chris and eight hours for you."

"Did you take drugs," Sara asked.

"No, I chose to go without. I wanted to know what was going on with my body. The drugs back then were different; there was only one type of epidural. But after all the pain, all the sweating, and pushing and of course cursing, there you were, pink and soft and screaming your little lungs out."

"Really," Sara asked, a smile starting to grace her lips.

"Yes, and you were beautiful, just like you are now."

"But the thing is, after all that, once I saw you, and I'm sure Ava will agree, once you see your child, or children in your case, all the pain goes away. The world fades away and it's just you and that precious life."

"Sara, you will be fine during labor. You're strong, and powerful and tough as nails," Laura assured her.

"Plus, you'll have Gil's hand to squeeze. I'll have an ice pack waiting for you in the waiting room," Henry said.

"You guys are going to be around that long?"

"We're in Vegas now until Jacob's chemo is over, which could be a couple months yet, we won't know until his next scan. But I have a feeling those two will be here before we leave."

"Good, because we're going to need all the help we can get," Sara laughed.

TBC

* * *

Go figure Greg and Jacob get numbers at the hospital, lol. You're going to see more of Amanda as well!

Thanks for everyone who has left a review! Please keep them coming!

Katie


	79. Chapter 79

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Hey Uncle Gil, could I ask you a question?" Jacob was having a good day, and he wanted to keep it that way.

"What's up?"

"Could I borrow your car tonight?"

"What car and why?"

"Um, I have a date, with Amanda."

"Another one?"

"This one is a real one. Not a hospital date, where we share each other's chemo and puke buckets."

"Well in that case, my car is all yours. Jacob?"

"What?"

"What car did you want to take?" Gil said. A smile crossed his face, already knowing his answer.

"The Mercedes?"

"Okay"

"Yes!"

"But, there are some conditions."

"Anything"

"You drive the limit."

"Done"

"No drinking and driving and no doing anything stupid. Don't wreck the car and if you get it dirty, you get to take it through the car wash. Deal?"

"Deal! Thanks, Uncle Gil!" A smile took over his whole face as he walked down the hall, past a waddling Sara.

"What has him so happy?" Sara asked.

"He's got a date with Amanda and I told him he could take the Mercedes."

"Ah"

"Hopefully he'll keep feeling good until Valentine's Day. I think Jacob's kind of excited about the dance they're throwing at the hospital."

"Are we going to that? Ava was talking about it and she hinted that maybe we should go."

"Actually, I talked to Henry this morning and then Greg. Ava and Henry are going to the dance, they volunteered to be chaperones for the smaller kids. And Greg is going with his new lady friend."

"So, are we doing anything for Valentine's Day?"

"I may have something planned," Gil said, wrapping his arm around Sara and curling her into his side. His hands surrounded her belly and he could feel movement beneath.

"Care to share?"

"Nope, it's a surprise. You're just going to have to wait a few days."

"Not fair," Sara pouted.

"Patience is a virtue, my dear."

"Yeah well, when have you ever known me to be patient?"

* * *

"So, where are we going," Amanda asked as Jacob drove them through town. The lights of Las Vegas were lighting up the night sky.

"You'll see, we're almost there," Jacob said following the GPS. Greg had given Jacob a great date hot spot. Two more turns and Jacob was turning down a barley lit road.

"Where are we," Amanda asked.

"Trust me?"

"Always," Amanda said as the car came to a stop. Jacob got out and opened Amanda's door.

"Thank you, but what are we doing out here?"

"Hold on," Jacob said, grabbing the blanket and small picnic basket that was in the backseat. Taking Amanda's hand he led her twenty more feet before spreading out the blanket and pulling her down to sit beside him.

"I still don't get what we're doing out here?"

"Look up," Jacob said simply. The dark sky was full of bright stars. The lights of Vegas were not interfering with the glow of the night sky.

"Wow! It's beautiful!"

"It takes a close second," Jacob whispered, watching Amanda blush.

"Can I ask you a question?" Amanda spoke as the two lied back on the blanket and looked at the night sky.

"Sure"

"Why are you interested in me? I mean, my hair is falling out, I'm pale, sick a lot, and-"

"And you know exactly what I'm going through. Add to that, you're funny, smart, and kind. You don't care that I'm kind of lame."

"You're not."

"I am. I play poker, I read forensic journals, and I look at dead things, dead people."

"And you're trying to make the world a better place by doing that. I don't have the guts to look at dead people, not murdered ones. You're doing something great, Jacob," Amanda said, brushing her fingers across his pale cheek. They both leaned in, lips touching, not for the first time, but for the first time they felt more heat, love, flowing.

Slowly hands started to roam as emotions took control of the couple.

Breaking the kiss, Amanda spoke.

"Jacob, I've never…"

"I haven't either. We don't have to. I didn't bring you here for…"

"I know. Jacob?"

"Yeah"

"I'm ready to do this. I want to do this."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," Amanda nodded as she maneuvered herself under him. She pulled Jacob's weight on top of her. Their lips pressed together as hands started their journey across each other's bodies, exploring and pulling at clothing, to feel skin against skin.

"This scar," Amanda asked, tracing the pink mark on Jacob's chest.

"It was where my old chemo tube was," Jacob spoke softly, shuddering when Amanda kissed it.

"Jacob, make love to me"

"Are you okay?" Jacob asked. The couple was curled together under the stars, wrapped up in the blanket.

"I'm…I'm perfect. That was, it was beyond words. Thank you."

"I should be thanking you."

"Why, because I took your virginity? You took mine, too, we're even."

"It was still amazing, though. I've never felt this way, with anyone, my heart beats a little faster because of you. That's why I'm thanking you."

"Wow, you really know how to sweet talk a girl."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"It's late, I have to head into work, are you going to bed," Gil asked as he bent to kiss Sara goodbye.

"Yeah, I think it's time to hit the sack. That is, if these two decide to stop doing summersaults in here."

"Did Jacob say what time he was going to be back?" Sara asked getting up with Gil's help.

"No, but it's not like he has a curfew, he's an adult."

"I'll listen for him. Have fun at work tonight."

"Speaking of work, we have to talk about when you want to go on leave. We have less than two months before these two will make an appearance."

"Soon, not yet. When you get home in the morning we can talk about it, but until then, go make us some money." Sara leaned in and kissed her husband softly on the lips, until the kiss slowly turned more passionate.

"We have to stop before I need a cold shower," Gil said, breaking apart and making Sara laugh.

"It's not funny, Sara."

"It is, just a little bit. But if you play your cards right we can continue this tomorrow."

"I like the sound of that. Try and sleep tonight."

"I will." Sara walked her husband to the door. "Love you," Sara called.

"I love you more."

"Jacob," Sara muttered, sitting up on the couch when she heard movement coming from the front room.

"Sara, what are you still doing awake? It's like-"

"Three in the morning."

"Sorry, Amanda and I just got caught up in the moment," Jacob said, hoping the dark would hide the pink gracing his face. But Sara caught on.

"As long as you were being safe, Jacob, that's all that matters."

"We were."

"Good"

"Sara," Jacob asked as Sara moved to stand, taking his offered hand.

"Yeah"

"You think you could keep that information to yourself? My mom and dad, or anyone, they don't need to know."

"All I know is that you had a fun date with Amanda," Sara smiled, ruffling Jacob's hair before turning and walking to bed. She hoped to catch a few more hours of sleep.

TBC

* * *

OK, so I know the Jacob/Amanda relationship moved fast, but it's young love, remember that, lol

thanks for all the reviews everyone! Pleas keep them coming!

Katie


	80. Chapter 80

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sara," Gil whispered, spooning up behind her in their large king sized bed.

"Mmmm, good morning and Happy Valentine's Day back."

"Did you get much sleep last night?"

"I was only up a couple of times to go to the bathroom. They were playing nice last night and slept when I slept."

"Good"

"Do we have to get up yet or can we stay in bed for a few more hours?"

"Let's sleep," Gil spoke softly. He quickly got up and shrugged out of his clothes, boxers included, before snuggling back into Sara.

"Thinking you're going to get lucky being naked?" Sara mumbled.

"A guy can only hope."

Hours later, the soft feeling of hands running down his bare chest woke Gil.

"Like what you see," Gil mumbled, slowly cracking open his eyes.

"Very much so," Sara purred as her hands drifted lower, past his belly button towards his hardening arousal.

"Are you happy to see me?"

"Always," Sara smiled, placing soft kisses along Gil's collarbone.

"Are..you…going…to..join..me" Sara said between kisses along Gil's body. His hands slowly started to come into play, trailing the pads of his fingertips along Sara's enlarged breasts. He leaned in and kissed where his fingers were.

"I wouldn't leave you hanging," Gil smirked as his hands slid lower, pulling down Sara's panties. His fingers stroked the soft cleft between her legs, making Sara moan.

"I want you, Gil," Sara panted as she grabbed Gil's arousal. She lifted her leg over Gil's hip and pulled his body into hers, both moaning at the contact of one another's body.

Slowly, Sara started a pace, one that Gil eagerly followed.

It wasn't long before both Sara and Gil were reaching their peaks, panting as they did so.

"Gil, I'm so close."

"Come for me, honey." Gil reached down between Sara's legs and brushed the one spot that would tip her over the edge.

"Oh God," Sara called, biting down onto Gil's shoulder as her muscles clamped down around him. Gil's thrusts got harder as he reached the end too. He grabbed onto Sara's hip a little harder than he should have.

"Sara!" Gil called as his orgasm took over.

Breathing hard, Gil and Sara looked at one another and laughed.

"That was….."

"Amazing," Gil finished, glancing at the clock on the wall, eyes widening.

"We have to get up and shower, now!"

"Why?"

"Part of your gift, but we need to move," Gil spoke, already getting out of bed, pulling Sara up as well.

"You're not going to tell me?"

"No, but I promise, you'll like it."

* * *

"Gil?" Sara asked as he placed a blindfold over her eyes.

"I want it to be a surprise, right until the end."

"Fine," Sara grumbled as Gil pulled out of the driveway, a smile plastered to his face.

"Can I take it off yet?" Sara asked, feeling the car stop moving.

"No, just another minute."

"Fine"

"Reservation under Gil Grissom," Gil said to the receptionist who smiled at the couple.

"Ah yes, here is it, if you and your wife want to follow me into the back." She led them down a hall as Sara kept a tight hold on Gil's hand, not able to see a thing.

"Just sit here, someone will be with both of you in a minute." The woman smiled as Gil led Sara to a chair. Sitting her down, he finally took off her blindfold, letting her see the small but romantic room with a massage table and chair for both of them.

"We're getting a couples' massage. I know you don't like spas, but I checked this place out, it's highly recommended and they can help you with the back pain you've been having. They do a special massage for pregnant women at all stages of pregnancy," Gil explained as two masseuses came into the room.

"Hi there, I'm Tina and this is Valerie. We're going to be giving you two the full treatment today, so if you two could just undress, put on these disposable undies and take your places, we'll be back in a couple minutes," Tina explained as she and Valerie left the two.

"They want us in these?" Gil asked, holding up the paper underwear thong.

"Don't worry, babe, they're not that uncomfortable," Sara smirked, already chucking off her clothes.

"This massage thing, you're okay with it?"

"If they can help with the back pain, I am very okay with it."

"Can I just say, you have magic hands," Sara mumbled with her face in the pillow of her chair bed.

"You're not the first person to say that," Valerie said.

"How far along are you?"

"Thirty three weeks," Sara spoke, muffing her laugh when she heard a familiar snore from across the room.

"I think he's enjoying this more than I am," Sara said as she closed her eyes.

"That felt wonderful," Sara said as Gil led her back to the car.

"Good, let's keep you relaxed for the rest of the night."

"Are we going home, or out to dinner?"

"I have a couple more surprises for you, but we are going home," Gil said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Are you expecting to get lucky again today?"

"A man can only hope."

"Its way too quite in here," Sara said as they opened the front door. Even Hank wasn't at the front door greeting them.

"It's a surprise, just stay here for a minute."

"Okay," Sara said slowly, wondering what Gil had up his sleeve.

Quickly going into the kitchen, Gil shut off the oven. He looked in and checked the dinner Laura had put together for the two, veggie lasagna. He then lit the candles at the kitchen table, where beautiful white plates and silverware laid. Flowers graced the table as well. Looking on the counter, Gil read the note Laura left for him and smiled.

"Sara, you can come in now," Gil called, smiling as Sara walked into the dining room. The glow of the candlelight framed her beautifully.

"What's all this?"

"Surprise," Gil said, holding out Sara's chair for her to sit down and relax.

"How did you do all this?"

"Your mom helped," Gil said grabbing the tiny box he had stored on top of the fridge.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Gil said, holding out the box. He watched as Sara took it and opened it.

"Gil!" Sara lost her breath as she looked at the necklace.

"You like it?"

"It's beautiful. Can you…." Sara asked. She held her hair up for Gil to clasp the silver necklace, with a diamond eternity ring attached to it, around her neck.

"Gil?"

"Yeah"

"You can count on getting lucky tonight."

* * *

Stepping up to the doorway, Jacob checked his tux,then checked the bow tie one last time before ringing the doorbell.

"Hey, Jacob," Amanda's dad spoke softly, sadly.

"What's wrong? Is it Amanda?"

"She's having a tough night."

"Is she sick?"

"No, she's been feeling good all day. It's her hair, it's falling out. She won't let anyone see her, not even her mom and sister. She's locked herself in her room."

"Do you think I could go up and try to talk to her?"

"You can try," Amanda's dad said as he followed Jacob up the stairs, to outside Amanda's room.

"Amanda?"

"Go away, Jacob."

"Can I come in?"

"No, I don't want you to see me this way."

"What way?"

"With half a head of hair! I look ugly!"

"You're beautiful, bald or not," Jacob said, getting no response.

"Do you have any hair clippers," Jacob asked Amanda's dad.

"Why, what are you going to do?"

"Show Amanda that it doesn't matter if you have hair or not."

"How?"

"I need clippers."

"Here," he said, leading Jacob into the bathroom. He watched as he turned them on and aimed for his own hair.

"Whoa, what are you doing?"

"My hair is going to fall out soon anyway," Jacob shrugged, taking the clippers to his head.

"Jacob, no," Amanda said. She had heard the whole conversation.

"Yep, hair is being shaved off."

"But you still have your hair."

"So," Jacob said as he looked in the mirror and took the first hair off his head.

"Jacob"

"Once I'm bald and you can see my white head, you can go next, if you want," Jacob said, smiling the whole time he shaved his head.

"Want to try," Jacob asked holding out the clippers to Amanda.

"I've never done this."

"It's ok, I trust you." Jacob sat down on the edge of the tub and watched as she brought the clippers to his head. She took off the last of his hair, finishing his new hairstyle.

"You have a very smooth head," Amanda said, finally cracking a smile as she rubbed his smooth head.

"Can you do me," Amanda asked, holding out the clippers.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I can go wig shopping tomorrow. Maybe I can be a blonde."

"You'd be beautiful no matter what hair color you had," Jacob said turning the clippers back on. He turned to look at Amanda's parents as they watched with tears in their eyes.

"Close your eyes," Jacob asked.

"Okay, here we go."

Ten minutes later Jacob turned off the clippers and kissed the top of Amanda's bald head.

"All done. Do you want to look?"

"I'm not sure."

"You look beautiful and I love you, no matter what," Jacob said as Amanda's head snapped up.

"You love me?"

"Did I say that out loud? Yeah, I guess I do, I love you."

"I love you, too," Amanda said. She smiled large while taking a deep breath. "Okay, let's look," she said, standing up to the mirror.

"I have a very boney head" Amanda laughed, turning to her parents.

"Do you like it?"

"You're beautiful, honey," her father said. Both her father and mother embraced Amanda.

"So, you still want to go to this dance?"

"Let's party!" Amanda said, smiling.

TBC

* * *

Another chapter before the weekend, a little bit of fluff and smut!

Thanks for everyone who has left reviews! You're helping with my goal of getting to 1000! Please leave a few words after you read!

Katie


	81. Chapter 81

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"You ready for your next bout of chemo" Ava asked as she opened the door to Jacob's room

"No"

"Come on, the doctor wanted to talk to us today about something else we could try"

"Will it hurt?"

"I don't know, that's why we're going to go talk to him. He wanted Gil and Sara to come to, so we're meeting them there" Ava said, helping Jacob off his bed

"Where's dad today"

"He had some business stuff to take care of, he'll meet us at the hospital later, now, come on, let's go"

"Fine, fine"

* * *

"Hey guys" Sara spoke as she and Gil waved the two of them over

"Hey"

"Are we meeting with the doctor before or after the chemo?"

"Before" Ava said as the doctor in question came out

"Good, your all here, why don't we go into my office, it's a little more private there" the doctor spoke, leading the four down the hall, into his large office, everyone taking a seat

"So, what's this other procedure you want to try on me doc?" Jacob asked

"Well, that's why you're here, and why I asked you aunt and uncle here too, because it will involve them"

"How so" Gil asked, intrigued

"Well, as everyone can tell, Sara, you are visibly pregnant"

"Obviously"

"Well, me and a couple other doctor's have been discussing Jacob's case, and we were thinking that you might consider donating the cord blood, after you deliver"

"Would that help" Ava asked

"It would be comparable to getting a bone marrow transplant. Cord blood contains more stem cells then anything, stem cells that can change into red cells, letting Jacob's body heal, making the cancer hopefully disappear, forever"

"Would this endanger Sara, or the babies?" Gil asked

"None, whatsoever, you can still have a healthy end of pregnancy and labor"

"How do you collect the stem cells?" Sara asked

"After you've delivered, the umbilical cord will be clamped and cut, and then taken away where other doctors will retrieve the cells, to which Jacob can receive them later on.  
There is no risk to you or your unborn children, if there is an emergency in your labor, the doctor will be focused on you and the babies first, cord blood later"

"Do I have to have a c-section?" Sara asked

"No, you can have a routine delivery as long as you're babies think the same way"

"Gil, what do you think?" Sara asked

"I think that as long as you're ok with it, I'm ok with it"

"Then doc, count us in" Sara agreed, looking at Jacob and Ava with tears in their eyes

"This is the second time you two have saved me" Jacob whispered

"And we'd do it again and again until the cancer is gone" Gil said, grabbing Jacob's shoulder

"But, Jacob, you still have to go to chemo"

"You know what; I actually don't mind today, Amanda is supposed to be here today too. After this news, I think I can bear with getting sick" Jacob surmised

* * *

"I wonder where she is, I was pretty sure she said her appointment was at one thirty, she's a half hour late"

"Maybe she got re-scheduled, you have a few times" Ava spoke as she, Sara and Gil sat with Jacob

"Maybe, I guess I'll just call her later" Jacob sighed

"Poker" Gil asked, pulling out the cards and chips

"You're on"

* * *

"How you feeling" Henry asked as the four walked in the door, Jacob looking pale

"Nauseous"

"Come on, sit down in the living room for a bit, I have it all set up for you. You too Sara, sit down and relax" Henry spoke leading everyone in

"Do you have to throw up?"

"No, just tired"

"Relax Jacob, relax" Henry said, watching as Gil curled Sara into his side

"TV?"

"Forensic files are on" Jacob whispered

"Forensic files it is" Gil said as there was a knock on the door

"I got it, stay put" Ava spoke, answering the door and seeing Amanda's parents, visibly upset

"Gary, Lisa, what's wrong?"

"It's Amanda" Lisa started, sobs taking over

"She passed away, late last night, in her sleep" Gary said taking over, his own sobs taking over

"Oh god, come in, come in"

"We thought, we thought we should tell Jacob, face to face, he deserves that much" Gary spoke

"He just got back from chemo"

"Oh, we can do this later"

"Let's do this now, he needs to know" Ava spoke, embracing Lisa

"I'm so sorry" Ava spoke, tears in her own eyes, leading the upset couple into the living room where Jacob lay, watching TV

"Jacob" Ava spoke, a hiccup in her voice, getting everyone's attention.  
Sara and Gil knew what was wrong when they saw the couple, both grabbing one another's hand as Henry held onto Jacob

"No" Jacob whispered

"Jacob" Lisa spoke

"She can't be"

"Amanda passed away last night, in her sleep" Gary spoke

"No" Jacob yelled, tears running down his face

"We wanted to tell you face to face, you were so special to her" Lisa said through sobs

"I think I'm going to be sick" Jacob said as Ava thrust the bucket under him, her heart breaking as her son wretched, his heart breaking for him

"Jacob" Gary said, sitting on the coffee table in front of him, grabbing his shoulder as he stopped puking

"I'm sorry" Jacob cried

"Please don't be sorry Jacob" Lisa said, joining her husband

"You gave my daughter her life back, even if it was only for a few short weeks.  
Every time she was with you, she lit up, you were all she talked about"

"I wish this didn't have to happen"

"We do too, but we've prepared ourselves for this Jacob, we knew it was coming to an end after we saw her last scan.  
Amanda knew, and because of you, she wasn't scared, she lived the last of her life in happiness, and that was because of you" Gary assured, as tears spilled from his eyes

"She made this, I thought you would want it" Lisa said, holding out a small scrapbook, that was just her and Jacob

"Thank you"

"She loved you, please don't ever forget that.  
I can lay my daughter in peace, happy, that she knew what love felt like" Gary spoke as he grabbed his wife's hand, nodding their heads in goodbye as they left the Grissom home silently

"Jacob"

"I'm going to my room"

"Jacob" Ava said, grabbing his shoulder

"Please, just leave me alone" Jacob cried, as he made his way to his room slowly

Turning around, Ava saw the faces of the three other people in the room, tears adorning everyone's faces

"What should we do" Ava asked

"Just let him be for now" Sara spoke softly

"Come on, let's go upstairs," Gil spoke, pulling Sara up, leaving Ava and Henry to talk

"What are we going to do" Ava asked Henry

"Give him time, and support him any way we can" Henry answered as the doorbell went off

"Sit, I'll get it" Henry spoke leaving to answer the door, only to see Greg on the other side

"Greg, I don't know…."

"I know what happened, Stephanie called, told me this morning, she wanted me to come over here, stay with Jacob"

"He's pretty upset; he locked himself in his room"

"Then I'll sit outside his room until he's ready to talk"

"You're a good friend Greg"

"Jacob's a great friend to have" Greg spoke, waving to Ava before disappearing down the hall, to knock on Jacob's door

"Jacob"

"Go away Greg"

"Can I come in"

"What do you not understand about going away?"

"I know what happened"

"Then you know why I want to be alone"

"I know you loved her" Greg said softly

"And I know she wouldn't want you to be alone.  
Can I please come in?"

"Doors open" Jacob spoke, hearing Greg come in. Greg's own heart ached as he looked at Jacob, curled into a ball, holding the scrapbook Amanda had made

"We were perfect together" Jacob said

"I know"

"We had this awesome date a week ago, I took her out to that star gazing spot you told me about"

"I bet she loved that"

"We… we…" Jacob choked on a sob

"I know, Amanda, she told Stephanie everything, Stephanie, she told me this morning.  
She said that Amanda came home feeling like a real woman, for the first time in a long time. She was so happy, radiant"

"I really loved her Greg"

"I know Jacob, I know" Greg consoled

TBC

* * *

The fluff couldn't last forever :(

Thanks for everyone who has taken the time to leave a review, your words mean a lot, please keep them coming!

Katie


	82. Chapter 82

I DO Not Own CSI

* * *

"_Lord, make me an instrument of your peace;_" The priest said at the gravesite where Amanda was being laid to rest.

"_Where there is hatred, let me sow love_  
_Where there is injury, pardon_  
_Where there is doubt, faith_" He continued, as the large crowd gathered close, everyone from Jim to Catherine and the gang, to Laura and Chris, Gil and Sara, along with Ava and Henry were there to support Jacob in any way they could.

"_Where there is despair, hope._  
_Where there is darkness, light._  
_Where there is sadness, joy._

_O Divine Master, grant that I may,_  
_May not so much seek to be consoled to console;_  
_To be understood as to understand_  
_To be loved as to love;_" The priest said as Stephanie, Amanda's sister, took Jacob's hand, both trying to hold one another up.

"_For it's in giving that we receive,_  
_It is in pardoning that we are pardoned_  
_And it's in dying that we are born,_  
_Into eternal life_."

"We therefore commit Amanda's body to the ground;  
earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust;  
in the sure and certain hope of the Resurrection to eternal life.

I would like to ask Amanda's family and close friends to come here and scatter earth above her," the priest finished as Amanda's family slowly walked fourth, grabbing dirt and scattering it.

"Jacob, go," Ava said softly as she stepped forward with him. They both scattered earth above her coffin before stepping away and slowly walking to the waiting cars.

"Do you want to go home or would you like to go to the wake," Henry asked, not sure if Jacob was up to it as his energy level was low.

"I would like to go to the wake."

"Okay, I'm just going to tell Sara and Gil." Henry pulled his son in a hug before leaving.

* * *

"This isn't right," Warrick sighed as he sat around Gil and Sara's living room. Everyone was there except Greg, who was with Stephanie, Jacob, Henry and Ava.

"No, it's not. People shouldn't have to die that young, parents shouldn't have to bury their kids" Gil said softly, pulling Sara closer to him. He had both of his hands cradling her stomach, feeling the lives underneath move about.

"Jacob really loved her," Sara said aloud.

"They only knew each other a few weeks, right," Nick asked.

"Yeah, but, it's young love, first love," Sara explained.

"Remember your first love? Remember what you felt like when it ended? That's what Jacob is feeling right now, he's heartbroken."

"First loves are a bitch. Memorable, life changing, but when you loose them," Catherine said.

"Your heart breaks," Laura finished as the room fell into a silence.

"If you guys need anything around here, help with Jacob," Chris said.

"We're all here," Jim added.

"I think all he's going to need is your support and friendship. Just stop by, let him know you're here for him," Gil said softly.

"Greg's been really good. He's been here as much as possible in the last few days. When he wasn't with Stephanie he's been with Jacob."

"Those two have become really good friends," Nick mused as he heard the front door open and quiet conversation floated throughout the room.

"I'm going to go lay down," Jacob muttered. He saw the crowd and diverted him self from it as Ava, Henry and Greg came into the living room.

"How you doing, Greggo," Sara asked as he sat down on the other side of her. Sara grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach, knowing that the movement from the babies would make him smile.

"I've been better. I've been trying to help Stephanie and Jacob as much as possible right now. It's a lot of work," Greg explained.

"But I don't mind. I would do this for anyone, but it takes a toll on the body," Greg said, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. Sara ran her hand through his hair.

"Are you trying to make Gil jealous by doing that," Greg said softly, cracking his eyes open.

"Just trying to be a friend and get you to relax."

"You're going to put me to sleep."

"That's the point," Sara smiled out as Greg closed his eyes again.

"I think this is our cue to leave, guys," Jim said to Catherine, Warrick, Nick and Chris.

"We have work tonight."

"That's a four letter word I don't want to hear," Greg muttered.

"You're off tonight, Greg. I'm on call and Catherine's in charge," Gil said as he maneuvered him self out from behind Sara to say goodbye to the gang.

"If you need me tonight just call," Gil told Catherine.

"We should be fine. Take care of your family and Greg," Catherine answered him. She hugged him before leaving and following the guys to their cars.

Coming back into the living room, Gil smiled at the picture he saw on the couch. Sara had moved herself into the corner and allowed Greg to lay down, with his head in her lap. He was snoring softly while Sara still ran her hands through his hair.

"Where did your mom go?"

"To her room to lay down for a bit, she's tired."

"Do you need anything?"

"My book and some juice?"

"Your wish is my command." Gil kissed the top of Sara's head before leaving the room.

* * *

"We have a doctor's appointment today," Sara stated as she turned over in bed and stroked Gil's face.

"I know. I'm excited to see them again," Gil said with a smile gracing his face as he placed his hands on Sara's large abdomen.

"How much longer do you think before I go into Labor?"

"I don't know. You think you'll go to forty weeks?"

"I hope so. Make sure that these two are well done."

"Your due date is April seventh, I think it will be close."

"Me, too."

"Have you talked to Jacob today?" Sara asked.

"I talked to him this morning when I came in the door. He was still pretty quiet."

"I don't think that will change for awhile; he's sad."

"Ava's worried he'll get depressed and give up."

"He won't," Sara assured.

"He won't because he knows, deep down inside, that Amanda would want him to live life, not give up."

"Maybe you should talk to Ava later on and tell her that," Gil said before softly kissing Sara good morning.

"Come on, we have a doctor's appointment to get to."

* * *

"Sara Grissom" The nurse called for the couple in the waiting room of the doctor's office.

"Help me up," Sara asked Gil, who in turn helped her stand then walked beside her as she waddled into the exam room.

"The doctor will be with you shortly. Could you change into this," the nurse asked.

"She's going to do a complete exam today."

"Oh fun," Sara muttered. She threw down her purse as Gil helped her take off her jacket.

"Do you want my help to undress?"

"I think that's how we got into this situation, Gil," Sara joked as she raised her hands, letting Gil pull off her top. After pulling down her pants and underwear she shrugged on the paper gown.

"Okay, help me up onto the table," Sara asked as the doctor knocked and came into the room.

"Hi, Sara, Gil."

"Hi, Dr. Mills."

"You ready to see your babies today?"

"Yes." Gil answered for both of them as Sara lied back onto the table. The doctor helped to put her legs in the stir-ups.

"Well, let's get this part over with first and save the easy part of the exam for the end," Dr. Mills said as she started her exam on Sara, who winced slightly.

"Sorry, Sara, I just want to check to see if you've dilated any and make sure everything is as it should be so you're ready for labor. And by the looks of things, you're doing very well. You haven't dilated yet and that's a good thing. We don't want you going into labor just yet," She told them as she pulled out the internal ultrasound.

"This might be a little uncomfortable for a few minutes, but it's going to give us a really clear look of the babies today." Dr. Mills inserted the ultrasound as Sara closed her eyes.

"You are so lucky to be a man sometimes," Sara muttered.

"I'm just going to say thank you, I couldn't do this," Gil said, looking between Sara's legs and then to the screen as Dr. Mill's showed the ultrasound picture to the couple.

"Mom and Dad, meet your babies."

"I'll ask again, do you want to know the sexes of the babies?"

"No," Sara answered.

"Just tell me they're okay."

"They're perfect. They're still a little above average, which is good, Baby A, here" She pointed out the baby.

"Is sucking its thumb."

"Was that the one who was sucking its thumb last time?"

"I believe so, yes."

"We have a thumb sucker already," Gil laughed.

"And baby B has its arms stretched up behind its head. That would be why your stomach has taken on a slightly off kilter shape today." Dr. Mills laughed.

"I think my belly has taken on many different shapes in this pregnancy, it doesn't even faze me anymore," Sara said, joining in on the laughter as the doctor stopped the ultrasound, but not before printing out a picture.

"For your fridge," she said.

"Actually, it's going on my timeline at work," Gil said seriously.

"Timeline?"

"Gil started this thing at work. He's taken pictures of me every week as my stomach's grown, and put the ultrasound pictures in between," Sara explained.

"It's going to be a keepsake, for when their older, a book of their progression."

"Okay, another photo for your timeline then," She smiled, as Gil pocketed the picture.

TBC

* * *

OK the really sad stuff is over now, promise!

I thought we needed to end this chapter on a happier note, not a sad one, and getting a glimpse of the babies is very happy!

Where are all those reviews everyone? I post everyday, please leave a review! This story is hard work and your reviews mean a lot to me!

Katie


	83. Chapter 83

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Thank you for taking me to chemo today," Jacob said to Sara. She sat beside him with her hand full of cards.

"You're very welcome, Jacob. I would do this for you anytime," Sara smiled softly.

"It's just, everyone's been treating me special, not only because I have cancer but because of Amanda. That is, everyone but you and Uncle Gil."

"I know what it feels like to be pitied. By watching you for a few days I realized that you didn't want the pity, just someone to talk to, to support you, and be a friend."

"You've been more than a friend, Sara, thank you for that," Jacob told her sincerely.

"I'll take two cards," Jacob told her.

"I know it's only been a couple weeks since Amanda died, and I know I've been down, even depressed."

"And that's okay, Jacob," Sara assured him.

"I just want you to know, I'm not giving up. I'm going to beat this cancer. I'm going to live my life."

"I never had any doubt that you would. Three cards, please," Sara asked, smiling as she saw her hand.

"Gin!"

* * *

"Dammit," Gil yelled as Sara and Jacob came inside the house.

"What's Uncle Gil doing?" Jacob asked.

"Not sure. Are you okay? Do you want to lie down? Are you going to be sick?"

"Actually, I'm feeling okay right now. That will probably change soon, but until it does, I want to see what's making Uncle Gil swear," Jacob spoke as another curse was heard.

"Son of a Bitch!"

"Gil, where are you," Sara called as she and Jacob followed the curse words.

"No, stay out," Gil called too late. Sara was already peeking her head in the door with Jacob right behind her.

"Oh my god"

"This isn't what it looks like."

"Really, because it looks like a mess," Sara laughed.

"So do I need to call the guys over to help?"

"No, I can do this."

"Can I help, Uncle Gil," Jacob asked, coming to sit in the mess Gil had created by trying to put together two cribs in the nursery.

"As long as you don't tell anyone about this."

"My lips are sealed," Jacob smiled.

"As long as these cribs are safe for two babies I don't care what this room looks like. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go lay down for a nap before my last night at work. Jacob, go rest if you need to."

"I will. And Sara?"

"Yeah"

"Thanks, again," Jacob said, watching as Sara smiled and left, leaving the two men alone.

"Hey, Uncle Gil, have you two picked out names for the babies yet?"

"We've discussed them, why?"

"I have a really cool idea."

"I'm all ears."

* * *

"This is weird. For once, I'm not feeling sick after chemo," Jacob said as he sat down for dinner with Gil, Sara, and Laura.

"And you're eating."

"I can taste some of it, too."

"Did this ever happen before, in California?" Laura asked.

"Not until I was finished with the chemo." Jacob put another bite of pasta in his mouth, swallowing before asking a question that had been nagging at the back of his head all day.

"Could I come to work tonight?"

"What?" Gil asked.

"Please?"

"Jacob, I don't know?" Sara said.

"I'm going stir crazy in this house. I can only play so many card games, sorry Laura."

"It's okay."

"And watch so much TV, or read books, or sleep, or throw up. I need to get out for awhile."

"I just don't want you to push yourself," Gil said.

"I won't. If I start to feel sick, or tired, or any of the above, I'll take a cab home or pass out on your couch."

"Are you sure?" Sara asked.

"Positive, I need to get out for awhile."

"Gil, let him come," Sara said, Laura agreeing as well.

"I think it will do him some good," Laura added.

"Plus, it's my last night, I would love to have Jacob there," Sara said.

"Okay, but if you start to feel the slightest bit sick…"

"I'll go home, promise!"

* * *

"Sara," Greg called with a smile on his face.

"Jacob?" Warrick looked on curiously.

"I'm here for the night."

"Is that a good thing?"

"I'm taking advantage on not feeling sick today by coming to work," Jacob answered, grinning broadly.

"Okay, assignments. First, Catherine, you have a rape. Warrick you're with her, victim is at the hospital. Nick, you have a solo at a bar on the strip. Greg, assault at Strip-O-Rama."

"Sweet!"

"Sara, Jacob, you two are sticking together tonight. I want you in the AV lab with Archie."

"And where are you going, my darling husband?"

"Trick Roll. Take it easy tonight, I mean it, stay off your feet as much as possible, Sara."

"Goodbye, Gil," Sara said as Jacob pushed her in her wheelie chair to the AV lab across the hall.

* * *

"What are you going to do at home after tonight?" Archie asked as the three sifted through hotel security footage.

"Get ready for these two, I guess. Sleep, if that's possible anymore. And I always have Jacob and my mom to keep me company."

"I would love to have a month off work."

"You'd get bored after a week," Jacob mused.

"No way."

"Yeah, you totally would if you couldn't go much further than your house. If you could go away, that's one thing, but we're stuck."

"You should throw a party."

"Nice try, Archie."

* * *

"Gil," Catherine called, running down the hall to catch up to him. She dragged him into her office where Sara couldn't overhear.

"Yes, Catherine."

"Everything is all set for after shift."

"Already?"

"Yeah, Greg finished his case and started setting up. Jim, Chris and some of the techs went out to help, too."

"Good, but Cath?"

"Yeah"

"How did they set up in the dark?"

"The magic of transferable lights."

* * *

"Tis the end," Sara mused as she grabbed the last of her things from her locker and sitting down on the bench.

"We're going to miss you around here," Nick said, taking a seat beside her.

"Right back at you," Sara smiled. She rubbed her belly where the babies were eagerly moving. It was so noticeable that Nick could see the movement through her shirt.

"May I?"

"Yeah," Sara said as Nick placed his hand on her stomach. He smiled before looking up to see Warrick and Greg pass in the hall and give him a thumbs up.

"Come on."

"Where are we going?" Sara asked as Nick picked up her box of stuff and dragged her to the exit.

"Nick?"

"Trust me."

"Why are we going out back?"

"Because of this," Nick said as the back of the crime lab came into view. There were picnic tables full of food, benches and chairs with an entire lab full of people gathered round. Everyone was there from Jim, Chris and other detectives to Doc Robbins and Super Dave, to all the night shift lab techs. Gil and Jacob were in the middle, waiting with smiles on their faces.

"Happy last day of work, this is your going away party, darlin'," Nick said, smiling as Sara stood, speechless, with a few tears springing to her eyes.

"You guys did all this?" Sara asked.

"It was your husband's idea, we just helped with the set up," Catherine told her as she embraced Sara, feeling the movement of the babies.

"Thank you," Sara said smiling, as she embraced her husband.

"You deserve it, honey. Now come on, sit, put your feet up and relax, enjoy the day with good friends and family."

TBC

* * *

I promsie, the babies are coming, sooner then you think, lol

thanks to everyone who has left a review, please keep them coming!

Happy long weekend to the people celebrating May 2-4 and Victoria Day!

Katie


	84. Chapter 84

I Do Not Own CSI

"Sara, are you going to eat something?" Ava asked. It was Sunday night and the family had decided it was time for a family dinner. So sitting at the dinner table was Ava, Henry and Jacob, Chris, and Laura with Sara and Gil.

"My stomach is just not into it right now, maybe later though. But you guys keep eating," Sara assured, smiling.

"Honey, you should try and eat something," Gil said to her.

"Gil, if I eat I'll throw up, and that would put an even bigger downer on this dinner," Sara said. She then winced and rubbed her stomach.

"Sara," Laura asked, seeing the wince.

"Honey?"

"That hurt."

"Contraction?" Gil asked, hopefully.

"I think so. It didn't feel like Braxton hicks, it was stronger," Sara said as she sucked in another breath.

"Maybe we should get you to the hospital, Sara," Chris said after seeing the somewhat dazed look Gil was sporting as he kneeled in front of Sara.

"Hospital sounds good. Dr. Mills wanted us to come not long after labor started because of my blood pressure."

"Gil, does Sara have a bag?" Ava asked, getting no response from him.

"GIL!" Ava called again, louder as everyone else around the table snickered, including Sara.

"Sorry, what?"

"Does Sara have a bag?"

"It's at the front door."

"Well don't you think that you should help Sara up, so we can get you to the hospital?"

"Yeah, come on, honey," Gil helped Sara stand. He had that childish smile on his face again.

"I'll drive," Chris volunteered.

"No, you don't ha…"

"We're coming, too," Henry said.

"Totally coming! I want to be around when they're born," Jacob added as, Gil helped Sara put her shoes on.

"Should we take two cars or pile into one?" Ava asked.

"Guys, we can call from the…" Sara started but was cut off.

"I think we're going to have to take two cars," Henry said as he looked at the group.

"Bitchin'," Sara said as pain shot through her abdomen.

"Let's go to the hospital, I want drugs," Sara said going out the front door with everyone right behind her.

"I'll drive, Gil. You and Mom can sit with Sara," Chris said as they all hopped into the cars.

"Just drive!"

"You're going to do great, Sara," Laura told her as they took off. She grabbed Sara's hand in support.

"Excuse me, we have an emergency here," Chris said, coming into the ER. Sara was holding Gil's hand as they came up behind him.

"My sister, she's in labor."

"I can see that, sir. Do you want to step aside so our nurse Jon here can give her a seat?"

"Sorry"

"Have you pre-registered?" the nurse asked.

"Yes, weeks ago," Gil replied.

"When are you due?"

"Two and a half weeks," Sara told him.

"Okay, we're going to take you back and check you out first before we send you up to maternity."

"MMMhmmm," Sara mumbled.

"Grissom, Sara?" Catherine called with Warrick beside her as they came out of the closed ER doors.

"Is it time?" Warrick asked.

"Think so," Gil replied. Happily as Ava, Henry and Jacob came in the doors, too.

"Okay, we're going to take Mrs. Grissom back," The nurse informed them.

"I'll come out when they take Sara upstairs," Gil assured as the group sat. Even Catherine and Warrick joined them.

"Okay, Sara, we're just going to take a look," the doctor said, feeling between Sara's legs.

"I know this is uncomfortable, just another minute.

Sara?"

"Yeah," She said looking at the doctor who had an amused expression on his face.

"What do you think it's going to be?" Jacob asked as the group sat around talking.

"Boys," Warrick guessed.

"Girls," Catherine retorted.

"Could be both," Laura added.

"Are we taking bets on baby weights?" Henry asked.

"Come to the lab, you can place your bet there," Catherine said smiling. She looked up to see both Sara and Gil walking towards them.

"Why aren't you up in maternity?"

"It's not labor," Gil said.

"I feel like an idiot."

"Oh Sara, it happens to a lot of women," Ava told her softly, as they started to make their way out of the ER.

"I just thought I would know the difference."

"Don't worry about it too much, Sara. Just go home and relax, sleep," Catherine said.

"You mean try and sleep. These two are moving non- stop. Sorry, guys." Sara added a little sadly.

A Week Later

"Gil," Sara said softly, in the middle of the night.

"Gil"

"HMMMM"

"Gil, wake up. I think I'm in labor."

"What! I'm awake."

"Good, I need you awake." Sara sucked in a quick breath.

"Contraction?"

"Think so, it hurts more than last time."

"Okay, okay, let's ummm…"

"Get dressed?"

"Clothes would be good. What do you want to wear?"

"Sweat pants, your Harvard sweater," Sara told him as Gil found the clothes and helped her dress before dressing himself.

"Shoes, we need shoes."

"Gil," Sara asked as she watched him look around for shoes, keys and a cell phone.

"What"

"Calm down, please, let's just get to the hospital safely, okay?"

"Okay," Gil answered as he helped Sara get up and walk downstairs, in her shoes.

"Are you guys going to the hospital," Jacob asked. He had fallen asleep on the couch and woke up when he heard the commotion.

"Yeah"

"Is it time?"

"We think so."

"Should I call anyone?"

"Not yet, Jacob. We'll call you from the hospital," Gil assured.

"Good luck"

"Bye, Jacob, and go to bed," Sara called, wincing as pain shot through her stomach again.

"Hospital, Gil!"

"This is getting ridiculous," Sara moaned, as Gil drove the car back home.

"Honey, it's okay."

"Once, I can understand, but twice. Gil, I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Sara. I wish I could tell you what labor was going to feel like, but I only know what's in the books, like you do. I have no idea what a contraction feels like, or what Braxton hicks feel like. I would rather you tell me that you think you're in labor and go to the hospital than to ignore it and have an emergency on our hands."

"I know. I know that, but I know how excited you are."

"Don't worry about me, Sara. We'll meet these two soon, that's a guarantee," Gil spoke, pulling into the driveway. He slowly helped Sara out of the car and into the house, where the TV was still playing softly.

"I thought I told you to go to bed," Sara said softly to Jacob who looked up, surprised.

"And I thought you two were having babies?"

"False alarm, again. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go try and sleep, like you should be doing, Jacob."

"Right behind you, Sara." Gil followed his wife upstairs. He heard a few sniffles as he caught up with her.

"Sara, are you crying, honey?"

"No," Sara said on a hiccup.

"You're a bad liar."

"I just thought this was it, that we would finally meet our babies, that I could have part of my body back again.

I'm so looking forward to sleep without someone kicking me in the ribs, or bladder or vital organs." Sara threw off her top and pants and curled into herself on the bed.

"Soon, this will be all over soon, I promise," Gil reassured, spooning up behind her.

TBC

* * *

Ok, I had to teease you with Labor, lol, but I promise, the babies will be here before you know it, lol

Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to leave a review! Please don't forget to do that for this chapter too!

Katie


	85. Chapter 85

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Sara, what are you doing?" Gil asked, watching her quizzically.

"I'm trying to put on my shoes. Can you help me please?"

"Why? You should be upstairs in bed, in your pajamas, curled in bed for the night."

"I'm going to work tonight."

"No, you're not," Gil said as Sara grabbed the edge of the couch and stood, standing tall, her protruding belly standing out.

"Yes, I am."

"Sara, you're almost forty weeks pregnant, with twins, you don't need to be at work."

"I'm going nuts at home alone, Gil. Everything here is ready for the babies. I can't sleep more than thirty minutes at a time before someone is stomping on my bladder, or kicking me in the ribs. I can't walk far before my back and ankles hurt. All I can think about is going back to work, even if it is just one more night, so I'm coming to work."

"Sara I don't th…."

"Gil, I'm coming to work," Sara stated firmly, leaving no room for argument.

"If I say okay there are some conditions. First, you stay in the lab."

"Okay"

"Second, you are to stay seated all through shift."

"Used to that one already."

"Third, if you need to sleep, I want you to lie down in my office."

"Deal, can we go to work now," Sara asked with a smile gracing her face.

"Gil?"

"Yeah"

"Thank you." Sara kissed her husband soundly on the lips.

A cough from the background broke the couple apart.

"Hi, Jacob," Sara said happily.

"You ready for poker tonight?"

"Sorry, Jacob, I'm going to work."

"What? No fair, Uncle Gil! If Sara can go to work why can't I? I'm feeling really good today."

"You have to save as much of your strength as possible, Jacob."

"I can do that at work. I can work with Archie or take notes or anything just to get me out of the house," Jacob whined.

"Fine, you can come, too. But you have to follow the same rules as Sara."

"And those would be?"

"Sara can tell you while I get my things. I'll be down in a minute," Gil said, shaking his head as he left.

"Score!" Jacob said, high fiving Sara, both laughing.

* * *

"Sara, Jacob, what are you doing here," Catherine asked shocked as the two walked into the break room.

"Getting out of the house. We're working tonight," Sara smiled, rubbing her belly.

"Should you be here?" Nick asked concerned.

"We're fine, Nick, promise," Sara assured as Gil came in with assignments.

"Okay, Nick, Warrick, two bodies were found at an impound lot, all yours. Greg, you have a trick roll."

"That's it?" Catherine asked.

"I'm taking the body with bugs unless you want it. Other than that, yes."

"No, it's all yours," Catherine stated.

"Jacob, I cleared it with Archie, you're with him tonight."

"Cool," Jacob said, disappearing.

"Sara, Catherine, I have a stack of paperwork on my desk, it's all yours."

"You should have stayed at home, Sara. Come on, the paperwork awaits."

* * *

"Brass, I don't think she did it and the proof wi…" Gil spoke into his cell phone as he walked into his office.

"Gil, shut up," Catherine whispered as she pointed to the couch where Sara had fallen asleep.

"Jim, I'll call you back. How long has she been asleep?" Gil asked as he kneeled in front of his sleeping wife and brushed a few stray curls out of her face.

"About a half hour," Catherine answered as she motioned to leave the office. "How's your case?"

"Getting weirder by the second," Gil told her as they walked down the hallway.

"I have to leave again, I just wanted to check in. I'll be over at PD with a couple suspects."

"Want some help?"

"Nice try, Catherine, I'll be fine."

* * *

"You're awake" Jacob said, as he peeked in Grissom's office to see Sara sitting up on the couch with a weird look on her face.

"I think I'm in labor."

"Haha, very funny, Sara. Don't think I don't know what day it is today, April Fools."

"No joke," Sara said, wincing as she felt her stomach.

"Yeah, yeah. Greg told me about some of the April Fools jokes you've pulled. I just wanted to check and make sure you were okay. See you later," Jacob said laughing, as he left the office.

"Oh God," Sara moaned, looking for her phone, and realizing that she left it on the kitchen counter at home.

"Uh oh," Sara moaned again, feeling wetness underneath. Her water broke then was followed by another contraction.

"Son of a bitch," Sara said biting her lip. She tried to ease the pain somewhat, but to no avail.  
As the contraction ended, Sara pulled herself up from the couch. She waddled to the closed door. She opened it and slowly making her way out.

"Son of a bitch," Sara whispered, grabbing hold of the wall and doubling over, trying to breathe through her contraction.

"Sara," Warrick called, coming down the hallway. He watched as Sara slowly slid down the wall to the floor, breathing heavily.

"Go get Gil," Sara breathed hard.

"Is this it, labor?"

"Yes, contractions are too close together, find Gil," Sara pleaded as lab rats started to poke their heads out of their domains.

"Someone call an ambulance and Doc Robbins and Grissom," Warrick shouted as Sara grabbed his arm and squeezed as pain rippled through her body again.

"Sara, you have to breathe, don't hold your breath," Warrick coached.

"We never made it to Lamaze, I don't know what I'm doing," Sara said, panicking. She looked up when she heard Catherine and Jacob coming down the hall quickly.

"You really weren't playing an April Fools joke," Jacob asked.

"No! Go get Gil," Sara asked.

"He's on his way over now. He'll be here any minute. Do you think you can walk," Catherine asked as she and Warrick tried pulling Sara up off the ground.

"Oh God, owww, this hurts," Sara yelled as another contraction rippled through her body.

"How close are they?" Catherine asked, panic in her own voice.

"Less than a minute," Warrick said, rubbing Sara's back as she tried to breathe.

"Jacob, go to the morgue, get Doc and David," Catherine ordered.

"Sara, did you not know you were in labor?" Catherine asked as Sara shook her head in the negative.

"We had two false alarms, just Braxton hicks. Today felt no different until I woke up on the couch," Sara told her, trying to catch her breath. She looked up when she heard loud voices coming down the hall.

"Sara!" Gil called, running up to her and kneeling beside his wife.

"I'm not ready, I can't do this," Sara told him, worry in her voice as she looked at her husband with tears in her eyes.

"You can do this, Sara. I'll be right here beside you," Gil said as he watched his wife's face contort in pain. He winced himself when Sara grabbed hold of his hand and squeezed, hard.

"Hospital?" Gil asked.

"I don't think she'll make it, Gil. The contractions are almost on top of one another," Catherine answered. Seeing Nick and Greg come down the hall, she yelled.

"Bed, blankets and pillows."

"I don't want to have the babies in the lab," Sara cried, sweat dripping off her forehead.

"I don't think you have a choice anymore, honey. Can you walk at all, to my office?" Gil asked, watching as Sara shook her head.

"It hurts."

"I know, honey, I know. But just think, we'll have our babies soon."

"I want drugs."

"One thing I can't do for you, Sara," Doc said, limping down the hall with Dave and Jacob right behind him.

"Okay, Sara, we're going to have to do some maneuvering to get your pants off."

"Oh god, no."

"Sorry, Sara, I know this is embarrassing."

"You're not going to have your Vagina out for all to see. You don't know how embarrassing this is," Sara yelled.

"Okay, everyone in the far end of the lab, let's give Sara some privacy," Catherine called.

"NOW!" She yelled again. The lab techs scurried to front reception.

"That goes for you guys, too," Catherine said to Nick, Warrick, Greg and Jacob.

"But, we want to see," Greg whined.

"GO!" Sara yelled.

"We're gone," Nick said as he left with the three behind him.

"Okay, Sara, think we can get these pants off now?" Doc asked as Super Dave held a blanket up so the people watching from down the hall couldn't see.

"Gil, why don't you slide in behind Sara and support her back," Doc instructed as Sara panted through another contraction.

"Good, Sara, good. Keep breathing, in and out, in and out," Doc encouraged her as he handed Catherine Sara's pants and underwear. Dave placed the blanket on her waist and legs. He looked between her legs.

"Holy Crap," Super Dave muttered.

"What?" Gil asked panicked.

"I can see the head."

TBC

* * *

OK, here's the deal, I finished this story last night, 100 chapters in total, I will post again if people review. My goal is still 1000 reviews, I need your help to get there, so the faster you review, the faster I post! I think that sounds fair!

Enjoy!

Katie


	86. Chapter 86

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"I can see the head," David said, looking down.

"David, stop looking at my vagina!" Sara yelled loudly, for everyone in the building to hear.

"There…should…only be…one…person…here…to see…it…but …seeing as the…babies…are…coming…Doc's…allowed, too," Sara said, panting though a contraction.

"I have to push!"

"Gil, Catherine, pull Sara's legs back," Doc instructed.

"Push, Sara," Doc said gently, as the head started to crown.

"One...Two...Three…Four…Five," Catherine counted, remembering her own labor with Lindsay.

"Okay, Sara, breathe," Doc coached.

"I feel like I'm splitting in two," Sara cried.

"Honey, you're doing so well, so well. We're going to have two babies soon! Just keep breathing, I'm right here," Gil said, letting Sara squeeze his hands, hard.

"Okay, Sara, here we go again. I need a real big push, okay," Doc said as Gil helped Sara sit up straighter and pulled her legs back.

"PUSH, Sara, PUSH," Doc called.

"Hard"

"I AM PUSHING HARD!" Sara yelled, sweat dripping down her face. David wiped it away with a towel

"The head's almost out, Sara, one more big push," Doc told her with a smile on his face.

"Just get it out!"

"On this contraction, I want you to push as hard as you can," Doc asked as Sara nodded. She closed her eyes and bore down with all she had, yelling as she did so.

"You're never touching me again, Gil!"

"Come on, Sara. You can do this," Gil coached.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Sara called.

"The head's out, Sara. David, pass me the suction bulb," Doc asked, cleaning out the fluid from baby number one's mouth and nose.

"Okay, Sara, I need another big push for the shoulders. Then the baby will slide out."

"Promise," Sara asked as David placed another blanket on Sara's stomach, ready for the baby.

"I promise, but you have to push hard," Doc said, still speaking softly.

"Ready, PUSH!" Doc asked, guiding the rest of the baby out.

The sound of a baby's cries broke the anxious air in the lab.

"WAHHHHHHHH" The child cried. Whoops of excitement could be heard from down the hall. Everyone in the lab watched as the child was brought to Sara.

"Sara, Gil, meet your son," Doc said softly, placing the wailing baby on Sara's stomach.

"He's beautiful," Gil spoke softly with tears falling from his eyes as he placed his hands on the pink baby boy crying in Sara's arms.

"He's perfect," Catherine agreed, crying with the couple.

"Hi baby, I'm your mommy," Sara sobbed, tears of joy falling, hitting her son's forehead.

"And I'm your daddy," Gil added, the babies cries finally starting to subside.

"He looks like a good size," Doc stated.

"Wow," Sara said, shifting a little.

"What?" Gil asked concerned.

"Your water broke again, Sara," Doc said as he looked between her legs. Feeling her stomach, Doc checked to see what position baby number two was in.

"Sara, I think the next one is going to want to make an appearance very soon," Doc warned as he clamped down on the umbilical cord.

"Doc, the placenta, the cord," Gil spoke, worried.

"I know, Gil. Don't worry, that can be delivered at the hospital so they can still get the cord blood, don't worry."

"One of you take the baby," Sara asked, feeling the tremors in her body start again. She handed the baby off to David, who held him close, smiling.

"Okay, Sara, baby number two is in the canal. When you feel a contraction I want you to push," Doc asked.

"Give me your hand," Sara asked Gil, who easily gave his hands away. If Sara had to do this, the least he could do was go through some hand pain.

"I have to push," Sara informed them as Gil and Catherine brought her legs up again as she bore down.

"Good, Sara good! I can see the head," Doc coached, excited with anticipation to see what the next baby would be.

"Okay, breathe, Sara, the head is almost out. When you're ready, I want you to push as hard as you can again."

"You're doing so well, honey, this is almost over. A few more pushes and our baby will be here," Gil whispered into Sara's ear.

"Oh God," Sara moaned. She bore down hard, pushing the rest of the head out quickly.

"Catherine, hand me the suction bulb," Doc ordered, clearing the baby's air passage.

"Okay, Sara, you know the drill now. I want a really big hard push."

"Almost there, honey," Gil whispered as Sara bore down again, yelling as she expelled the baby from her body then slumping against Gil in exhaustion.

"Why isn't the baby crying, Doc?" Gil asked, worry in his voice.

"Hold on." Doc rubbed the baby down and within seconds a baby's cries were heard.

"Mom, Dad, meet your daughter," Doc said. A few tears fell from his own eyes as he placed the wailing infant on Sara's chest. More woops of joy could be heard coming from down the hall.

"Did someone call for medics," The two paramedics asked as they stood behind the commotion at the front doors.

"Down the hall, but you're a little late," Nick said, pointing to where Sara and Gil laid against the wall. Gil was still behind Sara as she held both babies in her arms.

"They're perfect," Sara said as she looked at the two lives in her arms; her son and daughter.

"I'm so proud of you, Sara," Gil said as Sara looked up to see the tears in his eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you, too," Gil said, kissing Sara softly.

"Excuse us," one of the medics said.

"You missed the party," Doc said, getting up with David's help.

"Do you have names yet?" Catherine asked, as more tears rolled down her face.

"Go down the hall, we'll tell you before we leave," Sara instructed.

"Ma'am, we're just going to take the babies for a minute so we can put you on the stretcher," the medic said softly, as Sara slowly passed the babies over. Doc and David were both holding them, with Catherine looking over their shoulders as the medics slowly moved Sara to the stretcher.

"Give them back," Sara asked, holding out her arms as Doc placed a baby girl in her arms, David handing the boy to Gil.

"Congratulations, you two."

"Thank you, Doc, so much," Sara told him sincerely.

"And I'm sorry for yelling."

"It's okay, Sara," David smiled.

"Okay you four, let's get you to the hospital." The medics took the new family down the hall, stopping when they reached the whole crew waiting at the doors. A crew that now included Chris and Brass.

"So, what are they?" Greg asked jumping up in front to get a look. Everyone was 'ahhhhing' and 'oohhing' over the two pink babies.

"Thomas Arthur Grissom was born first," Gil spoke as he turned the baby slightly, so everyone could see.

"And Layla Marie Grissom was next," Sara added with a smile.

"A boy and girl. I have a niece and nephew." Chris was delighted.

"They look like miniatures of you two," Warrick said, looking at both babies and seeing the resemblance of their parents already. Thomas had lighter hair and a cleft in his chin and Layla had dark hair and Sara's face to a tee.

"We should get this new family to the hospital," the medic said.

"Jacob, Chris, call home, Laura, and your parents," Gil asked

"We'll visit in the morning," Jacob said, smiling as the family left.

"Okay, I got the betting board," Hodges called pulling out the scorecard.

"Who won?"

"Doc, you won for the sexes, and Greg," Hodges mumbled.

"I knew they would be born on April Fool's Day. It's karma for Sara and all the pranks she's pulled on me," Greg chuckled.

* * *

"Gil, look at what we made." Sara gazed at her children, as she held the babies in her lap. She counted fingers and toes, memorizing every feature of these two new lives, both slightly awake.

"I can't believe they're finally here."

"After all those false starts, they had to pull a joke on us," Sara snickered as the nurse came in.

"How are we doing in here? Do they have all their fingers and toes?"

"They're prefect," Gil said, with no room for objection.

"You sound exactly like a new parent." The older woman smiled.

"Are you ready to try breastfeeding, Sara?"

"I guess," Sara spoke nervously.

"Relax, this is new for you as well as these two. It will take time, but for now, let's see if they latch on. Would you like to learn the football hold, so you can feed both at once?"

"Yeah," Sara said again, as Gil helped undo her gown, revealing her swollen breasts. The nurse placed a horseshoe pillow around her upper waist.

"Okay, here we go. Take the first baby and slide him into your side," the nurse instructed as she helped maneuver Thomas into her side, giving Sara advice on how to get him to latch on.

"He's not doing it."

"Just relax, Sara. This is new for him, give him a few minutes to get used to sucking," the nurse explained as Thomas finally latched, suckling.

"Oh, wow!"

"See, he knows what to do. Now let's get your beautiful daughter here fed, too," the woman smiled as she helped Sara get Layla to feed.

"She's either a quick one or very hungry," the nurse chuckled as Layla had no problem latching on.

"Well if she has Sara's brains, she's a quick learner," Gil said, smiling as he watched his wife feed their children.

"I'll leave you two alone for a bit. I'll check on you soon."

"But what if.."

"You'll be fine, Sara, just relax. You know how to get them latched and you'll know when they're done. I'll be back soon," the nurse assured Sara before leaving.

"I've never seen a more beautiful sight than this right here; you feeding our son and daughter."

"Did you ever think that we would have this, a family, together?" Sara asked, leaning back on the bed slightly.

"I only ever hoped and dreamed. And then when we found out, I realized that all my dreams had finally come true. You, our son and daughter, you three are my world. I couldn't be happier," Gil said softly, leaning in and kissing his wife slowly. He looked down when his chest brushed his children's heads.

"They are the most perfect human beings on the world."

TBC

* * *

As promised, another chapter for all of you who left such wonderful reviews!

More tomorrow morning, but please keep the reviews coming and I will keep posting faster!

Katie


	87. Chapter 87

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Knock, knock," Catherine said as she and a large group of people stood at the doorway of Sara's hospital room.

"Can we come in," Greg asked from somewhere behind Catherine.

"Yes, you can all come in," Sara smiled as she saw the eager group all pile in. Henry, Ava and Jacob, Laura and Chris, and Jim were joined by the whole nightshift.

"Oh Sara, they're beautiful." Laura stood beside her daughter who held Layla in her arms. Gil sat in a chair, holding Thomas.

"Do you want to hold her, Mom," Sara asked as Laura nodded, tears in her eyes as she was passed the tiny infant who was making the tiniest squeaking noises.

"Catherine, since you still haven't held these two and you helped with all the chaos in the lab, do you-"

"Hand him over," Catherine jumped in, taking the tiny boy in her arms. Gil and Sara finally took a breath as they watched their family bond with the two added members.

"Jacob, Ava and Henry," Sara said, getting their attention.

"Yes," Ava answered, never taking her eyes off the little girl who was yawning in Laura's arms.

"The cord blood, it was harvested," Sara said as the three finally looked up.

"The doctors took it as soon as Sara got to the hospital. Right now it's in the lab, going through a couple routine tests. Your doctor is overseeing everything and will call you soon with the details on the transplant," Gil explained.

"Really," Jacob asked.

"Yeah" Sara smiled as she watched Thomas being placed in his arms.

"So, Sara, Grissom," Greg asked.

"Yes, Greg?"

"I'm just curious, what were the final weights of these two?"

"Yeah Griss, we need to know so we can see who won the final bets," Warrick agreed.

"Well," Griss started.

"Thomas was seven pounds six ounces and-"

"Layla was seven even," Sara finished. She smiled as she watched her children being passed around, both making tiny squeaks.

"Can I finally say that I got to choose the name," Jacob said.

"I think you just did. But, you only helped to choose the name, Gil and I had considered it before you mentioned it."

"You never told us this," Ava said to Jacob as she held Layla.

"I was sworn to secrecy. When I was helping Uncle Gil put the cribs together we talked names. I may have mentioned that 'Layla' was one of my favorite songs," Jacob informed her.

"There were also a few famous writers and a jazz artist with the name Layla as well," Gil said as he sat on the side of the bed beside Sara.

"What about Thomas?" Jim asked.

"What's the story behind his name?"

"We just liked it," Sara answered simply.

"That's it? You just liked it," Nick asked.

"Yes, although there is quite a list of famous people behind that name, too. But in the end, it was just the one that stood out," Gil said. He looked at Henry who had started to do the baby bounce while holding Thomas who was starting to get fussy. But it was Layla who made her hunger heard as Ava and Warrick looked down at the tiny human in shock.

"She definitely has your lungs, Sara," Warrick said, copying Henry and bouncing, trying to get Layla to quiet down.

"Um, Griss, Sara, I think she wants something that I don't have," Warrick spoke as Layla seemed to be searching for something to latch onto.

"It's just about time for them to eat," Sara said, looking at the clock.

"You've got them on a schedule already?" Laura asked, surprised.

"Not really, but it's been almost three hours since they ate, it's most likely time," Gil said as he was handed the tiny little girl who, upon feeling her father's arms, started to quiet down.

"Oh man, you're wrapped around her finger already aren't you," Chris laughed.

"Hook, line, and sinker," Gil agreed as Sara started to undo her top.

"And that's our cue to go, boys," Catherine pointed to Greg, Nick and Warrick.

"Let's go."

"Fine, fine, but first we have to do this." Nick came up to Sara and kissed her on the top of her head.

"We're all proud of you darlin', you gave birth to two beautiful babies."

"Screaming, cursing and all," Greg joked as he, Warrick, and Jim copied Nick's movements.

"I wasn't that bad, was I?" Sara asked.

"Well, put it this way, I'm glad I'm male," Jim joked as he handed her a video tape.

"What's this?" Gil asked.

"I had Archie get the video surveillance from inside the lab. You can see why I'm glad I'm a male."

"Is this me in Labor?"

"Yep, from you coming out of Grissom's office until Doc places Thomas and Layla in your arms," Jim said as another wail was heard, Thomas' this time.

"Ok, guys, out," Catherine ordered as the gang left, leaving just blood family in the room.

"You can stay," Sara said as Gil placed Layla in Sara's arms while he got the trusty nursing pillow and blanket for Sara.

"I think we'll go," Laura said, getting nods from the group.

"Laura and I know what it's like for a new mother to breastfeed. It takes a lot of time and patience. We'll go," Ava said as she hugged Gil and Sara.

"I'm so proud of you, Sara." Laura brushed her fingers over the chubby cheeks of each baby.

"When are you coming home," Henry asked.

"Tomorrow, as far as I know."

"We'll have food waiting for you. I know what hospital food is like."

"Can I make a request?" Sara asked, hopeful.

"Anything Sara," Laura said.

"Polenta Lasagna?"

"It will be waiting when you come home. Now, feed these two and get some rest while you can."

"Because you're going to need it," Henry laughed as the five left the room, leaving the new parents and hungry children.

Two sets of wails got their attention.

"I don't think they're going to wait any longer," Gil said as he helped Sara get comfortable as she brought Layla to her breast, and then Thomas.

"Want to watch the video?" Gil asked.

"Actually, yeah. Although I remember quite vividly what happened," Sara laughed as Gil popped the video into the TV. He pressed play then made himself comfortable beside Sara on the bed.

"Gil, Sara," Jim said as the gang and every lab tech sat behind him. They all had smiles on their faces.

"We all just wanted to say congratulations on the two bundles of joy you brought into this world. We know they're going to be special."

"Of course they are Brass, they have Griss and Sara's DNA. Those two are probably going to have crazy high IQ's and cure every disease known to man," someone, who sounded like Greg, yelled in the background, getting chuckles from everyone else.

"Anyway, we thought you might like this as a keepsake. So one day when Thomas and Layla are old enough, they can see the video of them being born, and how utterly happy you two look.  
Archie managed to make this look really good, so I hope you enjoy it! Congratulations to you and your new family. Oh, and expect these two to be thoroughly spoiled in the near future," Jim finished as everyone smiled and waved to the camera before it switched to the very clear video footage.

"Sara, can I ask you something?" Gil asked as he watched the video of Sara coming out of his office.

"Sure"

"How did you not know you were in labor?" Gil asked curiously.

"It felt just like the two false starts. Then I just fell asleep in your office, and when I woke up, that's when I knew. I felt more pressure and way more pain," Sara explained.

"But if you think about it, it's probably lucky I was in the Lab when it happened. Even though that's not where I wanted to deliver them," Sara said, watching the video and wincing when she saw Doc pull off her pants.

"How so?"

"Well, look how fast they came. If I was at home, Mom would have been the one delivering them. And as embarrassing as it was for Doc and David to see parts of me that are only for you and me, I'm glad that I had someone there who knew what they were doing."

"And they did a beautiful job. You did a beautiful job," Gil said softly, brushing the soft downy hair on both his children's heads.

"Is it considered obsessive if I can't stop staring at them?" Gil asked.

"It better not be because I feel the same way."

"I wish my mom was here to see this, she would have been so proud."

"She is proud, Gil. Don't ever think she's not," Sara said, looking at her husband.

"She may not be here physically but she's here in spirit. She's watching and smiling, I know it," Sara said as she leaned her forehead against her husband's.

"I love you, Sara."

"I love you, too, Gil," Sara whispered as their lips softly met in a warm embrace. The cooing of two infants broke the couple apart.

"Well at least they won't remember their parents making out," Gil joked as Sara smacked his chest laughing.

TBC

* * *

Thank you to everyone who left a review for both chapters yesterday. Same deal for today, enough reviews and I will post again later on this afternoon!

Katie


	88. Chapter 88

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Are you ready to go home," A freshly showered Gil asked coming into Sara's hospital room where she sat on the bed, watching Thomas and Layla sleep.

"Are you?"

"I'm ready to start our life with these two at home," Gil spoke confidently.

"I'm a little nervous about it," Sara admitted.

"We'll be fine, Sara, I promise."

"We're not going to have any nurses to help."

"You're right, we won't. But we'll have your mom, Ava and Henry. Catherine has volunteered to help, and you know the guys are only a phone call away. If we have any problems, we have a family for support," Gil coached as he sat the carriers down on the floor to sit beside his wife. They both watched their children and their half smirks.

"Well, should we load them up?" Gil asked, breaking the peaceful silence.

"Yeah, let's go home. I miss my bed and my dog."

"He misses you, too, by the way. He's been curled up on your side of the bed since you've been here," Gil laughed, picking up Layla, who didn't like being distributed.

"Shhh shhh, Layla, it's just Daddy, I've got you," Gil whispered into her ear before settling her in the car seat.

"I'm very thankful Catherine showed us how to do this, even if it was with a doll," Gil chuckled as Sara passed him Thomas. She was still too sore to bend down too much.

"Okay, are we all set," the doctor asked coming in the room. He went over Sara's and the babies' charts one more time and double checked to make sure the babies were strapped into their seats properly.

"Yes, it's time for some real food," Sara said as her stomach grumbled making the doctor laugh.

"Well everything looks really good. And you have an appointment with your OB in two weeks for a check- up. But until then, I want you to take it easy. Don't lift anything heavier than the babies. Sleep as much as you can, eat healthy, drink plenty and don't be afraid to let your friends and family help out around the house. If they want to make you dinner, do laundry, vacuum, anything, accept their help."

"If my family wants to clean for me I will happily accept," Sara laughed as a nurse came in with a wheelchair.

"Okay, Sara, your chariot has arrived. Enjoy parenthood," the doctor said as the new family, along with the nurse who pushed Sara, walked out of the room, and into their new life.

"How are they doing back there?" Gil asked as he drove. Sara sat in the backseat in the middle, keeping watch, ready to quiet a crying baby at a moment's notice.

"Still sleeping, Gil, like they were five minutes ago when you asked," Sara laughed.

"You know, you can drive a little faster."

"No way, I'm going to drive this way as long as there are two babies in this car. Other people can pass me," Gil said as another car sped around him, the driver giving him a rude look.

"We're almost home anyway. Another five minutes and we'll be there," Gil said as he turned the car onto their street.

Pulling in minutes later, Sara smiled when she saw the outside of the house. A big welcome home sign and balloons were strung up.

"Did I tell you that our family is very excited," Gil asked, opening Sara's door. He took the first car seat out and then helped Sara out before going to the other side and grabbing baby number two.

"I kind of figured that. Gil, I can take one of them," Sara said, reaching out to take a carrier.

"No. The doctor said not to hold anything heavier than the babies. You, my dear, can get the door," Gil instructed, walking up behind Sara who held the door open.

"We're home," Sara called as an excited dog came bounding into the room.

"Hank, sit," Sara ordered quickly to the dog who sat on command. He looked up quizzically until Sara bent down slowly to his level and reached out to him, giving him a good rub. It only took seconds before Hank's good manners wore off and he was trying to crawl into Sara's lap, kissing every part of skin he could get to, making her laugh.

"I missed you, too, boy," Sara giggled as the rest of the family made their way to the front door. Laura, Chris, Jacob, Ava and Henry, watched on silently laughing.

Grabbing Hank's leash and holding it tightly, Sara, with Gil's help, brought over the two carriers that held the sleeping infants.

"Be nice, Hank," Sara ordered sternly as the dog sniffed the two new creatures in front of him. The babies made tiny squeaking noises making the dog even more curious. He sniffed harder until finally sitting on his haunches, knowing his job was to protect them at all costs.

"Good boy, how about a treat," Sara said to the dog who eagerly ran to the kitchen.

"Gil, can you help me up," Sara asked, wincing slightly as Gil pulled her to her feet.

"Please tell me the soreness goes away soon," Sara asked the women.

"Give it a couple days. Remember, you pushed two human beings out of your body," Ava said as she watched Henry help Gil take a carrier into the living room. They each set them down on the coffee table. Sara was already waiting to take them out.

"Greg called about a half hour ago. He's going to stop by for a quick visit," Jacob informed the couple.

"That doesn't surprise me," Sara said, pulling her daughter close as she nodded at Laura to do the same with Thomas.

"There's nothing like new baby smell," Laura said softly, cuddling her grandson close to her chest.

"I love the fact that Layla has dark hair and Thomas has light," Ava admired as Sara passed the tiny girl over.

"I think our looks got evenly divided," Gil said, grabbing a couple photos that he had stored away and handing them to the others along with the babies' hospital photos.

"You each have a mini me," Jacob laughed, looking at all four photos.

You could tell the babies were the spawn of Sara and Gil, but when looking at all the baby photos, there wasn't any doubt. Thomas was Gil's son, down to the cleft in his chin, and Layla was Sara's daughter down to the slight raise of an eyebrow.

Hearing the doorbell go off, Jacob spoke.

"That will be Greg, I'll get it."

"Greg has been stopping by every day, checking up on Jacob," Laura informed them as she passed the baby to Henry.

"Hey, Mom?"

"Yes, honey," Laura answered.

"Is there any real food to eat?"

"I made you lasagna."

"That sounds wonderful. I'm just going to-"

"Sit, I'll get it," Laura instructed as Greg came into the room, bouncing with excitement carrying more balloons in hand.

"Hi Sara, Griss, new babies," Greg said as he kissed Sara on the top of her head before plopping down on the floor with Jacob.

"Okay, you've had the babies long enough, time to hand them over to Uncle Greggo and Uncle Jacob."

"Hey, don't forget Uncle Chris. I've barely gotten to hold them with everyone around," Chris whined as he sat down with the two men on the floor who held the babies outward, getting a good look at them.

"Here, I've got an idea," Chris said, grabbing the blanket and spreading it out on the floor so they could lay the two babies side by side. Hank came over to lie at the top of their heads.

"Well if you three are going to watch them, I'm going to eat," Sara said as she walked into the next room. She and Gil sat down, both savoring the two fresh meals in front of them.

"Eat up, you'll need the energy. Now stay put until you're finished, we'll watch the babies for twenty minutes," Ava smiled as she walked back into the living room, only to see four men now. Henry sat with them, crowded around the babies, cooing over them.

"I've never seen four men coo over babies like this," Laura whispered as she watched from the couch.

"It's kind of weird," Ava agreed.

"We have to come up with nicknames, something fun," Greg suggested.

"Yeah, something tough for Thomas, and beautiful for a girl," Chris added as nicknames started to roll off their tongues.

"Guys, I don't think Gil and Sara would appreciate that," Ava said worriedly.

"I got Jake the snake when I was little. That was an awesome nickname. Thomas deserves something cool, too."

"And if you remember I hated when people called you that. It made you sound sleazy."

"I liked it," Henry said.

"You gave it to him."

"What did Grissom say was Thomas's middle name again?" Chris asked.

"Arthur," Laura informed him.

"T-A-G, Tag Grissom," Chris suggested.

"Gil wanted a baseball player right. Think of this," Henry added. "Now_ batting for the Chicago Cubs, Tag Grissom, last year's MVP_."

"Well little one, you have now been dubbed Tag Grissom," Greg agreed as he picked up the tiny baby.

"Well, what about Layla, her middle name doesn't work," Jacob frowned.

"What about Lei Lei? Like the flower necklace you get when you go to Hawaii. That's a beautiful thing," Henry suggested as he picked up the little girl, just as Sara and Gil walked back into the room, stomachs full.

"What's going on in here? You four have some pretty smirky looks on your faces," Gil asked.

"We were just talking names is all," Greg explained as he handed Thomas, aka, Tag, to Chris

"You approve of our name choices?"

"We were actually improving them," Jacob said, smiling.

"What?" Sara asked, not liking where this was going.

"Nicknames," Henry explained.

"Nope, not happening," Sara said adamantly.

"Sara, honey, I think it's too late," Laura said softly.

"No it's not. They're only two days old, they don't know their names yet, no nicknames," Gil added.

"I don't know Grissom, Tag is a pretty awesome nickname," Greg said.

"And Lei Lei for Layla is beautiful," Chris added.

"No," Sara said firmly.

"Too late," Greg laughed.

TBC

* * *

Nicknames, most parents nightmares, lol

I still to this day, get called by many nicknames that are too embarrassing to share on the internet, lol

Thank you for all the reviews! More Soon!

Katie


	89. Chapter 89

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Okay, we're off," Jacob said softly as he, Ava and Henry stood at the door, ready to go to the hospital.

"Good luck. We'll visit soon," Gil said as he squeezed his shoulder. Gil had Thomas in his arms, who was awake and trying to look around.

"No, stay home. Take care of those two new babies you have and try to sleep. I'm just going to be laid up in a hospital bed for the next week with the hard core chemo running though my veins before the transplant."

"One of us will be by," Sara assured him as she hugged Jacob goodbye. She had Layla in the crook of her neck, sleeping.

"Okay, Jacob, let's go," Henry said to his son.

"Bye guys, bye Tag, bye Lei Lei."

"Stop calling them that!" Sara shook her head as the three left.

"Well, we have the house to ourselves for the day; your mom won't be back until tonight. What should we do with a quiet house and quiet ten day old babies?" Gil asked.

"Sleep, I'm exhausted and haven't even done anything."

"You've been taking care of every need of two babies, that's a lot. Come on, we'll settle them in their cribs. I'll run you a bath, and then you can take a long nap, until they are ready to eat again. How does that sound?"

"Heavenly"

"Yep, this is definitely the best feeling I've had in a long time," Sara moaned as she sunk down into the large tub, the hot water and bath oils de-stressing her body.

"I'm glad I could help. If you leaned forward, I can wash your back."

"Turn me to putty, please," Sara asked, holding her hair up as she leaned forward. She let Gil's warm hands and washcloth find every nook and cranny to clean while massaging her at the same time.

"That feels so good, Gil," Sara moaned out.

"Lean back, honey," Gil instructed, guiding Sara's head to the rolled up towel to support her neck. Slowly soaping up the washcloth again, Gil did the same to Sara's chest as he did to her back, gently cleaning and massaging her body into relaxation. He heard a light intake of breath from Sara.

"You okay?"

"It's just the boobs. They're a little tender. Just be-"

"I got it, be nice," Gil finished, going back to slowly dragging the cloth along Sara's chest, being mindful of her breasts.

"Do you feel any better?"

"Much better." Sara smiled and opened half-asleep eyes to her husband.

"Let your hair down and sit up," Gil asked, as he took some water and wet Sara's hair down before finding her shampoo, something that smelled of passion fruit, and worked it into her hair. He massaged her temples and pressure points, feeling the last bit of tension in her body leave. Sara's eyes closed in bliss. Quickly turning on the water, Gil rinsed her hair out before following the same steps with her conditioner.

"Now, you can stay in here and shrivel up like a prune or you can let me dry you off and slip into your comfy sweats and sleep for another hour or so before Tag and Lei Lei wake up."

"No nicknames, Gil."

"There are kind of cute," Gil said. Sara folded into his embrace as the warm and fluffy towel was wrapped around her.

"But we took so long picking out their names. I just don't want to see them get renamed."

"Okay, then let's get you into bed before Thomas and Layla wake up demanding to be fed."

"I feel like I could sleep for hours. What am I going to do when you go back to work?"

"We'll figure something out. Your mom is here and ready to help with anything. Maybe she'll help us pick up the extra slack."

"She already is, Gil," Sara said through a yawn.

"Then I'm sure she'll be glad to help some more. Sleep, my beautiful wife, sleep."

* * *

"Hey, how's Jacob doing," Gil asked as Henry walked in the front door. It was five hours later and he was just in time for dinner.

"Sick. The chemo is hard on the body," Henry sighed, sitting down on the couch with a thud.

"Did the doctors do anymore tests? Has the cancer spread?"

"No, thank god! The chemo he was going through before killed a lot of it, and now he's going through the extreme stuff he went through like last time before the bone marrow transplant. So hopefully in a week, the transplant can take place," Henry said. He finally looked around and only saw Gil.

"Where are Sara and the babies?"

"Sara is sleeping. I got her to take a bath and then a nap. She fed Thomas and Layla a few hours ago, and then she went back to sleep. But I have a feeling…"

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," came from the baby monitor.

"…they should be waking up soon for another feeding. I'll be back."

"Actually, I'll tag along," Henry said as they rushed down the hall, hoping to quiet the babies before they woke Sara.

"You get Thomas, I'll grab Layla," Gil instructed as both men grabbed the babies. They held them close to their chests. They both were bouncing and rocking, trying to quiet them down. They never noticed Sara peak her head in the door and silently laugh at the men who finally got the two to stop crying.

"Ah, see, we men can quiet you two little ones down, too," Henry said bouncing Thomas before he finally looked up and saw Sara standing in the doorway.

"I guess we just didn't do it fast enough."

"Sleep well, honey?" Gil asked.

"Fantastically actually. I woke up to the sensation of my boobs starting to hurt and realized that it was time to feed them. Then I heard their cries a few minutes later. Can we take this little party to the living room so I can nurse?"

"Sounds like a good idea, I think Thomas is getting the wrong idea about men," Henry laughed as he placed the rooting boy in Sara's arms. He handed Sara her nursing pillow before Gil placed Layla in her arms.

"Need anything else," Gil asked.

"Just keep dinner warm and have a couple diapers ready so you can change them."

"Gotta love the fair trade off, huh, Gil? She feeds, you change diapers," Henry said as the two men sat down on the couches beside Sara.

"I can't complain too much, Sara will kick my ass."

"And then Catherine, Ava and my mom," Sara laughed, startling the two babies nursing at her breasts.

"Sorry guys, eat," Sara said before a giggle erupted, making the babies stir again.

"How's everything at the hospital? Jacob, Ava?"

"Jacob's sick and Ava won't leave his side. I came home under orders from both of them. And I was going to go to the townhouse but it's too quiet there. I needed to be around people."

"You're always welcome here. You can stay the night if you want as long as you don't mind waking up to crying babies a few times a night," Sara said to him.

"Well since Ava is at the hospital for the night, I might just take you up on that," Henry said, his nose wrinkling.

"Is something burning?"

"Shit, dinner," Gil muttered, making Sara giggle again.

"He hasn't burned dinner since our second date."

"Oh yeah? What happened on your second date?"

"We rounded second before the smoke detectors went off," Sara informed him, making Henry laugh as Sara pulled Layla from her breast. The little girl had a full tummy.

"You want her?"

"My little niece, come to Uncle Henry." He took the baby as Sara pulled Thomas from her other breast and redid her top.

"You might want this." Sara threw over a blanket to put over his shoulder as the little girl let out a big burp.

"Don't look at me, they get that from Gil," Sara laughed as Thomas let out gas rather than a burp. Another smell had Sara wiggling her nose.

"Gil?"

"Yeah"

"When you're done with the food in the kitchen, your son has left a very special diaper for you," Sara called, hearing the groan come from the kitchen as she sat on the floor. She grabbed the nearby diapers and wipes.

"I thought that was Gil's job," Henry noted.

"I just like to tease. He let me sleep all day while he took care of the house chores, I can change a couple diapers," Sara said, crinkling her nose at the diaper.

"I think this rivals some of our bad decomps. Woo, Thomas," Sara said smiling extremely wide.

"It suppresses the gag reflex," Sara explained, quickly wiping down her son as Henry joined her on the floor, undoing Layla's jumper and diaper.

"Now just remember, I haven't done this in about eighteen years, so be gentle with your old uncle," Henry said to Layla. The baby just laid, eyes wide, trying to figure out where the sound was coming from.

"I don't remember diapers being this complicated," Henry muttered, trying to figure out the front and back.

"Elmo goes on the bum," Sara laughed.

"Don't worry, Gil had the same problem."

"What problem was that, my dear?"

"How to put a diaper on," Sara explained.

"Did I get out of diaper duty?"

"Yes, but dinner better be ready soon, I'm hungry."

"I had to order out. I left the casserole in the oven a little too long. It's a little black."

"As long as the take out tastes good, that's all that matters."

"See, I still have it." Henry held up Layla, only to have her diaper fall off.

TBC

* * *

Thanks everyone for all the reviews! A lot of them have made me laugh, lol

Please leave a few words, I really want to get to that 1000 review mark and I need your help to do that!

I will post again today if there are enough reviews!

Katie


	90. Chapter 90

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"You sure you'll be alright by yourself for awhile," Gil asked as he put on his shoes.

"We'll be fine, Gil. You'll be back for dinner."

"I know, it's just, I haven't left you three alone for more than an hour."

"You do realize that you're going back to work tomorrow, right? You're going to be gone for hours."

"Don't remind me." Gil stood up and came face to face with his wife, who had a smile plastered onto her face.

"Say hi to Jacob for me. I want all the details later about how the transplant went."

"I will. He's going to have lots of support around him today. Even Greg and his girlfriend will be there."

"He's still going out with Amanda's sister?"

"Yes, and going strong, too. You sure you'll be alright?"

"Gil, the babies are sleeping peacefully in their cribs. I'm going to do a load of laundry, make something for dinner, feed them again, and then have some mommy-baby bonding time.

"Have fun, I'll be back in a couple hours." Gil cradled Sara's head in his large hands and kept eye contact with her.

"Have I told you today how much I love you?"

"I don't think you have." Sara smiled.

"Well then, Sara Grissom, I love you, more than I can possibly imagine."

"I love you, too, Gilbert Grissom," Sara told him as Gil slowly leaned down and kissed his wife soundly until they heard a baby's cry over the baby monitor.

"Go, I'll get it."

"You sure? I can help," Gil offered.

"Jacob needs you more than your son or daughter's dirty diaper. GO!" Sara ordered, already walking up the stairs to the nursery as Gil walked out the door.

"Hey now, what's the matter," Sara cooed as she looked over the crib to see Thomas screaming his little lungs out. Picking him up, Sara cradled him to her chest, trying to calm him, to no avail.

"Okay, okay I get it, your diaper is dirty," Sara said softly. She laid Thomas down on the changing table and quickly undid his jumper before taking off the wet diaper.

"Well I can see why you're not happy. I wouldn't be either if I had a big ol dirty diaper," Sara said softly to him as Thomas slowly started to quiet down. Grabbing the wipe, Sara forgot to keep Thomas covered. The feeling of wetness on her cheek startled her.

"Oh, ew, Thomas," Sara moaned, quickly covering the spray with her hand until the flow stopped.

"You're lucky that it's just us and no one else was here to witness that. Your daddy would never let me live that down. And you're not going to tell daddy, now are you," Sara cooed as she picked her newly changed son up. She cradled him to her neck as she made her way to the bathroom to wash her face.

Looking in the mirror, Sara groaned at her appearance. She didn't look too good in a messy pony tail and sweats. Reaching her arm up, Sara took a whiff of herself.

"Don't smell very nice, either. What do you say you and me take a bath? Does that sound nice? It sounds really nice for me. We can put your sister in the bouncy seat and let her sleep while we get clean," Sara said, starting to fill the tub with warm water before walking into the other room to grab bouncy seats for both babies to sit in. She strapped Thomas into his seat. She then grabbed Layla and slowly undressed the sleeping girl and wrapped her in a blanket, strapping her into a bouncy seat beside the tub.

"Okay, let me wash first, then you can have your turn, Thomas." Sara climbed into the tub as her baby boy watched on, wide awake.

"How is it that you're wide awake and your sister is still sleeping? Somehow I don't see this boding well for me tonight."

Ten minutes later Sara was finished washing her hair and body. She even shaved her legs.

"Okay, little man, come have a bath with Mommy." She reached over and picked her son up then slowly lowered his feet and body into the warm water, laying him on her bent knees. The little boy looked up amazed at the feel of water on his skin, his mouth forming an 'O'.

"Does this feel good?" Sara talked as she washed down her little boy, including the little bit of hair on his head.  
Looking over the side of the tub Sara was surprised to see Layla awake, just watching her mommy.

"Well hey there sweet thing! You ready for your turn?" Sara asked as she finished washing up Thomas. She put him in the bouncy seat then laid the warm blanket on top of him before he could start to cry bloody murder. After she bounced the seat slightly, his cranky face settled into a content one.

"Come here, munchkin." Sara smiled to her little girl. Sara picked her up and slowly eased her into the water, the same way she did Thomas. She listened as the little girl made a couple cooing noises.

"Well, I think your daddy and I made a couple water bugs, that's for sure."

* * *

"Knock, knock," Gil said, coming into Jacob's hospital room, only to see Jacob, pale with circles under his eyes and holding his stomach. There was a central line running into the center of his chest.

"Hey, Uncle Gil."

"Hi, Jacob. Are you all ready for today," Gil asked, sitting beside Ava and Henry.

"I'm ready to feel good again. This is déjà vu; I remember saying this to you last summer."

"It's going to work this time."

"We said that last time, too," Jacob grunted out.

"You're not giving up now are you, son?" Henry asked.

"No, I'm just being realistic."

"Well stop. We're being positive; this transplant is going to work," Ava assured as Greg and Stephanie walked in the hospital room.

"Did we interrupt?" Greg asked.

"No, just telling Jacob to stay positive," Ava said, smiling at the couple as they pulled up chairs.

"What time does this thing get started?"

"Ten more minutes or so" Jacob groaned out, rolling to his side as a hard cramp knotted in his stomach.

"Breathe through it," Greg said, grabbing his arm to give support.

"My sister would be so proud of you," Stephanie said, trying to get Jacob's mind off the pain.

"You know, she's up there, or wherever Heaven is, and is smiling, making sure this transplant works. She's your guardian angel now, and always will be."

"I know, I can feel her presence sometimes," Jacob told her as the doctor came in.

"You ready, Jacob? We're going to take you to a sterile room, where you'll receive your transplant through your central line. You'll make that home until your immune system is working again."

"I know the drill, Doc. Let's just do this," Jacob told the doctor. Gil and Henry both helped the weakened Jacob into the wheelchair.

* * *

"All done." The nurse released the empty bag attached to Jacob containing the transplant.

"Now just try to relax. Sleep if you can. Would you like your family to come in?"

"Could you send my Uncle Gil in, please?" Jacob asked.

"Sure, I'll be back in a minute." The nurse left only to come back a few minutes later with Gil.

"You wanted to see me?" Gil asked.

"I want you to go home."

"I came here for you, Jacob." Gil sat down beside him.

"I know, and that's great, but there's nothing you can do for me here. But you have a wife and twins that are only two weeks old at home who could probably use your help more than me."

"But-"

"Uncle Gil, I have both my parents, Greg and Steph. I'm okay. Go hug Tag and Lei Lei for me."

"Sara's not too happy about those names by the way," Gil joked.

"I like them. But if you tell Sara that, I will deny it until the end of time."

"Got it, now get out of here." Jacob smiled for the first time that day.

* * *

"Are you two done," Sara asked as she talked to the two babies at her breast. When she felt the suckling motions stop, she tickled their cheeks and got the half smirks of their father in response.

"You little monkeys," Sara cooed as she pulled Layla from her breast. She then pulled Thomas off and redid her top, before laying the two across her lap, face down, so she could burp the two at the same time.

At hearing the front door open, Sara smiled.

"Hello, husband."

"Hello, wife," Gil answered. He sat beside Sara on the couch and held out his hands for Sara to pass a baby over.

"They just ate," Sara informed him.

"Is your tummy all full?" Gil asked as he held Thomas up to his face. He was not expecting the projectile vomit to hit his neck, making Sara laugh.

"I warned you they just ate," Sara giggled as she maneuvered Layla onto her shoulder. She rubbed the little girl's back as Gil wiped his face and neck down before doing the same with Thomas.

"Well, I guess I learned my lesson. Never hold a baby up to your face after they have just been fed," Gil laughed along.

"How's Jacob?" Sara asked, the mood turning somber.

"Kid's got more strength than Zeus. I don't know if I could do what he's doing."

"Did the doctors give a positive outlook," Sara asked.

"For the most part, they caught the cancer early, really early this time. They're pretty positive that the transplant will work," Gil said as Thomas let out quite the burp.

"That's my boy."

TBC

* * *

OK, so a little update on Jacob and some mommy baby time!

Thanks for all the reviews! Were getting closer and closer to my goal of 1000 reviews!

I figured it out last night, I need about 11 or 12 reviews a chapter until the end to get to 1000, so please, leave a few words and let me know what you think!

Katie


	91. Chapter 91

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"I don't want to go," Gil whined as he sat on the couch curled up with Sara with a baby in each of their laps.

"Oh honey, I never in a million years thought I would hear those words come out of your mouth," Sara giggled.

"I never thought I would say that either, but it's the truth, I don't want to go to work. I would much rather stay home with you, curled up in bed, listening to the sounds that Thomas and Layla make."

"Trust me, Gil, I would rather you stay home, too, especially when it comes to middle of the night feedings. But you have to go make us some money, put some criminals behind bars, and even play with your bugs."

"It has been awhile since I've seen them; I hope Greg didn't kill them."

"There's only one way to find out. Go to work," Sara ordered as Gil slowly got up. He put Layla over his shoulder as Sara followed with Thomas. Smiling, Gil took one last deep breath of baby smell before handing his daughter over to his wife.

"Okay, if you need anything tonight…"

"I'll call, promise, but I'm sure we'll be fine. I'm going to put them down as soon as you leave, then crawl into bed myself before those two o'clock feedings start," Sara said, smiling.

"I love you," Gil spoke, leaning down and kissing Sara softly. He then placed a few kisses on the side of Thomas and Layla's heads.

"We love you, too, Gil. Have a good night at work, and say hi to everyone for me."

"I will. I'm sure there will be a million questions about everything and everyone."

"You have the pictures, right?"

"In my briefcase. Sleep well, Sara."

"Bye, Gil. Be safe." Sara watched as her husband got into his car and drove away into the night.

"Let's get you two into bed so Mommy can sleep, too," Sara cooed.

* * *

"Grissom, you're back," Warrick smiled as Grissom came into the break room. He looked only a little sleep deprived.

"How are Sara, Tag, and Lei Lei," Greg asked.

"Greg, Sara told you to stop using those names."

"Too late, they're stuck now. So how are they?"

"They're probably all sleeping right now. But other than that, they're good. Sara wanted me to pass these around," Gil said handing out a few pictures of the new family to the gang.

"It's only been a couple weeks and you can see how much they've grown already," Nick commented.

"I remember when Lindsay was this small. Cherish this, Gil, time fly's by."

"I'm savoring it, even the sleepless nights and dirty diapers. Well, maybe the diapers not so much," Gil chuckled.

"You think its bad now, after only two weeks, wait until you start feeding them baby food. I fed Lindsay two types of orange baby food in one day. Let's just say she was pooping orange for a day."

"Cath, that's gross."

"Just wait until you have kids, Warrick, just wait."

"Assignments. Nick, Greg, you have a murder suicide in Pahrump, Warrick, Cath, you're with me, body with bugs."

"Oh joy, just the fun I was looking for."

"It's what I was hoping for. You can always stay, Catherine, I've seen the mound of paperwork in my office."

"Nope, I'm coming. I filled my quota of paperwork in the last two weeks."

* * *

"Jim, Chris, you're both on this case?" Gil asked as the three made their way past the yellow tape.

"Yeah, we have a feeling this might be a high profile case."

"Why? It's just a body with bugs. Not to say that it's not important, but what makes this one special?" Warrick asked.

"Turns out it's not one body, it's two. It looks like kids, boy and girl" Jim spoke softly, as the color drained from the faces of all three CSI's.

"Is David here," Grissom asked.

"Doc is. He's waiting for you," Chris answered as Gil turned around.

"Warrick, I want you to seal off the perimeter, tire tracks, foot prints…"

"You got it, Griss."

"Catherine, you're with me," Grissom said, determinedly as he turned around to walk to the shallow grave.

"Catherine," Jim called.

"Yeah"

"Keep a close eye on him tonight. First case back and they're kids."

"I know, and I will, don't worry."

"Doc"

"Hell of a welcome back, Gil."

"What do we have so far?"

"Boy and girl, I wouldn't put their ages much over eight or so. I'll know more when we get them to the morgue," Doc informed him as Grissom came to stand beside him, taking pictures before collecting the little insect evidence on the bodies.

"There's not much, they've only been dead a short while," Grissom said, holding up bug evidence.

"I'm going to come back to the lab with you and the bodies," Gil said suddenly as Catherine came over.

"I can go, Gil, you can stay at the scene."

"No, I got it, you stay."

* * *

"There are fractures to the boy's arms."

"Defensive wound?"

"That or he was protecting the girl. He also has some severe bruising everywhere, and a hematoma on the brain," Doc continued.

"Is that cause of death?"

"I would say so right now."

"And the little girl," Gil asked, shaking his head as he looked at the tiny girl lying on the autopsy table.

"Internal bleeding was COD. The liver and kidneys were both bleeding internally. She took a blow to the head as well."

"Who does this to children?"

"I ask myself that every time I see a child on this table, Gil. And I still have no answers to that."

"If you find anything more," Gil asked.

"I'll page you."

* * *

"Catherine, Warrick, what do we have?" Gil asked.

"DNA confirms that it's Melanie, age six, and Joshua, eight, last name Hicks. They disappeared ten days ago from the shopping mall in Seven Hills. They were with a family friend at the time.  
Brass notified the parents, they'll be here shortly to claim the bodies," Warrick explained.

"Any leads on the kidnapper, murderer?" Gil asked somewhat harshly, causing concern for both Catherine and Warrick.

"We're looking into the family friend, Kyle Heath. Video from the mall has them all leaving together, but he's saying they went missing at the mall. We also found DNA under the nails of both children and Hodges is going over trace found on their clothes," Catherine explained as she watched Gil look over the pictures of two happy little kids.

"You okay, Gil?"

"Fine, let's just solve this case."

* * *

"Mr. Heath, you say that the kids went missing at the mall. We have you on tape, all three of you together, leaving. Where did you go?" Grissom asked as he sat in the interrogation room with Jim right behind him.

"They went missing at the mall," Kyle said.

"DNA found under the children's nails came back to you. Can you explain that? Those scratches on your neck still look fresh, very small too, like a child would do," Gil said as the man in question tried to hide the scratches.

"Mr. Heath? I'm waiting."

"I don't know what happened."

"I think you're lying," Gil said evenly, eerily calm, making Brass's senses go on alert.

"We have a warrant for your car. Turns out the trace we pulled from Melanie and Joshua throats is carpet from a 1995 Sedan. Guess what kind of car you drive, Kyle," Gil said, his voice starting to rise.

"So, can you tell me now why you thought it was necessary to kill two children?"

"Gil," Jim warned, stepping closer. He turned to Heath.

"I'd answer if I were you, Mr. Heath."

"They wouldn't stop nagging, bugging me," Kyle yelled.

"So you killed them for it? They're kids, they yell, scream, bug, and annoy. That's what they do."

"I just couldn't do it anymore."

"Then you take them back home to their parents."

"They were out of town, it was just me. I couldn't do it," Kyle cried.

"What's going to happen to me?"

"Life in prison if you're lucky," Jim muttered as Gil slid his chair back roughly, the screech startling everyone in the room.

"Gil?"

"Just get him out of here," Gil stated, leaving the room.

* * *

"Did he confess," Catherine asked. She and Warrick were waiting in Grissom's office when he returned from PD.

"He did, but you'll have to ask Brass for the details. I don't want to think about it anymore. All I want to do is go home to Sara and my kids."

"Grissom," Warrick said.

"Yeah"

"We did a little bit of good today. Remember that, we got closure for the parents and those kids."

"That doesn't make it any easier, though."

"Just go home and hug your family," Catherine said softly, standing, but not before placing an envelope on Gil's desk.

"What's this?"

"Open it," Catherine said as Warrick waved his goodbyes.

"A baby shower?"

"For Sara, at my house, in a week. What do you say?"

"That it's a good idea. I'll let her know."

"No, Gil, keep it a surprise. Just tell Sara you want to go for a drive or something."

"I'll figure something out. But now…"

"Go. I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

"MMMM, how was your first night back," Sara mumbled as Gil slid in behind her. Both babies were curled into Sara's side sleeping.

"Don't want to talk about it."

"Bad?" Sara asked. A grunt was all she got in reply.

"Sara?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"Thank you for giving me two wonderful babies. I love you."

TBC

* * *

I thought it was time for a little case work, Grissom needed to get back to CSI

Thanks for all the reviews yesterday! I will double post today if I can get around the same amount!

Katie


	92. Chapter 92

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Gil, I don't want to go anywhere," Sara moaned out. She was sitting on the couch in dirty sweats, nursing two hungry babies at once.

"Sara, you need to get out of this house, just for a little bit. You're stuck here all day with two babies; you need to get some air. So, after they're done eating," Gil said, brushing his son and daughter's heads.

"You are going to go upstairs, have a nice shower, do all your girly things you haven't done that I know you want to do. Then we, as a family, are going to go out for some fresh air." Gil told her, leaving no room for argument.

"I can't change your mind, can I?"

"Nope"

"Then, here you go." Sara took Thomas off her breast and handed him over to Gil's awaiting arms, then did the same with Layla. She then made sure Gil was comfortable on the couch with two babies over his shoulders.

"Okay, I'll be down in an hour or so."

"We're leaving at two, so take your time."

"We have a _time_ to leave?" Sara questioned.

"Yep"

"You're not going to tell me where we're going?"

"Nope"

"That's mean," Sara pouted as she left the room, leaving a smirking Gil and two gurgling babies in her wake.

* * *

"I feel so much better." Sara felt refreshed as she came down the stairs into the living room. Her two children were on their bellies, raising their heads as much as possible, with Gil cooing to them.

"I knew you would." Gil smiled as Sara sat beside him, smelling of passion fruit.

"And you smell wonderfully," Gil said softly, running his hands through a few of Sara's curls before leaning in and kissing her softly. Hearing Sara moan, Gil smiled into the kiss before Sara broke it apart.

"Let's not start something we can't do yet."

"You know it's hard for me to keep my hands off you." Gil smiled.

"Well you're going to have to keep them to yourself a little while longer, buster," Sara laughed as she saw Gil's face.

"My body isn't quite ready for sex yet after these two, but.."

"But what?"

"The doctor said soon, that I was healing well. By my next visit she should be able to give me, us, the okay for sex."

"Making love, Sara."

"My mistake, making love. And look what our love created," Sara cooed as she and Gil each pulled a wide awake baby in their arms.

"They are some beautiful babies, the two most beautiful ones I have ever seen," Gil said as Thomas lied on his bent legs, cooing and gurgling.

"I think you are a bit biased, Gil," Sara said with Layla on her legs, waving her arms and kicking her legs. "But they are the two best things I have ever done, other than marrying you."

"Likewise." Gil looked at the clock and realized they had to leave.

"Okay, time to pack up. We have to get moving."

"You're still not telling me where we're going?"

"Nope"

"Put this on," Gil asked, handing a blindfold to Sara as he drove the quiet car.

"What?"

"Put it on. I told you, this was a surprise."

"You're serious?" Sara asked, looking at her husband who had a serious expression on his face.

"Fine, can you at least tell me if I'll like this surprise?"

"You're going to love it, promise," Gil smiled as he turned the car around as Sara put on the blindfold.

"Okay, I've got the babies, just hold on to the back of my jacket and I'll lead the way. We don't have to walk far," Gil said as Sara grabbed the back of his shirt and they continued walking slowly.

"There's a step, be careful," Gil warned as the front door was opened. Catherine opened the door with a large smile on her face, motioning for the house to be very quiet. Handing a baby carrier over to Nick and Warrick behind her, Gil took Sara's hand.

"Are you ready for your surprise?" Gil asked.

"Yes, where are we?" Sara asked as she felt her husband behind her, slowing pulling the blindfold off to reveal a large room full of people.

"SURPRISE!" was yelled out. Everyone from the lab, Gil's family, Laura and Chris, Jim, and the team all stood with smiles on their faces. All the noise woke the babies from the cat nap they were taking.

"What's all this?" Sara asked with a large smile plastered to her face.

"Your baby shower," Catherine explained, grabbing Sara's hand and dragging her to the largest and most comfortable chair in her house.

"It's your day, relax, we watch the babies while you open presents."

"There are presents?"

"It's a baby shower, Sara, of course there are presents," Ava explained as she took Layla out of her seat while Greg took Thomas out of his.

"Tag, my little man, you're getting so big," Greg cooed.

"Stop with the nicknames, Greg!"

"Can't, they're stuck now. Isn't that right, little buddy."

"Sara, look at this," Archie asked. He turned on the TV, where a web cam sat.

"Jacob?"

"Sorry I couldn't be there, Aunt Sara, but I'm still quarantined for another week or so, but I didn't want to miss this. Hey guys, can you hold Tag and Lei Lei up to the screen?" Jacob asked, smiling at the two babies who looked at the TV transfixed, gurgling.

"I can't wait to see them in person again."

"Soon, you will soon," Sara smiled to her nephew, who was starting to look better as he lay in his hospital bed.

"Don't think you're getting out of baby shower games either. I cleared a package with your doctor, it should be sitting in your room," Catherine called as Layla was placed in her arms.

"Catherine, why is there a filled diaper in the box?" Jacob asked.

"Are they sleeping better," Ava asked as the women sat together. The babies were being passed around the room from one person to the next.

"They're starting to give me an extra hour between feedings, that's about it. I'm exhausted most of the day. Thank god for you, Mom, you're keeping my house clean and orderly."

"It's the least I can do for living rent free in your home," Laura said as Thomas was placed in her arms, his arms reaching out slightly.

"You're a brand new mom, Sara, you're meant to be exhausted," Ava said smiling at the little girl in her own arms.

"Hey ladies, time to share the babies with the men," Warrick called as he and Doc Robbins came over, taking the little ones away.

"Just to warn you, it's almost four, they're going to want to eat soon," Sara warned.

"When they scream, they're yours," Doc laughed, hobbling away.

"Well, how about presents?" Laura asked.

"I always loved presents," Sara laughed as the first gift was placed in her lap.

* * *

"WAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Ah, Sara, Grissom, help," Hodges asked, looking frightened of the crying, small baby girl in his arms.

"Bring her here, David, she's hungry," Sara said as Laura handed her a couple pillows and a blanket.

"David, she doesn't have a contagious disease, you can still hold her properly," Catherine explained as Layla was handed over to Sara's awaiting arms.

"Shhh, baby girl, I know you're hungry," Sara said softly as she threw the blanket over her shoulder. Putting the baby under it, she undid her top and bra then moved the rooting baby to her breast. She winced at the quick pull Layla took.

"Ah, Sara," Super Dave said.

"Yeah"

"I think Tag wants something I can't give him," Dave said as he handed the baby to Gil. Thomas was already scrunching up his face, ready for the world to hear his lung power. Gil quickly took the baby to Sara, who was already adjusting herself to feed both babies at once.

"I feel like a milk machine sometimes," Sara laughed as the room watched her. The babies were covered except for their feet that popped out the sides, kicking as they ate.

"You realize you guys are burping and changing their diapers, right, since as this is my day," Sara said, breaking the silence that had descended over most of the room. All but Jim, Doc, Chris, Catherine, Ava and Laura were quiet.

"Well, if you're all this quiet, maybe Gil and I should tell you who we named as godparents," Sara said, getting everyone's attention as Gil sat down beside his wife, peaking under the blanket to see two babies hungrily suckling.

"Is it me?" Greg asked, smiling.

"Sorry Greggo."

"Damn," Greg replied, handing over the twenty dollar bill to Nick and Warrick.

"You bet on this," Grissom asked.

"Of course. Now, I have twenty on the line here, Griss, who are the godparents?" Nick asked.

"Well, because these two have helped us so much, Henry, Ava, would you be godparents to Thomas?" Gil asked.

"We would be honored. And when he's done eating, I will happily burp him while Ava changes his diaper."

"Hey, why do I get the diaper?"

"Because last time I did it, it fell off."

"Okay, for the next set of godparents," Sara said.

"Because, I don't know what I would have done without these two people when I went into labor at the lab. Catherine, Doc, how about it? Would you be Lei Lei's godparents," Sara asked.

"I would be honored" Doc spoke as Catherine nodded her head, beaming.

"Hand over the money, Greg" Nick spoke, smiling.

"Hey Sara, you realized you just called Layla Lei Lei, right?" Greg laughed as Sara groaned

TBC

* * *

Ok, a little light chapter after the last one!

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, please keep them coming and I will post as fast as I can!

Katie


	93. Chapter 93

I Do Not Own CSI

"I can't believe how big they're getting," Gil said as he and Sara sat on the floor. The babies were on their backs, watching the shiny objects above their heads.

"Almost six weeks old, I swear it still feels like yesterday that I went into labor," Sara replied. She turned when she heard the front door open.

"Surprise!" Jacob called, walking slowly into the living room, a large smile on his face.

"You're home?"

"I'm home, for good, no more hospitals," he replied as he eased himself onto the floor as Ava and Henry came in right behind him, both looking relieved.

"His tests are good; things look like they are improving really well. There were no signs of cancer cells in his body," Ava informed them, smiling as Gil picked up Thomas and set him in Jacob's lap.

"Man, they're huge!"

"We were just talking about that before you came in the door," Gil said, smiling as Jacob started to re-bond with the babies. Jacob smiled down at Thomas, not expecting the baby to smile back.

"Whoa, Gil, Sara, look, he smiled, for me."

"He hasn't done that yet." Sara smiled back, watching as her son smiled big, looking at his cousin.

"Oh, we need pictures," Ava laughed, grabbing the camera that was always sitting nearby.

"What about you Lei Lei, are you ready to smile?" Gil cooed, picking up his daughter, who was giving him his half smirk in response.

"Smile," Ava called as Jacob turned Thomas slightly. The boy was still smiling in his arms. They both smiled into the camera.

"Oh that's perfect, a picture to frame."

"Hello, hello," Laura called, making her way into the living room. She was followed by the team and Chris.

"Hey, hey guys," Sara said, confused as to why everyone was in her home.

"What are you all doing here?" Sara asked, perplexed

"Gil didn't tell you?" Laura asked.

"Tell me what?"

"Sorry, honey, I forgot. Because today was Jacob's home coming, I told everyone that they could come over. We were going to order take out of Jacob's choice. Is it okay?"

"Well I don't think I have a choice anymore. You're lucky I love you all." Sara smiled as the gang took seats around the living room as Jacob handed Thomas to Sara. Mother and son both smiled at each other.

"He has your smile, Gil," Sara said as Gil held Layla. He smiled at his daughter, who actually smiled back.

"Sara, look!"

"Look at this, both of my babies are smiling," Sara said as she leaned into Gil's side. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they each held their children whose eyes were slowing starting to droop.

"When did the smiles start," Catherine asked as another knock on the door sounded.

"I got it."

"Today, just before everyone arrived," Sara answered.

"Hey, you made it," Greg said as Stephanie stood on the door's stoop.

"I wouldn't miss this, and my sister would have wanted me here."

"Jacob's going to be so surprised," Greg smiled before leaning down and kissing her softly on the lips before a cough interrupted the pair.

"I don't know how I feel about seeing my daughter kiss someone."

"Hey, Mom, Dad."

"Gary, Lisa," Greg said, blushing at her parents

"Oh stop that, Gary. Amanda is a grown woman."

"But she's still my daughter," He said as the four made their way inside to join the party.

"Jacob, there's a few more people here for you," Greg said, revealing the three behind him.

"Hi, Jacob," Stephanie said as Gary and Lisa said their hello's as well. They did not expect tears to come to Jacob's eyes.

"Sorry, I just didn't expect to see you here. Thank you for coming." Jacob got up slowly with Greg's help.

"I am so happy you are better," Lisa told him, holding Jacob at arm's length and looking him straight in the eye.

"Thank you."

"You know my daughter is looking down and smiling, right?"

"She's always right here," Jacob answered, holding his hand over his heart as Lisa pulled him into a hug. They both had tears falling from their eyes.

"Okay, enough with the water works," Greg joked, breaking the moment as he wrapped an arm around Stephanie.

"It's time to party."

"Well party quietly. Sleeping babies here," Sara said softly as she and Gil got up off the floor where Thomas and Layla were asleep.

"We're going to put these two down, we'll be back."

"How long do you think they'll sleep?" Gil asked.

"Hopefully for a few hours. We can relax for awhile and enjoy Jacob being home."

"I'm so glad he's getting better," Gil sighed as he sat in the rocking chair in the corner. Sara came over and sat in his lap.

"Did you ever doubt that he would?"

"You want the truth?"

"Yeah"

"I was really scared for awhile. I know I didn't say anything to you about it," Gil explained as Sara looked at him, eyes soft.

"I was just, I was afraid that if I said it out loud, it would become a reality. I couldn't bear the thought of that," Gil said gently.

"You could have told me."

"I know, but you didn't need any more stress. You were pregnant, and then we had two babies. It was all so much. I have no idea how Ava and Henry got through it being parents. I don't know if I'm strong enough if we had to go through it with any of our children."

"You would be," Sara assured him.

"And if, heaven forbid, we ever had to go through this we would both fight. Because it would be our child and you do anything for your children."

"I would give my life for all three of you."

"And I would, too," Sara smiled.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything"

"When the time is right again, or as right as it ever will be, could we have another child?"

"You're thinking about more babies already?" Sara asked, laughing as she cuddled up into her husband.

"Yes," Gil laughed along with her.

"As much as midnight feedings, smelly diapers and loud crying sucks, the moments like we had today, with their first smiles-"

"Makes it all worth it," Sara finished.

"Yeah"

"Tell you what, we wait, for awhile, until they are at least a year, and sleeping through the night. Then we can try for one more."

"You don't want twins again," Gil joked.

"When you have to push a human out of your body, Gil, one is enough. And three kids sounds like the perfect number for us."

"Hey you two," Jacob spoke quietly, poking his head through the door.

"Are you going to come down and enjoy the party?"

"We are," Sara answered, getting up off of Gil.

"It is okay that everyone is here, right?"

"More than okay. We're just happy you're better," Gil answered as the three slowly made their way back down to the impromptu party.

"Hey, you pulled the love birds down? You didn't walk in on any hanky panky did you, Jacob?" Jim joked.

"Ew, Jim, that's my sister. Don't say that!"

"How do you think she got pregnant," Warrick laughed.

"The stork?"

"Okay, enough about us. We're here for Jacob, so I say a toast is in order," Gil said changing the subject and raising a glass.

"To Jacob, you're one tough kid."

"Man," Jacob coughed, getting chuckles out of the room.

"Man, my mistake. You have proven to all of us just how strong a person can be, and that's something that everyone here can admire.

"You have faith in everyone, and never showed a sign of doubt that you wouldn't get better.  
And I think, in the future, you will be rewarded for every ounce of courage you portrayed.  
So Jacob, here's to you."

"Here, here," Sara called, as everyone tipped their glasses in honor of Jacob.

TBC

* * *

Thank you everyone for all the wonderful reviews! Please keep them coming!

Same deal as before, If I have enough reviews come in, I will post another chapter later on today!

Katie


	94. Chapter 94

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Mom, do you think you can watch the babies for a couple hours," Sara asked as she came into the kitchen.

"I think I can handle it, why? Where are you going?"

"I just want to run to the store to grab a couple things, and get out of the house for a bit."

"When do they need to eat again?" Laura asked.

"They should be good for another three hours. Hopefully I'll be back before that, I know what I need," Sara smiled.

"Well then go. Thomas and Layla and I will have some bonding time."

* * *

"Can I help you, Miss," the sales lady asked as Sara walked around La Perla, a little dazed.

"Um, I don't know."

"Are you here for lingerie or just a bra and panty set."

"Lingerie; something special for my husband."

"Well, I'm sure we can find something." She smiled and led Sara to the other side of the store.

* * *

"Sara, wake up, honey," Gil said softly, running his hands up and down her back.

"I don't want to."

"Trust me, if I could feed the babies I would, but I lack the breast milk," Gil chuckled as Sara rolled over to face her husband, blinking awake.

"What time is it?"

"Eight"

"What? How am I still in bed? Thomas and Layla are usually demanding to be fed by now."

"I've managed to keep them quiet with their soothers, but they're starting to make that, 'I'm going to scream if I don't get fed soon' look. If I could keep them quiet longer I'd let you sleep."

"That's okay, my boobs are starting to hurt anyway," Sara said as Gil helped her up off the bed. He led her to the kitchen downstairs. She wasn't expecting to see the kitchen counter filled with food and Laura and Chris seated behind it with a baby in each of their arms.

"Happy Mothers' Day, Sara" Gil said. They had smiles lighting up their faces.

"You did all this for me?"

"Well, you and Mom, Sara," Chris answered as Sara sat down beside her mother.

"I came over here really early this morning to help Gil with this feast."

"Should we be worried," Sara teased.

"There are no secret ingredients that we should know about?"

"I supervised closely, don't worry. I just let Chris stir things," Gil teased along with them as he took Thomas from Laura's arms.

"Now these two are content for another few minutes, eat while you can," Gil ordered.

* * *

"Happy Mothers' Day, Mom." Jacob sat beside Ava on the couch in the town house.

"And what a wonderful Mothers' Day it is."

"I have something for you."

"You didn't need to get me anything; you are the only present I need."

"Now see, why couldn't you have told me that before? I wouldn't have gone out and bought you this." Jacob handed his mother a jewelry box.

"What's this?"

"Open it," Jacob asked as Ava opened the long rectangular box, revealing a gold necklace with a heart attached to it.

"Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful, Jacob, but too much, it cost-"

"Don't worry about the money. I had a bunch saved up from when I was working. Through everything that's happened, hospitals, chemo, transplants, being sick, all of the above, you have never left my side. You were always making sure I was okay. You deserve so much more than this necklace. I love you, Mom."

"I love you, too, son."

"And don't think this necklace is your only gift."

"There's more?"

"We are going out to eat tonight; just you, Dad and me."

"That sounds perfect."

* * *

"Sara, are you showered and ready?" Gil asked, poking his head in the bathroom door.

"I'm ready. Thank you, by the way, for letting me have an extra long shower."

"You deserve it, now come on, we're going out."

"We're walking?"

"We are. I would have gotten you some extravagant day at the spa and dinner, but since we can't venture far from these two," Gil said as he laid the twins in the stroller and buckled them in securely. Hank was running around their feet.

"Next year, something bigger, promise."

"I don't need anything bigger. This, this is perfect." Sara smiled as she hooked her arm through her husband's, both pushing the stroller. Twenty minutes later, the new family was entering the park.

"You want to sit under the big Willow tree over there?" Gil asked.

"Sure," Sara answered as they made their way over. Gil spread out a blanket he had tucked away, revealing a picnic basket.

"Would you like some lunch, madam," Gil asked, pulling out fruit, cheeses, and crackers. Sara pulled the twins out of the stroller laid them on their backs. They both watched as Hank circled them before finally stopping and lying at the babies' feet.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with love and laughter. Hank played catch with Sara until he dropped, exhausted, and Sara and Gil made funny faces at their children, getting them to show off their gummy smiles.

"Thank you, for today," Sara said softly as she and Gil sat on their king size bed later that night.

"You deserved it, Sara, every minute of it. You do so much, it needs to be recognized," Gil said softly, before he leaned towards his wife and kissed her softly. He didn't expect Sara to deepen the kiss.

"Gil?"

"Hmmm"

"My doctor-"

"It's okay, we don't have to."

"No, Gil, she gave me the okay."

"Really?"

"Really," Sara smiled.

"Are you ready though, I'm not going to force you."

"Stay here and close your eyes. I have my own surprise for you." Sara leaned in once more and placed her lips on her husband's before grabbing the tiny bag from her top drawer and entering the bathroom.

"Okay, now I know I haven't lost all my pregnancy weight, but you can open your eyes," Sara said softly, revealing herself to Gil.

"You're beautiful," Gil said, eyeing his wife with aroused eyes.

"You like it?"

"I love it," Gil answered as Sara gave a little twirl, showing off her long legs. The short silk, light purple night gown hugged her curves and showed off her bust.

"I thought this could be a shared Mothers' Day gift," Sara smiled as she straddled her husband who sat on the edge of the bed.

"Well, I'm not going to refuse that," Gil smiled, as he ran his hands up Sara's gown, smiling even larger when he realized that Sara wasn't wearing and panties.

"You're sure that you're ready, because I don't think a cold shower is going to do it tonight."

"I am more than ready, no cold showers," Sara said. She reached between them and undid Gil's belt, button and zipper, pulling out his arousal.

"Lean back," Sara asked. She got off her husband and pulled down his pants and underwear before crawling back up. She again straddled his legs while slowly stroking his hardened arousal, making Gil moan.

"You keep that up and this will be over before it's even started," Gil said while quickly grabbing Sara's arms and pulling her up his body before flipping them over so Gil was on top.

"This is a lot easier when there's no belly in the way," Sara laughed as Gil's hands started to trail Sara's body then stroking her breasts before slipping his hand under her gown. He dragged a finger between her folds, circling one spot that already had her tensing.

Quickly, Sara grabbed her gown and pulled it up and off her body, leaving her bare for her husband who was doing wonderful things below her waist.

"Gil, I'm…so…close," Sara panted as she felt his mouth kiss her thighs, making its way to join his fingers. The slight hum Gil vibrated against her had Sara calling out.

"GIL!"

"I'm guessing you enjoyed that," Gil said, smiling as he kissed his way back up Sara's body, up her neck, and right back to her lips.

"I really did, but Gil-"

"Yeah?"

"I want to feel you."

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that."

"Probably about as long as I've wanted it, too. Just go slow, okay," Sara said, running her fingers through Gil's sweaty curls as he placed himself at her entrance. He slowly pushed and their bodies connected very slowly for the first time in months.

"Are you okay," Gil asked again, as both their bodies started to move. They both knew they wouldn't last long.

"Perfect, you're perfect," Sara panted before attaching her lips to Gil's collarbone.

"Sara, I'm not going to last…"

"Let go."

Reaching down, Gil stroked the one spot her knew would send Sara over and smiled as she called out his name once again.

"GIL!"

With a couple more thrusts and Gil followed, panting hard as he collapsed on top of his wife.

"Happy Mothers' Day, Sara."

"And what a wonderful day it is."

TBC

* * *

After all those wonderful reviews, I thought it was time for some smut, lol

Please keep the reviews coming! I enjoy reading them all! More soon!

Katie


	95. Chapter 95

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," came through the baby monitors at five in the morning.

"What, huh, I'm awake, I'm awake," Sara said, slowly raising herself up right.

"Stay, sleep, I'll get them," Gil motioned, tucking Sara back into their bed.

"You sure?" Sara asked, eyes already closing.

"Yes, you fed them at three, I got this." Gil kissed Sara on her forehead and smiled when he saw a smile grace Sara's lips.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Gil said quietly, as he walked across down the hall to the twin's nursery.

"What's the matter, you two," Gil asked as he first picked up Layla, and then grabbed Thomas. He bounced slightly, only to hear their cries intensify.

"Okay, okay, come on," Gil whispered. He adjusted himself in the rocker, trying to shush the babies and still having no luck.

Thinking quick, Gil was reminded of something his mother told him years ago.

"_I had the hardest time getting you to sleep some nights," Marie said._

"_What did you do?"_

"_I sang"_

"Okay, guys, I don't sing, at least not in public, so don't judge me too harshly," Gil asked before starting to sing softly.

"_Hey you, you're a child in my head  
You haven't walked yet  
Your first words have yet to be said  
But I swear you'll be blessed"_

Slowly, cries started to calm down, as Layla and Thomas listened to their father.

_"I know you're still just a dream  
your eyes might be green  
Or the bluest that I've ever seen  
Anyway you'll be blessed"  
_

Looking down at his children, Gil smiled. Both babies had stopped crying and were looking intently at their father.

_"And you, you'll be blessed  
You'll have the best  
I promise you that  
I'll pick a star from the sky  
Pull your name from a hat  
I promise you that, promise you that, promise you that  
You'll be blessed"_

"_I need you before I'm too old  
To have and to hold  
To walk with you and watch you grow  
And know that you're blessed"_

The sound of soft claps at the doorway had Gil looking up in surprise. Sara stood there, in Gil's old football jersey, bed head, and a soft smile on her face. The glow from the hallway framed her body.

"That was beautiful," Sara said, coming in the room and pulling up a small stool to sit in front of her husband.

"You weren't supposed to hear that."

"You left the baby monitors on, I heard everything. And you don't sing badly, it was beautiful_, _and look, you put them to sleep."

"Probably because they didn't want to hear dear old dad sing anymore," Gil said softly as Sara took Thomas from his arms, both putting a baby back in the cribs.

"Come husband, back to bed."

"Don't have to tell me twice."

* * *

"Hey Sara, what are you up to?" Jacob asked, coming to sit at the kitchen table where Sara had paperwork laid out.

"Just going over some stuff from CSI; a case Gil is working on."

"Can I help?"

"Sure, if you want, you can read case notes."

"Do they have a suspect yet?"

"No, it's a cold case, from 1998."

"Why are you working on it, Sara?"

"Because I'm going a little stir crazy at home. It's babies, babies, babies, all the time.  
Don't get me wrong, I would do anything for them, I just need a little break; something else to think about, even if it is only for a few minutes," Sara explained.

"I get that, I do. I've actually been meaning to ask Uncle Gil again if I could come back to work. Do you think he would let me?"

"I've been thinking about the same thing, too, even if it is just a couple nights a week."

"What about Thomas and Layla?"

"Mom has volunteered to watch them during the night. I'm going to start alternating between bottle and breastfeeding, so I can come back."

"Come back to what?" Gil asked, coming in with both babies in hand. He set them in their swings and strapped them in.

"Work," Sara said bluntly.

"What?"

"Jacob and I, we both want to come back to work."

"Jacob first, then we'll talk, Sara. Jacob, what did your doctor say when you went for a check-up on Monday?"

"That I was doing well, and to just take it easy."

"And you think work is going to be 'taking it easy'?"

"Yeah, I can do what I was doing before, stock boy. Uncle Gil, that job was easy, nothing to it. Plus, you'll be around. And Greg, the guys, Catherine, even Sara if she comes back, you'll all be around to make sure I don't overdo it. And, Doc Robbins is just an elevator ride away," Jacob pointed out, making Sara smile.

"You make a few good points."

"Valid points," Jacob stated.

"I will let you come back to work on one condition."

"Name it."

"We talk to your doctor."

"I'll call him now!" Jacob smiled and left the room as Gil turned his attention to Sara.

"Don't give me that look, Gil, I'm not asking to come back to work full time, just a couple nights a week."

"You don't want to stay at home?"

"It's not that I don't want to, Gil, I just need a little break a couple nights a week. I haven't socialized with anyone outside this house in over two months."

"But the twins are only ten weeks old."

"And I won't come back until they're three months old. Mom said she would watch them the nights we're both working," Sara explained her plan for returning to work.

"You're sure about this?"

"Positive"

"Then I'll talk Ecklie and put you on the schedule for two weeks from now."

"You don't mind?"

"Coming back to work? No, but…I just don't want you coming back before you're ready. Those two need you more."

"I know that, and it will be quite the adjustment being away from them for more than an hour. But I need to do something again, Gil," Sara stated, pacing the floor

"I know. I've seen it, Sara. Its okay, I get it. You can come back," Gil replied, halting Sara's pace in the middle of the kitchen floor.

"Look, the twins are asleep and Jacob's in his room down here. We have a couple hours to ourselves," Gil said, wiggling his eyebrows making Sara laugh.

"You could wear that little gown thing you bought awhile back."

"Or I could just wear nothing."

"Even better," Gil smirked as they each picked up a baby and carried them upstairs to their cribs. They settled them in for a couple hours.

"I like quiet time," Sara whispered, as Gil backed her up into their bedroom. He stripped her of her shirt as he went along. Sara's hands trailed up and down Gil's chest, her fingers undoing the buttons then shrugging the shirt off his shoulders.

"I must say, I thoroughly enjoy it, too," Gil said huskily, as his nimble fingers undid Sara's pants. Bending down, he slid both pants and underwear down her long, long legs. His large hands then trailed back up the path to the apex of Sara's body. Stroking her, he smiled when he found wetness there.

"Excited?"

"Y-yes," Sara stuttered, as she felt one, then two, fingers enter her core, before feeling Gil's mouth join his fingers.

"Gil, so goo- good," Sara said, tangling her fingers in his curls.

With a few more brushes against that one sweet spot, Sara's high came crashing down. Her legs turned to jelly, almost making her collapse. Gil caught her and lied Sara down on the bed, then kissed her deeply.

"I love you, more than you know," Gil whispered, as he felt Sara's hands wrap around his own arousal, placing him at her entrance.

"Then show me," Sara asked as she felt the first thrust.

"This, right here, is my favorite place to be," Gil panted as Sara snickered.

"Are you trying to talk dirty, lover boy?"

"Maybe, is it working?" Gil asked, trusting again, a bead of sweat falling off his forehead to Sara's chest.

"Yes," Sara moaned, her back arching. Her body started to quiver as the inevitable fall started to come.

"I'm going to…Gil!" Sara called as her muscles clamped down around him as Gil's pace picked up, ready to fall into bliss.

"Let go, Gil," Sara asked, moving with her husband, holding him and feeling his back go rigid as he gave into one last thrust, before collapsing on top of his wife, panting, happy and a smile on his face.

"There is nothing better than an afternoon roll in the hay," Sara laughed, curling her body into her husband's.

"I can't disagree," Gil replied, just before the sound of two cries came over the monitors.

"And it's back to reality!"

TBC

* * *

A litte more smut for everyone! LOL

Thanks so much for all the reviews everyone, please keep them coming! I will post again later on today if enough reviews come in!

Katie


	96. Chapter 96

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Don't go easy on me tonight." Sara looked over to her husband as they drove to work.

"When have I ever gone…" Gil started then looked over to Sara who was smirking at him.

"I won't go easy on you tonight," Gil affirmed.

"Good"

"Are you missing the twins yet?"

"A little, but I think I can handle it."

"Well you sure made sure your mother had everything she needed."

"I just wanted to make sure she was prepared."

"I think Laura and the twins will be prepared for just about anything," Gil chuckled.

"_Okay Mom, there are eight pumped bottles in the fridge ready to go. All you'll have to do is warm them up. Their swings have new batteries in them, and diapers are all stocked up."_

"_Sara, relax, I've taken care of babies before," Laura assured, smiling._

"_I know, but this is different; it's two babies at once."_

"_And I've lived here since they were born. I know their schedule almost as good as you and Gil.  
We'll be fine, plus they are almost sleeping through the night now, right?"_

"_Yes, thank God. All our numbers are on the fridge; my cell, Gil's, the lab, Jacob, the team. If you can't get a hold of Gil or me, try the team; someone will be able to find us."_

"_Good to know. Now, go upstairs and say goodnight to Thomas and Layla with Gil, then go put some bad guys in jail." _

"_Thanks, Mom," Sara smiled as she left to go upstairs to the nursery. Her husband was already there, sitting in the rocker with a baby in each arm, doing his goodnight ritual with them._

"_Mind if I join the ritual tonight?" Sara asked._

"_Never, pull up a chair."_

"_What's the story tonight?"_

"_I read them a few sonnets, now it's just time for hugs and kisses before I put them down," Gil spoke quietly, as Thomas and Layla's eyes started to close._

"_Can I take one?" Sara asked as Gil handed over Thomas._

"_Mommy loves you two, don't forget that. I'll be back in the morning with Daddy, so be good for Grandma."_

"_Sara, you'll be home before you know it," Gil assured._

"_I know, I just feel like I should be here, but at the same time, I need to work."_

"_Do you want to stay home tonight?"_

"_No, work tonight," Sara spoke, laying Thomas down in his crib. She placed a kiss on his forehead as Gil did the same with Layla, then they switched places at the cribs._

"Tell me honestly, how fast is tonight going to go?" Sara asked as Gil pulled into CSI.

"It's not, tonight is going to feel like one of the longest shifts ever, but-"

"But?"

"It gets easier. Now come on, let's solve a mystery."

* * *

"SARA!" Greg yelled, as she came into the break room, smiling.

"Hey, guys."

"Finally went stir crazy, huh," Catherine laughed.

"Just a little, but I'm only here a couple nights a week."

"Well it's good to have you back, darlin'," Nick said, his Texas accent coming through.

"Assignments," Gil said all business as he came into the room.

"We have three cases tonight, they may be related. Three rapes have been committed, all within blocks of each other. So Catherine, you and Warrick take one, Chris will be there at the scene with you. Greg, you and Nick take the second, Sophia will be the one talking to the victim. Sara, you and I have the third. I want you to call me when you've finished at your scenes. We'll meet in one of the layout rooms and try and figure out if they're related. That's it, go."

* * *

"Okay, our victim is still at the scene, Jim is with her now, but she's not talking much. She's scared so be gentle."

"I will, I'll talk to you when we're finished," Sara said. She walked over to the ambulance where the girl, not much older than twenty years old, sat with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

"Jim," Sara nodded, giving him the cue to give them some privacy.

"Hi there," Sara said softly as she sat down beside the blonde girl who stayed quiet.

"My name is Sara. Do you think you could tell me yours?"

"Amy"

"That's a very pretty name. Amy, do you think you could tell me what happened tonight?"

"I was raped," the girl said through sobs.

"Did you see the man who did this to you? Could you describe him?" Sara asked.

"He wore a mask. I closed my eyes for most of it; I just wanted it to be over," Amy cried, folding into herself. When she moved, she revealed bruising around her wrists and neck, causing Sara to take a deep breath.

"Amy, did he try to strangle you?"

"I was yelling. He-he didn't li..ke that… looped his belt around my neck."

"Do you think I could take a couple pictures, Amy? It would help us find the man who did this to you," Sara asked as the girl continued to cry, but nodding her head at the same time.

Softly, Sara moved the girl's hair out of the way. She winced when she saw the purple bruise that wrapped around her neck. Looking closer, she saw a slight indentation on the side of Amy's neck.

"Amy, did he have an emblem on his belt?"

"It felt like it," Amy said, holding out her wrists for Sara to photograph, too.

"Amy, can you tell me how the man got in your house?"

"I don't know. My parents were gone for the night, I was home by myself. I locked all the doors."

"Do you have a hidden key," Sara asked as the girl shook her head in the negative.

"My dad doesn't like them. My aunt lives close. She has a key if we lock ourselves out of the house."

"Amy, these paramedics are going to take you to the hospital now, so you can have a rape kit done and get those cuts and bruises checked out, okay?"

"Please don't go," the girl begged, grabbing Sara's hand as she was leaving the back of the ambulance.

"I won't," Sara assured. "But I have to let my boss know that I'm leaving. I'll be right back." Sara said. After getting a nod in response, she left to find Gil.

"GIL!" Sara called, as he came out from the room upstairs.

"The rape happened in her bed," Gil said.

"Damn"

"How's the girl?"

"Bad, cuts, severe bruising, he wrapped his belt around her neck and pulled," Sara explained as Gil winced.

"I'm going to go with her to the hospital."

"Good, she's going to need a kind face. Call me later."

"I'll be back at the lab soon," Sara assured before leaving.

* * *

"Catherine, Sophia," Sara called as she saw the two women talking at the end of the hall.

"How are your victims?" Sara asked.

"We were just discussing that. We think ours are connected just by looking at the pictures," Catherine said, handing over her camera to Sara.

"The belt, my victim, too."

"That makes all of us," Sophia muttered, disgusted.

"Okay, I'm all done, you?" Catherine asked Sophia and Sara.

"Yeah, I've got rape kit."

"Then let's get this back to the lab and find the bastard who did this."

* * *

"DNA is back on your victims," Wendy said.

"Same guy."

"Was he in the system?"

"No, no hits whatsoever, no rap sheet, nothing," Wendy informed them before leaving.

"Were your victims able to identify anything from this guy?"

"According to Sophia, he had a tattoo of an eagle on the inside of his arm," Greg started.

"The emblem on his belt, I enhanced the bruise on my vic's neck, it looks like an eagle," Sara said as she showed the team the photos.

"Was there anything else?" Gil asked just as Brass and Chris came running into the lab.

"We got your rapist."

"What, how?"

"His fourth victim fought back, hard. Thank god for women learning self defense. Who's coming over to interrogation? Sophia is waiting there with him."

"Catherine," Sara asked.

"Yeah, let's put this son of a bitch behind bars."

* * *

"Sara, are you in here?" Gil asked, coming into his darkened office.

"Back here," Sara sniffled.

"Oh, honey."

"I'm okay. I just forgot the evil that is in some people."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Why would somebody do something like that? Break into young girls' houses, force themselves upon them because they thought they were entitled to anything and everything."

"I don't know, Sara, but look at it now. He's going to be spending the next forty years in prison. His life of entitlement has gone out the window."

"Gil?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you take me home now?"

TBC

* * *

Thanks you to everyone who took the time and left a review today! They are greatly appreciated! Please leave me some more!

We go back to some fluffier story soon!

Katie


	97. Chapter 97

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Okay you two, are you ready to go see Daddy at work?" Sara cooed as she finished strapping both babies into their car seats.

"I'll take the smiles and baby coo's as a yes. First trip to the lab, are you excited? I know there are a lot of people there that want to see you," Sara continued to talk as she pulled out and drove towards the lab.

"And you're going to be on good behavior right, no crying?" Looking back through her rearview mirror Sara caught a glimpse of both babies giving the mischievous smile of their father.

"I mean it, no crying unless necessary," Sara laughed.

"Okay, Layla is strapped in, now it's your turn, Thomas," Sara spoke softly, placing Thomas in the other sling before strapping him and Layla to her. She carried them like little packages, one on each side.

"You two are getting heavy. Mommy isn't going to be able to do this all by herself soon," Sara said walking into the front doors or the lab. She smiled as Judy seemed to light up seeing her with the babies.

"Oh my goodness, Sara they're so big!"

"And getting bigger every day. Is Gil in his office?"

"PD, I think. But the team is here, break room, I think."

"Then that's where I'll be. And Judy?"

"Yeah"

"You're welcome to come hold them while we're here. That's part of the reason of this little lab visit."

"Okay, who wants to help me unload?" Sara asked coming into the break room, where the team sat drinking coffee.

"Godmother duties, I will help," Catherine offered, taking Layla out of the carrier as Nick and Greg fought for Thomas.

"You see him more than I do, let me get him," Nick argued, taking the baby from Sara and receiving a large smile from Thomas.

"See, little man wants me to hold him. Isn't that right, buddy," Nick cooed as Thomas made baby noises in response.

"I can't believe they're almost four months old. Where did the time go?" Warrick mused as he took Layla from Catherine, getting a smile from the little girl.

"Man, she's all you but that smile, Sara."

"I'll take that as a compliment. So, what cases were there tonight? Anything good?" Sara asked as the room suddenly went quiet.

"I'll take that as a no and a reason as to why Gil isn't here yet. How bad was the case?"

"Sexual assault that turned into a murder," Catherine informed her, hesitantly.

"What else are you not telling me?"

"Sara, you don't want to get into this now," Greg muttered.

"Guys, spill it, is there at least a suspect?"

"The guy who did it, he was in the system," Nick started as the guys threw him a look.

"She's going to find out anyway."

"Find out what?"

"The guy who did it, Grissom has him in interrogation. You put him in jail about five years ago, for the assault of Pamela-"

"Adler" Sara finished quietly, as the room fell into a silence.

"How did he get out of jail?"

"Kid was a juvie, and Pamela never actually died, so….," Warrick left off sadly.

"He served a few years and was let back out, right back into gang life," Sara said sadly.

"Do you guys think you can watch them for a bit?" Sara asked.

"Why?"

"I want to go see this guy thrown back into jail for good."

"Sara, I don't know if that's a good idea."

"They're both fed and changed. Just talk to them, they're starting to get very vocal, picking up on things," Sara continued, never missing a beat.

"Sara, this was a hard case on you," Greg spoke, concerned.

"Yeah, it was. But, this will be some good closure. So, are you guys okay with them for a bit?"

"As long as Catherine stays close."

* * *

"We have you, Mr. Thorpe. Your DNA was all over our victim."

"We had sex."

"Rape is not sex," Gil spoke evenly.

"Sure it is. She wanted it."

"She fought back, she scratched you."

"It was rough."

"It was rape. And then murder."

"You can't prove that."

"Yes, we can," Jim told him.

"The bullet you put in Mary Cline's head, matches the gun we found under the deck of your house. Not a smart place to hide a hot weapon."

"I live with three other guys. They all know where that gun is."

"And as much as I would love to throw your buddies in jail, all their alibis check out, all but yours. We have enough evidence to throw you in jail for life. Who knows, maybe even the death penalty, since the girl you raped and killed was only sixteen," Jim yelled, never knowing that Sara was on the other side of the glass.

"Sixteen," Sara whispered to herself sadly.

"You're no longer a minor, Tony, you will be tried as an adult, and don't think the jury is going to go easy on you when they hear this isn't the first time you have raped and killed somebody."

"That bitch ain't dead."

"She might as well be," Gil spoke, anger in his own voice.

"Pamela Adler will never wake up and kiss her husband, see her family, love, and now neither will Mary Cline."

"Have fun in jail, Tony. Prisoners don't take too kindly to rapists who go after teens. Remember that when you're in a maximum security jail and you're the lowest one on the totem pole. Don't drop the soap in the shower, you might get a taste of what it feels like to a 'victim'. Officer, take him please, and make sure he's in a cell with one of the big guys."

"Hey man, you can't do that," Tony yelled as he was pulled out of the room, Gil and Jim following.

"Watch me," Jim smiled as he turned. He and Gil both saw Sara as Tony was being pulled past.

"I remember you, you were a fine piece of ass back in the day," Tony called to Sara as Gil stepped in front of her, protectively.

"That's right, keep her hidden, I might just make her a third."

"Get him out of here," Jim yelled as Tony was pulled out of sight.

"What are you doing here Sara?" Gil asked.

"We came to pick you up, you weren't at the lab. The guys told me about the case."

"I wanted to tell you later."

"I know. I'm just glad I got to see his ass thrown back into jail."

"He won't be seeing the light of day for a long time," Jim assured.

"Sara, where are the babies?"

"They're being babysat by the team and probably half the lab by now."

"You trust Greg and Hodges with our kids?"

"Well Greg I do, Hodges, ummmmm…"

"Come on, let's go before our children have Mohawks and Hodges starts teaching them about…"

"About?"

"Anything," Gil answered, causing Sara to give a slight laugh.

"That's what I like to hear. Jim, are you coming over?"

"I'll be over soon. I just want to make sure Mr. Thorpe is getting the best treatment in jail."

"Keep us posted," Sara asked sadly before turning with her husband, back to the lab.

* * *

"Oh man, Tag, we guys are going to get you so many girls," Greg laughed as he, Nick, Warrick, Archie, Hodges and Bobby stood around the smiling boy.

"Well, with those baby blues and that smile he's going to have no problem," Archie joked.

"If he's getting all the girls, you're going to get all the boys," Catherine commented to the yawning baby girl in her arms, Mandy, Wendy and Judy all agreeing.

"She is not dating until she's thirty," Gil said protectively.

"You're going to have to keep a gun ready to keep all the boys away then, because she's a beautiful little girl," Mandy noted.

"Plus, if she's anything like Sara, you're going to have a battle ahead of you when it comes to getting what you both want."

"Oh don't talk to me about dating. We just got them to sleep through the night, one obstacle at a time," Sara laughed, smelling the Blue Hawaiian before seeing it.

"Greg, did you make that for me?"

"And only you."

"Remember, you have a girlfriend and Sara's married with two kids. No more hitting on the boss's wife."

"Sara, I'll always love you from afar," Greg said dramatically.

"Don't worry babe, you're my only one and only," Sara whispered into her husband's ear. They both smiled as the team, their family, enjoyed the babies, while they were quiet.

TBC

* * *

OK everyone, you know the drill, leave a review and I post again today! Three chapters left, let's finish this story tomorrow!

Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to leave a review, they all mean a lot to me!

Katie


	98. Chapter 98

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Greg, why are you so fidgety?" Stephanie asked. It was their six month anniversary dinner. And Greg actually cooked.

"I'm not fidgety."

"Yes, you are. You keep drumming you left hand under the table, your feet are bouncing, and you've missed your mouth twice with food."

"I didn't think you saw that."

"Well, I wasn't going to say anything, but the fidgeting is just getting worse. So are you going to tell me what's the matter?"

"Nothing is the matter, per say, I'm just…"

"Nervous?"

"Yeah," Greg replied, as the two fell into a somewhat awkward silence.

"Maybe I should just-"

"Will you marry me?" Greg blurted at the exact same time Stephanie spoke.

"You want to go?"

"You want to marry me?" Stephanie asked, sitting back down in shock.

"That's what was making you so nervous?"

"Yeah," Greg said. They both lapsed into silence again, picking at their food.

"You really want to marry me," Stephanie asked softly, a few minutes later.

"I really, really do. That's not the way I wanted to ask you, just blurting it out like that. I had this whole speech done up in my head on what I'd say to convince you."

"You don't have to convince me."

"Does that mean you're saying yes?"

"That depends, what were you going to say to convince me?" Stephanie smiled, tears forming as Greg came, kneeling in front of her and pulled out a big diamond engagement ring.

"WOW!" Stephanie squealed making Greg smile.

"You mean so much to me, more than I think you'll ever know. I love you, so much" Greg started as he pulled Stephanie's hand towards him.

"We've been through so much together; your sister, Jacob, and we've had our fair share of ups and downs, too. And because we have I know that we can get through anything together.

"I would love to start a family some day with you, and buy you a big house, and get a dog."

"I'm allergic."

"Then a fish, but a really cool one," Greg said, causing Stephanie to laugh.

"I want to see your smile everyday when I wake up and hear you laugh before I sleep. I want you to be my wife, forever. So Stephanie, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes!"

"Really?"

"Yes Greg, I'll marry y…" Stephanie never got to finish because Greg had his lips plastered to hers.

"We're really doing this?" Greg asked, breathlessly.

"Are you changing your mind?"

"Never," Greg said before his lips found hers again. Slowly, his hands wound their way around Stephanie's body, picking her up and snuggling her into his body and carrying her back to his bedroom.

* * *

"Greg!" Stephanie called, just before he collapsed on her.

"I really do love you," Greg said softly, panting, looking her in the eye, causing Stephanie to laugh.

"What?"

"After that performance, I will never doubt your love for me. And Greg?"

"Hmmm"

"I love you, too."

"Greg," Stephanie asked as the two laid together curled in each other's arms.

"Do you think we could tell my parents today?"

"On one condition."

"And that is?"

"We tell my family today, too."

"Oh, I've got a plan, but we have to make some phone calls first."

* * *

"Okay, Greg, you better have a good excuse for me having to drag two sleeping babies and a tired husband to Franks at nine o'clock in the morning," Sara said through her own yawn, looking at the other bleary members of the night shift team.

"I get why the team is so tired, but why are you, Sara?" Greg asked.

"I can't wait for you to have a baby someday. Then you can double the work and you'll know how I feel, not to mention, it's like a hundred degrees out there. So I ask again, why are we here?"

"We're just waiting on a few more people, and then I will tell you. But until then, waitress, can we have a couple pots of coffee over here, I think this table needs it."

"Hey Greg, how did your date with Stephanie go last night?" Jacob asked.

"It was your six month anniversary, right?"

The smile on Greg's face gave the whole table all the information they needed to know.

"You make us proud," Warrick snickered as the door chime went off again.

Looking over, Greg smiled as Stephanie, and her parents walked in the door.

"Wow, this is a big party," Gary, Stephanie's father, said as another table was pushed together so everyone could sit down in somewhat comfortable.

"So this is a cop diner, huh? I've never actually been in one," Lisa smiled.

"Is the food good?"

"It will clog your arteries" Gil informed him.

"So, I'll take that as a yes." Gary laughed as more coffee was placed on the table.

"Are we all here now, Greg? I promised Lindsay a shopping day today, and I wouldn't mind a few hours sleep first."

"Okay, okay, I'll-" Greg started as he pulled a smiling and blushing Stephanie up beside him.

"We'll tell you why you're all here."

"You lost," Gil muttered into Sara's ear.

"Not yet."

"Just wait."

"Last night, I asked Stephanie to marry me."

"And I said yes," Stephanie finished, sliding the ring back on her finger and showing it to the cheering restaurant. Everyone in the building had heard the fantastic news.

The sounds of two crying babies made the cheering dispel.

"Sorry, Sara, Grissom," Greg apologized.

"Under the circumstances, you're forgiven," Gil sighed as he held a somewhat calmer Thomas over his shoulder.

"Shhh, buddy. Honey, do you have a bottle somewhere in there?"

"Yeah. Catherine, you think you could get them to warm these up for us," Sara asked tiredly.

"Oh, the joys of infants. I got you." Catherine smiled as she watched Stephanie and her mother hugging in a tight embrace, tears coming from both of them.

"Greg, you take care of my daughter."

"I will, sir."

"He has us to kick his ass if he messes up. Don't worry, Gary," Nick laughed.

"Well, I think this deserves a toast," Jacob said, standing and raising his coffee mug.

"Wait for me," Catherine called, as she came back with two warmed bottles.

"Thank you, Catherine," Gil said as he gave his hungry son a bottle, Sara doing the same with Layla.

"Okay, to Greg and Stephanie, may you have a happy life together," Jacob said.

"I hope you can stand all his quirks, because Greg has a lot of them," Nick teased.

"Hey!"

"And like punk music," Warrick added.

"And you don't mind doing Greg's hair once and awhile. He's known for sporting some very unique hairstyles," Catherine laughed, taking Layla from Sara.

"Okay, enough teasing Greg," Gil said, chuckling.

"Stephanie, Greg is one of my best friends. He's a one of a kind guy. He's always been there for me, for any one of us. He can make us laugh on some of our worst nights and calm us down when were having a stressful day, like today," Sara laughed.

"Greg, he's one you can always count on. He will always stand by your side, and always be your friend," Sara finished, smiling happily.

"Thank you, Sara, you're my best friend, too," Greg whispered into her ear as he embraced her in a bear hug.

"Congrats, Greggo."

"What about us? Are we not your best friends, too," Nick teased.

"Of course you are Nicky, but you're not a Greggo. You're an older brother, a protector, just like Warrick. Greg, he's the younger brother, the one you can tease and not worry about getting a noogie for it. And don't try and deny that you did that to your siblings," Sara laughed as she took Layla back. The little girl was wide awake, happy and smiling.

"Touche," Nick laughed as the table joked and congratulated.

"I won," Gil whispered back into Sara's ear.

"Okay, you don't have to shove that in my face," Sara smiled before pecking Gil on the lips.

"You'll get your reward later, once these two go back down for a nap."

"I can't wait."

* * *

"You ready," Sara asked, coming out of the adjoining bathroom. The house was quiet, babies were asleep and so was Jacob downstairs.

"More than," Gil mumbled, his face buried the pillow, and naked on the bed. Feeling the bed dip slightly, Gil smiled as he felt a very naked Sara straddle his butt.

"I better win the next bet," Sara mumbled.

"I'm sure you will. Now, my lower back, really hurts today," Gil pouted slightly, but it turned into a moan as he felt Sara's oiled up hands start to massage his back.

"Sara?"

"Yeah"

"I will pay you back."

"I'm sure you will, lover boy."

TBC

* * *

Told you, the fluff would be back! Yay for Greggo!

Thanks for all the reviews, almost at 1000, please keep them coming!

Two more chapters to go!

Katie


	99. Chapter 99

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Greg, are you sure you want me to do this?"

"You're not backing out on me now, are you, Sara?"

"No, it's just, wouldn't you rather have Nick, Warrick, Jacob do this?"

"No. Sara, you've been my best friend for how many years? I can tell you things without worry of the judgment, or ridicule that I get from the guys."

"Greg, I tease you all the time," Sara laughed, straightening his bow tie.

"But it's different with you. I don't know why, but it is. You have always been there for me, and that is why I picked you to do this for me today. So, are you ready to be my best man, sorry, woman?"

"Yeah," Sara laughed, grabbing Greg's arm quickly, feeling lightheaded.

"Sara?"

"I'm okay."

"Aren't I the one who is supposed to be feeling faint today?"

"Can I let you in on a little secret, Greg?"

"Oh, you know I want in."

"Gil and I made plans to start trying again for a baby once the twins turned a year."

"Which was a few months ago, are you…"

"Pregnant, yep twelve weeks tomorrow."

"Sara, that's fantastic!"

"Just don't say anything, okay?"

"Is something wrong?"

"No, but this is your day, Stephanie's day. The spot light should be on you. Gil and I don't want to take that away from you. That's why we haven't said anything yet."

"Is it twins again?"

"Nope, one baby this time, which will be good since we're going to have two running babies by the time this one comes," Sara laughed, standing back up.

"Now, let's do this."

"I'm ready."

"You'll do great, Greg," Sara assured.

* * *

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to share a wonderful joining of two souls.  
Greg Sanders and Stephanie Wilson are here today to profess their love for one another, in front of you all. To show how serious they are about the commitment they are about to enter in together."

"Do we have rings?" the priest asked as Sara handed Greg his ring and Stephanie's maid of honor did the same.

"Greg, repeat after me, with this ring, I thee wed," the priest asked as Greg followed, placing the ring on Stephanie's finger.

"Stephanie, repeat after me, with this ring, I thee wed." Again, Stephanie followed, smiling as she placed the ring on Greg's finger.

"Greg, do you take Stephanie Wilson to be your wife, for better or worse, richer or poorer, sickness and health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Greg answered. The priest then asked the same of Stephanie

"I do."

"Then by the power vested in me by the state of Nevada, I now pronounce you husband and wife, Mr. Sanders, you may…" The priest just laughed as Greg dipped his new wife and laid a big kiss on her.

"Kiss your bride."

With the whole crowd cheering, the new couple smiled as they walked down the aisle, Sara and the maid of honor laughing behind them.

* * *

"Mama?"

"Hey, baby," Sara cooed to Layla, smiling as the little girl walked over to her mother from the tiny dance floor where she and her brother were swaying with Nick and Mandy.

"Are you all pooped out?"

"Poopy bum," the curly haired, blue eyed girl said.

"Really, well I think its Daddy's turn to change a poopy bum, right Gil."

"You don't have a poopy bum, do you Lei Lei?"

"Poopy bum!" Layla squealed, clapping her hands together as the rest of the team came over, Thomas in tow, laughing as they heard the little girl.

"Take your daughter," Sara ordered as father and daughter walked away, hand in hand.

"So, how is everyone doing so far, party okay?" Greg asked, sitting beside Sara, the rest of the team, plus Jim and Chris, all piling around the table.

"Party is good, Greg. Although, I am really curious about something."

"That doesn't surprise us, Cath," Nick laughed.

"What's got you curious, Catherine?" Warrick asked.

"Why Sara doesn't have a real drink in her hands, only water?" She asked with a knowing smile.

"That's just mean, Cath."

"Oh come on now, do tell," Nick laughed as Gil and Layla came back to the table, she had her head on Gil's shoulder, sucking her thumb, asleep, just like Thomas was on Sara.

"She passed out as soon as I laid her on the change table. What did I miss?"

"You're wife was about to tell us why she wasn't drinking any alcohol," Jim answered.

"She's pregnant," Gil said simply.

"Gil!"

"What, they've known for the last month, from what I've heard."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Sara asked.

"We figured you would tell us when you were ready, but we figured that would be a week. It's now been a month," Chris answered.

"What gave it away?"

"Other than watching you run into the bathroom to puke your guts out?" Warrick chimed in.

"Or grab the counter when you feel light headed," Greg added.

"Or watching you eat whatever gross combination of food you had in the break room the other night," Nick said.

"Fine, I'm three months pregnant, due somewhere around New Year's"

"You and the holiday babies, do you plan it to have them on big days," Jacob snickered.

"Funny," Gil laughed, looking proudly at Jacob. His hair had all grown back, and he gained weight, and muscle, thanks to Nick and Warrick taking him to the gym. He was looking like a twenty year old should.

"Just remember, when you go to college in September, to always use protection. You don't want any babies, yet."

"Speaking of babies, when is Stephanie going to pop out a few?" Nick teased as the woman in question came over.

"Pop out a few what?"

"Babies," Greg answered his wife.

"Well, now that you say something…"

"Whoa, you're not, we're not, we were careful," Greg asked, a little freaked.

"I'm joking Greg, I'm not pregnant."

"Oh thank God! Wait, I don't mean that in a bad way," Greg spoke, panicking as Stephanie looked on, amused.

"I'm just not ready for the whole dad thing, I want to be you know, married for awhile."

"Greg, calm down, I'm not ready to be a mom yet anyways, relax. Come on, dance with me."

"Okay. Bye guys," Greg said, leaving with his wife as the whole table burst out in laughter.

"Oh man, I can't wait to see the day that he really is an expectant dad, he going to freak out," Warrick laughed.

"Tina ready for kids yet, Rick," Grissom asked.

"Touche"

"Okay, hand over the sleeping angels to Uncle Nick and Grandpa Jim, you two go dance, get some alone time before you are bombarded with fifteen month old baby demands," Jim spoke as Thomas was placed in his arms and Layla in Nick's.

"Well, if you're offering we're accepting," Sara smiled as Gil twirled her onto the dance floor as the DJ changed the song.

"Okay, we're going to play a way back throw back, a little Foreigner for all you love birds out there."

"Oh my God, I think I danced to this song when I was, I don't know how old I was, young," Sara laughed.

"I was in college," Gil laughed.

"Hey, you know what?"

"What?"

"That's the first time I've gotten you to laugh about our age difference."

"It doesn't bug me so much anymore."

"No?"

"No, I have you forever and ever, mother of my children, goddess of love."

"Goddess of love, huh?"

"Oh yeah."

"Well, you keep saying things like that, this goddess of love might just show you a little extra loving tonight."

"Really?"

"Umhm" Sara mumbled into Gil's ear just before he dipped her.

"Oh, you're definitely getting lucky tonight."

* * *

"Okay, twins are in bed," Gil whispered softly as he came into their bedroom, only to see a wonderful sight.

"You are an exquisite woman," Gil spoke, shrugging out of his top and pants, all the while keeping eye contact with Sara, who was laid out on the bed, nude, just the soft glow of lights surrounding her.

"You can stop with the sweet talk, Gil, you got me in bed naked," Sara laughed as Gil came close, laying between her legs.

"You are oh so beautiful naked, too."

"Oh shut up and kiss me alr…." Sara was cut off as Gil kissed her senseless, making Sara moan.

Slowly, Gil lined himself up to Sara's entrance, but not expecting Sara to engulf herself on him.

"I want you, Gil, make love to me."

TBC

* * *

A little fluff, smut, and Sara's preggers again, lol

Keep those reviews coming! One chapter left until this story is finished. I will post it later on today!

Thanks to everyone who took the time to review!

Katie


	100. Chapter 100

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"I can't believe this is really happening." Jacob smiled as he came out of the small room. He came and sat beside Gil and Sara, the kids happily bouncing away.

"Believe it, kiddo, life as you know it will never be the same again," Sara laughed.

"I don't think he's much of a kid anymore, Sara."

"No, I guess you're not," Sara agreed.

"Were you this nervous, Uncle Gil," Jacob asked.

"Oh yeah, the first time was the worst. But the second and third times were not as bad. But you're not in any crazy situations that we were in."

"How can we forget the night Elizabeth was born," Sara laughed as she looked to her five year old daughter, happily coloring with Thomas and Layla.

"Home birth was not what we were planning, that's for sure," Gil laughed, thinking back to the familiar night. Sara was nine months pregnant and just as uncomfortable as she was with the twins.

"_I wish it would stop raining," Sara sighed. It was almost midnight and the house was silent, for once._

"_Me, too. We could get the kids outside, let them run."_

"_How do two twenty one month olds have so much energy?" Sara asked, moving to lay on her side on the large bed with Gil curling up behind her. _

_"You know, I think that when they have even a taste of sugar, their tiny bodies store it until it overflows, making them run wild, piercing the air with their loud screams."_

"_Layla does have a set of lungs."_

"_Thomas is right behind her with the screams, too. Especially when he wants something he can't have and throws a tantrum," Sara laughed. She suddenly wrinkled her face._

"_Umm, Sara, you didn't just wet the bed, did you?"_

"_I think my water just broke," Sara replied as she and Gil both moved from the bed._

"_I'll call your mom, get her over here."_

"_I'm going to go to the bathroom," Sara smiled. Gil left the room to check on the sleeping twins before grabbing the house phone._

"_Oh God!" Sara called, grabbing the wall and slowly sliding down it. She gasped for air before another strong contraction grabbed control over her body._

"_GIL!"_

"_Sara!" Gil called, running back into the room. He saw his wife, crumpled at the door of the bathroom._

"_Too many contractions…too strong…too fast," Sara panted, grabbing Gil's arm as another contraction came. _

_"Gil, look, can you see the head?" Sara asked as Gil pulled up her nightshirt, his eyes widening._

"_Gil?"_

"_I can see the head."_

"_Call an ambulance," Sara ordered, breathing fast and hard._

"_911, what's your emergency?"_

"_My wife, she's in labor, I can see the head!"_

"_Is your wife okay; coherent, able to push?"_

"_Yes, she's okay, but more of the head is starting to show."_

"_Okay, sir, an ambulance is on its way to your house as we speak, ETA is about ten minutes."_

"_I don't think we have ten minutes!" Sara yelled._

"_Do you have a blanket, a towel for the baby and a suction bulb of some sort?"_

"_Yes," Gil said, going into the bathroom and grabbing warm towels and the suction bulb._

"_Okay, you said you can see the head?"_

"_Yes," Gil said, looking between Sara's legs._

"_I have to push!" Sara yelled._

"_Okay, sir, I want you to guide the baby's head out as your wife pushes."_

"_Okay," Gil said, helping to guide the dark haired baby out. He then helped to turn the head once it was out._

"_Use the suction bulb, clear the airways. Then use your fingers to help slide the cord from around the baby's neck. Tell me when you've done that," the operator asked._

"_You okay, Sara?"_

"_Just focus on the baby," Sara panted before starting to push again. _

_"SON OF A BITCH THIS HURTS!"_

"_Is she pushing again?" the operator asked._

"_Yes, the shoulders are coming out," Gil said as pounding was heard at the front door._

"_The medics are here."_

"_I dispatched them to come in, just help guide the rest of the baby out, okay, sir?" _

"_Okay, Sara, it's just you and me, you can do this," Gil coached._

"_It hurts, Gil," Sara said, exhausted already._

"_I know, honey, but one more big push should do it. Ready, push, push, push!" Gil asked as Sara yelled in pain._

"_How's everyone doing in here," the medics asked just as the sound of cries filled the room._

"_We're good. You did it, honey! We have a daughter," Gil told her, tears falling from his eyes._

"_Happy Birthday, Elizabeth."_

"That was quite the night," Sara laughed.

"You should go check on your wife, Jacob. She's going to wonder where you disappeared to," Gil told him with a smile on his face. He turned to watch his children, all four of them, three still coloring and one bouncing on Sara's lap.

"This one had to be a surprise, though," Gil said. His son, Alexander, smiled a large gummy smile.

"And the only one we got to have in the hospital."

"And the only one that needed a c-section because he was huge, weren't ya, buddy," Sara cooed to their thirteen month old baby.

"Ten pounds, twelve ounces, I wasn't looking forward to his delivery. Then my favorite doctor ever said I was going to get drugs and I wouldn't have to push you out. You were the easiest." Sara laughed as she heard an all too familiar yell come from down the hall.

"Mommy, Daddy, we made you pictures," Thomas, Tag, as he had been officially dubbed in little league, yelled, running over, showing his stick figure family picture off.

"I made flowers," Layla said, shoving her picture on top.

"They are both beautiful," Gil said, smiling at his two children, just as his third came over.

"Daddy, Mommy, I made something for Jacob, look," Elizabeth giggled, showing her own portrait of a new baby.

"Did we miss anything yet?" Greg asked, coming in, the team, the family, all behind him.

"It should be anytime now."

"She hasn't had it yet? Man, even Stephanie had Elijah by this point."

"Twenty hours and going, Ava and Henry should be here soon, too. They couldn't get a flight out until this morning."

"First grandchild, that's a big one for them."

"How's Mandy doing Nick?" Gil asked.

"Still on bed rest, her mom is with her until I get home."

"This big happy family just keeps on growing," Catherine laughed.

"You're not popping out any more are you, Sara," Chris asked.

"You have enough nieces and nephews, I think it's time for you to finally settle down with your girlfriend and have a couple kids. Make me the aunt for once."

"Well, now, see, that's why I wanted to get the woman's perspective on this" Chris said, digging in his pocket for the diamond ring.

"Damn," Warrick muttered.

"That's one BFR" Nick laughed.

"BFR?"

"Big friggin rock!" The team chimed in, laughing .

"Well, if she doesn't say yes, I will," Catherine smiled as another scream was heard from down the hall.

"Yeah, it shouldn't be long now," Catherine mused.

"Is the baby here yet?" Ava asked, running into the maternity ward, Henry on her heels.

"Soon," Gil replied, hugging his sister.

"Really?" Henry asked, breathing hard, sitting beside his excited wife.

"Well, at least you got here in time," Greg mused.

"Yeah, but poor Emily."

"This baby has the stubborn Grissom streak in it already."

"Hey, my kids weren't that stubborn," Gil laughed.

"No, they all got the Sidle impatience," Chris laughed.

"They're only stubborn when they learn how to say 'no', right kids?" Sara asked.

"Yep!" All three replied as they turned back to their coloring.

"I wonder what the baby is going to be?" Ava wondered.

"Ah, I brought the board, final bets now," Warrick said, holding out the big board of placed bets.

"I'm still saying a boy," Sara said, Gil nodding his head in agreement.

"Girl, man, it's a girl," Nick added.

"Ava, Henry, what's your take?" Gil asked.

"Boy," Henry spoke.

"Nope, girl. It's got to be a girl with the way she's carrying."

"Look at the way I carried Elizabeth. We had everyone convinced it was going to be a boy, and then look, we made a girl."

"That was different," Greg mused.

"How so?"

"You had one of each already. We didn't know how you would look pregnant with a girl."

"And then you all thought Alexander would be a girl and he was a boy. Gil and I were the only ones who ever guessed right," Sara laughed as a familiar cry was heard from down the hall.

"We're still going with a boy, eight pounds," Gil said, slapping another ten in Warrick's hand. They all waited for Jacob to come out from down the hall.

* * *

"Are you guys ready to come in," Jacob asked, a large smile gracing his face as he came out a little while later to the large group in the waiting room.

"Are you going to tell us what it is, son," Henry asked.

"I thought I would show you instead. Emily, you ready to show off the baby," Jacob asked his wife, who nodded tiredly.

Taking the tiny baby from her arms, Jacob smiled.

"Meet my son, Wyatt Gilbert."

* * *

"Sara?"

"Yeah, babe," Sara whispered, rolling over to face her husband in bed.

"I think I finally realized something extraordinary."

"What's that?"

"There are hundreds of ways to love someone," Gil said as Sara looked on silently, waiting for her husband to continue.

"There is a love between child and parent; what we have with our parents, what we have for our children. The love I feel in my heart every time I think about them," Gil smiled as Sara traced her hands up Gil's chest.

"There's a friendship love, sibling love and love for life, work, and everything in the middle.

"But most of all, the most important love of all, is the love between lovers; husband and wife. It's a love so strong that nothing can ever tear it apart. That, my love, that's the love I feel for you every day that I breathe."

"And it took you all these years to figure that out?"

"Well, no, I always knew that, I just finally put all the puzzle pieces together," Gil smiled before slowly and sensually kissing his wife.

"I love you so much Sara, so much that my heart wants to burst."

"I love you to Gil, more than you will ever know."

FIN

* * *

And the story is finished! It's a happy and sad day!

Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to leave me a review, I am past the 1000 review mark, so anything now is just cherries on the cake!

Shirley, thank you for all your hard work on this story, you did a wonderful job of editing my mistakes, lol!

Thanks again for reading!

Katie

PS: My new story which is called 'To Live and Die' will hopfully be up in a couple weeks, my brilliant editor in charge is going on her anniversary vacation to the Caribeean, so I can't do anything until she's back!

It will be set in present time, just after the finale this year! And Grissom will be back in Vegas too! Hint: There's a smut scene in the first chapter, lol, and we will see the return of some old faces too! Stay tuned for it!


End file.
